


Little Ranger

by Adonria



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Cross-Faction Romance, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sin'dorei Hedonism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 97,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adonria/pseuds/Adonria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larianna Sunwinder thought the worst was behind her after she survived the Fall of Quel'Thalas and the aftermath.  But joining the Horde and adjusting to the new normal is presenting its own set of challenges, joys, and sorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Larianna Sunwinder was distracted by two things at once: the sound of her doorbell, and the sound of one of her pet cats _mrrrowwrl!_ -ing in terror.

“Anador! How many times do I have to tell you the cats are _not_ for target practice?” she yelled at her son, who cackled with glee in response.  “Behave yourself.  I have to answer the door.”  She hurried to the front door and peered out the window, startled to see an orc standing nervously on her front step.   _What is he doing here?_ she thought, hesitating with her hand on the doorknob.  There were occasional young orc adventurers who made their way up to Eversong Woods, either to profit from sunhawk eggs or to participate in dubious activities with naive blood elves of both sexes.  

But this was no novice.  The armor and the age indicated that this was a veteran warrior who stood on her front step.  Which meant… _oh, Light, save me_ …

She opened the door with a shaking hand.  “Madam Sunwinder,” the orc murmured.  “May I come in?”

“Please,” she said, standing aside.

The orc entered her home, looking around the finely decorated quarters scattered with toys from Anador’s afternoon activities.  “My name is Commander Rogilak with the Horde 114th Division.”  

“Valereth’s unit,” she whispered.

“Yes.  You may want to sit down, madam…”

“Please, call me Larianna,” she said.  Looking over at her son, she said, “Anador… please go upstairs and play in your room for a while.”

Anador was looking up at the orc with wide eyes.  “Good weapons,” he said shyly in hesitant Orcish.  “I can touch them?”

“Anador! _Now!_ ” Larianna said firmly, and Anador scrambled upstairs.  “Commander… I think I know why you’re here.  Is he hurt badly?”  she said quietly.

The orc looked at her with pain in his eyes.  “Madam… Larianna…”  he cleared his throat.  “Damn it,” he muttered under his breath, lowering his head slightly.  Finally, he looked up at her again with a heavy sigh.  “I regret to inform you that your husband, Valereth Sunwinder, has been killed in action while serving the Horde in the Eastern Plaguelands.  The Horde sends its deepest sympathies and gratitude… and I share with you my personal sorrow at the loss of a friend...”

She remembered no more before blackness replaced her consciousness, and she crumbled into the startled orc’s arms. 

***

Larianna awoke in her bed, with her best friend Morinasong and her sister Noraelise sitting in chairs nearby.  “Morina… Nora… I had a nightmare,” she muttered, sitting up.  “What are you doing here?”

The two quietly walked over to Larianna’s bed, and crawled in on either side of her.  She looked at their faces, both tearstreaked and mournful, and her heart sank.  “It was real,” she murmured, pain seizing her entire body as she gasped for breath.  “It was real…”

“I’m so sorry, Lari,” Morinasong said, stroking Larianna’s long blonde hair and crying, as Noraelise collected Larianna in her arms.  “He was so brave, and so noble… he didn’t deserve this.”

“Where is the orc?” Larianna said.  “Commander… Rogilak.  He gave me the news.  Is he still here? I want some answers.”

“He went to the inn at Falconwing Square,” Noraelise said.  “He said he would be around for as long as you needed, and would answer anything he could.  But, Larianna… I don’t know if it’s the right time.  You’ve had a shock, and you need time to process things.”

“Does Anador know yet?”  Larianna whispered, shaking slightly.

“He knows something’s wrong,” Morinasong said sadly. “It’s obvious. But we thought that he should hear it from you.”

“He should,” Larianna said, “but how… how am I going to tell him?  How the hell do I tell him something I don’t want to believe myself?  How do I destroy my son’s world?”  The tears turned into sobs, and Morinasong slipped her arms around her as Noraelise squeezed her tighter.  

The three rocked back and forth in shared grief for a moment, and finally Noraelise said, “You’ll tell him the truth.  As gently, but as directly as you can. You are an amazing mother, Lari, and you’ll find the words.  And we’ll be here by your side the entire time if you want.”

Larianna shuddered.  “I should have been prepared for this.  We survived the Fall of Quel’Thalas.  We survived the wars before and so much afterward.  At any point, I could have lost him.  But I never thought this would actually happen.”

“None of us did,” Morinasong whispered. “There’s no way to prepare for this sort of thing.”

Larianna sighed.  “I should tell Anador.  He can probably hear me crying.”  She looked at Noraelise.  “Would you go and get him for me?”

“Of course,” Noraelise said, slipping out of the bed and squeezing Larianna’s hand.  “I’ll be right back.”

“Morina…” Larianna turned to her friend.  “What am I going to do?”

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Morinasong said, holding her tightly.  “I don’t know. But I’ll be here for you, whatever you decide.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“The attack came out of nowhere,” Commander Rogilak shook his head.  He was sitting across from Larianna at her kitchen table three days later, staring into the cup of tea she offered him. She had sent Anador off into the woods with Morinasong so she could have a frank discussion with the commander.  “We were handling the ghouls that were emerging from the ziggurats, but the area was suddenly gassed.  All of my troops were disabled momentarily, and when the… abomination emerged…”

Larianna blinked.  “Abomination?”

“Yes, ma’am.  A horrific invention of the Scourge.  Assembled parts of corpses made into a massive, mindless attacker.”

“Ah. I have seen them, but I didn't know the Orcish word for them,” Larianna said, staring at him steadily. "Go on."

“Ma’am, are you sure you want to hear the details?” Commander Rogilak said.  

“Go on,” she repeated.  “I was one of the Farstriders at the time of the Fall of Quel'Thalas.  I was a soldier, Commander Rogilak, and one who saw more than you could imagine.  And I want you to tell me, soldier to soldier, what happened to my husband.”

“Very well,” he said after a pause.  “The abomination took out rows of my best troops with one swoop of its… weapon.  A mace-like object.  I was only spared due to my position behind a ziggurat.”

“And Valereth was one of them?”  Larianna said.

“He was,” the commander said.  “We managed to disable the abomination, but were forced to retreat after another emerged, and the ghouls poured out at a faster rate from the ziggurats.  We intended to return with another unit to stabilize the area and recover our fighters, but…”

“But?” Larianna said.

The orc looked ashamed.  “When we returned… the field was empty.  The ghouls had disappeared, but so had our casualties.”

“You don’t have his body?” Larianna asked, stricken.

“I am sorry, ma’am - “

“Larianna,” she growled.  “Call me by my name.”

“Larianna,” Commander Rogilak said.  “I am very sorry.  But we were not able to recover your husband’s remains.”

Larianna closed her eyes.  “So what you are telling me is that my husband could be part of an abomination.”

“I believe… that he died of a head injury. So he was not…”

“Torn apart,” Larianna said.  “But he could be a ghoul.”  

Commander Rogilak sighed.  “I can’t tell you, Larianna.  The Scourge have been getting more creative, and more cruel, in their methods.  All I can do is tell you how deeply regretful I am over what has happened.”

She looked at him.  “You’ve been in the Silvermoon area for the past three days,” she said.

“Yes, that is true,” he replied. “I wanted to be sure that I answered any questions that you had.”

“Were many of the lost soldiers sin’dorei?”

“A few,” he said. “But the lost were of several races.”

“Then why are you not out consoling other widows?”  Larianna said.

“The Horde… has official mechanisms for this occurrence, as frequent as it unfortunately is,” Commander Rogilak said.  “But I admit, my capacity here is not entirely official.”

“Not entirely official?”  Larianna raised an eyebrow.

“No,” he said. “I have taken a temporary leave of absence from my post.  You see… Valereth, your husband… became a very dear friend to me over the past few months.  It was not a likely friendship,” he admitted, seeing Larianna’s dubious expression.  “But somehow we ended up sharing many stories by the fire at night, and he told me much about you.”

“He told me nothing about you, Commander,” Larianna said bluntly.

“Please… call me Rogilak,” he murmured.  “And you must admit that he was not much for writing long correspondence.”

“That’s true,” Larianna sighed. “He preferred to save all of his stories for when he returned home. So… dramatic he could be.”

“His Kael’thas Sunstrider impersonation used to have the other blood elf troops in stitches,” Rogilak smiled.

“Yes, that was a good one,” Larianna chuckled.  “So he told you about me… and Anador?”

“And Anador,” Rogilak said.  “He told me much about both of you. He was very proud of his son, and very proud of you.  And… he asked me…”  He stopped.  “Perhaps I should not tell you at this time.”

“Asked you what?”  Larianna said softly.

Rogilak looked uncomfortable.  “I could hear him during the battle, Larianna.  I was behind the ziggurat when he fell, but he fell near me.  I couldn’t… save him, as much as I tried, as loud as I was calling for healers.  And he couldn’t heal himself.”

Larianna shuddered.  “My poor Valereth,” she murmured.  “He must have saved so many over his life…”

“I know,” Rogilak said. “He used his last breath to ask me… to call out to me. ‘Larianna and Anador,’ he said.  ‘Watch over them.’”

“Watch over them?”  Larianna flushed suddenly.  “Do you expect me to believe that?”

“Ma’am?”  Rogilak looked confused.

“Watch over them,” Larianna spat.  “As though my husband would say something like that.  He called me his ‘little ranger’. He was so proud of my service, and he asked me to join the Horde with him.  If it weren’t for my son, I would have been out there fighting with him.  Do you really expect me to believe that he didn’t think I could watch over myself?”

“I do not mean to offend you, Larianna,” Rogilak said.  “I am only telling you what he asked of me. And it was not out of line with the things that he told me around the campfire.”  He looked her in the eye.  “You said something there… ‘if it weren’t for your son’.  I have no doubt that you are more than capable of looking after yourself and your son.  But you must admit that things are different for you than they were in your Farstrider days.  It would be easier if you were not alone.”

“I am not alone,” Larianna said.  “I have my sister, and my best friend, both accomplished fighters in their own right.  And I have… other family.”

“Yes,” Rogilak said.  “I can see that.  But that did not stop your husband from worrying about you and Anador.  He felt terribly guilty for the time he spent away from you.”

“It was his duty,” Larianna said.  “I understood completely.”

“I am sure you did,” Rogilak said.  “You are very strong, Larianna. There is no question of that. And I will not impose myself upon you if you do not want.  But I will stay in the Eastern Kingdoms during my leave, and I will most likely be serving in the area of the Plaguelands for quite some time.  If there is anything that you or Anador need, please… call on me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said stiffly, rising.  “Thank you for your time, Commander Rogilak.”

“It was the least I could do, Larianna.”  He stood and bowed slightly to her.  “I hope that I will see you again.  Give my best to your son.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mom, is Uncle Rogilak coming today?”  Anador bounced up and down on his heels. **  
**

Larianna looked at him.  “ _Uncle_ Rogilak?  Did he ask you to call him that?”  It was nine months after Valereth’s death, and Rogilak had returned to his duties in the Plaguelands several months before.  Every Sunday, however, he returned to Eversong Woods to take Anador hunting and fishing, and to have supper with both of them afterwards. Sometimes, after Anador had gone to sleep, Larianna would open a bottle of wine and invite Rogilak to sit at her kitchen table, where he would tell her current events in the Horde.  She was beginning to enjoy the visits more than she would care to admit, if for no other reason than the adult conversation.   **  
**

“No,” Anador said.  “I just thought I would try it out.”  He looked at her curiously.  “Mom, do I have any real uncles?” **  
**

“Not to my knowledge,” Larianna said, stirring the pot of stew she was preparing for that evening’s supper.  “Your Aunt Nora will probably never get married; she’s too much of a lone wolf for that.  Your father didn’t have any siblings.  Maybe you’ll have an unofficial uncle if your Aunt Morina ever settles down…”  She chuckled at the thought. **  
**

“And Aunt Moriadria?”  Anador asked. **  
**

Larianna’s blood grew cold.  “Anador,” she said quietly.  “We’ve talked about that.” **  
**

“I know, she lives in the Undercity now with Sylvanas,” he said.  “But that doesn’t mean she couldn’t get married, does it?” **  
**

“I don’t think it’s likely,” Larianna murmured.  “Anyway, you have aunts, and friends, and you have your mom.” **  
**

“Yeah, but… there’s some stuff I want to talk about,” Anador muttered.   **  
**

Larianna looked at him in alarm.  “Anador, you are only ten years old.  What could you have to talk about that you can’t tell me?” **  
**

“Guy stuff,” Anador said so solemnly that Larianna had to bite her lip to stifle her laughter. **  
**

“Well, if you want to talk about ‘guy stuff’, I am sure that Rogilak would be happy to talk with you,” Larianna said.  “But you know you can talk to me about anything.” **  
**

“I know, Mom,” Anador said.  “Do you really think that Uncle Rogilak would understand, though?  He’s… an orc.” **  
**

“That doesn’t make him ignorant,” Larianna said.  “What do you talk with him about when you’re out in the woods?” **  
**

“Oh, he helps me with Orcish, and we talk mostly about animals.  And fishing.  And sometimes about Dad,” Anador said, lowering his eyes.  “I miss Dad so much… talking about him makes me miss him a whole lot more sometimes, but it makes me feel better.  I don’t get it.” **  
**

Larianna’s heart swelled, and she put the spoon she was stirring down.  “I know, baby,” she whispered, pulling her son into an embrace.  “I miss him, too.”   **  
**

Anador wriggled out of her arms.  “So, is he coming today?” **  
**

“It’s Sunday,” she said, “so…” As if on cue, their doorbell rang.   **  
**

“Uncle Rogilak!”  Anador cried, flinging the door open.  “You’re here!” **  
**

“Hey, there, Anador!” Rogilak said, clapping a hand on his shoulder and waving to Larianna over his head.  “Are you ready to go track down some springpaw lynx?” **  
**

“I am,” Anador grinned.  "It's Mom's favorite meat." **  
**

“Is it really?” Rogilak said.  “I’ll have to remember that. Larianna, you are looking lovely today.” **  
**

“Thank you, Rogilak,” she smiled.  “You boys go have fun.  I’ll have food ready around sunset.” **  
**

As the two went down the path, Larianna could swear she heard her son say, “So… Uncle Rogilak… the first time you liked a girl orc.  You remember it?”

***** **  
**

“Is he asleep?”  Rogilak asked several hours later as Larianna descended the staircase from Anador’s bedroom. **  
**

Larianna nodded.  “Can you stay?”

“For a while,” Rogilak said. “The region is stable… as stable as it ever is. My troops should be fine in my absence tonight.”  He sat down at the table.  “So, would you like to hear about treaty talks, or about the latest gossip from Orgrimmar?”

"Actually,” she said softly, “I would like to talk about my husband.”


	4. Chapter 4

“He loved my sisters so much,” Larianna said as she poured the third bottle of wine. “He didn’t have any siblings of his own, but he took right away to the big brother role.  I’ll never forget the time Nora was learning how to pick pockets during her rogue training, and he started noticing that his bags were getting emptier.  So one day, he crafted an ornate looking lockbox, and deliberately made it easy to open.”

Rogilak smiled.  “And did he put a nice gift inside?”

Larianna grinned.  “Not quite.  Nora thought she had hit the motherlode, I imagine.  But when she opened it, she discovered a dead rat, some week-old fish, and some spider eggs that immediately hatched into scores of angry spiderlings.  I swear, you could hear her shriek halfway across the forest.”

“That’s one way to teach a rogue a lesson,” Rogilak said.  “I’ll have to remember that.”

“He made up for it afterward,” Larianna said. “After he heard her shriek, he came over to her and gave her another lockbox.  ‘Quit lifting my stuff, Sneak.  Just ask me if you want something,’ he told her.  Nora opened the box, and inside were two of the most beautiful daggers I’ve ever seen.  She’s got more powerful ones now, but I’m pretty sure she still keeps those in her bag.”  She swallowed hard.

“Sunwinder was always generous with his blacksmithing talent,” Rogilak said.  “The other blacksmiths in our unit hoarded their materials, or charged exorbitant prices to make things.  Not him.  Any time he saw someone with weak armor or weapons, he’d replace them with high quality ones.  If he didn’t have the materials, he’d make a side trip to the Undercity to get them from the auction house, and I’d permit it, for the good of the unit, of course.”

“Or to Silvermoon,” Larianna said softly.  “We… enjoyed those brief visits, and made good use of the time.”  She blushed at the memory.

Rogilak chuckled.  “He always came back in a better mood. I understand why now.  Anyway, he never charged a copper for his time or materials.  ‘We’re a unit, Commander.  We fight and we die together. This armor saves me from having to make more difficult decisions when I am healing.’  He took such pride in his work, but he was not above a practical joke.”

“Not a surprise,” Larianna said.

“One of the more vain members of our unit, a blood elf by the name of Zaehren Silverspark, came to him and demanded a better looking set of armor than the one he had equipped.  His tone was so nasty that I was about ready to backhand him, but your husband never lost his smile.  ‘Of course, Silverspark.  I’ll give you a work of art.’  Later that night around the campfire Valereth produced the most garish set of armor that I have ever seen.  Mismatched and clashing colors, in the revealing style that looks so fetching on our female troops…” Rogilak looked at her and cleared his throat.  “It looks positively ridiculous on male troops.  Valereth went on and on about how proud he was of his work, how this was truly a unique masterpiece that would compliment Silverspark’s refined personality, that he would never create a set so elegant and exclusive again.”

“Oh, God,” Larianna laughed.  “I can just hear him saying that.  And what did Silverspark do?”

“Turned about ten shades of red,” Rogilak said, laughing along with her.  “But he accepted it and thanked him, and wore that armor for two weeks until Valereth finally let us all in on the joke and gave him a new set of armor, matching this time.  Silverspark was furious, but then he grudgingly admitted that the ugly armor was some of the most powerful he’d ever worn.”

“I was always sad that he couldn’t make my armor for me,” Larianna said.  “He did make me swords and axes, but I hardly ever had an opportunity to use them.  They did look beautiful sheathed on my back, though.”

“I still carry the axe he made for me,” Rogilak said, gesturing toward his bag. “It’s the best one I have available, but when it no longer is…”  He sighed.  “I will keep it with me.  But I will miss having his legacy fighting on the battlefield with me.”

Larianna touched Rogilak’s hand, and he looked at her with surprise. “He’ll be there anyway,” she said.

“You are right,” Rogilak said. “Of course.”  He paused.  “You mentioned your sisters, and he did speak of them often. But you haven’t talked about Moriadria.”

“Oh,” Larianna said.  “Did he tell you that she…”

“She’s with the Forsaken, I know,” Rogilak said. “I don’t know if he ever told you, but every time he went to the Undercity, he came back a bit later than I would have expected.  One time I asked him what was keeping him, and he said, ‘Forgive my tardiness, Commander. I will try to do better. But I have been looking for my sister.’”

Larianna burst into tears. “He never told me that,” she said in a thick voice. “And if he did find her, he didn’t tell me.”

“I don’t believe he did,” Rogilak said, turning his hand over to grasp hers.  “But he never stopped looking.”

“She may no longer be recognizable,” Larianna said.  “I recognized her once, but I don’t know what undeath has done to her.  Or she may have disappeared in the other direction if she saw him first.”  She dropped her head.

“The fact that he called her his sister, rather than his sister-in-law, told me how much he cared for her,” Rogilak said.

“I know,” Larianna said, withdrawing her hand to wipe her eyes.  “He called Nora ‘Sneak’, and Moriadria ‘Zap’, always with such affection. He used to pull pranks on Moriadria as well, but after the second or third time she turned him into a sheep, he got the message.”

“He told us about that,” Rogilak said.  “And he ended the story by saying, ‘Sometimes I wish I could be a sheep again, just for old times’ sake.’  The group around the fire was quiet for a moment, and then…”  He chuckled.  “One of the mages stood up and obliged.”

“Nice,” Larianna laughed.  “I wish I could have seen that.”

“He also spoke about Morinasong,” Rogilak said.  “Apparently she’s quite the femme fatale?”

“That’s one word for it.  Another word would be ‘slut’,” Larianna said affectionately. “She writes me the most intriguing letters whenever she’s away on assignment.”

“Interesting,” Rogilak said, suddenly interested in his glass of wine.

“I remember, right after I met Morinasong, she was complaining that she couldn’t find a good blood elf to date. Not surprising, considering there are so few of us now,” she sighed.  “Valereth agreed to set her up with one of his friends.  The four of us went to dinner together, and it quickly became apparent that this guy was not going to be interested in Morina at all.  In fact, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Valereth the entire time.”

“Now, I thought those rumors about blood elf men were just hearsay from jealous people,” Rogilak said.

“For the most part, yes,” Larianna replied.  “But there are always a few with different interests.  After the date, Morina and I cornered Valereth, and she asked him what the hell that was all about.  ‘I swear to you both, I had no idea,’ he protested.”

“Do you think he was telling the truth?” Rogilak said.

“Well, then I asked him what he did to get his friend to agree to the date, since he obviously wasn’t in it to meet Morina. ‘Oh,’ he shrugged, ‘I made out with him for a bit. What? It’s not like I fucked him or anything.’” Rogilak roared in laughter, and Larianna continued.  “I could have killed him, even though I knew he was joking.  And then Morina got this far away gleam in her eye, as though she were picturing it and enjoying it a bit too much.  Then I could have killed both of them.”  Larianna shook her head, then laughed.  “After that, Morina found her own men.  And she’s apparently quite good at it.”

“Well, if she is as beautiful as you are…” Rogilak trailed off, and there was a tense silence that had never before existed between them, one that made Larianna’s mind race in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah, Larianna,” Rogilak murmured late the next Sunday as he finished a glass of wine, “I have enjoyed your company greatly these past months.” **  
**

“I have enjoyed yours as well,” Larianna smiled, waving her glass in her hand.  “I admit, I didn’t know about this whole thing… but you’ve just kept coming back.  Anador is grateful, and so am I.” **  
**

“It has been my pleasure,” Rogilak said.  He cleared his throat, filling his wine glass again.  “I… wasn’t going to tell you this…” **  
**

“Tell me what?”  Larianna murmured, leaning forward.  Was the neckline of her blouse drooping too low?   _No matter_ , she thought recklessly. **  
**

Rogilak glanced down, then quickly glanced up at her eyes. “There’s been talk of my… receiving a promotion,” he began. **  
**

“Congratulations,” she said, raising her glass.  “Well deserved.” **  
**

“Thank you,” Rogilak said.  “But there’s a slight complication.  If I were to be promoted, I would most likely be given a new assignment in Ashenvale.”   **  
**

“Ashenvale?”  Larianna blinked.  “Sticking it to the kal’dorei, huh?  Well, good for you,” she smirked, taking a drink. “Those sanctimonious pricks probably have it coming.” **  
**

Rogilak chortled.  “I was not quite expecting that reaction.  The thing of it is, Larianna… if I were to be assigned to Ashenvale, that would mean moving to Kalimdor full time.” **  
**

“Well, Undercity’s only a zeppelin ride away from Orgrimmar, isn’t it?” she said, sitting up straighter.   _Where was this conversation going?_ **  
**

“That’s true,” he said, “but it may prove very difficult for me to travel back and forth as frequently as I can between the Plaguelands and Eversong Woods.” **  
**

“So… this is goodbye?”  Larianna said, horrified to find a lump rising to her throat. **  
**

“Not yet,” Rogilak said.  “And… I am hoping… perhaps not at all.” **  
**

Larianna suddenly felt very sober.  “Rogilak, what are you thinking right now?” **  
**

“I…”  Rogilak shook his head.  “You’ll think me insane.” **  
**

“Try me,” Larianna said. **  
**

“Larianna… will you marry me, and join me in my home in Kalimdor?”  Rogilak said.  

Larianna blinked a few times.  “You’re right,” she muttered, “you are insane.” **  
**

“I wasn’t going to say it,” Rogilak said.  “I know this is out of nowhere.  But right now I am feeling torn between my career and two people who I care very much about.  And it’s selfish… but I cannot help but worry about you, and Anador, and what will happen if I am not able to see you.” **  
**

“Rogilak… you want me to move my son from his ancestral home, from my ancestral home, away from everything we’ve worked so hard to regain?  Away from my family, from our friends?” **  
**

“Noraelise is away on assignment,” Rogilak pointed out. **  
**

“And Morinasong?” **  
**

“She will soon be deploying to Outland,” he said.   **  
**

Larianna stared at him.  “How in the hell did you know that?  You didn’t arrange things, did you?” **  
**

“Larianna!  Of course not.  If I had that kind of pull in the Horde, do you think I would be sitting here asking you to move to Durotar?  All of the recruits of Morinasong’s cohort are being sent to Hellfire Peninsula.” **  
**

“I would be, too,” she murmured. **  
**

“I am grateful you are not,” Rogilak said.  “I do not mean to worry you about your friend’s safety, but I have heard that things there… are quite hostile.” **  
**

“Morinasong will handle it,” she said.  “Whatever she can’t kill, she can seduce.” **  
**

Rogilak widened his eyes briefly and then shook his head, blinking.  “Well,” he said, “anyway.  I did not mean to discount the importance of your home, Larianna.  But the truth is…” He looked down at his hands, then back up at her.  “The truth is, you and Anador are my home now.” **  
**

Larianna sighed.  “Rogilak…” **  
**

“It would not have to be a traditional marriage,” Rogilak said. “You would not be under any romantic obligation.  I would care for Anador as a stepfather, and you and I would be good friends, partners of a sort.  It would be a… marriage of convenience.” **  
**

“Have you ever been married before, Rogilak?” she asked, wondering why that question had never occurred to her. **  
**

“Marriage is not the word we would use,” Rogilak said. “I had a mate. She and I grew up in the internment camp.  When we were freed, we made our own way together.  Mokitra was a powerful shaman. She amazed me with her command of the elements.  The Horde took interest in her talents, and she was promoted beyond me quickly.  One day she was on assignment… and the next…” He shook his head. “She was never found.” **  
**

“Oh,” Larianna breathed.  “So… you understood a lot more than you let on.”   **  
**

“It was not my time to grieve,” Rogilak said.  “I was here to support you.” **  
**

“We could have supported each other,” Larianna said, tears rolling down her face.   _Damn the wine_ , she thought. **  
**

“We have, I feel,” Rogilak said, taking her hand.  “And we still could.”  He rose, then knelt before her. “It would be my honor to have you as my wife, Larianna. I will not ask for your answer tonight.  But… please do consider it.” **  
**

Larianna nodded, wiping her eyes.  “I will consider it very carefully,” she said softly. **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Larianna,_

_Hello from beautiful (?) Shattrath City.  I am in a dive bar in the Lower City trying to avoid the gaze of a certain Mag'har orc that I met last night in Nagrand.  He and I were hunting clefthoof and hawks in the same region, and we stopped to share a campfire and some food.  Long story short, I'm afraid that the moonlight and the rum he shared went straight to my head, and, well… the armor came off and I ended up bent over and clutching a tree trunk._

_(And, yes, it is true what they say about orcs, in case you haven't found that out for yourself.  That was far and away the most enormous cock I have ever seen.  I am really, really, sore today.  But it's a good kind of sore, I think.)_

_Anyway, I am not really looking to get involved with the locals, so to speak, since I am just passing through this continent.  This orc is not getting the message, though - he's been following me everywhere today.  I even challenged him to a duel (and won, thank you very much), but that only seemed to turn him on more.  It figures.  For the sake of Horde-Mag'har relations, I will try to refrain from having my new nightsaber Sabine bite his long brown anaconda.  (She should leave his pet alone, too.  Ha!)_

_How are you doing?  Settling into Kalimdor all right?  How is Rogilak - is he treating you well?  I hope he knows that he will be seeing my arrows up close and personal if he isn't, though I would probably have to wait in line behind Nora to kick his ass.  Just kidding.  It's not that I don't trust your judgement, Lari; it's just that you know we never expected to see you married again, let alone to an orc.  But I admit, he was charming and gallant at your wedding, and Anador seems to really like him.  So, as long as you're happy... that's all that matters._

_I miss you very much, and I wish you could see Outland with me. Much of it is pretty miserable, but there are other parts that are pretty stunningly beautiful, especially at night.  It makes me curious as to what Draenor was like before it was ripped apart.  And flying... it's so amazing to fly on your own, not controlled by a wind rider's path.  I am getting skilled enough that I hardly ever crash land, so I am thinking of joining the Sha’tari Skyguard.  They had me do a bombing run the other day, and let me tell you, it is such a rush to soar over a target and hurl a handful of explosive power downward.  (The Sha’tari told me I did well, though they did tell me that it was not necessary or advisable to yell "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" with every bomb. Buzzkillers.)_

_I have enclosed a package of some local delicacies.  I figured you wouldn't want any Clam Bars, so I didn't pack those, but the Roasted Clefthoof and the Buzzard Bites are pretty tasty with the Mag'har grainbread.  Also, I've sent a few potions I've discovered by combining the local herbs.  Hopefully you can get some use out of them... but, then again, hopefully you won't need to!_

_Give Anador a kiss from his Auntie Morina, and tell him that if he's good and stops blowing up rats and making a mess of the front yard, she'll bring him back a cool trinket.  Take care of yourself, and say hello to your new hubby for me._

_Love and hugs,_  
_Morinasong_

_P.S. The orc came over and bought me more rum. He's starting to look better with each sip. Send help in the form of a hot blood elf, please.  The ones here are a bit on the insane side._

"Is that grainbread?" Rogilak asked as he entered the room. "I'll be damned... my great-aunt used to make this.  It was very hard for her to get the materials in the camp.  But when she could, she would prepare batches to remind her of home."  He gestured toward the bread.  "May I?" _  
_

Larianna nodded, and Rogilak picked up the slice and took a large, lusty bite.  "How is it?" she asked.

"Exactly as I remember," Rogilak said through a full mouth.  "Amazing.  Is this from Morinasong?  Has she made contact with the Mag'har?"

"Yes... you could say that," she said wryly, taking another slice of the bread and tucking a piece of clefhoof in it for a sandwich.  She stared at the letter on the table as she chewed for a moment, then spoke somewhat hesitantly, "Rogilak... if, say, hypothetically, a theoretical female blood elf and a theoretical male orc were to have... relations, how would that work? _Would_ that work?"

Rogilak cleared his throat.  "Larianna.  I hope I have made it clear that even though we are married, you are under no obligation."

"Sorry," she said. "I was afraid that might happen, even though I said 'hypothetical' and 'theoretical'.  I wasn't referring to you and me."  She picked up the letter.  "Morina claims to have spent the night with one of the Mag'har, and I guess I was just curious, with the size differential and all..."

"Interesting..." Rogilak said. "To tell you the truth, I don't know myself.  I do not have that particular experience in my realm.  Orcs and elves are not traditional allies, so relationships of a... consensual nature between them are few and far between.  Your people in particular are more physically delicate due to your past affliction - not that I'm calling you delicate," he added quickly.  "It does not seem likely.  But keeping in mind the, er, physique of blood elf males, I don’t believe the relative sizes of our races are dissimilar enough to make it impossible."

"Apparently not," Larianna shrugged.  "We are talking about Morina, I suppose."

"Yes, from what you have told me, your friend could most likely... hold her own in that situation."  Rogilak looked increasingly uncomfortable.  "Excuse me. I told Anador I would take him fishing this afternoon."

"Great!" Larianna said brightly.  "Enjoy yourselves!"

"Yes, thank you," he said, exiting the room as though he had just remembered he had forgotten to extinguish his flaming grandmother.  Larianna looked after him, partly amused, partly disturbed... and, perhaps most disturbing of all, partly aroused.

She shook her head.   _Not going to happen,_ she thought. _Never going to happen.  Nope._


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was low in the sky when Larianna exited the stables behind her house.  Through the dusk, she could see Rogilak riding toward her on his wolf.  She waved as she approached, and he waved back, but as he came closer she could see that he was not returning her warm smile of welcome.

“Well, hi,” Larianna said as Rogilak rode past her and dismounted.  “You’re home earlier in the week than usual.  Is everything all right?”

“Fine, fine,” Rogilak said distractedly, leading his wolf to her stable.  “Good girl, Kiska.”  He patted the wolf on her head and tossed her a piece of boar meat, which she happily started to gnaw on.  “I was hoping to spend time with Anador tonight, and with you as well, of course.  Is he still awake?”

“We were just about to have a late dinner, in fact,” Larianna said.  “You’re just in time if you haven’t eaten yet.”

“Perfect,” Rogilak said, but his expression was still discontent.

“Are you sure everything is all right?”  Larianna said, touching him on the arm briefly.

“Everything is all right.  That’s the problem,” Rogilak muttered.  “My duties in Ashenvale are limited to overseeing a turf war that neither side particularly feels like fighting at the moment.  I am aware that we need the resources, I am aware that hostilities can break out at any time, and I don’t wish to sound as though I’m inviting unnecessary violence.”

“But you’re wondering if your efforts are enough,” Larianna said.  “And you’re wondering if your talent is going to waste.  I understand.”

“It’s just that…” Rogilak looked up at the sky, as though pondering whether to continue his sentence.  “I am here, limited in my ability to help the Horde beyond basic bodyguard duty.  And over in the Plaguelands, my former unit is fighting as hard as ever.  There are disturbing reports coming out of the region about squadrons of powerful Scourge fighters attacking villages right and left.”

Larianna frowned. “Is that really a change?”

“The fighters are rumored to have been trained by Arthas personally.”

“Oh,” Larianna breathed. “In that case, I am sorry that you are getting bored with Ashenvale, but if you don’t mind me saying so, I’m glad you’re on this side of the world.”

“Yet I feel as though I am letting my former comrades down,” Rogilak said with a sigh.  “I have not been able to connect with my current unit the way I did with the soldiers in the Plaguelands.  They are fine soldiers, to be sure, but not nearly as seasoned.”

“You’ll have to whip them into shape, then.  I’m sure you’re capable of it,” Larianna said, then looked at him thoughtfully. “And when I say that I’m glad you’re on this side of the world… I don’t mean to discount what you’ve accomplished in the Plaguelands.  I don’t mean to say that your participation on the front lines isn’t worthwhile.  And…”  She paused.  “I know that a career of glorious combat and an honorable death on the battlefield is more desirable to orcs than a life of safety.  But I’m selfish enough to tell you that I am not wanting that for you.”

“I wouldn’t say that’s selfish,” Rogilak said.  “You’ve already lost one husband. And although I could never compare to him, I am grateful that you value me.  Orcs may speak of valor in death, but I am not eager to leave you and Anador alone in this world.  I would much rather live an honorable life than aspire to an honorable death now that I have you two.”

“And you are fulfilling that,” Larianna said. “Even if Ashenvale isn’t turning out to be a hot zone, you are still protecting this land.  I wish I could say the same.”

“You are certainly brightening it,” Rogilak said, then cleared his throat in the way he did when embarrassed.  “You are protecting your son as well.  That is the important part.”

“Well…” Larianna smiled. “I am protecting him, but I am not above getting into adventures with him.  That’s what we did today, in fact.  We explored Durotar thoroughly, and I taught him more about skinning and butchering animals.  He picked up on it very quickly, though I suspect someone has done a thorough job training him.”

“You know, we have done that,” Rogilak said, “but I didn’t really need to teach him much of anything.  He’s a fast learner, even if he does show a bit of distaste toward the process.”

“Yes, he always has been a bit sensitive,” Larianna said.  “Which is not an undesirable trait, but I do fear that it will cause problems for him given the state of the world.”

“Perhaps if more people were sensitive, the world wouldn’t be in the state that it’s in,” Rogilak shrugged.  “Anyway.  Shall we go in and eat?”

“Yes, but one second,” Larianna said with a wave of her hand.  “There’s someone I want you to meet.”  With a quick flash of light, a tiger appeared in front of them, head swiveling in all directions.  “Rogilak, meet Pietro.  I haven’t had a hunting companion in a while, and this guy just wandered right into our path earlier.  Something inside of me told me to tame him instead of shooting him.  I often wonder if the pet picks the hunter rather than the other way around.”

“Hello, Pietro,” Rogilak said, bending down to pet him.  He looked up at Larianna.  “I thought you might get a companion someday, but I somehow thought it would be a wolf.”

“The wolves around here are magnificent, but I don’t know.  Something about cats always captures my attention.  I miss my kitty cats,” Larianna sighed. “I’m grateful I found someone in Silvermoon to take them in, because I have a feeling there are too many things out here that would see them as food.  But I miss having something warm curled up next to me when I sleep.”  As the words left her mouth, a thought popped unbidden into her head.  _Cats are nice to sleep next to, but men are even nicer.  I bet he’s pretty warm at night… shit.  Am I staring?_ Rogilak appeared to be having visuals of his own, and they looked at one another for a moment, as though daring the other to say something first.

Pietro broke the tense moment by suddenly darting toward Kiska.  “Pietro!” Larianna called as she and Rogilak rushed to the stable.  “Come!  No attacking!”  But the tiger and the wolf did not appear interested in fighting one another.  Instead, they sniffed one another curiously face to face, and then began a circling dance as each of them attempted to sniff the other’s rear end.

“I guess they will get along,” Rogilak said. “I wasn’t sure, with them being different types of animals.  But they seem to have reached some sort of mutual agreement.”  Pietro and Kiska had successfully identified each other’s scent, and the tiger stretched and yawned, settling into a curled position on the floor of the stable.  Without hesitation, Kiska curled up next to him, and Pietro gave her a few lazy licks before they closed their eyes and began to snore.

“Amazing,” Larianna said, then giggled. “I’m sorry.  I just had the most absurd thought.”

“And what would that be?” Rogilak asked.

“Well, it seemed so easy for these two,” Larianna said. “Approach, sniff each others’ butts, say, okay, you’re pretty cool. Let’s be friends and cuddle. And I thought, wouldn’t it be nice if it were that easy for people?  Then I pictured people of different races crouched down, trying to get close enough to sniff asses instead of asking other people their names.”

Rogilak chuckled.  “That would make the world more interesting.  Or, at least, more amusing.  I think these two will be just fine here.  Shall we?” he said, gesturing toward their home.

“I’m sure Anador is starving by now,” Larianna said, walking forward.  “I taught him a bit about cooking, but I know he’ll be waiting for me. Just as well.  We don’t need the hut set on fire.”

“I am hungry myself,” Rogilak said, following her. “And looking forward to the company. You truly make this place a home, little ranger.”  He stopped.  “I’m sorry.  Do you mind if I call you that?  I know it was his name for you…”

“I don’t mind,” Larianna said, a lump in her throat.  “It’s nice to hear it again.”

“It suits you,” Rogilak said, patting her shoulder.

The two of them walked toward the hut, and Larianna noticed that Rogilak was lagging behind her slightly.  _If I didn’t know better_ , she thought, _I would swear he was staring at my ass._


	8. Chapter 8

It was well past the time on Saturday night when Rogilak usually arrived home, and Larianna was about to finish her glass of wine, put her Steamy Romance Novel down, and head to bed, figuring she would catch up with him in the morning.  Just as she was stretching, however, he walked through the door, looking perturbed.

“Welcome back,” she said, standing up.  “Rog… are you all right?”

Rogilak crossed the room to her and put his arms around her, which wasn’t unprecedented, but still somewhat unusual.  “Is Anador asleep?” he said, squeezing her tightly.

“For hours,” Larianna said.  “You’re home later than usual. Is something going on?”

He released her, and gestured to the chairs nearby to indicate that she should sit down.  “I don’t know how to tell you this… I’m sorry, Larianna.”

“Sorry?  Rogilak, what’s happening?”  

He sighed.  “I received word from high command that my orders have changed.  As of next week, I will be temporarily relieved from my duty in Ashenvale.  I’m to report to Outland on a special mission to coordinate the withdrawal of troops.”

“Outland?”  Larianna stared at him.  “You’re leaving here… for how long?”

“It may be a few months,” Rogilak said.  “I will try to get back to you and Anador as soon as possible, but -”

“Take me with you,” she blurted.

He blinked. “To Outland?  That’s not going to be possible.”

“I don’t mean as part of the Horde. Or maybe I do.  I’m sure I could get consulting work, or maybe I could catch up with the sin’dorei pilgrims that remain.”

Rogilak shook his head.  “Larianna, do you understand what has happened to Kael’thas Sunstrider?”

She swallowed.  “Yes.  Morinasong and Noraelise have been keeping me up to date in their letters. They were both devastated. I couldn’t believe it, though I should have known that he’d go too far in his machinations. The pilgrims in Outland, the people in Silvermoon… they must feel so confused and betrayed.”

“Many do,” he said.  “But others continued to follow him, I’m afraid. What has happened in Outland is an ugly matter all around. It is no place for you, and it is certainly no place for Anador.”

“What do you mean, it is no place for me?  Rogilak, have you forgotten that I was striking down Amani trolls before you were even off your mother’s breast?”

He smiled sadly.  “I do forget that sometimes, little ranger.  I don’t mean to question your abilities.  But Anador?”

Larianna paused.  “I wouldn’t have to be gone the entire time.  I could leave him temporarily with Mahyna.”

“Mahyna?”  Rogilak said.  “Our neighbor?  The tauren?”

“Yes,” she said.  “I’ve gotten to know her very well over the past few months, and Anador loves her.”

“Hmm,” he said.  “I admit I haven’t talked with her much, but from what I’ve heard, you may come home to find your son’s Orcish vocabulary has grown a lot more colorful.”

“So?  It will match the Thalassian vocabulary he’s heard from me most of his life.”

Rogilak chuckled.  “I’ve wondered if your lyrical cadences hid your sailor’s mouth.”  He sobered.  “But Larianna, your son needs you.”

“He needs you as well,” Larianna said, taking his hand.  “This war makes us all adjust.”

“I am honored to hear you say that,” he said gruffly.  “If that is the case, we should avoid asking him to adjust to both of our absences.  And he has already lost his father. Too many children have had to bear the burden of losing both parents.  Do you want to take a chance on that being his fate?”

“Of course not,” she said, heart sinking at the thought.  “But how long can I ignore what my people have gone through, what the Horde is going through?  How long can I opt out of this struggle?”   _How long can I keep letting you go?_

“You are raising a son who already has shown that he will bring brightness to this world.  And I know that is not all you are capable of, or your only purpose in life. But right now it is a noble calling, and one I thought you took great pride and joy in.”

“I do,” Larianna said softly.

“Then why would you want to leave your son behind to go to a demon-strewn hellscape?  It is my duty and my calling to go.  But you do not have to follow my path,” Rogilak said, then paused. “You do not have to follow me physically to always be with me, little ranger.  I will carry you… and I will carry Anador through whatever trials I face.”

Larianna found herself suddenly breathless.  “And you will be with us, no matter how far the Horde takes you, for how long,” she finally said, unspilled tears shining in her eyes. “We will be waiting here for you.  Please… come home safely.”

“I will do everything in my power to return to you,” Rogilak said, taking her into his arms once more.  “No matter what it takes.”

 _I love you_ , her aching heart cried, but her lips did not say as she clung to him.  At that moment, she was not entirely sure what the words meant.

Only that they were there.   


	9. Chapter 9

_Sneak:_

_Hey, baby sis. Are you back in Silvermoon? I need to call in that favor I did for you and Faltherian Starstriker back in the day.  Remember that?_

_Same herbs, a year's supply. Please, no questions. And keep it under stealth. Thanks!_

_Love and wyrms,_  
_Ranger_

****

_Ranger:_

_Here you go! I took the liberty of withdrawing the gold from your account, plus a 5000% convenience fee. Just kidding. But I could have. Change your runepass already, eggobreath._

_Have fun and be careful!_

_Love dust,_  
_Sneak_

"Nora, I knew I could count on you..."

_P.S. Sure you don't want to find out what an orcelfling looks like?_

"...you little bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

Sleep was eluding Larianna.  It was no secret why; sleep had been unfamiliar ever since Rogilak had received his orders.  Tomorrow, he would leave, and she and Anador would once again be on their own, this time in the deserts of Kalimdor.  But something deeper was gnawing at her, an undeniable ache that had contemplated, even prepared for, but that she was not able to fully articulate.  

Or, perhaps, one she was afraid to articulate.

In the hall, she heard footsteps approach, then stop just short of her doorway.  “Come in,” she called, expecting it to be Anador waking from memories he thought were just nightmares.

It was not her son who appeared in the doorway, but her husband.  “Larianna,” Rogilak said.  “I am sorry to wake you.”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Larianna said.  “Come in.”  Somewhat awkwardly, she sat up in bed and patted the space next to her.  Rogilak looked hesitant, but finally crossed the room and sat down on the edge of her straw mattress.  “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing urgent,” Rogilak said.  “But I wanted to speak with you, now that Anador is in bed.”

“Of course,” she murmured.  “What time do you leave tomorrow?”

“Shortly after dawn,” Rogilak said.  He looked down.  “That’s what I wanted to speak with you about.  I wanted to apologize, Larianna.  Leaving Kalimdor was never in my plans, but I should have anticipated new assignments.  I feel that I am failing you, breaking my promises.”

“Rogilak, no,” Larianna said, touching his arm.  “You’re not.  You are fighting for the Horde, protecting us by doing your duty.”  

“Still, if anything were to happen to you while I were gone, I would not be able to forgive myself.”

“I am not really worried about that,” Larianna said. “It has been quiet in this region for a long time. What I am worried about…” and here she hesitated.  “What I am worried about is something happening to you.”

“I can see why that would be the case,” Rogilak said.  “But I assure you, I will be all right.  And I have made… arrangements if the worst should happen.”

“Arrangements?”  Larianna blinked.  “Am I to be passed down again, like an heirloom?  Do I no longer have control over my own future?”

“I didn’t mean that,” Rogilak said. “I only wish to be sure that you and Anador will be safe.”

“You can’t be sure of that, Rogilak,” Larianna said.  “This world is not safe. And you are not my bodyguard, you are my husband.”

Rogilak turned to her.  “Is there a difference?”  His dark eyes seemed to bore into her soul with the question.

Larianna’s heart began to pound.  “Yes,” she whispered finally.  “You are my husband. And you are not replaceable.”  Her hand moved up his arm to the edges of his sleeping vest.  She grasped the rough fabric and moved it slowly downward, then reached to the other side to free his other arm, exposing his bare chest.

His eyes widened. “Larianna, what are you doing?”

“Memorizing you,” she said, stroking his chest and feeling his powerful heart beat underneath her hand.  

He closed his eyes for a moment.  “Little ranger, are you-”

“Shh,” she said.  “Keep them closed until I tell you… there.”  His eyes opened to the sight of Larianna standing before him, nightgown tossed on the floor, naked body glowing in the firelight.

“Oh… oh, my,” he whispered.  “I… can’t allow you to…”

“To do what, Rogilak?”  Larianna said.  “Make love to my husband?”

Rogilak shook his head.  “You don’t owe me this.”

“Do you not want me?”  Larianna said, beginning to blush a bit.  She hadn’t considered this.   _Why would he find an elf attractive?_  a little voice in her head spoke up. _He’s used to big, muscular orc women._   

“It’s not that at all,” Rogilak said, his voice even huskier than usual.  “It’s… you’ve never…”

“I’ve never been brave enough,” Larianna said shyly. “But it seems like it might be now or never.”

“I don’t want this out of pity, Larianna, just because you are afraid I may not return.”

“Not pity,” she said.  “Longing… desire.”

Rogilak continued to sit stock still, though his chest heaved with ragged breaths.  Larianna could see that she was going to have to make her case in a different way.  She moved over to him and positioned herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  After studying his face for a moment, she pulled herself up to kiss him.

It was not their first kiss; that had been a chaste peck at their wedding.  Since then, they had shared occasional affectionate greetings, and had nights of sharing wine and battle tales that seemed like they should have ended with a warmer goodnight.  But he had never tried, and she had never felt pulled to initiate… until this moment, when the pull was so strong she could feel her body ache, and she knew she could no longer resist.

Their lips tangled awkwardly at first, then as they adjusted for their physiologies, more passionately.  She moved so that he was no longer cradling her, but she was straddling him on her knees, pressing her soft skin against his roughness, running her hands up and down his back.  The heat between the two of them rose, burning her, and she felt as though she were about to melt into the hardness of his muscular embrace.

_And speaking of hardness…_

“Oh… wow…” Larianna murmured, reaching down between them to his strained pants.  She was more aroused than she had been in a very long time, but even so…

“Larianna,” he growled in her ear urgently, reaching down to grab her wrist and pull it back upward, “I believe we have had this conversation before.  We may need to stop.”

“I don’t believe that’s necessary,” she whispered back, nibbling at his ear and placing their entwined hands on her chest.

“Losing control could be dangerous for us,” he muttered, kissing her again. He covered her breasts with his massive hands and slowly squeezed, gazing down at her body, seeming to contemplate her.  “I do not want to be responsible for hurting you, little… oh… _fuck_ ,” he spat suddenly, turning his head as she lowered herself to grind slowly against him. “Damn it, Larianna… what in the hell do you think you’re playing at?”

“That should be obvious. And the only thing that would hurt right now would be stopping,” she said softly. “Lie back.  We’ll figure this out.”

“No… not like this. Not here,” Rogilak said, seeming to strain for control. “Anador might come in.”

“Oh… of course, you’re right,” she murmured.  She reached over to pull one of her fur sleeping skins from the bed and drape it around her body, covering herself.  He watched her, then ran his hands down her arms, slowing his breathing.

“Larianna… I’m sorry.  It’s all right,” he murmured, kissing her on the forehead, then pulling back, looking at her tenderly. “I will miss you when I am away, but it will be all right, I promise you. I will just-”

“Don’t you even _think_ about leaving this room without me. Not this time.  Not tonight.” She gazed at him hungrily, frustrated arousal rapidly taking her senses from her as she felt the night slipping away too quickly. “This is long overdue, and we both know it. You’ve given me sweetness, tenderness, care.  Now I need you to give me the rest of you.”

There was silence for a moment.  “Do you have any idea what you’ve just asked for, and what I am capable of doing right now?” Rogilak said in a low voice laced with danger.

“Oh, I believe I have a _very_ good idea,” she whispered. “And I want you to know all that I’m capable of doing as well.”

Rogilak stared at her, eyes burning.  “Ask me again, Larianna. Ask me for exactly what you want.”

“Carry me to your bed, my warrior. Possess me, and let me possess you. Take me, Rogilak,” she hissed through her teeth with an emphatic thrust of her hips,  “ _fuck_ me, and make your little ranger your woman.  Right. Fucking. Now.”

Larianna did not look into the shadows of her room as Rogilak closed his eyes for a moment, gave a primal growl, and stood, sweeping his powerful arms under her legs and her back, lifting her, cradling her with a crushing grip. Her eyes were focused on him, only on him… until she closed her eyes in pleasure, throwing her head back with a throaty and triumphant laugh as he swiftly carried her from the room, kissing and biting at her neck fervently.

If there were anything to see in the shadows, she did not want to know tonight.

****

“Wow.”

“That was…”

“Wow.”

“Are you all right, little ranger?”

“A little sore, but… honestly… never better.”

“I have a few hours left until I need to be in Orgrimmar.”

“You should get some sleep, then.”

“We both should...”

“Is Anador still asleep?”

“I think so.”

“...meet me out back by the stables in ten minutes?”

“Five.”


	11. Chapter 11

Larianna shivered from the night cold as she waited for Rogilak to arrive at the stables.  The stars were shining brightly in the clear sky, and the moon was full, illuminating everything around her.   _I always thought of this place as being desolate,_ she thought.   _It seems so beautiful tonight._

Rogilak emerged from the hut, carrying a lamp that he set down on a wooden post next to Larianna. He reached out for her, quickly sliding the blankets wrapped around her down her shoulders, throwing them to the ground.  “We don’t have much time,” he whispered as she reached for his waistband to pull down his pants and their mouths met in a hungry kiss.  Soon he had spun her around, and she dropped to the dirt on her hands and knees as he knelt down behind her.

“Rrrghh… tight,” he muttered as he worked his massive cock into her, grasping her hips so hard she could practically feel the bruises forming.  “Forgive me… I am trying to be gentle, but…”

“Don’t,” she hissed, turning her head slightly and pushing backwards against him.  “Don’t be gentle.  Give it all to me. I can take it. I want it deep inside me, right now.”  She moaned as her cunt opened for him, stretching, spreading to accommodate him.   _God, this hurts,_ she thought. _And it feels amazing._

“Larianna?” Rogilak gasped.  “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yes,” Larianna cried out, her entire body shaking from the force of his movement. “Don’t stop. Please...”

“I thought I heard you whimpering,” he said, bending over her body slightly.

“I… wasn’t…”  Suddenly, Larianna heard what he was referring to, a soft, high-pitched whine.  Both of them turned their heads in the direction of the noise, and there, standing several yards away was Rogilak’s wolf Kiska. She had her head tilted slightly to one side, as if to say, _excuse me, peoples, but what you doing?_  “Is she… is she watching us?

“I think she is,” Rogilak muttered, then continued moving his hips, putting a hand under Larianna to rub her clit.  “Ignore her.  She’ll get bored.”

Larianna closed her eyes and tried to focus on Rogilak’s touch, pushing into his fingers slightly, holding her breath as her body responded.  After a moment, however, she heard his voice bark, “Kiska!  No!  Away!”  Before she could open her eyes, she felt a large tongue swiping across her face, licking at the sweat pouring down her forehead and the tears of pain and ecstasy on her cheeks.

“Kiska…” she murmured, then gave in to the giggles that were rising in her.  “Kiska, I never knew you cared!”  Her giggles turned into full fledged laughter as Rogilak sighed and let go of her, withdrawing from her and walking around to guide the wolf away. She collapsed to the ground, still laughing, holding her sides

“Sorry about that,” Rogilak said, walking back to Larianna and sitting beside her.  He looked positively mortified.  “That was a bit of a mood killer, wasn’t it?”

“Oh… well, it doesn’t have to be,” Larianna said, sitting up and leaning over to kiss him.  She put her hands on his shoulders and nudged him with a significant nod, and he lay back on the ground as she looked over his body.   _Hmm… this may be difficult_ , she thought, absentmindedly moving her jaw.   _But I can improvise._

“Mmm… you are a little vixen, aren’t you?” he moaned as she bent down and started kissing, licking, fondling his cock.  His hands reached down to touch her hair as she straddled his leg, rubbing against him.

“When I want to be,” she said, stroking him, testing with her hands to make sure he was as hard as possible.  When she was satisfied with her progress, she crawled up his body and carefully spread her legs, surrounding his hips and slowly taking him inside her cunt. “And I want to be tonight.  I want to…”  She swallowed hard, suddenly on the verge of tears.

“Larianna?” Rogilak said, reaching for her hand.

Larianna grabbed hold of his hand as she eased her body down, lowering her torso to press against his. “I want to show you what I’ve been meaning to tell you,” she whispered urgently, looking into his eyes.  “I need to tell you… that I love you.  I’ve fallen in love with you, and I never expected it, but it’s happened. I’m totally, completely in love with you.”

“Oh, little ranger,” he said, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her, stroking her back.  “I love you.  I’ve loved you for so long, and I was so afraid to tell you. I didn’t think you felt the same way about me.  I didn’t think you could.”

“I was afraid, too,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder as she continued to move her hips, taking him in deeper with every push.  Then she smiled.  “We fought the Scourge.  We fought invaders.  We fought to survive.  And what makes us scared?”

“Love,” Rogilak whispered. “Funny how that works, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Larianna murmured.  “But you have nothing to fear from me.  I love you, and I will be waiting here for you for however long it takes.”  She sat up and began to move her hips faster, feeling her body stretch almost to the breaking point, adrenaline taking over as the pain and pleasure mingled, made her almost senseless as he moaned underneath her. Finally, as she felt him begin to throb, she lowered her body back over him, surrounding his face with her hair as she hovered a breath away from him.  “Come back to me, my love.”

“No man… no beast… and no demon could keep me away from you.”  He grabbed her by the waist, and jerked his hips upward with an animal roar, pouring into her as she cried, laying her head on his chest and clutching his shoulders.

The temperature of the night air seemed to drop precipitously, and she shivered against him, still crying, as he slowed his breathing and held her tighter.  “I just found you… and now you’re leaving…” she sniffled.

“I know, little ranger,” Rogilak murmured.  “I know, and I’m so sorry.  But I swear to you, I will return.  We will be together again soon, I promise. Come,” he said, gently rolling her to the ground.  “Let me take you inside and hold you, sleep next to you, keep you warm in my bed for the few hours we have left.”

_And that’s another frightening thing about love_ , Larianna thought as he picked her up and carried her towards the hut. _It causes us to make promises we may not be able to keep._


	12. Chapter 12

His presence had been growing stronger all night, and Larianna did not completely understand why she was hesitant to acknowledge it. There was a time not so very long ago that any sign of her beloved would have been a welcome one.

The words danced in the back of her throat, her muscles growing tight from the effort not to say them.  From the inability to say them.

Finally, the words broke free.

"A love so strong..." she whispered, struggling to keep the reluctance from her voice.

"...not even death could end it," a thin whisper answered. The tenderness of previous utterances was all but replaced with... anger?  Despair?  Resignation?

As light filled the room, she could see that she had not been imagining the shadow approaching the foot of her bed, the shadow that was now taking a silvery, shiny, almost corporeal aspect. She saw the outline of the face that she had stroked thousands of times, the pouting lips she had placed a million kisses on, the strong body that held her through countless nights of fear and wonder.

But it was not warm green eyes that met hers.  Only a cold blue light fixed a steely gaze upon her, far colder than the blue eyes of their youth. his skin seemed lighter than even before the Sunwell’s destruction, pale bluish grey replacing peach.  In happier times, she might have teased him for resembling a night elf.

Not in these times.

"Sinu a'manore," the ghost of her husband said stiffly, in a strange echoing voice.

Despite herself, Larianna laughed. "So formal, my love."

"Ah."  Valereth stepped back from the foot of Larianna's bed. Instead of approaching her side, however, he began to float around the perimeter of the room in a sort of ethereal pace. "You do, then, still consider me your love."

"Always," she said, feeling his words like the blow of a mace to her midsection.  "You will always be my love, and you should know that."

He was silent for a moment.  "Forgive me, Larianna, but I am not sure of anything I once knew.  Losing one's life does that."

"I know," she said, eyes dropping downward. 

If Valereth noticed the inaccuracy of her trite reply, he did not point it out. "I am not surprised you are awake.  These accommodations are hardly comfortable."  

"I am warm, I have shelter, and I am clean and well fed.  Things could be much worse," she pointed out.  "As a matter of fact, I find the fire and the close quarters rather... pleasurable on winter nights."

Valereth could not hide his derisive snort behind a feigned cough, and he did not attempt to do so.  "Pleasurable.  Interesting choice of word."

Larianna rested her head in her hands, rubbing her temples with her fingers.  "Valereth… it is good to hear your voice again, even if it is filled with anger I don’t understand.  Do you have something you wish to ask me?"

"Would you tell me the truth if I did?"

"I believe I would.  You haven't given me a chance."

Valereth's eyes dimmed, then flared blue lightning.  "Rather pointless of me to ask, I suppose, since we both know..."

"...about Rogilak.  About where I slept… where we slept last night.  That is what this visit is about, is it not?"  Larianna surprised herself with her directness.

Valereth seemed to take a deep breath, a convention of habit rather than necessity in his current form.  He paused in his circling and drifted back to the foot of her bed, eyes fixed on Larianna.  He bent over the bed, drawing closer to her, and Larianna realized in horror that she was beginning to shiver.

"A marriage of convenience," he hissed.  "That's all it was.  A simple arrangement to keep you alive. My little ranger, you could have survived on your own, could you not?  But it was so much easier to tuck yourself under the arm of that green-skinned filthy ogre-"

"Orc," she corrected him automatically.  "Your former comrade in arms.  And you of all people should know that it was not just my life that I was charged with protecting."  

"Yes... our son," Valereth muttered.  "Our little boy. It was for him that you whored yourself last night, was it?"

Larianna clenched her fists, pulling her sleeping skins tighter around her and feeling the urge to reach out and strike what could no longer be touched.  "You will not speak of me in that way. I understand your pain.  But I offer no apologies for the small measure of comfort I gave my husband last night before he left for battle."

"Comfort? Is that what you call it?" Valereth inched toward Larianna's retreating body until she felt nearly suffocated by his presence. "Lie back and think of Quel'Thalas... or Durotar?  How very noble of you.”

"And every one of our nights together was for the glory of the sin’dorei?" Larianna asked sarcastically.

"At least it wasn't bestiality," Valereth spit back at her. He looked down and snorted in disgust.  "Next thing I know, you'll be crawling into bed with an overgrown cow."

"How dare you," she hissed.  "How dare you stand there and judge me for the things that I've done?  How dare you try to dictate how I should conduct myself when traveling through the hell that this world has become?  You act as though you are wounded, Valereth. But your pain should be over.  You can be at rest.  For the sake of our boy, I cannot claim that freedom.  And Rogilak has done all he can-"

"Do you think you are the only one I see?  Do you think I haven't watched that oaf taking my son down to the muddy mess they call a river?  Teaching him to fish and slaughter animals with absolutely no grace?  Teaching him to grunt that gutteral spitting of a language instead of keeping the native elven tongue that is his birthright?" Valereth roared.  "Is that what you call freedom?  Being free to see my son raised by an alien?  Being free to see my beloved lie with a beast?"

"Then why do you do it?" she asked forcefully.  "Why do you remain if it is nothing but torture? You were a paladin. A brave carrier of the Light that you died defending.  And you have not been left abandoned to darkness forever.  Why do you not seek release?"

Valereth began to pace restlessly again.  "You want me gone, is that what you're saying?"

"No," Larianna said, almost automatically. "But, beloved... I fear that you are already gone. I no longer understand the boundaries between life and death, but I know that you cannot exist in two worlds forever. And you cannot ask me to live in the stasis of death. Not while I am still bound to this world."

"You've given this thought, I see," Valereth muttered. "Have you discussed your confusion with your new husband?  What do the orcs say about such matters, anyway?"

Larianna sighed. "They believe in a giant celestial goat that baas its blessings benevolently through their brains when victory is obtained, and strikes the ground with great fury when she is displeased. They believe that when they die, they will be welcomed to suckle her infinite teats."

Valereth stopped his pacing and looked at her directly.  "Really?"

"No, of course not.  I don't know.  We don't discuss that sort of thing."

"That seems like an oversight, given that he is such a strong... brave warrior.  Have you given thought to what might happen if he does not come home from battle?"

"I will mourn," Larianna said quietly.  "But I will survive.  I did not think I could live when I lost you, my love.  But life continues even when it is not what we desire."

“You speak as though you know something about it,” Valereth muttered.  “But let me tell you something, Larianna.” He strode quickly to her bed, and before she could react, his hands were on her shoulders, pushing her down.

_His… hands…_

“There is so much about death,” he hissed, “that you cannot _possibly_ know.”  

Suddenly, cold lips were on hers, kissing her, without passion, without love.  She was being claimed as territory… but… this was no ethereal force.  This was a physical body pressing against her, holding her down, sucking at her breath.  She felt chilled underneath him… and, yet... she could feel herself begin to burn.

“You are not a ghost,” she whispered when he finally pulled away.  “What are you?”

“I am your husband,” he rasped breathlessly.  “I was your husband.  He… took me.  He took my soul away, twisted it, put it back to serve only him.  Larianna, he used me…”  Valereth sat up and turned away from her.  “He used me to do terrible things.  Things I can’t forget.  But I fought him. I fought back.  He took the memories of our life together, but I found them again.  And I fought my way back to you.”

“Valereth…”  Larianna began to weep.  “I don’t understand.  Are you alive? Are you Forsaken?”

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Valereth said. “I am not Forsaken.  My body lives, in a sense, but I can no longer feel what I used to feel.  All I feel is hate and anger and pain, and I don’t know that there is any release.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Valereth?  Why did you let me believe you were a ghost?”  

“Because, my dear…” Valereth turned back to her, and the blue glow of his eyes left her breathless. “I had hoped… that you would be able to return the part of my soul that you hold, that you will forever hold.  But if you cannot… I would rather you remember me as dead.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh, shit, girl,”  her neighbor Mahyna whispered the next evening. “A death knight?”   

“I… don’t know.  Is that what it’s called?”  Larianna said, wiping tears out of her eyes and accepting a comforting hug from the tauren.  Mahyna had come over to keep her company after Anador had gone to bed, and the two were making quick work of a bottle of wine while sitting on the floor in front of the fire.  “I was such an idiot.  This whole time, I thought he was a ghost… he was dead!  Rogilak came to give me condolences on behalf of the Horde long ago!  He was… officially… dead!”

“But they didn’t recover the body,”  Mahyna sighed.  “I’ve seen a few in the Plaguelands.  Apparently that Arthas motherfucker has a whole training citadel up in the sky for them.  Takes them when they’re at death but still have enough of a brain to work well for him, turns them batshit insane, strips their soul and controls their will completely.  They’ve been wiping out villages, spreading plague, making ghouls.”

“He said he had been made to do horrible things… but he fought back,” Larianna said. 

“I’ve been hearing that, too.  They’re turning up in Orgrimmar and Stormwind, asking for forgiveness, renouncing their master, all that.  Guess they’re brilliant fighters, powerful, the kind you want on your side.  Cold and angry as hell, though. I can’t even imagine your man as one after everything you told me about him,” Mahyna said, putting a large warm hand over Larianna’s.  “I am so sorry you had to see that, honey.  He didn’t… hurt you, did he?” she asked, dark fire suddenly flashing in her eyes.

“No,” she whispered, “he just… held me down and kissed me, scared me a bit. It’s so strange, Mahyna,”  Larianna shook her head.  “He had been coming to me at night for a while.  Not every night… far from it.  But he remembered something from a poem he once wrote to me, and we would say it together.  I would murmur soft words of longing, telling him how much I missed him, and he would watch me over me quietly, and we would just… be near each other.  Until last night, he never touched me, spoke little to me. I almost thought he was a dream some mornings.”

“He was trying to come back to you,” Mahyna said, “trying to find _something_ inside himself, figure out how to love you again. Sad stuff. Must be hard to not know who the hell you are any more.  Wonder what was different about last night?”  She regarded Larianna with a curious stare.

Larianna coughed.  She hadn’t told Mahyna that part, just about Valereth’s anger and sudden change.  “Well… I think he had tried to come see me the night before, and he couldn’t.  I think that upset him.”

“He couldn’t, huh?  Did you lock the hut door?”  Mahyna snorted, refilling her wine glass.  “Or was it that you weren’t alone?”

“I… no, I wasn’t alone... and I might not have been in my bed, either,” Larianna admitted, lifting her wine glass to her lips with a small smile.

“Wow.”  Mahyna grinned.  “Get it, girl.  Does the orc know about your fun times?”

Larianna nearly choked on her wine this time.  “I would say he does.”

“Oh, Lord, you didn’t,” Mahyna said.  “You did, didn’t you!  You got yourself some greenskin action!  How does that even work, you skinny little bitch?  How are you not split in half?”

“We… made it work,” Larianna said, blushing.  “But that’s not important.”

“Oh, I disagree.  I think it’s very important.  No wonder your man was so pissed, girl!  You done fucked an orc! You were off making the beast with two backs with… well, with the beast!  His best friend!”

“I am starting to wonder if Rogilak might have exaggerated their friendship a bit,” Larianna muttered.  “Or maybe Valereth doesn’t remember everything.  Anyway, I don’t see that I did anything wrong. Rogilak is my husband, after all, and until last night, Valereth was a… ghost.”

“Your ‘marriage of convenience’ husband.  Convenience, my ass,” Mahyna smirked. “Well, whatever works for you.  And it did work for you, didn’t it?”  

“It was…”  Larianna faltered.

“You did want it, didn’t you?”  Mahyna said suddenly.  “He didn’t give you that ‘wifely duty’ shit to get you to do it?  Because if he did, I swear, I will walk the fuck out that door and find that orc wherever he is and feed him his own testicles through his big ol’ nostrils right now.”

“Mahyna, no, it’s not like that,” Larianna said quickly. “It’s so completely far from that.  I didn’t… I didn’t think I could ever want him like that when I married him.  He’s just so _different_.  And he said that wasn’t a problem.  But seeing him with Anador all this time, and talking with him, and sharing our lives… I started seeing him with different eyes,” Larianna looked down.  “Then when he told me he had to deploy, and I thought I might never see him again… and I still might not...”  Tears sprang unexpectedly to her eyes again.

“Oh, girl,” Mahyna said, reaching over to hug her.  “I thought you had it easy, being a retired mama and all that.  But these wars keep shitting on all of us, don’t they?”

“You could say that, yeah,” Larianna said.  

There was silence, punctuated with Larianna’s sniffles.  Finally Mahyna spoke.  “Did you give your orc-man a night to remember when he’s out on that cold battlefield?”

Larianna smiled.  “I don’t think either one of us is ever going to forget it.”

“My elf,” Mahyna smiled, pulling back and raising a large hand for a high-five.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was setting, and it was past time for Larianna to be preparing dinner.  She had sent her son out to get a fresh supply of meat a while before.  “And Anador, when you use arcane spells, I can’t use the meat. It makes the boar taste weird,” she had reminded him with a smile.  The little hunter that she had anticipated raising was fully turning into a mage, a bittersweet turn of events.

It had been an hour, and Larianna began to worry.  Where was he?  Had he ventured out too far, found the quillboar?  Did he stumble into a raid on Orgrimmar?  She had spent her childhood before the wars wandering Eversong Forest on her own, communing with the animals and daydreaming under trees, but Durotar was so different, so wild…

“And then four boars came up on me at once, and _Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap!_  I got them all!  Mom says the meat’s no good when I do that, but I got the skins, at least,”  Anador’s voice rang out excitedly from outside the hut.  Larianna breathed a sigh of relief to hear him, but then grew curious.  Who was he talking to?  Mahyna?  One of the local orc boys?

“Impressive, son,” a deep voice replied, and Larianna’s heart quickened.  “You know, the Kirin Tor has proclaimed themselves neutral, and there are blood elves within their ranks. Maybe someday you can go to Dalaran for your studies.”

“That would be wicked awesome!”  Anador cried.  “Hey, Mom!  Rogilak’s home!”

Larianna looked in the doorway to see her son and husband entering.  She paused slightly, thinking of all the ways she imagined this moment happening.  Should she play it cool?  Should she act nonchalant?  Should she…

_Oh, to hell with it,_ she thought, and ran to Rogilak, flinging her arms around his neck.  She was enormously relieved when his arms flew around her, lifting her up for an enthusiastic embrace.

Anador’s eyes widened. “Um, guys… I’m gonna go out back and prepare these skins,” he said after a moment.

“Take your time,” Larianna said, not leaving Rogilak’s arms.  “I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

“Right, then,” Anador said, taking a few confused glances back at them as he exited the hut.

“You are happy to see me then, my love?”  Rogilak murmured in her ear.

“You fool,” she murmured back.  “Of course I am. I’ve missed you every day, every night. Didn’t my letters tell you that?”  She pulled back from him just enough to meet his lips in a long, warm kiss.

Rogilak smiled.  “No regrets, then?”

“None.  Only that we didn’t do this sooner,” Larianna grinned back.  Her face then sobered. “But Rog, there is much that I have to tell you…”

“I look forward to hearing it,” he said, “later.  But right now, Larianna… I hunger.”

“Of course,” she said, reluctantly untwining from his arms and turning her attention to the meat that Anador had quickly deposited on the table upon exiting.  “It should only take me a few minutes to get this ready if you’ll give me a hand.”  She carried the boar ribs to the fire and began to prepare them for roasting.

“Ah, yes,” Rogilak replied.  He walked up behind her, winding his arms around her waist and kissing her ears.  “Dinner works, too… for the moment.”

****

“This… is my fault,” Rogilak growled.  The two were lying in each others’ arms in his bed later that night after passionately reuniting with one another.  She had hated to break their afterglow with her news of Valereth, but it weighed heavily in her heart, and she felt that he had the right to know.

Larianna looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. “No, of course it isn’t,” she murmured, kissing his chin.  “It’s not at all your fault.  You fought valiantly alongside him, and… these things happen.”

“I should have made sure his body was recovered,” Rogilak insisted. “There was so much chaos in that battle.  So many fell, so many lost.  But I should have made sure that he made it home to you, one way or another.”

“No one is to blame,” she said. “Except for Arthas, and his wretched army, and the demons that possess them.”

Rogilak stared up at the ceiling, one large hand stroking Larianna’s hair.  “So… what now, little ranger?”

“What do you mean?” Larianna asked.

“Your husband… he has returned,” Rogilak said.  “And he is no longer under the control of the Lich King.  He has free will, and he tried to return to you.”

“But he is not my husband,” Larianna said. “He has my husband’s body… but he’s broken, twisted, cold.  And I don’t think he wants me anymore, anyway.”

“Because of me,” Rogilak sighed.  “I have made such a mess of things, Larianna.”

“You have done no such thing,” Larianna replied, fire flashing in her eyes.  “This is not a mess, Rogilak.  This,” she said, gesturing to their two entwined bodies, “is a blessing.  I never thought I would find love after losing Valereth.  And I certainly never imagined the two of us… like this.  But this world is strange, and cruel, and I refuse to regret whatever joy comes along in the chaos.”

“You do give me joy,” Rogilak murmured. “After Mokitra was lost, I did not expect to find it myself.  You and Anador have changed everything.”

“You miss her, as I missed Valereth,” Larianna said quietly.  “But you don’t speak of her.”

“There is little to say,” Rogilak shrugged.  “She was brave, she was beautiful, she lived too short and brutal a life, she was lost. I searched the world for her, but eventually, my hope died.”  

“I am so sorry,” Larianna whispered, resting her head on his chest.  

Rogilak kissed the top of her head.  “Thank you, little ranger,” he said. “Thank you for bringing me back to life.”


	15. Chapter 15

“You’ve wandered a long way from Quel’Thalas, elf,” Rogilak growled, pushing Larianna backwards against the thin trunk of the nearest tree.  

“Please…” Larianna whimpered.  “Please don’t hurt me. I’m just here to do some trading in Orgrimmar.”

“And what are you trading today?” Rogilak said. “I think I have an idea. I want to sample your wares.”

“No,” Larianna said, closing her eyes. “Not that. I am a maiden, untouched…”  She opened her eyes as she heard a snort and felt him quake slightly. “ _Don’t you fucking laugh_ ,” she hissed.

“No, this is serious business, indeed,” Rogilak growled, composing himself. “You have wandered into my domain. And I intend to take you as my property.”  He put a hand to her throat and whispered, “Don’t even think about moving or you will regret it, little one.”  She dropped her head as he circled around the tree to bind her wrists with the rope he was holding. “To your knees,” he said, pushing her down, and she carefully dropped to the ground with a moan, positioning herself so that her shoulders wouldn’t be completely wrenched.  

“What… what do you want from me?” Larianna said, staring up at him with her lips parted.

“I want you to shut up,” he growled, pulling off his pants and thrusting his cock into her mouth, grabbing her by the back of the neck.  She whimpered, only half-playing, as she tried to adjust to his girth and move her tongue around him without choking.   _Almost used to it_ , she thought, stretching her lips as far as they would go, letting him pull at her hair, thrust his hips, take his pleasure from her.  As she did, she felt her cunt start to throb, felt the slickness between her thighs grow.

“Moan for me, slut,” Rogilak muttered. “Let me know how you like this.”  Larianna tried to comply, but found herself unable to catch her breath, and was only able to let out a muffled noise followed by a slight gag.  He looked down at her, a look of concern briefly flitting through his eyes before he pulled out of her mouth and left her gasping. “On second thought, I would like to claim you in another way. Stand up,” he said, pulling her up by the shoulder. She stumbled to her feet, and he ripped her skirt away.  

“For an untouched maiden, you have fascinating taste in underwear,” he said, yanking the mageweave from between her legs. “Now let us see if you were lying.”  He put his massive hands under her ass and lifted her up, then bent down slightly to position himself under her. Larianna screamed as he penetrated her, trying to add a tone of terror to the overwhelming pleasure that was coursing through her.

“Oh… oh, no,” she gasped, throwing her head to one side. “I can’t resist you… you’re too powerful… please, I don’t know what’s happening…”

“You are becoming my property,” Rogilak said.  “I am claiming you.  I am…” He stopped thrusting abruptly.  “Did you hear that?” he hissed in her ear.

“It was the sound of… stealth?” Larianna whispered back, then craned her head over his shoulder, heightening her senses.  A druid in feral form was sprinting away at full speed, and Larianna’s sharpened hearing could hear a stream of muttered Taurahe trailing off into the distance.  “Oh, shit,” she said.  “Druid cat.  We’ve been caught.”

“Mahyna?” Rogilak said.

“Yeah,” Larianna said, shaking her head.  “But…”

“She’s gone?”

“One second… yep, she’s gone,” Larianna said, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips. “Now, where were we…?”

*****

“So…” Larianna said the next night, bringing Mahyna a glass of wine.

“So,” Mahyna said, taking a drink from the wine.  “May I make a suggestion?”

“Yes?” Larianna said, sitting down next to her.

“I would like to suggest that whatever it was you were doing, and it looked pretty goddamn fucked up, could you consider leaving it in the bedroom?  So that perfectly innocent passersby are not subjected to orc ass?”

“Sorry about that,” Larianna sighed, blushing.  But then she grinned.  “It’s… not that bad of an ass, is it?  Muscular -”

“LA LA LA, I CANNOT HEAR YOU, ELF SLUT,” Mahyna yelled, covering her ears.

“Oh, come on,” Larianna laughed. “What was it you were muttering as you were running away?”

“‘May the eternal sun shine upon my eyes right now and strike me fucking blind’,” Mahyna said, shaking her head in disgust.

“We’ll keep it in the bedroom from now on,” Larianna said.  “Or in the stables, or in the caves nearby, or maybe…”

“New topic, girlfriend,” Mahyna groaned.  “Please. I am begging you.”

****  


	16. Chapter 16

"No fair!" the orc girl running toward Anador cried, waving her battered wooden mace in the air.  "They're frozen to death already.  You always kill them before I can even get to them."  
  
"I'm sorry," Anador said, taking out his skinning knife as the boar corpses slowly thawed.  "I was just trying to freeze them so that you could get them before they ran away.  Guess my spell was too strong."  
  
"Can you turn them into sheep yet?" the girl asked.  "That would stop them without killing them."  
  
"I haven't learned that yet," Anador said as he carefully skinned the boars and removed their meat.  "I've seen other magi do it, though.  Some of them can even turn things into cats, monkeys, penguins, rabbits, all sorts of things."  
  
"I'd feel bad hitting a kitty cat," the girl said, voice quavering a little.  
  
"Some warrior you are," Anador said mockingly, then ducked as the girl took a wand out of her bag and pointed it at him.  Too late - the blood elf boy disappeared, and a human pirate crouched over the boars, looking perplexedly down at his body.  "How did you do that?  And is that what you meant to do?"  
  
"I meant to turn you into a bat," the orc girl said.  "I got these for Hallow's End. Here. Catch."  She tossed another wand at the pirate, and he caught it, then turned it back on her. A ninja woman appeared where the orc girl stood.  "Ew," she shuddered, "I like the outfit, but I stink of human."  
  
"You never smell bad," Anador said, somehow sounding boyish even with a deep male voice, and there was a slight blush underneath his bushy beard as the ninja's eyes widened.  
  
From a small campfire in front of their hut, Larianna and Rogilak sat on the ground and watched the two.  "This could get interesting," Larianna said with a smile, stretching out and putting her head in Rogilak's lap.  
  
"They're awfully young," Rogilak said gruffly, stroking her hair.  "Should we be doing something right now?"  
  
"Oh, it's cute.  And totally innocent," Larianna said.  "Unless you think there's some angry father about to storm over and challenge our family's honor or something."  She looked up at him curiously.  "What do your people think about our marriage?"  
  
"I've had a few orc women make remarks about my masculinity, or lack of it, after a few pints of ale at the inn," Rogilak said.  "But that doesn't bother me. My masculinity is none of their business."  
  
"It's not in question at all," Larianna said with a wicked grin.  "And the men?"  
  
"When their mates are around, they harrumph in agreement," Rogilak said.  "Then when their mates turn their backs, they pound me on the shoulder and ask me how I landed a hot babe like you."  
  
"Seriously?" Larianna said.  "You're not just saying that to flatter me?"  
  
"Would I lie to you, little ranger?" Rogilak said, looking down at her tenderly.  
   
"You never have," Larianna said softly, then turned her head to look over at Anador and his friend, who had returned to their usual forms. Anador looked back, met her eyes briefly, then turned away quickly and pointed at another pack of boar.  
  
Rogilak took his hand off of Larianna's hair.  "Does Anador object to us being in love?"  
  
"No, not at all," Larianna said, snuggling her head into his lap.  "It's just that he's getting to the age where he's getting creeped out by the idea of his mom being like that with anyone."  
  
"Ah, so we're embarrassing him?" Rogilak said.  "Would you like to embarrass him some more?" He pulled her upward into a sitting position and gave her a long kiss.  
  
"He's not looking now, you know," Larianna said, swinging her legs over and scooting over to sit in his lap, kissing him again.  "Should we take this into the hut?"  
  
"Soon," Rogilak said, pulling back a bit. "But there is something I wanted to discuss with you, and you are making it very hard to concentrate."  
  
"Concentration isn't the only thing that's very hard," Larianna murmured, leaning closer, and Rogilak cleared his throat.  "Sorry," she smiled, crawling out of his lap and sitting beside him.  "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Rogilak adjusted his sitting position a bit to turn to her, taking her hands.  "Have you given any thought to Anador's future education?"  
  
"We've been doing pretty well on our own so far," Larianna said.  "His orcish is getting more fluent, and he's reading and writing very skillfully in both languages.  And I've been doing my best to teach him life skills, though he is learning about tailoring and enchanting from trainers in Orgrimmar, since I have no skill whatsoever in that."  
  
"And his mage training?"  
  
"Well, he's a natural at it," Larianna said, looking out at Anador again as he took down five boars at once, to his friend's visible frustration.  
  
"Obviously," Rogilak said, "but magic is a powerful thing, and I believe he needs to learn to harness that power.  If he grows more powerful without learning finesse, it could be dangerous for him."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not concerned enough for his safety?" Larianna said, turning back to him and narrowing her eyes.  
  
"No, not at all," Rogilak said quickly.  "You are a wonderful mother, Larianna.  But you've already sent him to Orgrimmar for training in practical skills.  It may be time to consider how to proceed with his training to become a wizard."  
  
"He's so young," Larianna said with a sigh.  "He just turned eleven. In elven terms, that's practically a baby."  
  
"He doesn't look like a baby to me," Rogilak said, looking out at Anador.  "Your people mature physically at the same rate as humans, do they not?"  
  
"We do," Larianna said, then sighed again. "We tend to spend a bit more time growing socially into adulthood, since we have so long to live.  But I know that I'm not raising him in elven society now." She looked down for a moment, then looked back up.  "You're right.  He needs training.  I know there is a very skilled mage trainer in Orgrimmar."  
  
"Legendarily so," Rogilak said.  "But there may be an even better opportunity for him."  
  
Larianna looked at him warily.  "What do you mean?"  
  
"The other night at the inn, I had a few too many pints," Rogilak said, "and I began to talk about Anador.  I'm always bragging about him, since I am so proud of him and who he's growing up to be. But that night, I talked a bit more loudly and belligerently than usual."  
  
"Did you get challenged to a duel by another parent?" Larianna said teasingly.  
  
"It almost came to that," Rogilak said.  "However, there was someone in the bar that I didn't notice at first.  A blood elf, sitting in the corner by himself, drinking wine, watching a bunch of drunk orcs and trolls trade jabs.  When there was a lull, he walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. He offered to buy me a drink, and told me that he'd like to hear more about Anador."  
  
"Who... did you recognize him?  What was his name?" Larianna said.  
  
"I didn't recognize him," Rogilak said.  "He said his name was Alathiel Bloodstar, and he was with an organization known as the Sunreavers."  
  
"Sunreavers... as in Aethas Sunreaver?"  Larianna frowned.  "Moriadria was acquainted with him.  He was very ambitious, as I recall."  
  
"Apparently his ambition has served him well," Rogilak said, "for he is a part of the Council of Six in the Kirin Tor.  And he's trying to get a stronger foothold for the blood elves in Dalaran."  
  
"Dalaran," Larianna said disgustedly.  "My husband was imprisoned in Dalaran.  He almost died. And the Kirin Tor did nothing, after all our people had done for centuries to teach magic to others."  
  
"Your anger is justifiable," Rogilak said.  "But Bloodstar assured me that Dalaran is a different place now, and that Sunreaver is working hard to ensure that Silvermoon's interests will be protected as more blood elf magi return to the Kirin Tor."  
  
Larianna looked at him, realizing with creeping horror where this conversation was going.  "You are proposing to send my son to Dalaran?"  
  
"Bloodstar simply wants to meet Anador," Rogilak said. "He wants to see if Anador is as talented as his loudmouthed stepfather claims.  And if he proves to be, then, yes, Dalaran would be an option for a young mage of his abilities."  
  
"Where the hell is Dalaran these days?" Larianna said.  "I heard some crazy rumor about it rising up and flying away from the Eastern Kingdoms."  
  
Rogilak cleared his throat.  "Not a rumor," he said.  "It's currently floating over Northrend."  
  
"Northrend," Larianna said flatly.  "Where the Lich King is.  Where dragons live."  She shook her head.  "Absolutely fucking not.  I am willing to send Anador to Orgrimmar.  I would even be willing to send him back to Silvermoon when he is a little older.  But there is no way in hell I am sending my only child to Northrend, with only the Kirin Tor to protect him, on some vague promise from Aethas Sunreaver's delegate that things will be all right."  
  
"It is your decision," Rogilak said. "But Larianna, I would like you to consider that your son is growing older, and the world is dangerous.  Don't you think we owe him the chance to learn how to defend himself as best as he possibly can?  And the Kirin Tor, whatever you may think of them, are the best at what they do.  I would not have even brought this up if I did not believe that they could keep Anador safe while he is learning."  
  
"Moriadria was the best," Larianna said, her voice cracking slightly.  "My sister was the best, and she learned from the best in Silvermoon, and it didn't make a damn bit of difference.  The Scourge still took her.  And I can't... I can't let my baby go.  I can't send him somewhere where they are."  Her tears began to flow freely, and Rogilak moved closer to her and took her into his arms, letting her cry as he stroked her back.  
  
"It is your decision," Rogilak repeated, murmuring in her ear.  "Of course it is, little ranger.  I promise you I will not say a word to Anador, and I made no promises to Bloodstar.  But perhaps you should sleep on this decision."  
  
"No," Larianna said, sitting up and wiping her eyes.  "No. I know what is best for my son, and Dalaran is not it."  
  
"Mom?" Anador said, running up to them as his orc friend disappeared into the distance.  "Are you all right?  I heard you crying. What's going on?"  He bent down to put a hand on her shoulder, and threw a questioning glance at Rogilak.  
  
"I'm fine, baby," Larianna said, standing up and giving him a long hug.  "We were just talking, and I started thinking about some difficult memories."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom," Anador said, leaning his head on her shoulder. _How is he this tall already?_ Larianna thought.  "You have a lot of those, don't you?"

"Nothing you should worry about," Larianna said, pulling away and trying to smile.  
  
"I have them, too," Anador said quietly, in a voice older than his age that broke Larianna's heart in a way she had never imagined.  "And they won't go away."  
  
Rogilak respectfully hung back to give them a quiet moment, then came up behind the two of them and put his hands on both of their shoulders.  "The sun is about to set," he said, kissing Larianna on the forehead and squeezing Anador's shoulder affectionately.  "Should we go inside and talk by the fireside?"  
  
"That sounds good," Larianna said.  
  
"Can we talk about the future?" Anador said.  "I like that better than talking about the past. We can't change the past, but the future can be better, can't it?"  
  
Larianna looked at her son, feeling as though she were seeing him through new eyes. "You're right, baby," she said softly.  "I think we have a lot to talk about." 


	17. Chapter 17

Larianna paced the floor of Morinasong’s cottage restlessly. It felt strange to be back in Eversong Woods after all the time in Durotar, but she wanted to accompany Anador to his meeting with the Sunreavers.  After agonizing deliberation, she had decided to give her little boy the chance to prove his skills.  He had more than impressed the delegation from the Kirin Tor, and they immediately offered him a place in Dalaran's academy. Although she was bursting with pride, she was also beside herself with anxiety. _Eleven years old,_ she kept thinking _. Still a baby. How can I possibly let him go?  But how can I deny him the chance?_

The door to the cottage opened, and Rogilak walked in.  “Hello, darling,” she said with a smile and a sigh of relief, greeting him with a warm kiss.  “I thought you’d never get here.”

He returned her kiss, but was obviously distracted.  “Is Anador here?”

“No,” Larianna said. “He’s with the Sunreavers in Silvermoon overnight, getting to know his new classmates.  I wanted to stay with him, but he was insistent that I go. Already wanting to be independent,” she said sadly.

“And Morinasong,” Rogilak continued, looking around.  “She’s not due back from Northrend, is she?”

“No, she’ll be there for at least another week,” she answered. “She said we could use the cottage for as long as we needed. Rog, is there something wrong… _oh_ ,” she murmured as he pulled her head back by her hair and began kissing her neck, biting at it possessively.  “Now I get it.  Change of location does it for me, too.”  She pressed her body closer to him.

“I need you, Larianna,” he growled. “Now. Show me the bedroom.”

“All right,” Larianna said, stepping back and taking him by the hand, leading him toward the guest room.  “You haven’t been like this in a while.  I like it.”

Rogilak did not reply verbally, but instead, grabbed her by the waist and pushed her toward the bed.  Once she was lying down, he kissed her feet, then worked his way up her legs with frantic kisses, licks, nibbles.  When he reached her thighs, he hiked up her skirt and pulled down her panties, then spread her legs and lowered his head to her cunt. Larianna gasped as his tongue worked its way over her, darting inside her, then lapping at her clit. “Oh, God,” she moaned, closing her and eyes tossing her head to one side. “You really are hungry for me, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea,” he said in a muffled voice, clamping his hands around her hips.  “Come for me. I need to feel you come, need to feel your body around me.”

_Normally I need more time,_ she thought, _but the way he’s… oh…_ She screamed as her climax overtook her with little build up, and she lifted her body as Rogilak tore his mouth away from her pulsing cunt to pull her dress up and over her head.  He returned to kiss her abdomen, reaching under her to unhook and remove her bra. He then reached down to pull off his pants as he lavished both of her breasts with kisses, biting at her nipples in the way that she had grown to love.  Once his pants were off, he climbed onto the bed, and his mouth moved all too quickly to her shoulders, then back to her neck as he grasped her breasts firmly in his hands and kneaded them.  Finally, he put his hands on her shoulders and captured her mouth in a long kiss as he plunged his cock into her wetness.

“I need you,” he repeated as he ripped off his shirt, then held himself above her on his hands, thrusting into her repeatedly.  “I need you so much right now. I’m sorry… I am so sorry…”

“Don’t apologize,” Larianna said, though fear was starting to grow in her heart. _Why is he acting like this?_  “Never apologize for needing me.  I need you, too.  What’s happening?”

“Please,” Rogilak whispered. “Don’t speak. Just hold me. Let me hold you. Let me love you. Let me feel you everywhere.”

_You’re scaring me_ , she thought, but tried to concentrate on moving her body beneath him. The feel of his cock had stopped being painful a while back, and she felt nothing but pleasure as he moved inside her.   _It’s like I was made for him now._ She wrapped her arms around him and ran her nails down his back, then clutched at his hips as they moved rapidly, then automatically as he reached the point of no return.

The windows of the cottage practically rattled as Rogilak yelled out his release, and Larianna stared up at him, her pleasure subsiding back into fear. He kept thrusting as his body shuddered, and he made mournful noises she had never heard from a man. Finally, he looked down at her with shining eyes, then collapsed next to her, pulling her into a crushing embrace.

“I’m sorry.  I wanted to make it last,” he murmured, running a hand over her hair and down her back.  “But I couldn’t help it. I needed you. My little ranger, my Larianna, my love…”  His body began to shake.

“Rogilak, you need to talk to me,” Larianna said, beginning to cry for unknown reasons, feeling his pain without knowing why.  “Please. Tell me what just happened. Tell me what’s going on.”

His ragged breaths lifted both of their bodies for a moment of unbearably tense silence.  Then he placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up to look into his eyes, which were filled with confusion.  

“It’s Mokitra,” he said in a low voice.  “She’s alive.  She’s returned.”

Larianna’s heart sank into her stomach, and her body trembled along with his.  “Oh, my love,” she sobbed. “Was that our last time?”

She waited for him to deny it, and his silence shattered her world.


	18. Chapter 18

Larianna sat quietly outside the hut, wishing for the first time that Orcish was not the language of the Horde. It would be so much easier if Rogilak and Mokitra had a language to converse in that she could not understand, easier for her to remove herself from the reality of the situation.  But she did understand, understand every word being hurled in anger and disbelief.

“A _what?!?_ ”  Mokitra’s normally deep purr rose to an indignant shriek, and Larianna had the distinct feeling that she was the “what” being referred to.  This was confirmed a moment later when the shriek continued.  “You bound yourself to an _elf?!?_ That _thing_ I saw outside? What in the name of… what were you _thinking?_  I can understand your claim that you believed me dead, Rogilak!  I was lost, yes!  I fought my way back to you, even though you did not fight to find me -”

“I searched, Mokitra!”  Rogilak said.  “Do not question that I searched for you on every corner of Azeroth!  I was told that you were dead, and I refused to believe it at first, but you yourself know how many have been lost forever.  I had no idea that you had gone beyond the portal -”

“Of course you didn’t.  My captors didn’t want you to know,” Mokitra spat. “But never mind that.  Even if you thought me lost, even if you could not bear to spend your nights alone, you could have at least found a worthy replacement!  Are there so few female orcs that you had to take up with whatever little wraith came across your doorstep?”

“Larianna is not a wraith.  She is a strong hunter, a former Farstrider of Quel’Thalas.  Her late husband and I fought together against the Scourge.  When he fell in battle, I promised him I would look after her and her son -”

“Her _son?!?_  Oh, this gets better and better,” Mokitra growled. “Not only do you expect me to accept that whore has taken my place in my home, but you expect me to accept her little bastard whelp as well?  Where is it?  My wolf hungers.  It could use a taste of elf.”

At that, Larianna rose, teeth clenched.  Rogilak had asked her to wait outside, but she would not stay still to hear her son threatened by this inflamed harpy that had been spewed from the Dark Portal like one of Mannoroth’s demons.  She could accept Mokitra’s enmity toward her, even understand it given the circumstances.  But this…

Before she knew it, she had cast a summoning spell in a flash of anger, and her hunting companion Pietro emerged from nowhere, growling, snarling, ready for action.  “Down, boy,” she said, trying to calm herself by petting the tiger and tossing a bit of fish toward him.  “I know, mama looks angry. But we’re not attacking... yet.  Let’s go for a walk.”

****

Rogilak found her sitting by the Southfury River, idly fishing and tossing her catches to Pietro.  He sat down beside her.  “I am sorry, Larianna.  Mokitra… is not normally like that.”

“Like what?”  Larianna said, casting her line again.  “Full of fire, claiming what is hers?  I doubt that you would love her if she weren’t like that.”

“You may be right,” Rogilak said, “but what she said about you and Anador was not acceptable. I heard you and Pietro leave after that.  I want you to know I told her that in no uncertain terms, and rebuked her strongly.  I care for Anador as though he were my own flesh and blood.”

“I know that, Rog,” Larianna said, putting her fishing pole down.

“And you, Larianna,” Rogilak continued.  “I… was not able to explain to her properly.  But you know that you are more to me than an obligation.  You are so, so much more…”  He gestured as though he were lost, and finally sighed.

“Rogilak…” Larianna sighed in return.  “It’s all right.  I know what you’re trying to tell me.”

He looked pained. “I love you, Larianna. I love you very much.  I may not have told you enough, or with the right words, but I have tried to show you in my fashion.”

“You have, in so many ways. I love you, too.”  She rested her head against his shoulder, and then sighed.  “She would kill me if she saw this, wouldn’t she.”

“Maybe so,” Rogilak said.  “But I have protected you against many things.  I would hope that I could protect you against my own mate.  For that matter, I would think you could protect yourself, ranger?”  He put a large arm around her, squeezing her briefly.

“You might like that too much,” Larianna said wryly.  “Two hot women, a shaman versus a hunter, dueling for the biggest prize of all.”

“The idea has its merits,” Rogilak mused.  “But let’s avoid bloodshed, shall we?”

“Probably for the best,” Larianna agreed, and sighed again.  “Your… mate.  She really is that, isn’t she?”

“Yes,” Rogilak said.  “I am afraid that I do not know her as well as I once did.  I can’t be sure of what happened to her beyond the portal, and how she has been changed.  But… she is mine, and I am hers.”

“And she doesn’t seem interested in sharing.  Nor, for that matter, would I be interested.” Larianna looked toward the sun, which was settling behind the horizon.  “I’m afraid I’m not left with much of a choice, Rog.”

“I am sorry, Larianna,” Rogilak murmured.  “Our union, our love, meant much to me… more than I can tell you.  And it breaks my heart to leave you.  I will never forget what we had, and I will miss you. But I must honor my bond to Mokitra.”

Larianna stretched up to nuzzle his neck briefly, breathing in his scent, memorizing it, cherishing what once she had feared.  “You have been a brave protector, and an amazing father to my son.  He is growing so quickly into a young man of honor, and you’ve been helping him every step of the way.”

“I am proud of him,” Rogilak said, “and I always will be.  Accepted to study with the Kirin Tor at such a young age!  I never imagined having a mage for a son, but his talent is undeniable.”

“It runs in the family,”  Larianna smiled.  “My sister Moriadria was so talented… is so talented, I suppose.  I imagine, or hope.”  She sighed.  “I just wish she could see her nephew.”

“Perhaps someday she will.  She’s not dead… well, she is… blast it,” Rogilak muttered.

Larianna shook her head.  “Don’t worry.  There’s no good way to talk about it… as well we both know.”

“I am still so sorry about Valereth,” Rogilak said.

“As am I,” she said quietly.  “I am sorry for the darkness he is in, for the pain he must feel. But I think I’ve told you that I regret nothing that I have shared with you.”

He chuckled suddenly.  “What?” she asked him curiously, watching him shake his head.

“Not even that one time in this very river?” he finally said.

“Oh, God, I was picking smallfish out of uncomfortable places for days,” she laughed. “Okay, maybe that one time.  Except… not really. I think I remember us having a damn good time for a few minutes-”

“We were chased out by crocolisks!” he roared with laughter.  “And one of them jumped up and… _bit_ me…”

“You didn’t find it funny at the time,” she gasped, holding her sides. “Not that I blame you, of course.”

“One of the most painful moments of my life,” he said, shaking his head. “And you just lay on the bank of the river laughing at me, you cruel wench.”

“I made it up to you, didn’t I?” she asked with a grin.

“That you did, my love,” he smiled. “That you did.  You took your bandages… and your potions…”

“And then I kissed it and made it all better.”

Their laughter died as they locked eyes for a long, exquisitely tense moment. “Larianna…”

She dropped her gaze, then looked out at the river. “It was a good memory after all.”

 “It was,” Rogilak said in a gruff voice, pulling her closer, pressing his head to hers.  “No regrets, little ranger.”

“No regrets,” Larianna echoed. _Except having to leave your arms forever, damn you._

“So what is next for you?”  Rogilak kissed her forehead.  “I can help you find a formal position within the Horde if you want a new challenge… or will you be returning to Silvermoon?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Larianna said.  “I haven’t had much time to think about it. No reason I can’t join Anador up in Dalaran for a while… I suppose I could see what trouble Noraelise has been getting into… or I could go visit Morinasong for a bit.”

“Ah, yes, Morina,” Rogilak said.  “Is she still breaking hearts throughout the Horde?”

“If her letters are to be believed, yes,” Larianna said.  “Perhaps I could join her and break a few hearts of my own.”

Rogilak looked at her with surprise.  “You would forget me so quickly?”

“Never,” Larianna said.  “But life carries on, Rogilak.  You and Mokitra have a chance to find what was taken from you.  And I… have to find my own way once again.”

“I do not doubt that you will do so with great brilliance, little ranger,” Rogilak said, and leaned forward to kiss her lips one final time.


	19. Chapter 19

“All packed up,” Larianna said brightly.  “Next stop, Borean Tundra.”  She gave Mahyna a long, fierce hug.  “I am going to miss you a whole lot.”

“You won’t miss me for too long,” Mahyna said gruffly, squeezing her.  “I’m going to get my ass up to Dalaran sometime soon.  Don’t remember it being anything to write home about back in the day, but now that it’s moved on up, well… ain’t every day you see a big city just floating up in the sky like that!”

“Unless it’s full of Scourge or cults...” Larianna said thoughtfully.

“Unless it’s full of Scourge or cults,” Mahyna muttered. “Thanks and no thanks for the reminder that Northrend is all shitty these days. How is your friend, anyway?  Is she all patched up after falling out of the Nexus?”

“Oh, Morina’s fine,” Larianna said.  “Back in Silvermoon, actually.  They let her wrap up her tour of duty a little early.”

“I still don’t know why that girl didn’t get herself killed falling from the sky like that.  Something must have been watching over her that day.”

“Or someone,” Larianna grinned.  “She was actually caught by a dragon on her way down.”

“Now ain’t that a bit of luck!” Mahyna said. “A dragon just happened to be flying by at the right time?”

“The dragon just happened to be underneath her when they both rolled off.”

Mahyna stared.  “Please tell me, girl, that she was riding the dragon and not _riding_ the dragon?”

“Well… a little of both, I think? The dragon has an elf form, and apparently is skilled at shapeshifting in case of emergency-”

“I do not even want to know. You blood elf girls… you nasty,” Mahyna shook her head.  “Now, are  you sure you wouldn’t rather take a mage portal, princess?”

“What, and miss out on seeing the countryside?”  Larianna grinned.  “I’ll be fine.  It’s only a short flight to Dalaran from Warsong Hold.”

“Make sure you say hi to Garrosh Hellscream while you’re there.  I’ve heard that boy is going places in the Horde,” Mayhna said.  “You sure you have everything?”

“Everything I’ll need,” Larianna replied.  “Mokitra will certainly be kind enough to burn whatever I may have accidentally left.”

Mahyna shook her head. “Still don’t see why I shouldn’t kick that orc’s ass,” she muttered.  “Both of them.  That man is stuck on stupid, leaving your fine behind for that hose beast.”

“She’s his mate,” Larianna sighed.  

“You didn’t jump ship when your man came back from the dead,” Mahyna pointed out.  

“That’s… different,” Larianna said.  “Valereth isn’t who he was before.  And besides… as much as I loved Rogilak, life in Durotar isn’t for me.  Anador is safe in Dalaran, and it’s time I find some other path for myself.”

“Loved, past tense,” Mahyna hooted.  “You move on quick, princess!”

Larianna blushed.  “Just… trying to accept reality.”

“Oh, baby, you don’t have to be strong with me,” Mahyna said. “The only reason I haven’t killed that damn fool orc all this time is because I know how much you love him.  One day you were his woman, and the next… well, that kinda thing don’t go away overnight.”

“If at all,” Larianna murmured.

“Now don’t get me wrong,” Mahyna said. “You’ll get over him. Best way to get over a man is to get under another.  And those brave boys up in Northrend, well, they’ll be falling all over themselves to keep you warm at night.”  

“That’s what Morina said,” Larianna chuckled.

"And she would know, now wouldn’t she?”  Mahyna said, rolling her eyes.  “Lord, I hope she left you at least one or two hot elf-men to play with.  Don’t you settle, princess.  You find someone good, someone sexy, and someone who is worthy of all that love you got inside you.”

“Who said anything about love?” Larianna asked.  “I think I’ve had enough of it for a good long while, quite honestly.”

“Oh, now you done it, girl,” Mahyna said. “As soon as you put that sort of thing out into the universe, then you’re just asking for a force of nature to come knock you on your ass and prove you wrong.”   

“Maybe,” Larianna said, skeptically.  “I think I could find better things to do in Dalaran.”

“Like what, fishing coins out of the fountain?” Mahyna snorted, giving her another quick hug. “You take care of yourself, you hear?  Tell that boy genius of yours that his Aunt Mahyna’s proud of his magical little self.  And I will be there soon.  You can introduce me to those Taunka fellows I’ve been hearing about.”

“I’ve heard they’ve been hit hard with the ugly club,” Larianna said.

“Girl, you done fucked an orc, and you’re casting stones about ugly?”  Mahyna swatted her playfully.  “Get your skinny ass on that zeppelin.  I’ll see you soon, baby.”


	20. Chapter 20

“And so what did I see but _five stacks_ of the stuff.  All of it one gold under vendor price!  I snapped that up immediately, turned around to the general goods vendor nearby, and picked up a nice profit,” Larianna said.  “Some people are just so dumb.”  She suddenly realized her son was taking an inordinate interest in twirling his noodles around his plate.  “Anador?  Am I boring you?”

“Oh, no, Mom,” Anador said dryly.  “Auction house dealings are ever so fascinating.”

“You little brat,” she chuckled, tossing a roll lightly at him.  “Gold management is very important.”

“I’m sure it is, Mom,” Anador said, “but…”  He toyed with his dinner some more. Larianna waited, wanting to give him a chance to speak his mind.  Finally, he blurted out, “Have you thought about talking to the Horde recruiters to see if they have any work?”

“Why would I do that?”  Larianna said, startled.  

“Because even you were getting bored by that story,” Anador said. “You need more from life than to be hanging around Dalaran all day.”

“Anador,” she murmured, taking a sip of wine, “do you remember what happened the first time I tried to find work with the Horde?”

Anador sighed.  “You tried to leave me with Aunt Morina, and I clutched your cloak and cried and cried and you couldn’t leave.  And that was years ago, Mom.  You can stop telling that story any time now.”

“It hardly seems like it’s been that long,” Larianna sighed.  “And yet… you seem so much older and wiser since coming to Dalaran.”  

“Probably switching back to Thalassian helps. Can’t quite seem to get the hang of Orcish,” he muttered.

She smiled.  “You were doing just fine with it.  You’re practically fluent, which you’ll need to be if you ever want to officially join the Horde.”

“Aren’t there spells to help with that?” Anador asked curiously. “You and Dad learned Orcish super quick, didn’t you?”

“You caught me, sweetie,” Larianna chuckled, “we did get a little magical help there to help us settle into the Horde. Your father didn’t like speaking it at first.  All of his epic stories didn’t have quite the same ring to them… but he managed.  And I’ve grown an appreciation for it myself.”  Her smile turned wistful. “There’s some sort of language magic in this city as well, I’ve noticed?”

“I know, right?” Anador said.  “Everybody understands me, I understand them.  Some of the shopkeepers even greet everybody with ‘For the Alliance,’ and I don’t even know what language they’re saying it in, but I understand it. It’s so weird.”

“It’s convenient. Common’s not worth learning, anyway. I made a point of forgetting it years ago,” Larianna smirked. _It was actually taken from me,_ she remembered ruefully, _but he doesn't need to know that._ “Now… a little birdie told me that when you’re an advanced mage, if you look in one of these shops at just the right time, you can find a spell that will instantly make you  understand all of the native Horde languages, no matter where you are in the world.”

Anador’s eyes widened.  “Wicked cool,” he whispered.

“I know!  I’m jealous,” she grinned.  “You mages get some really cool toys - sheeping people, making food out of thin air, putting shells around yourself, throwing fire around...”

“Yeah, but you have Pietro.  I’ll have… some water thing, maybe.”

“I’m sure you’ll grow to love your water thing,” Larianna smiled.  “Anyway... back to what we were saying…”

“How grown up I am these days?” Anador said pointedly.

“I was saying that, wasn’t I?  But even so, I still don’t want to leave you.  Especially since you’ve already lost one parent.”

Anador was silent for a moment. “He’s not dead, Mom,” he finally blurted, and Larianna nearly spilled her wine.  “You can… stop.  I know.”

“Anador, why would you say a thing like that?”  Larianna said.

“Rogilak told me,” Anador said, looking down.  “On his last visit.  He told me that Dad had become a death knight, and that he had tried to visit you, and then he disappeared, but he’s still out there.  He said that I was becoming a man, and that part of being a man is realizing the unpleasant parts of this world.”

“I am going to have to have a talk with your stepfather about appropriate boundaries,” Larianna muttered.

“Mokitra might have talked him into it,” Anador said.  Before Larianna could respond to that, he quickly added, “But he has a point. If my dad is still out there, he could be in Northrend.  I’ve seen the death knights.  They’re scary dudes.  But if one of them is my dad, I should know.  And I want to talk to him.”

“Anador…” Larianna sighed deeply.  “Your father is… not who you remember him to be.  He changed fundamentally when he became a death knight.”

“I know, but… he tried to come back, Mom,” Anador said.  “I think my dad is still in there somewhere.  And I want a chance to find out.”

Larianna’s eyes filled with tears.  “I am so sorry, Anador.”

“Sorry?  I’m not mad that you lied,” Anador said.  “Well, I was.  But I guess I get why you did it.  And, anyway, Rogilak’s been a good dad, too.”

“Yes, he has,” Larianna said. “But don’t you see, Anador?  There are fates worse than death out there.”

“I know,” Anador said, “But you can handle anything.  Everyone tells me about what a legendary ranger you were back in Silvermoon.”

“Now _that_ was years ago,” Larianna said.  “I’ve barely picked up a bow since then.”

“Seriously, Mom?  You vacationed in Outland.”

“I suppose I might have gotten in a little practice there,” Larianna muttered.  “I should have figured the place wouldn’t be tourism-ready.”

“ _You were not prepared_!” Anador said in an absurdly thundering voice, and then laughed when Larianna looked startled.  “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.  It’s something my mentor said to one of the other students last week when he nearly blew off his own eyebrows.”

“Tragedy plus time equals comedy,” Larianna said wryly.  “It’s the only way we make it through this insane world.”

“This world _is_ insane, Mom,” Anador said.  “And I’m getting good training from the Kirin Tor. The best.  But… it would be nice if I didn’t have to worry about battling the Scourge when I get older.”

Larianna looked at him for a long minute.  “So, what you’re saying is that my generation is screwing this planet up royally, and that it’s our responsibility to clean it up so that your generation doesn’t have to?”

“Mom, no, I -”

“Because that’s the best point you’ve made so far,” she said, ruffling his hair.

“ _Mom_ ,” he growled, straightening it.  “Stop it.  We’re in public.”

“I don’t care how old you are, you’re still my baby,” Larianna said.  “I made that hair, I’m going to ruffle it when I want to.”

“Okay, okay,” Anador said, blushing.  “You know, Mom, all the adventurers set their hearthstone to Dalaran.  Most of them are back here every night.  You and I could still have our weekend dinners, and I can still come see you as often as you like.”

“Assuming I make it back in one piece,” Larianna sighed.  She took a long sip of her wine.  “All right,” she said.  “I’ll talk to them tomorrow and find out what’s happening.”

“Yes!  Go Mom, go Mom…” Anador danced a little in his seat.

“You seem awfully eager to send me off to war,” Larianna said. “Should I be concerned?”

“It’s only because I know you can do it,” Anador said.  “And I don’t want to be the dumb kid who screwed up your future.”

Larianna gasped.  “Anador… you are nothing of the sort. You are my future, and you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You have to say that,” Anador said.  “You’re my mother.”

“And it is one hundred percent the truth.  You are who I will be fighting for, Anador,” she said softly.  “The only thing worth fighting for, in fact.  I love you with all of my heart.”

“I love you, too, Mom,”  Anador grinned.  "Go kick some Scourge butt."


	21. Chapter 21

Larianna had been huddling behind a tree for what seemed like an eternity.  She could have joined the fighting, but something inside her was beginning to resist the types of missions she once embraced… some strange fragments of memory causing her to hesitate when firing upon living, non-Scourged beings.

And hesitation was all too deadly in Wintergrasp.

Finally, she heard the siege cannons stop and watched throngs of people suddenly lift off on flying mounts.  First Alliance on gryphons in an array of colors, then Horde on armored wind riders.  Now, between between battles, was her chance.

“Pietro, guard me,” she said, as she placed her gun carefully in her bag and withdrew her fishing pole.  The lake was relatively quiet, with the sounds of a few straggling one-on-one skirmishes here and there.  She knew that, battle or no, Wintergrasp was a dangerous place to let one’s guard down.  But with the Horde controlling the region, she was safe as could be expected, and this was an important mission of sorts.  Besides, she could count on Pietro to head off any attackers and bring them to ranged point while she grabbed her gun.  The tiger was already looking eager to do his job, swiveling his head right and left, growling in anticipation.  Or, perhaps, he was just anticipating receiving her unwanted fish.

It wasn’t more than a few moments before a potential challenger appeared on the other side of the lake.  From his mount and armor, he appeared to be a paladin.  Human.  He did not seem to see her, or at least, he did not seem interested in bothering her.  His attention seemed to be drawn toward the bits of saronite that stuck up here and there in the snow.  Larianna frowned in annoyance; she had planned on grabbing some of those herself on her way out of the region.  There would probably be more than either one of them could carry off, but it was the principle of the thing.

The paladin was so focused on finding saronite that he did not notice Pietro growling as he came around the side of the lake.  Larianna froze, wondering why she was hesitating to drop her fishing pole and grab her gun.  Maybe he would just leave… and she could get through one damn afternoon without killing somebody…

The instant that the paladin stepped into range, Pietro sprung into action with a roar.  The paladin looked up, startled, and Larianna finally made a motion for her gun -

“Call him off!” the paladin shouted in Thalassian.

Larianna was startled into compliance.  “Pietro, come rest!”  The tiger stopped in his tracks, looked over to her with the cat equivalent of a _Seriously, Mom?_ expression of disgust, and retreated back to her, looking over his shoulder at the paladin now and again with a threatening growl.  Meanwhile, Larianna was reeling in confusion.  Why had the man spoken in her language?  Was he a blood elf, or a high elf?  He appeared human, and his mount and armor indicated affiliation with the Alliance. Vereesa Windrunner had called in some of the remaining high elves to join the Alliance forces in the north, but as heavily armored as he was, this man did not appear elvish to her sight.  Whoever and whatever he was, she hoped he would leave quietly so she could go back to what she was doing.  

The paladin did not retreat, as she expected and hoped.  Instead, he came nearer, causing Pietro to whine in indignant fury.  “I am sorry,” the paladin said as he galloped up to her.  “I didn’t mean to scare you and your cat.  But don’t you know this is a dangerous place to fish?”

“And don’t _you_ know that this is a dangerous place to mine?” Larianna replied.

“That may be true, but at least my weapon is at hand while I’m looking for ore,” the paladin said.  “I think we’re the only ones in the region.  Should we call a truce for the moment?”

Larianna looked at him.  “First, tell me why you’re speaking Thalassian.”

“Okay, well, you’re a blood elf, I don't know if you speak Common, and I want you to understand me.”

“No, smart mouth.  How do you know my language?”

“Ah, that’s a different question,” the paladin said.  “I grew up in Darrowshire, and my family had dealings with Quel’Thalas, so we became bilingual. I even assisted in training high elf paladins in Quel’Thalas years ago. I believe some of them call themselves blood knights these days?”

“Yes,” she said, her heart pounding.  Valereth had once been among them.  

“Michaelan Riverton,” he said offering his hand.  “Please, call me Michael.”

“And why should I call you anything?”  Larianna said suspiciously.

“Because I am now curious to know why a hunter on her own would choose an open battleground for a leisurely afternoon of fishing.  So I thought I might join you to find out.”

“And kill me once I let my guard down?”

The paladin dropped his hand and looked around.  “It’s a nice afternoon. At least, as nice as it gets all the way up here.  It might be a nice afternoon not to kill anyone for a change.”

She stared at him for a moment, then looked away.  “Larianna,” she said. “My name is Larianna Sunwinder.  And this is the best place on the continent to find clams.”

“Ah, of course.  A fan of Dalaran clam chowder, or a jeweler looking for pearls?”

“Can’t stand the stuff,” she shuddered.  “But my best friend got a taste for it when she was serving up here, so I ship it back to the Eastern Kingdoms.  The pearls are just a nice added bonus to auction off.”

“She must be quite a friend for you to risk life and limb to make soup for her.”

“She is, as I said, my best friend,” Larianna said.  “She would do the same for me.  Now, may I ask you why you chose an open battleground to search for saronite, which is as common as mud in any of the other regions?”

The paladin lowered his head, and although she could not see his face clearly through his helm, Larianna thought she might have detected a bit of embarrassment.  “I, ah… don’t have a flying mount yet,” he said sheepishly.  “This plate armor costs a lot to keep shiny. So I don’t particularly care for mountain climbing, and I got sick of fighting with the gorlocs for land deposits...”

“Understandable,” she said.  “Don’t you have any friends who could help you out with a rocket ride?”

The paladin looked up.  “Sorry,” he said after a pause, “either my Thalassian is a little rusty or I’ve never heard that word.  A what ride?”

“A rocket ride,” Larianna said. She stood up, waved her arm, and her rocket appeared underneath her with a bang.

“Oh!”  Michael laughed, and said something in Common she didn’t catch. “That’s what we call them. I don’t have any friends who have one of those.  You must sell quite a few pearls to have picked one of those up.”

“This was actually a gift from my friend, the one I’m making the soup for,” Larianna said.  “She’s an alchemist.  Makes a killing at elixirs and flasks.”

“Nice.  I don’t suppose I could convince you to take me for a ride?” he said, and then lowered his head again, chuckling nervously. “Sorry. Sorry!  That was not what it sounded like.”

“It better not have been.  Pietro will eat you while I laugh,” Larianna said.  “Anyway, this rig is designed to auto-eject Alliance.”

“Probably a smart design feature,” Michael said. “Wouldn’t want to take on any unwanted passengers mid-flight.”

“I have another technique for that.  It’s called the dismount button,” she said, pressing it and returning to the ground as her rocket vanished. “I use it along with my parachute cloak… kind of a fun prank to get someone way up in the air and make the rocket disappear out from under them.”

Michael gasped.  “You’re an evil woman.”

“I always make sure we’re over a body of water,” Larianna grinned.  “And if I ever miss, well, I’ll pay their repair bills.”

“That’s good of you,” Michael said. He looked up at the sun, which had reached its peak and was starting its slow descent into the horizon.  “I think we have less than an hour before the pointless battle begins again.  Why do we fight over these decrepit buildings, anyway?  Just so we can make more machines to fight over the buildings some more?”

“That sounds like dangerously seditious talk, Alliance man,” Larianna said.  “Are you questioning your king’s mission?”

“Not in the slightest,” Michael said. “We need to wipe out the Scourge wherever possible, and end this festering madness.  But this battle in particular… it just seems like a waste of time and energy.  And it comes so often.”

“It is a resource rich region,” Larianna pointed out, trying not to show her inward agreement.  “And there are advantages for those who hold the keep-”

“-for about two hours, and then it goes back to the other side,” Michael shook his head.

“Perhaps.”  Larianna said.  “We will see.  You do realize if we’re still here in an hour, I’ll be forced to shoot your foolish brains out in order to defend the might of the Horde, right?”

“And I’ll be forced to bring the wrath of the Light down upon your savage head in order to preserve the glory of the Alliance,” Michael agreed.

“Of course,” Larianna said.  “In the meantime… want to help me get these clams?”

****

“Fish.  Here, Pietro!” Michael called, tossing it to the tiger.  The relationship between the two had improved greatly over the hour, as Michael treated Pietro to any non-clam catches he made while fishing.  “So, a ranger and a rogue, huh?  Sounds like your family is trouble.”

"I always knew that Nora would become a rogue," Larianna mused. "39!  She always was sneaking into my room, stealing my diary and going through my stuff."

Michael grinned. "Sounds just like my sister Aida. I had to hide all the silver I could scrounge up as a kid. 40... and a pearl!" he called out, tossing both the clam and pearl into her bag.

"Keep it," she smiled, digging the pearl out. "In fact, keep all of them. Looks like we've got eight here. Consider it a small contribution to your flying mount fund."

Michael blushed. "Thank you, my lady."

"Least I could do," she said.  "We should get going. Two stacks of clams are a good supply, and it's getting late." She waved her arms and said a short spell. Nothing happened. She tried it again, and a third time, getting increasingly frustrated.  Michael and Pietro looked at her curiously.

"I can’t summon my mount," she explained.

Michael frowned. "Odd. Wonder why... oh, shit," he swore. "It's a flying mount, isn’t it?"

"Of course," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"They put up a no-fly magic shield... once the battle begins."

The two locked eyes. Suddenly the roar of engines and thunder of cannons began.

Michael grabbed her hand. "Run."

The two scrambled over rocks, slid over ice patches, tumbled down gorges. Pietro followed them in an excited whee running now yay! fashion, seemingly unaware of the danger. Finally they climbed a path by the river, coming to rest atop a cliff near a waterfall.

"We're safe?" Larianna gasped, collapsing on the ground behind a thick cluster of trees.

"Yes," Michael replied breathlessly, sprawling next to her. "We're in... Sholazar, I think.  All clear."

They lay next to one another for a moment, catching their breaths.

“Michael?”

“Yes?”

“Could we have summoned our ground mounts, or hearthed?”

Michael stared up into the sky.  “That… would have made sense, wouldn’t it?”

Larianna began to giggle. Michael turned to look at her, smiling sheepishly, and the two rolled in laughter for a few moments as Pietro stared at both of them, perplexed.

“So,” Michael said, pulling himself up into a sitting position after they stopped laughing.  “I think I know of a lake nearby here.  Quiet, lots of fish… and you can tell me more about your family.”


	22. Chapter 22

Larianna heard her voice first.  Raspier, lower perhaps, but she would know her voice anywhere.  “Five spools eternium thread,” the voice said curtly to the vendor, and Larianna looked up from her bag sorting, startled.

“Moriadria?” she said almost automatically, then caught herself.  Could it be?  She had not seen Moriadria since her first visit to the Undercity to give Sylvanas a lost locket, and at the time, filled with grief at finding her there, could not hold a conversation with her.  Since then, she had made no effort to contact her sister.  For her part, Moriadria had contacted neither her nor Noraelise, though Noraelise quietly sent packages to Moriadria from time to time, which more often than not came back.

The Forsaken woman nearby looked at her coolly.  “Yes?” she asked.

“Mori, it’s me… Larianna.  You remember me, don’t you?  I’m your sister…”

Moriadria’s eyes narrowed.  “I have no sister,” she hissed.

“Oh,” Larianna faltered.   _Is this what undeath does to someone?_  She thought she had remembered speaking with Forsaken who had told stories of their lives beforehand, relayed clear memories of the past.  

“If I had a sister, she would surely have helped me escape Silvermoon as the Scourge marched through,” Moriadria continued.  “And if I had a sister, she would have attempted to find out my fate afterward.  Surely, if I were to have flesh and blood, I would not have been wandering alone for this many years.”

“Moriadria,” Larianna said, stunned.  “I am so sorry.  We tried to look for you… Nora’s tried to talk with you…”

“Oh, is that what those packages were?  I thought she had mistaken me for a vendor to unload trash on,” Moriadria spat.  “Usually when one tries to talk to someone, one uses words.  A letter, perhaps.”

“Not that it’s an excuse,” Larianna said, “but you have not written to us, either.” 

“I have nothing to say to strangers,” Moriadria said. “You are looking for a dead woman.”  

Larianna sighed.  “I… am glad to see you again, Mori.  Even if you hate me.”  She picked up her bags and walked to the door.  As she was about to exit, she paused and turned.  “Your nephew Anador is studying here with the Kirin Tor.  They say that he’s one of the most talented young elf mages they’ve seen since… well, you.”  

Moriadria did not respond, and Larianna left the shop, feeling cold in the pit of her stomach.  

****

“Larianna?  Are you all right?”  Larianna jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder and hearing a soft voice in Thalassian.  

“Michael,” she replied.  “How did you find me?”  She looked around, quickly wiping the tears from her face.  “You shouldn’t be seen talking to me.”

“It’s all right.  If anyone asks, we’re up to auction house arbitrage.”  He sat down on the bench next to her, at a respectful distance.  “I wasn’t looking for you specifically… I come back here when I want to be alone to hear myself think.  It’s hard to find a secluded spot in Dalaran sometimes.  Which you know, because you’re back here, and you were probably wanting to be alone, and… yeah.”  He put his hands on his knees.  “I should go, shouldn’t I.”

“No, it’s fine,” Larianna said. “Stay, if you like.”  Afraid she sounded strangely eager, she added, “It’s a public space, after all.”

“Well, right,” Michael said, looking up at the statue in front of them.  After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat.  “I’m sorry to pry, but I can’t help but think you were probably not weeping over Antonidas, noble as he may have been.”

“No, you’re right,”  Larianna said.  “It was a bit more of a… personal problem.”

“If you want to talk, I’m all ears,” he said, and then turned red.  “Fuck. That wasn’t an elf joke.”

Larianna looked at him.  “I wouldn’t have assumed it was.  And what kind of a paladin says ‘fuck’?”   _ Aside from my former husband,  _ she thought wistfully. 

“The terribly awkward and ineloquent kind.  I’m much more eloquent in Common,” Michael said.

“Really?”  Larianna said.

“Not really,” Michael said, “but you’ll never find out for sure, will you?”

Larianna smiled.  “Maybe you could give me language lessons.”

“I think that falls under ‘aiding and abetting the enemy’,” Michael said.  “Or some rule like that.  Not that I would mind aiding and abetting you.  I aided and abetted your cooking, after all.  How did that go, anyway?”

“Oh, Morinasong loved it.  She said to pass her thanks along to you if I happened to see you again,” Larianna said.

“You told her about me?” Michael asked in a surprised tone.

“I… did,”  Larianna said.  “I said I met a friendly and handsome paladin who helped me fish.”

“You said I was handsome?”  Michael grinned.  “Well, thank you.  There was a word missing from that description, though… hmm…”

“Right…” Larianna said, “human.”

“So I’m a blood elf as far as your friends are concerned, then?”  Michael chuckled.  “I can live with that.”

“You know the mail service is intercepted going out of Dalaran, right?”

“No, I didn’t know that.  Is that a Horde-only thing?”

“Oh!” Larianna said.  “I don’t know.  I just assumed…”

“Eh, the Alliance probably does it, too,” Michael said, shrugging. “Our leaders are a little bit sneakier about that kind of thing.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t be having this conversation,” Larianna said, beginning to feel nervous.  She was starting to get entirely too comfortable talking with Michael, and while she strangely trusted him, she was well aware an ill-timed slip of the tongue could cause untold amounts of trouble for her.   It was easy to forget herself, though, when she was near him.  _ Too easy,  _ she thought.   _ As easy as sliding into warm quicksand. _

“Change of topic, then,” Michael said. 

“Yes,” Larianna said, and then sighed.  “I was crying when you came up to me… because I saw my sister.”

“Noraelise?” Michael said, looking confused.  “Is something wrong with her?”

“You remember her name,” Larianna said.  “Impressive… but, no, not Noraelise.”   She looked down at her hands.  “I had… have… another sister.  During the Fall of Quel’Thalas, Arthas spread destruction like wildfire.  Those who weren’t killed outright by the Scourge, well, some were turned into ghouls… and some of them succumbed to plague and became… undead.”

Michael closed his eyes.  “I’m sorry, Larianna.”

Larianna felt the tears start again.  “Noraelise, Valereth, and I all escaped together.  I tried to stand firm in my duty on the line of defense, but when all hope was lost… we ran.  Anador was in my arms.  He was so young he doesn’t remember, thankfully.  Moriadria… was supposed to leave with us… but as we were running, we saw her being struck down, and there was nothing we could do.”  Her voice cracked.  “She’s part of the Forsaken now.  She hates me, and I can’t blame her for it.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Larianna,” Michael said.  “Your home was destroyed by a terrible and evil force, and you did what you had to do to stay alive.”

“Yes, but… why me?”  Larianna said.  “Why am I still alive and whole while Valereth, and Mori, and almost all of my people are gone or broken?”

“Fate is… ‘cruel’ seems like too much of a cliche, and not quite right.  Fate is indifferent, I suppose,” Michael said.  “But I am thankful you are alive.  And so is your son, and all your friends who love you.  And perhaps someday Moriadria will be as well.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Larianna sighed, then looked at him curiously.  “Fate is indifferent… that seems like an odd philosophy for a paladin.”

“Honestly, I’m not feeling like a very good paladin these days,” Michael muttered.  “Something about endless death and destruction can shake a man’s faith from time to time, you know?”

“I understand,” Larianna said.  “But… at the risk of being presumptuous… from everything I’ve seen, you are a good man with a kind heart.  And you’re here to try to heal this world, and the poor fools in it.  You’re not here for empty glory, are you?”

“I hope not,” Michael said. “It’s hard to tell sometimes.  Some of our missions seem just, and right.  Some of our missions seem… unfortunate, but unavoidable.  And some of them...” He sighed.  “Speaking of conversations we probably shouldn’t be having.”

“I think I know what you’re talking about, and, well... I agree,” she said.  

“You do, huh?”  Michael said.  “Glad someone does.  But is there anything we can do about it?”

“Well…”  Larianna said, “Maybe not… overtly.  But there are only so many hours in a day, and only so many missions we can go on.”

“True enough,” Michael said.  

“If we happen to be in areas that are only fighting the Scourge, well, that’s going to take up most of our focus, and how could we help that?”

“Good point,” Michael smiled.  

“And if we happen to be… oh, say in the same area at the same time… and we happen to be fighting the same ghouls…”  Larianna paused, wondering if this was taking it too far.

But Michael’s eyes lit up.  “Well, I mean, I suppose I should feel obligated to kill you if I see you, but perhaps you have some special arcane magic that makes me run out of mana?”

“And your holy light just blocks every bullet that comes out of my gun and blinds poor Pietro senseless,” Larianna shrugged.

“Damndest thing, isn’t it?”  Michael grinned.  “I may or may not be in Zul’Drak this afternoon.”

“And I may have an errand or two to run for the Argent Dawn,” Larianna said with a wink.


	23. Chapter 23

If finding Moriadria in Dalaran had been an unhappy shock to her, at least it had prepared her for the events of the following week, as she stood by a forge and worked on her latest batch of cobalt ore.  A shadowy figure walked up beside her.  “My lady,” he murmured in an echoing voice.

“Hello, Valereth,” she said quietly.  “How long have you been in Northrend?”

“A few months,” he replied.  “I am working up in Icecrown with a group of… similarly affected fighters.  We are determined to do our part to bring an end to the Scourge.”

“That’s… amazing, Valereth.  You have already given so much…”

“And done as much damage,” Valereth muttered.  “But there are some things that only we know that may aid the effort.”

“Yes, of course,” Larianna said.  “It’s very noble of you.”

“And you, Larianna,” Valereth said, “you have taken up weapons once more?”

“Yes, I have,” Larianna said.  “I didn’t think it appropriate at first, but Anador insisted. Our son is so brave, Valereth.”  She paused.  “He wants to meet you again.”

Valereth looked at her with surprise. “He knows that I… he knows who and what I am?”

“He does,” Larianna said.  “And he misses you very much.  I explained that you would, perhaps, not be quite as he remembered you, but he doesn’t care.”  

“Interesting.”  Valereth gazed at the wall for a moment.  “Perhaps it could be arranged.”

“He would like that,” Larianna said.  “I would be happy to help you set something up with him.”

“Yes, well,” Valereth said, “I must be returning to Icecrown soon.  If you find the Horde is not giving you a satisfying challenge, perhaps you would consider coming up and joining us on a few missions.”

“Of course,” Larianna said, “Anything I can do.”

“Your talent was considerable, as I recall, and we could use the assistance.”  Valereth lowered his voice.   “One last thing, Larianna…”

“Yes?” she said, heart beginning to pound.

“You might want to consider the company you keep these days,” Valereth murmured darkly.  “Quite frankly, I no longer give a damn about the political divisions of Azeroth outside of the Scourge, but there are those who still place great importance on… loyalty.  For the sake of your career and that of your son’s, you may want to reconsider any ill-advised…  _ alliances. _ ”  With those words, he swept out of the blacksmithing area, leaving Larianna trembling slightly as she stared after his retreating figure.

“Hey, girl!”  a cheerful voice called out from behind her a moment later.  “Azeroth to Larianna!  Ain’t you gonna come give your favorite druid a big-ass warm hug?  You didn’t tell me it was so goddamn cold up here!”  Suddenly, Mahyna was at her side.  “Lari?  Now what the hell is up with you?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

Larianna shook her head.  “My dead husband is a creepy-ass motherfucker.”

“I feel that,” Mahyna sighed, putting a big arm around Larianna’s shoulders.  “Let’s go drink it out.”


	24. Chapter 24

“So the only thing I can figure is that he’s spying on me again,” Larianna said, sipping a glass of wine a few minutes later at the Legerdemain Lounge.

“Damn, girl, hell of a story,” Mahyna said.  “Now would you mind telling me the rest of it?”

“What?”  Larianna blinked.

“There is a reason that Morinasong is your best friend and I am the friend you tell more shit to,” Mahyna said.  “Morinasong will pat your hair and tell you everything’s gonna be all right and take everything you say at face value and believe what you need her to believe.  I, on the other hand, will call you out when the shit you say doesn’t add up, and this ain’t quite adding up.”

“Mahyna,” Larianna said, “are you implying that I’m somehow lying to you?”

“Nah, girl, you ain't lying.  You just ain’t telling me everything.  You’re glossing over some stuff.  Bullshitting me, as it were.  And let me tell you, you don’t grow up tauren without knowing about bullshit,” Mahyna smirked.

“I cannot believe you just went there,” Larianna snorted.

“You were thinking it, I know you were.  Anyway, so, Valereth pulled the creepy-ass spy game on you again, but this time he was talking about the company you’re keeping.  And he wasn’t talking about the orc, because the orc’s long gone.  So who exactly was he talking about?”

“I don’t know,” Larianna said evasively.

“You sho’ ‘bout that?”  Mahyna said.

“Well…”

“Mmm-hmm,” Mahyna said.  “Out with it!”

“Larianna!”  Michael walked into the lounge from behind Mayhna and strode over to the table, and Larianna froze.   _ What in the hell does he think he’s doing…? _  “Larianna, I - oh,” he said, noticing Mahyna.  “Oh.  Uh, hello, ladies, mistook you for someone else,” he said in Thalassian, and Larianna stared at him. “Ah… ador o ergin ras,” he muttered in Common, and backtracked quickly from the lounge.

“Mmm- _ hmm,”  _ Mahyna said.  “Would that have anything to do with your dead husband’s warning?”

“Some guys, huh? It’s like they can’t tell the difference between a blood elf and a night elf,” Larianna stammered.

“Oh, honey, not more bullshit.  I heard him say your name, and I heard him speak your brand of jibber-jabber before he started up in Common.  Now who the hell was that?”

“He’s…” Larianna looked around the room quickly, but no one seemed to be paying attention.  She lowered her voice.  “He’s… a friend. His name is Michael.  I met him a couple of weeks ago.  We’ve been doing some missions together against the Scourge.”

“A  _ friend?   _ That dude?  How many Alliance friends do you have, you crazy little ho?”

“Ho?  Who are you calling a ‘ho’?  He’s not that kind of friend,” Larianna hissed.  “And keep your voice down, would you?”

“Ain’t no one here to hear us, and if the walls have eyes, you're fucked anyway, girl.  Why are you taking up with a human?  Don’t you have enough trouble in your life?”

“He’s… different than the others,” Larianna said.  “We have more in common than we have differences.  You know, I used to be Alliance-”

“Oh, don’t remind me, girl,” Mahyna groaned.  “That’s why you have to watch your ass extra carefully!  Your people jumped ship from the Alliance because they treated you like shit, and came over to our side because Sylvanas spoke up for you, but she ain’t exactly everyone’s favorite little dead girl in the Horde these days, ya hear me?  No offense, I know she was your friend, but she’s done some batshit stuff lately.”    

“I don’t believe everything I’ve heard,” Larianna said stiffly.

“Believe it or don’t, she’s kinda on the shit list these days.  And your people just joined the Horde about two minutes ago.  I know it ain’t fair, but they ain’t gonna take particularly kind to you consorting with the enemy if anyone finds out.”

“I know about the old grievances,” Larianna sighed. “But compared to what we’re facing, it seems so... arbitrary these days.  We buy supplies from each other.  The merchants of Dalaran speak all languages.  We’re up north prancing around with jousting lances at each other.  And then we’re supposed to hate and kill each other… because why?”

Mahyna stared at her.  “What in the hell has gotten into you?  Or should I say  _ who  _ in the hell has gotten into you?”

“I just told you, he’s not that kind of friend,” Larianna said.  

“Mmm-hmm, pull the other one, elf.  He’s an upgrade from the orc, I’ll say that much. Another paladin, huh?  You sure do like that Lay on Hands stuff, don’t you?”  

“Mahyna… never mind,” Larianna sighed.  “I need you to promise me that you won’t tell anybody.”

“Girl, who am I going to tell?  I don’t get my jollies out of seeing my friends strung up outside of Warsong Hold.  Just be careful, okay?”  Mahyna patted her hand.  “Did you tell Nora or Morina anything?”

“They think he’s a blood elf paladin,” Larianna admitted.

“Well, let’s keep it that way for now.  Who knows.  Maybe there’ll be some sort of truce and you can introduce your new boyfriend to everyone all proper like.”

“He’s not… do you really think there’ll be a truce?” Larianna asked.

Mahyna snorted.  “Uh-huh.  And I’m gonna be Varian Wrynn’s new queen.”

“Interesting visual,” Larianna said after a moment, and the two burst out laughing.

*****

Larianna knew where she would find Michael, and sure enough, he was on his usual bench, lost in thought and staring up at Antonidas.  She sat down beside him, close enough for him to notice her immediately.

“Larianna, I’m so sorry-”

“Just curious, Michael,” she said.  “How in the hell did you not notice a giant fucking tauren sitting in front of me?”

“I… I don’t know,” he said helplessly.  “The only thing I can tell you is that I was so focused on you that I didn’t see anyone else in the room.”

“Now that sounds like a line,” Larianna muttered.

“Yeah, I know it does.  But it’s the truth.  I’m so sorry.  Is everything okay?”

“Fortunately, Mahyna is one of my dearest friends, so any secrets are safe with her.  But I think we have to be more… careful.  At least when we’re in Dalaran.”

“I understand,” Michael said.  “I don’t want to do anything to hurt you, Larianna.  That’s the last thing I want to happen.  You’ve been through enough pain for one lifetime.”

Larianna smiled sadly.  “If all I was looking for was to avoid pain, I’d open a nice little gun and bow shop here.”

“I suppose that’s true,” he said, “but you’d be bored out of your mind, wouldn’t you?”

“Undoubtedly,” she sighed. “Anyway… what were you in a hurry to tell me?”

“Well… I was mostly just happy to see you,” Michael blushed a bit.  “But I did have some news.  There’s some interesting activity happening up in the Storm Peaks involving the vrykul and val’kyr, and I was thinking of flying up there soon.  I was wondering if you might like to join me… that is, follow my flight path on your rocket completely by coincidence, of course.”

Larianna had a sudden flash of Valereth’s warning:  _ for the sake of your career, and that of your son, you may want to reconsider any ill-advised alliances... _

“Of course,” she said.  “When do we leave?”


	25. Chapter 25

They had found a small cave that seemed blessedly free of spiders and ghouls and had made themselves as comfortable against the cold rock floor as possible.  Larianna asked repeatedly whether they should consider hearthing back to Dalaran, but Michael insisted that it was better to keep the progress they had made in traveling through the Storm Peaks.  It was too late to find the nearest inn, and they had a long day of fighting ahead tomorrow.

At first, they kept warm simply by taking turns at making campfires.  They heated up the meat they had collected and enjoyed a hearty meal, and as the night grew colder, they took all of the scraps of fur and skin they could find in their bags and pieced together a makeshift quilt.  It was cozy, if a bit pungent, and there was enough room for both of them underneath if they stayed close together.   

Michael had no alcohol in his bags, saying it was a matter of personal preference.  Larianna had more than enough for the both of them.  Although he resisted, by the time she had finished her third glass of Dalaran wine he had to agree she looked warmer than he felt.  “A gentleman should never let a lady drink alone, anyway,” she said, pouring a glass for him.  He agreed amiably.

It wasn’t long before they dropped the formality of glasses and began passing the bottle back and forth.  

And it wasn’t long before that bottle was empty.

And a second bottle.

And a flask of rum.

By the time Larianna’s supply was almost exhausted, the stories of battle being swapped back and forth had grown less bombastic.  Michael had listened in rapt attention to her expanded tale of surviving the Fall of Quel’thalas, and had grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she told of discovering the fate of Sylvanas and Moriadria, tears running down her face under her helm as she remembered her mentor and sister.  He then told her of how he had come back to his home village of Darrowshire to find the entire place overrun with the Scourge, the fate of his family unknown, even his faithful pet dog assumed missing and among the packs of blighthounds roaming the area.  She responded by wrapping her arms around him and resting against the cold steel of his chest armor.

Silence fell for a long time.  She wondered if exhaustion had finally taken him, as her inebriation and fatigue threatened to close her eyes.

But then… she felt her helm being gently unstrapped and lifted from her head, her blonde hair tumbling around her face.  And she heard the clang of metal as his helm was placed on the stone ground.  She looked up to see his face - truly see his face, his craggy features framed by long black silken hair, his piercing blue eyes - not glowing like hers, but shining and beautiful in their own right.

She didn’t have long to look before his face was coming toward her… and her eyes closed as his lips found hers.  

They kissed briefly, and kissed again more slowly, and finally began to kiss with ardor, mouths parting, tongues darting, gauntlets being tossed aside as they threaded their hands through each others’ hair.  After a moment, their kisses became punctuated with utterances back and forth.

“This is crazy - “

“Absolutely insane - “

“We’re enemies. Sworn enemies.”

“But fighting against a common evil.”

“Still -”

“I know...”

“Tensions are rising in Icecrown -”

“Tensions aren’t the only thing rising…”

At that, Michael stopped kissing her.  “Now wait a minute,” he said with feigned indignance.  “I am wearing plate armor.  There is no way you could possibly tell that.”

“I’m kidding. Or guessing.  Maybe…” Larianna lifted her hand to stroke his face, “...hoping?”

Michael growled, and moved his hand under her back, pushing her down with his other hand onto the rock floor.  She squealed in surprise and laughed delightedly as he moved over her for another long kiss.  “Lady,” he panted after the kiss ended, “you are trouble.”

“I suppose I am,” Larianna said.  “But am I the kind of trouble you want?”

“Right now?  More than anything,” he replied.  “But we have to be careful.  I’m serious about what is going on in Icecrown.  And you’ve seen the fighting in Wintergrasp.  There may come a time when I might find my throat in your tiger’s jaws.  Where is that flea-ridden cat, anyway?”

“I dismissed him,” Larianna said.  “He could have kept us warm, and he seems to like you well enough now, but even when I command him not to attack you, I… well, I just don’t want to take any chances.”

“Right,” Michael said, “and that’s exactly what I’m talking about. There’s fighting for a common cause, and then there’s… this.  And this could get very complicated, if not tragic.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Larianna said, and kissed him. “This could be just for tonight.  I imagine an honorable paladin like yourself isn’t the type for casual flings, but we’re both adults.  Veteran warriors who have seen more than enough pain for a lifetime, as you’ve said.  What could be so wrong about taking a little happiness for ourselves?”

“See… that’s the thing, Lari,”  Michael said, gazing down at her with unbearable tenderness.  “Even if this stops right now, and we go to directly to sleep, and we never find ourselves alone again… this won’t be just for tonight.  Not for me.  You’re part of me in a way that I never could have imagined.”

“Michael… you’re drunk.”

“And I’m serious,” he replied.  “Please don’t doubt me.”

“I don’t,” she whispered.  “I don’t… because you’re part of me, too.”

They kissed a while longer, and Larianna felt his body rise momentarily as his hands reached out to unlace her chestpiece.  “Death is everywhere, and eternal paradise afterward isn’t guaranteed anymore,” he murmured.  “Maybe I should look for a bit of it tonight.”

“I think we can find it,” she said, reaching up to find the fastenings of his armor.   _ Damned plate…  _ but it fell away soon enough, followed by his shirt, and soon she was gazing up at his muscular chest, amazed by how the unending cold seemed suddenly unable to touch them.  “I think, in fact, I am looking at it right now.”

“Really,” he said.  “You like human guys, huh?”

“Usually bleeding and begging for mercy,” she teased, “but you’ve certainly opened my eyes to new possibilities.”

“I should hope so.  And you… are perfection.  I have no words,”  Michael shook his head.  “So delicate looking… but I know you are so, so strong.  Still, Larianna… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, Michael.  You are honorable, and I know there are no guarantees for anything… so I will accept whatever comes.”

“That’s good,” Michael said, “but, er, I meant… I don’t want to  _ hurt _ you.  I’ve… um… never been with an elf.  I know it can be done, obviously; Rhonin and Vereesa obviously made it work, among others, but, uh…”

“Oh!” Larianna said, laughter threatening to break forth. “Michael, you are so sweet to worry.  But I really don’t think you need to. After all, I may be slender, but male blood elves aren’t that different in… overall size than human men.”

“Of course,” Michael said, shaking his head.  “Sorry. That did sound a bit egotistical, didn’t it?”

“Maybe just a bit,” she smiled, kissing him.  “But I don’t think that’s what you meant.  And at any rate, it shouldn’t be an issue. If you’ll recall, I was married to an orc.”

“Ah,” Michael said. After a pause, he blinked.  “ _ Oh.   _ You were…  _ married _ to him.  Oh.  Um.  Wow.  Somehow, I didn’t think… wow.  Okay.”

“It wasn’t that kind of marriage at first,” she said, “but eventually… yes.  Does that bother you?”

“Should it, other than the comparative blow to my ego?  I mean, I don’t think so.  You don’t have any green warts or anything, do you?”

“ _ Michael.” _

“Just checking,” he said, laughing. “Hey, I don’t know how these things work.  I’m just a simple paladin. And you’re a woman of the world.”

“Hardly,” Larianna said.  “But I do know a thing or two, and I have a feeling you know more than you’re letting on.”

“Maybe so,” Michael said, turning his attention to her leggings. “But I am eager to learn whatever you have to teach me, my lady.”

Larianna reached down to pull off her boots as he worked on her belt and the fastenings on her pants, then tilted herself up to allow him to pull them downward.  Once she was free of her armor, she knelt up to reach for his belt, and he quickly reached down to assist her. “Now, remember, it is rather cold in this cave…” he said breathlessly.

Her eyes grew wide as the plate fell to the ground.  “Absolutely no disclaimers needed,” she whispered in a low tone, reaching out to stroke him briefly.  “Nothing at all to be embarrassed about.”

Michael drew in a deep breath at her touch.  “Thank you.  Let’s see what we have here.”  He put a hand behind her back and another on her shoulder, and eased her down onto the quilt. She closed her eyes as his hands roamed over her body, caressing her breasts, then moving downward as his lips replaced his fingers on her nipples. Soon one hand was between her legs, probing gently at first, then with more intensity.  “You are going to keep me very warm tonight,” he whispered as she gasped, arching into his hand.

“We should have thought of this earlier,” Larianna moaned.  “So much better than random skins and furs.”

“I agree,” he murmured, his lips moving downward on her skin as he parted her legs, placing kisses on the inside of her thighs before his tongue began flicking at her clit, his fingers working deeper into her cunt.  _ Simple paladin, my ass,  _ she thought, turning her head to one side as her nerves started to sing under his mouth.

He reached up with the hand that was not between her legs and grabbed onto hers, holding it, and she tilted her head slightly to look down at him.  His eyes were closed as he concentrated fully on the task at hand, but as he felt her body shift, he opened them to gaze up at her.   _ Is this good?  _ his eyes asked her silently as his mouth remained occupied.  She answered him by dropping her head back with another moan and squeezing his hand, and she felt him smile against her before he closed his eyes again and his licking, kissing, sucking grew more fervent.

The muscles of Larianna’s legs tightened, followed by her whole body tensing as her climax neared.  She held her breath for a moment, closed her eyes, then cried out as her body exploded, her hips writhing, her hand pulling at Michael’s to get him to move upward.  

“I think you’re ready,” he said as his body covered hers.  “And God knows I am. Are you sure about this?” He gave her a long kiss, and she felt his erection pressing against her thigh.

“As sure as I’ve ever been about anything,” she replied as soon as her breath returned to her. “Please, Michael.  Make love to me.”  

_ I didn’t say “fuck me”,  _ she thought as he shifted his body and moved his hips to slide into her.   _ Because that’s not what’s happening, is it?   _ Her pulsing body welcomed him as he thrust shallowly at first, tentatively, then moved with longer strokes until he was deep inside her.  He paused there, hovering above her, and they looked into each other’s eyes, both breathing hard.

“Larianna,” he gasped. “You are so beautiful.  And I can’t believe this is happening.  I can’t believe how good you feel, how amazing you are, that I could be worthy of this, of you.”

“Are you kidding?” she whispered, pushing herself up onto one hand and reaching behind his neck, pulling him toward her for another kiss. “I’m the one who couldn’t possibly be worthy of someone like you.”

“Couldn’t disagree more,” he murmured, “but I think we have better things to do than debate this.”  He placed one arm around her waist and moved to his knees, then lifted her up so that she was straddling him, crossing his legs underneath both of them as she held onto his shoulders, pushing herself up and down, riding him.

“Nice acrobatic moves,” she smiled, kissing his forehead as he buried his face between her breasts.

“All that combat training does make us rather agile,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulder blades and assisting her movement. They moved slowly, almost languidly at first, Larianna wanting to feel every inch of him touching her, wanting her whole body to melt into his as the world around them disappeared.  But soon, the heat between them built to an almost unbearable fever, and she found her body tensing once more.   _ Again… that almost never happens…  _ she thought, moving her hips faster, grinding up against him and tossing her hair, then putting a hand under his chin and claiming his mouth in a frantic kiss.

“Larianna… baby… I can’t hold on much longer,” Michael gasped.

“Don’t, then,” she said, tangling her fingers through his hair. “Don’t hold back. Give it to me. Come for me…  _ ahhh!”  _ she cried out, her cunt spasming around him as her second orgasm erupted and her head fell to his shoulder.

“And that’s what I was waiting for,” he whispered in her ear, moving his legs and pushing her limp body back onto the ground, then thrusting into her a few more times as she stared up at the cave ceiling, tears coming to her eyes as her nails raked down his back.  Soon his cries echoed through the cave as he came, his rapidly moving body slowing down, his heartbeat pounding against her chest as he bent to kiss her neck.

The cave was all but silent for a moment, with only the distant sound of the wind outside underscoring their labored breathing.  Then Michael lifted his head and looked into Larianna’s shining eyes.

“Are you all right, ranger?” he said tenderly, brushing the hair from her face.

“I’m more than all right,” she whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek. “But… I am getting a little cold again.”  

“Yeah, me, too,” he said, quickly rolling over to grab the quilt and pull it out from under them. He wrapped it around them tightly as he curled up behind her and put his arms around her, and they stayed cocooned together, waiting for their hearts to slow and their breathing to return to normal.

Michael broke the silence again.  “Larianna… I…”

_ Please don’t say it,  _ Larianna thought, then squirmed to turn herself to face him and meet his mouth in a long kiss.   _ Maybe someday. But not tonight. Not yet.   _

“We should get to sleep,” she murmured after the kiss ended.

“Right,” he said, kissing her on the forehead. He reached over and grabbed one of his bags, placing it under their heads.  “Not the most comfortable, I’m afraid. Sorry about that.”

“It’s all right,” she said, closing her eyes and snuggling up to him.  “I’ll sleep well tonight, anyway.”

“You and me both,” he said, settling onto his back, still holding her close.  “Sweet dreams, ranger.”

*****

The two of them slept late into the morning wrapped in the makeshift quilt.  Larianna awoke first with a shiver from a cold gust that had blown into the cave.  Groggily, she tried to remember where she was… and…  _ oh… _

“Hi,” Michael said quietly, rising on one elbow from the stone floor, his hair flopping adorably in his face.

“Hi,” she said, suddenly aware of her nakedness.  She pulled the quilt closer to her body as mirrored his pose, facing him.  

“We… drank a lot last night, didn’t we?” he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m afraid I was a bad influence,” Larianna said.

“That you are, my lady,” he smiled, looking down at the floor of the cave and closing his eyes.

After a moment, she turned away from him, lying on her side and clutching the quilt even tighter. “I’m sorry, Michael,” she murmured.

“Hey, hey, hey, no…” he breathed quickly.  “No, Larianna. Never be sorry with me.”  He moved to surround her, lying behind her and gathering her in his arms.  “I regret nothing from last night.  I remember it all… and I will never forget it.”

Larianna smiled.  “It was amazing, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t have words in Thalassian for it,” Michael kissed her on the nape of the neck, causing goosebumps to spread over her body. “Or in Common. Or in any other language.  I don’t think there are any.”

“No…” she mused, “I can’t come up with any, either.”  

Michael’s hands rose from her waist to cup her breasts as he placed kisses on her shoulder.  “I think we’ve found another shared language, ranger.”

“Mmmm… so… this wasn’t just one night, was it?” she said, turning her neck to kiss him.

“Not on your life,” he growled.  “I told you that last night, and I meant it.  I am stone cold sober, Larianna… and I want you now.”

“I want you, too, Michael,” she whispered.  “But aren’t we supposed to be out fighting the vrykul?”

“Fuck the vrykul,” he muttered, slipping a hand between her legs and working his fingers in a way that made her moan.  “Fuck the vrykul, fuck the val’kyr, fuck the Scourge, fuck the Lich King. And for that matter, fuck the Alliance and fuck the Horde. They will all be there later today, and tomorrow, and the next.  Right now, this world is you and me, and this cave, and this wretched quilt.”

“Ohhh… do we need another fire?” she said, raising a hand quickly to cast the spell.

“I have all the fire I need right here, ranger,” he said, parting her legs and slipping into her, reaching up to her outstretched hand to lace his fingers through hers as he pushed further and they began to move together.


	26. Chapter 26

"Larianna, I need you to promise me something,” Michael said one morning a week later, shortly after they had woken up in each other’s arms.  They had found an inn in Dalaran where the proprietor asked no questions and only smirked a little bit as they ascended the staircase together.  

“I didn’t think we were doing promises,” she said, leaning up to kiss him with a smile.

“No… not that kind of promise.”  His face was gravely serious.  “We’re going to be going into Icecrown soon.  I know the fighting between the Alliance and Horde has gotten out of hand up there, and we can stay out of those regions… but we’re going to be going deep into Scourge territory.”

“That was the plan,” Larianna said.  “To fight the Scourge together, and ignore the pointless conflict.”

“Yes.  But I’ve heard things… and we know things personally about what the Scourge does to its captives.”  Michael looked at her with determination in his eyes.  “I will not be used as their tool.  I will not live a life without a soul of my own, or a twisted one, and I will not have my body used to kill my comrades.”

“No, of course not,”  Larianna whispered.  “What do you need me to promise?”  

“I need you to promise me that if I fall in battle… that you will finish the job.  Kill me, Larianna, and if there is no way to save my soul directly... burn my corpse to ashes if you have to. I will trust in the Light’s wisdom.”

“Michael,” she murmured, tears welling in her eyes.  “Why are you asking me this now?”

He was silent for a while, stroking her hair.  “I wasn’t sure if you would remember,” he said finally. “You awoke in the night crying… you had a nightmare.”

“A nightmare?”  Larianna blinked, the memory coming to her mind hazily.  “Oh… yes.  Did I wake you?  Was I… calling his name?”

“You were,” Michael said, “and I held you as you cried, until you were able to fall back to sleep.”  He tightened his grip around her.  “I didn’t know Valereth well, but I had heard about him during my time in Quel’Thalas.  He was a good man, Larianna, and I don’t need to tell you that.  What you have told me about his visits… afterward… I can only imagine how painful that must have been for both of you.  What he must have been through.”

“And you don’t want that fate,” Larianna said.  “I understand.”

“Can you promise me, then?  I know it’s a cruel thing to ask…”

“It is, but this war is nothing if not cruel,”  Larianna sighed. “I promise, Michael.  And now… I need you to promise me the same thing.  I don’t know if I would be taken as a death knight, but you know what happened to my sister, and to Sylvanas.  I don’t want to suffer that curse, or be made into a mindless ghoul, or part of an abomination.”  The tears were now flowing freely down her face, remembering all the things they had seen so far, realizing all the things they still had yet to face.

“Of course,” he murmured, kissing her forehead.  “It will kill me inside, but… of course, I promise.  I will do everything in my power to save your life, though.”

“I appreciate that,” she said with a small smile.  “I can’t offer much to you but frostweave bandages and potions, but I’ll try to keep up my part on that end, too.”  

Michael smiled suddenly.  “Wouldn’t it be nice if one day this all was a long-forgotten nightmare, and we had nothing to worry about but where to build our little oceanside cottage together?”

“That’s starting to sound dangerously like future expectations,” Larianna kissed him on the nose.

“Not expectation, never.  But desire?  I can’t help it,” he said, meeting her mouth in a full kiss.

Larianna sighed,  “You know that the Alliance and Horde are not going to stop fighting once this war is over.  We’re just as likely to be at each other’s throats in Alterac Valley.”

“I would never do anything to your throat except this,” he said, trailing a line of kisses down her neck.  “And as far as Alterac Valley goes… if I ever bothered to go back there... there’s this little spot in the trees that I found.  Totally secluded, a good place to heal and regroup.  You’d almost never suspect you were in a battle.  If I were ever to meet you in Alterac Valley, you know what I would do?”

“What’s that?”  she asked with a smile, and as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, her smile grew wider.  “Oh, my… that does sound nice. It also sounds like a good way to get both of us killed by rogues.”

“At least we would die doing what we loved,” he grinned, reclining her on the bed and moving his body over her.

*****

“I just want to stop at Moa’ki Harbor,” Larianna said, putting her armor on later that morning. The two of them had been coming up with creative ways to avoid going up to Icecrown, but she knew that it would soon be inevitable.

“You’re still doing favors for the Kalu’ak?” Michael asked her, kissing her with a smile. “Do you have some big old walrus boyfriend I should be jealous of?”

“Tuskarr,” she corrected him, “and no, of course I wouldn’t want one of them. They smell of fish and have whiskers. I’m just about done... I’m actually going to pick up something from their quartermaster.”

“Oh, really?” he said. “And what would that be?”

“You’ll see,” she replied with a wicked grin.  “In the meantime… see if you can think of a warm water location somewhere in this frozen wasteland?”

Michael blinked. “Your wish, as odd as it may be, is my command.”

*****

“I’m back,” Larianna called, entering the room.  “What did you come up with?”

“Well, there are a few dragonshrines… and a few steam pools… and some lakes in Sholazar Basin,” Michael said. “Including, as I recall, the one we ran to the first afternoon we met.”

“Would the lakes in Sholazar be filled with crocolisks and other biting creatures?”  Larianna asked.

“No… well, not all of them… well, not completely full,” Michael said.  “Exactly what do you have in mind?”

“Let me show you,” she smiled.  “First, check this out.”

“Nice,” Michael whistled.  “That is a top of the line fishing pole. Well crafted.”  He held it in his hands for a moment, then looked up at her curiously.  “You know, ranger, for someone who can’t stand eating fish, you certainly adore fishing.”

“I have to keep Pietro happy, and Morina.  And it’s good profit,” she winked. “But that’s not the neatest trick this particular fishing pole can do.  What is the nearest flight path to the safest and warmest lake in Sholazar?”  

“River’s Heart,” Michael said.  “The water there comes from the Wintergrasp River, so it’s quite cold, but there’s another - what in the hell are you planning, Larianna?” he finally blurted out, curiosity overtaking him.

“Take a flight there,” she said.  “I will circle overhead until I see you fishing at the lake you have in mind.  Make sure there’s no one around.”  She kissed him, taking the fishing pole from his hands. “See you there,” she smiled, leaving the room and her extremely confused lover.

*****

“I kill you, no-good floppy tongue!” an angry Wolvar roared, waving a spear and chasing a frightened bouncing Oracle down a weed-strewn path toward the lake.  

“You leave me alone, puppy dog!” the Oracle cried in reply.  “You no chase me into - oh,” the Oracle said suddenly, skidding at the edge of the bank.  “What… what that?”  

The Wolvar stopped. “I am not knowing,” he growled. 

In the middle of the water was a muscular humanoid with long dark hair on his head, no fur on his body and no clothes, seemingly all alone. But he was calling out to someone… crying?  “Oh… oh, wow… oh, Lari,” he moaned.  “Lari… don’t stop… I’m going to-”

“Wait!” A smaller furless humanoid with wet blonde hair plastered to her head emerged out of the water in front of him, wearing nothing but an ornate fishing pole.  “I have another idea. Take this.”

The larger humanoid looked at the round leather object the smaller one handed him.  “What does this do?” he gasped.

“Breathe into it,” the small humanoid said.  “There… like that.  Now for the next hour, you can breathe the way I can with this fishing pole.”

“Oh?” the larger humanoid said. “ _ Oh,”  _ he said.

The small humanoid giggled. “Come for a swim?”

“After you, my little naga sorceress,” the larger one said, grabbing the small one and plunging her into the water as she squealed, then diving after her.

The Wolvar and the Oracle stared for a moment.

“You saw that?” the Wolvar said.

“I see that,” the Oracle confirmed.

“You know what that was?” the Wolvar asked.

“I not know,” the Oracle said.

The Wolvar shook his head.  “Me neither. But it sure was something.”  He looked at the Oracle. “You get five minutes head start, floppy tongue.  We was not here, we saw nothing. Understand?”

“Understand, puppy dog,” the Oracle said, hopping off down the trail with curious glances behind him, as the Wolvar continued to stare out into the now turbulent water.

*****

“You let me win that duel,” Larianna muttered, backing Michael up against the wall of a dark and empty stable with her jousting spear. 

“Honestly, I did not,” he replied, expertly taking his spear and disarming her with a clatter, then tossing his aside. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her tight to his body.  “I might be good with a spear, but you are seriously better when mounted.”

“Oh, well played,” she growled, kissing him. “No one is going to find us here, are they?” 

“We are engaging in the competitive spirit and comradeship of the Argent Tournament, are we not?”  Michael kissed her deeply, running one strong hand further down her back, lifting her body and pulling her legs up to surround his hips.

“I really don’t think this is what they had in mind,” Larianna said, winding her arms around his neck. “And this would be so much more satisfying if we were wearing less armor…”

“I know what you mean,” he murmured into her ear. “Later tonight, ranger.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said. “Out of curiosity, what were you shouting at me in Common? It all sounds like ancient chanting or whatever.”

Michael thought for a moment. “Hmm… something about the glory of the Alliance, and questioning your professional vocation, perhaps implying that you are a lady of the evening and a female canine, and reflecting on your unfortunate ultimate destiny in the afterlife.” 

Larianna gasped in mock horror.  “That is not very becoming of a paladin of the Light,” she scolded him with a playful swat to his chest.

“Probably not,” he said, “but what were you shouting at me in Orcish?  It sounded like pure gutteral obscenities.  Then again, all Orcish sounds like that to me.”

“Orcish can be a very expressive language,” Larianna said.  “But in this case… yeah, mostly gutteral obscenities impugning your parentage and your masculinity, with a few references to the glory of the Horde and the sin’dorei.”  

“Ah ha, I thought I heard ‘sin’dorei’ in there somewhere,” Michael said. “And my masculinity… wow.  And I lost, no less.  There must be some way for me to prove myself…”

Larianna lowered herself to her feet and grabbed her spear. “That empty horse stall over there has a door in the back of it,” she said, nodding in its direction. “Want to see what’s in there?”

Michael’s eyes widened.  “Are you sure, ranger?  There could be ghouls, or demons, or shadowy cult figures, or piles of horseshit…”

“We can take that chance,” Larianna said, picking up his spear and tossing it to him. “Most likely, there’s just a little storage enclave where we can have complete privacy to settle this matter.”

Michael seemed to consider it for a moment. “You’re on,” he said.  “Lead the way, worthy challenger.”

*****

The two of them emerged quite a while later covered in sweat, armor and hair askew, spears broken, utterly satisfied expressions on their face.

“Good duel,” Larianna nodded to Michael, pulling her leggings up tighter and re-lacing her chestpiece.

“Good duel,” he nodded in agreement, adjusting his greaves.  “But, Larianna, I’m still not quite sure who won.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure we both did,” she smiled.

*****

“I just can’t get enough of you,” Michael gasped as he thrust into her later that night at the inn.  “I’ve never felt anything like this before, Lari.”

“And I can’t stop wanting more of you,” she whispered, arching her back slightly and then lifting her hips to match his rhythm.  “You intoxicate me, Michael.”

“This… isn’t just sex, is it?” Michael murmured in her ear.  “It can’t be. It would be amazing enough if it were.  But I want you by my side no matter what we’re doing.”

“Fishing,” she smiled.

“Mining,” he kissed her.

“Cooking… jousting… drinking… swimming...”

“Talking… sleeping… daydreaming… remembering…”

Their shared rhythm grew faster as they exchanged murmured words, kisses, smiles, ideas and unspoken promises for their future, until finally the heat built up inside her to an unbearable inferno, and she lost her breath entirely and began to see stars. 

“I love you, Michael,” she choked out as she climaxed.

“I love you, Larianna,” he moaned, joining her, pulsing inside her.  “I love you... I love you... I love you… I love you.”

He collapsed on her, and the two lay breathless in each others’ arms, silently holding each other.

“I’m scared, Michael,” she finally whispered, beginning to tremble.

“I am too, baby,” he whispered back. “I couldn’t have imagined this, let alone planned it. But this whole thing seems like we were pulled together for a reason… something we’re meant to do, meant to be.”

They were silent for a while longer.  

Larianna broke the silence again.  “Fighting.”

“Healing,” Michael replied.  “It’s time, Larianna.  We need to help in Icecrown.”


	27. Chapter 27

Larianna and Michael spent a full month with the Argent Crusade, and the work to be done seemed to come in on a never-ending daily basis. There was no end of Scourge to be eliminated, no end of souls to be extracted and saved.  It seemed impossible to get everything done at first, but the two of them began to establish a steady, efficient system.  The days were spent working in the field, and the nights were spent in Dalaran… in other neutral inns… in caves… under waterfalls… in abandoned villages and empty stone keeps… anywhere, as long as they were in each other’s arms.

Despite the ongoing struggle in Icecrown, life went on in the rest of Azeroth.  Although the winter was unrelenting in most of Northrend, the seasons changed elsewhere, and soon it was time to celebrate Winter Veil.  For the first time in months, Larianna planned to return to Orgrimmar for the holiday, and while she was eager to spend time with family and friends, she couldn’t help but feel a longing ache as she contemplated spending a joyous occasion without the man she loved.

“I wish I could go to Orgrimmar with you,” Michael murmured in her ear a few nights before she was due to leave. “I’ve always been curious about the city. And I wouldn’t even try to kill Thrall or anything.”

“I wouldn’t want to see you try,” Larianna chuckled, rolling over in bed to face him. “He’s surrounded by dozens of guards, not to mention Vol’jin.”

“Vol’jin? The troll leader, right. What’s he like?”

Larianna shrugged.  “Not bad, I guess.  For a troll, anyway.”

“It must be interesting to work with trolls and orcs after all the times elves have had to face them down,” Michael said.  “At least you have a reasonable orc at the helm.  Our leader these days, well…”

Larianna quirked an eyebrow.  “Are you saying you are not glad to see your king back in charge?”

“I am glad he’s back, and safe, but I’ve heard that he’s been acting strangely lately.  More temperamental, hotheaded,” he said.  “Which isn’t surprising, given what he’s been through and the pressures he must be under. But hot tempers will only lead to more conflict, more death, and there’s enough of that from outside forces.”

“And Thrall’s not helping by bringing that idiot Hellscream to the forefront,” she muttered. “I haven’t had much contact with him, but I could tell he’s a total asshole.  At least Saurfang is trying to keep a lid on his ego.”

“The king has some moderating advisors as well,” Michael said.  “Especially Jaina Proudmoore. She’s definitely on the side of peace.”

“Well, I’ve heard whispers that she might have a moderating influence of her own,” Larianna smirked. “A big, muscular, green Horde leader who just might be influencing her all night long.”

“Oh, really?” Michael said, squeezing her.  “You naughty little gossip.”  He paused and looked at her meaningfully, as if he were trying very hard not to say something.

“Go on,” Larianna said, rolling her eyes as he laughed. “Say it. Say it already.  I know what you’re thinking.”

“I didn’t say a thing,” Michael replied, still laughing. “I wouldn’t dare remind you of your areas of expertise - hey!” he yelped as she reached for a pillow and swatted him lightly with it.  “Is that how we’re going to play this?” He sat up and grabbed his own pillow, holding it in front of him like a shield. “I’m a lover, not a fighter.  You know that.”

“You surrender already, then?” Larianna said, tossing her pillow aside and winding her arms around his neck. 

“Always to you, my love,” Michael said, putting his pillow down and pulling her onto his lap. “Now, enough politics.  Be a good girl and tell Greatfather Winter what you want for Winter Veil.”

“I’m sure Greatfather Winter is going to bring me a cute little useless pet and some food that I don’t need,” Larianna said.  “But Anador will enjoy the toys.”

“I don’t mean the - orc, right?  Ours is a dwarf,” Michael said. “Anyway, I meant, what should I get for the most beautiful,” he kissed her, “wonderful,” another kiss, “special person who has made my life so much better this year?”

“Oh!  Baby, you don’t need to get me anything,” Larianna said. “Being with you has been the best gift I could ever imagine.”

“How sweet,” Michael smiled. “I feel the same way.”  They kissed for a bit longer.

“We’re nauseating, aren’t we?” Larianna whispered.

“A bit,” he whispered back.

“And we’re totally going to get each other gifts, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are.”

****

“Happy Winter Veil, darling!”  Larianna said, holding a sprig of mistletoe over Michael’s head three nights later in their regular room in the inn. It was the night before she was due to leave for Orgrimmar, and the two were meeting up to exchange gifts and spend one more night together before parting for the week.  

Michael kissed her, then pulled back and looked at her quizzically. “I just got a few books in the mail,” he said, “that gave me the spells for learning how to fly quickly and in cold weather.  Would you have anything to do with that?”

“Maybe,” Larianna said innocently.  “Did the books work?”

“Yes,” Michael said, “and it was a lovely surprise, but I thought we were going to exchange gifts together?”

“Ah, but you see,” Larianna smiled, “that was only the first half of your gift.”

“First half?” he said incredulously.  “There’s more?  This is all too extravagant, ranger.  The flying manuals alone must have cost-”

“Never you mind that,” she said, shaking her head with a grin. “This gift will benefit us both.  But we need to come outside.  Meet me by the Violet Stand Crystal down on the ground?”

Michael’s eyes widened. “You didn’t.”

“What, did you think I was just going to teach you to fly and leave it at that?” Larianna said. “See you down on the ground.”

****

A few minutes later, the two were in Crystalsong Forest. “My god, Larianna,” Michael whispered, reaching out to touch his new steed.  “It is… I’ve never seen anything like this.”  The horse was a translucent blue, and seemed not to be made from flesh but from the stars themselves, light twinkling all around it.  It shook its head back and forth, iridescent wings flapping somewhat impatiently as it stomped the ground. 

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Larianna said. “He seemed perfect for you. A shining light in the darkness, lifting into the heavens.” She waved her hand, and a second steed appeared. “Of course, I had to get myself a matching one.  And they’re eager to fly. You ready?”  Michael pulled himself up onto his steed as Larianna mounted hers, and she pointed toward a plateau on a nearby mountain. “Let’s go up there, unless you want to aim for something a little lower first?”

“I think I’ve got this,” Michael said, though his voice was shaking a bit.  

“Don’t worry, baby,” Larianna said cheerfully.  “The plateau isn’t high enough to kill you if you fall off your mount.  You might need to be patched up a bit, though.”

“That’s not really reassuring -  _ whaaa!”  _ he yelped as he pulled up on the reins and the horse took off vertically.  The surprised cry soon turned into a whoop of joy as the steed steadied a bit, and Larianna took off after him, laughing.  “This is amazing!” he shouted back at her.  

“Not quite like a taxi, is it?” she shouted. “We’ve got the elevation. Now, straight ahead.  That’s it.  You’re a natural!”  The two landed on the plateau, and Larianna dismounted and waved her hand to dismiss her steed. Michael followed, still looking in awe as his steed disappeared.  He turned to Larianna and gave her a tackling hug, and the two fell back into the snow, rolling and kissing joyfully.

“You’ve literally swept me off my feet,” Michael whispered as he landed on top of her, tears in the corner of his eyes as he looked down at her.  “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Now you’ll be able to keep up with me,” Larianna said, brushing snow out of his hair and stroking his face.  “And now we have all of Northrend to explore. Anywhere we want to be, all the places where the war can’t reach us.”

“I love you, ranger,” he said, scooting down a bit and resting his head on her chest. “That’s all I can say.  I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” she said, kissing the top of his head.  “And I could stay here with you all night, except I’m kind of freezing my ass off in this snow.”

“I’m sorry,” Michael said, scrambling to his feet and pulling her up, then putting his arms around her and rubbing her back.  “Let’s get back to the inn, light a fire in the room, get a few glasses of wine…”

“...and I still have a present to open,” Larianna murmured in his ear.

“Oh. Heh. Right. I’m afraid it’s going to be rather underwhelming compared to this,” he replied, pulling back and casting his eyes downward.

“Nonsense,” she replied. “You could give me a stack of sewer carp and I would love it because it came from you.”

“I would at least get you some Magic Eaters,” Michael said. “But no fish for you, ranger. Shall we?”  He waved his hand and his steed appeared, and he smiled radiantly, his face glowing in the sparkling lights, taking Larianna’s breath away momentarily. He turned to her after a pause, and her heart pounded as his eyes met hers. “Are you all right?  You’re shaking a bit.”

“Just cold,” Larianna lied, waving her hand and mounting her steed. As they raced toward Dalaran, her mind kept replaying a single, inescapable thought.

_ I think I just saw forever.  _


	28. Chapter 28

“Warming up, sweetheart?” Michael asked as he sat beside Larianna by the fire, handing her a glass of wine.

“I am,” Larianna said, “but we really should get out of this armor soon and switch to body heat.”

“Excellent idea,” he said, grinning. “First, though…” He pulled a small, flat box wrapped in red ribbon out of his bag.  “You’ve been very good this year.  You deserve much more than this, I’m sure, but…”

“Oh, stop it,” she said, grabbing it from his hands eagerly.  “The best things come in small packages, as someone once said.”  She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box, then gasped.  “Michael, it’s gorgeous,” she said, looking at the heart-shaped amulet attached to a thick gold chain.  The heart seemed to pulse with inner light, glowing and changing colors. 

“You already have my heart, ranger,” Michael said softly. “And I want to protect you no matter where we are, no matter what we’re doing.”  

“It’s a functional amulet, then?” Larianna said, slipping off the one she was wearing. “I would have worn it anyway, but -”

“I’m told it’s powerful, and perfect for hunters,” he said, taking the heart amulet from her and moving behind her to place it around her neck.  He lifted her hair to clasp the chain, then placed a kiss at the nape of her neck that covered her in goosebumps.  

She waited a moment.  “It certainly is,” she said, her eyes widening as she felt the strength of the enchantment flowing through her, changing her, making her feel as though her skills were stronger than ever. “Where in the world did you get this?”

“You’re not the only one who can play the auction house,” Michael said, coming back around to face her. “So, you like it?”

“It’s incredible,” Larianna said, raising her hand to touch it. “Thank you so much, baby. I never want to take it off.”

“I’m glad,” he said. “Looking at you now, I have only one regret about it.”

“What’s that?” she asked.

He took her hands. “It’s not a ring.”

Larianna found herself breathless once more as he looked into her eyes, seemingly trying to gauge her reaction.  Finally, she squeezed his hands. 

“Someday,” she whispered, swallowing hard.

Michael leaned forward and kissed her.  “Someday. I know we’ll figure it out. We have to, because I don’t think I could be without you now.”

_ Oh, love,  _ Larianna thought as she returned and deepened the kiss.  _ I wish I believed the world will give us that choice.  _  “And I don’t want to be without you,” she said, then bowed her head and began working at his chestpiece. “In fact, I don’t want to be without you a moment longer.”

“Whatever the lady wants,” he said, reaching for her armor with the same urgency. “Should we move to the bed?”

“No,” Larianna said as they rose to their feet, still stripping one another.  “Right here. In front of the fire.” She kissed her way quickly down his body as soon as they were naked, then looked up at him with hungry eyes once she was down on her knees.

Michael smiled. “You do look so beautiful in the firelight,” he said, running a hand through her hair and returning her gaze.

Larianna placed her hand around his cock, lowering her head and opening her mouth as he moaned.  Just as her lips were about to wrap around him, she paused. “You know what?” she said, looking back up at him. “Could you lie down for me instead?”

“At this moment, I couldn’t deny you anything, Larianna,” he muttered, sinking down to the ground as she released his cock.  “But… you are going to go back to what you were doing, right?”

“In good time,” she said with a smile. She stayed on her knees as he stretched out in front of her, and allowed herself a moment to drink in the sight of his body, his taut skin glistening with sweat as the fire danced and shadow and light played around them.

Michael tilted his head up.  “Is everything all right, baby?”

“Couldn’t be better,” Larianna replied softly.  “I’m just admiring the view… and deciding how best to love every inch of you.”  She placed her hands on his ankles and bent to kiss his feet, then moved her lips up his legs slowly, kissing, breathing softly on his skin, darting her tongue out here and there.  She could feel his breaths becoming more ragged, sense him staring down at her before he finally put his head back with a gasp as she reached the inside of his thighs.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” Michael moaned as she finally enveloped his cock with her mouth.  “No… don’t stop.  Just listen.  Keep loving me the way you are right now, and listen.”  He threaded his fingers through her hair as she bobbed her mouth up and down, winding her tongue around him and gently fondling him.

“You’re changing me, Larianna,” he finally said, his words coming out in a breathless rush. “You’re changing me into a man I didn’t think I could be.  For so long, I felt as though I didn’t belong in this world.  I thought my flesh and blood, my attachments, my feelings were weakness.  I thought I needed to be something else, that I was just a temporary vessel for the Light. But you… baby, you made me realize that this flesh is a gift.  You made me realize that I want to live, I want to feel, I want to be here now.  Any pain, any sorrow that comes… I can take it.  I can take anything this world gives me. Because this world gave me you, and you give me so much happiness.”  

Larianna stopped, her heart in her throat. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Michael…”

“Was I babbling?” he said, sitting up slightly. “I feel like I’m losing my senses a bit here.”

“We both are, I think,” she murmured. “But, no, you weren’t babbling.  You were taking my breath away.  And… maybe scaring me a little.”

“Don’t be scared, baby,” Michael said, reaching down and pulling her upward into his arms. “Not tonight.  We’re together.”

“But what you’re saying…” Larianna trembled against him.  “I love what we have here.  I love the way we feel together. But I never wanted to take you away from the Light.”

“You misunderstand, Larianna,” he said. “I’ve never felt closer to it. You made me realize that the Light is not a mysterious force out in the far distance, waiting to appear here and there when we call upon it. It’s here.  It’s all around us.  It’s joy, it’s pain, it’s life. And even when it seems lost, when we’re surrounded in darkness, it’s what keeps us going, searching, moving forward.”  He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face toward his. “It’s love, ranger. Love will win. I know it’s hard to believe after all we’ve seen, and everyone we’ve lost, and all the fighting ahead.  But the love within the two of us was so much stronger than the hate that was supposed to divide us.  And I have to believe that, somehow, someday… love will win.”

Larianna stared at him for a moment, speechless.  “What you’ve said is beautiful, Michael,” she finally replied.  “I’ll be thinking on it for quite some time, and I think we should talk more about it. But, I have to be honest.  You are being entirely too philosophical for a naked man.”

There was a moment of silence, and then the two of them burst out laughing. “Fair point,” he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.  “I’m sorry to have interrupted you.  Where were we?”

“Well, now that I’m up here, I think I have another idea,” she said, rolling on top of him. “You see, I gave you a mount earlier, and we went on a nice ride…”

“And now you want to mount me?” He lifted his hips up as she lowered herself onto his cock, and the two of them began to rock together.

“Mmm-hmm,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders as he grabbed her by the hips. “I want to go on an even better ride.”

"Pity it’s not a flying mount,” Michael said, closing his eyes and groaning slightly as she twisted and ground her pelvis into him. “Though I’m not even sure how that would work.  Maybe if we were druids?”

“Hmm… oh, I know!  Maybe sometime we can sneak you onto a Horde zeppelin,” Larianna smiled, leaning all the way forward to kiss his neck and nibble at his ear. “If we can get past the tower guards, the goblins onboard won’t give a shit.  Especially if we slip them some gold and hole up in some little enclave out of their way.”

“Sounds exciting,” he said, pushing on her hips to quicken her pace, “and also potentially deadly.  You trust those goblins with your life, huh?”

“Ah, they hardly ever crash,” she said. “Maybe once every…” She paused. “You have a point, come to think of it.”

“I’m happy right here,” Michael said, pushing himself up to a sitting position as she straddled him.  He put his hands on her shoulder blades as she moved faster, grinding her clit against him and tossing her head back with a moan. “We can soar without ever leaving the ground, can’t we?”

“Damn right we can,” Larianna growled, then sucked in her breath as she felt herself peaking. She came with an explosive cry, still moving her hips rapidly as she fell against his chest, her entire body trembling.  

“I’ve got you, baby,” he whispered, holding her close.  “Do you want to stay like this? Or do you want to lie down?”

“No,” she said, jerking her head upward suddenly and giving him a hungry kiss, then lifting herself off of him.  “This way,” she said, scrambling to all fours and looking back at him.

“Whatever you want,” he murmured, kneeling behind her and sliding his cock into her pulsing cunt.  “You know, I was never really into this before… but, my God, you are beautiful from every angle.”  He leaned forward to kiss her shoulders, then groaned into her ear. “Is this good, baby?”

“Pull my hair,” she murmured in reply, then blinked as she realized what she said. _  That’s not really his… ohhh...   _ Rational thought left her as her head was suddenly jerked back in rhythm with his thrusts.  

“My turn to mount you, huh?” he chuckled, and leaned forward.  “Should I pull your ears, too?”

“Some other time,” she gasped, feeling a frisson of pleasure and pain spread over her scalp and down her spine.  “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“You are a wild little elf,” Michael growled, his thrusts suddenly getting harder. “And you’re driving me wild right along with you.”  His hands left her hair and moved down to her breasts, flicking at her nipples before giving them a firm squeeze.  “Tell me what you want, ranger.  What do you want me to do right now?”

“Come inside me, baby,” Larianna cried, dropping her head.  “Please. Now.”

Michael stopped thrusting, then exhaled. Suddenly, he pulled out of her, and moved to her side, pushing her gently onto her back.  “I’m sorry,” he muttered, pinning her hands above her head and sliding back inside her with a long kiss.  “But I just can’t come unless I can kiss those gorgeous lips, and see those beautiful glowing eyes, and…” His sentence trailed off with a loud moan as she lifted her knees to take him in deeper, and his release came in a warm pulsing rush. 

She entwined her legs with his as he let go of her hands and rested his full weight on her body. He kissed her shoulders, her neck, her face, whimpering slightly as his body shook. “And what?” she whispered.

Michael lifted his head. “And tell you face to face how much I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Larianna murmured, putting her hand behind his head and pulling him back down to her shoulder, stroking his hair.  “And I am going to miss you so much this week.”

“Don’t miss me too much,” he mumbled against her skin.  “You should enjoy your time with your family. We’ll be back together before you know it.”

“What are you going to be doing?” she frowned, realizing she hadn’t asked him that yet. “Are you staying here in Dalaran, or are you going to see…”  _ He doesn’t have any family,  _ she remembered with a pang of sorrow.

“See Greatfather Winter?  Yeah, I might go to Ironforge,” Michael said, propping his head on his elbow.  “If nothing else, I can bring back some beer for the Argent Crusade camp.  I’m not really into it myself, but I know they get tired of wine up there.”

“A paladin kegger, eh?” Larianna smiled.  “I’d love to be around for that.”

“Well, they’re not going to get smashed and start a brawl or anything,” he said. “But most of them aren’t taking any R&R, so a little bit of dwarven cheer might go a long way.”

“The Scourge won’t take a holiday,” she sighed with a twinge of guilt.

“Afraid not,” Michael replied.  “But you will. And you deserve it. Go spoil that kid of yours rotten and enjoy the warm Durotar weather.  Are you going to see Noraelise?”

“She’ll be there tomorrow, yes,” Larianna said with a smile of anticipation. “Morinasong can’t make it, but Mahyna will be there for a bit before she goes to Thunder Bluff.  And I told Anador that he should spend some time with his stepfather, so Rogilak will be at the tavern where we’ll be meeting.”

“Oh, really?” Michael said. “Everything amicable there?”

She shrugged. “I never really had a falling out with Rog.  It was just a bad situation. Mokitra, on the other hand…”

“I remember you telling me about her,” he said.  “I take it you’re not expecting to share a cup of Winter Veil cheer with her?”  

“Not unless I want it thrown in my face,” Larianna said, rolling her eyes slightly.  “If she’s there, I’ll be cordial.  Or maybe I’ll just stay on the other side of the room from her.”

“I’m sure you’ll handle the situation gracefully,” Michael said, giving her a kiss. “What time do you leave for Orgrimmar?”

“Anador and I are meeting by the portals around lunchtime,” she replied.  “So I don’t have to leave particularly early.  I’m just lucky he didn’t want to see Greatfather Winter at sunrise.”

“Nice.”  He rolled off of her and stretched out.  “This floor is getting a bit hard. Should we get into bed and get some rest?”

“Are you tired?” Larianna asked. “I mean, I know I might have worn you out, but it’s still early for bed.”

“I think we should recharge a bit,” Michael said, then grinned. “It’s been a long time since I had something to play with first thing in the morning on Winter Veil.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Hey, Mom!” Anador said, tapping Larianna on the shoulder and pointing across the tavern filled with Winter Veil revelers. “Rogilak and Mokitra are here! Is it all right if I go spend time with them?”

“Of course,” Larianna said, then paused.  “Mokitra’s being nicer to you, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she’s cool,” Anador said.  “She’s got a sister who’s a mage, so sometimes she tells me stories about all the things that got set on fire or frozen when they were younger.”

Larianna’s heart ached for a moment, thinking of Moriadria.  “I’m glad you found common ground,” she said, squeezing Anador’s shoulder.  “Tell them I said hello.”

“I will!” Anador said, standing up and crossing the tavern as Larianna watched him go.  She saw Rogilak smile broadly and give Anador a hug, and then give a sheepish but friendly wave to Larianna as Mokitra looked down at her ale.  She returned the wave with a smile, then turned back to Noraelise and Mahyna.  

“Now we can talk like big girls,” Noraelise said, handing her a long package. “I love the little rugrat, but I-I-I-I have some questions for you, ranger.”  

“Oh, do you now?” Larianna said, opening the box.  “Wow!  This is amazing, Nora!” She lifted the huge blue gun from its wrapping and examined it. “I’ll have to take this out to the targets and test it out.”

“The Nesingwary 4000. When you have to kill every last motherfucking Scourge in the area, accept no substitutes,” Noraelise grinned. “I’m glad I made you the gun, though, because my other idea was to give you an amulet.  And I can see that you have no need of that,” she said pointedly, nodding toward Larianna’s neck.

Larianna reached up and fidgeted with the glowing heart.  “Do you like it?”

“Like it?  That, my suspiciously happy sister, is a Nymph Heart Charm. It’s only one of the most powerful amulets in all of Azeroth.  And since you didn’t tell me that you’ve been traipsing around Ulduar, I am going to assume it was the incredibly expensive amulet I saw up for auction last week?”

Larianna flushed. “I’m… not sure.  It was a gift.”

“One hell of a gift,” Mahyna muttered into her beer.  She had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the afternoon, and was now giving Larianna a piercing glare.

Noraelise didn’t notice.  “Yeah, it is,” she said gleefully. “Would it happen to be from a certain paladin?”

“It would,” Larianna said carefully.  “He didn’t tell me where it came from, but I don’t think he’s been in Ulduar himself.”   _ Just how expensive was it?  _ she thought, but didn’t ask.

“He must really be into you,” Noraelise said. “Did we know him before?  Was he one of Valereth’s friends?”

“No,” Larianna said, drinking her wine and trying to figure out how to change the subject.

“I didn’t think so,” Noraelise said. “I didn’t recognize the name. Michael - that’s an unusual name for an elf, isn’t it?  What’s his last name?”

“Emberflare,” Mahyna said suddenly, and Larianna looked at her in surprise.  “Michaelan Emberflare, wasn’t it, princess?  That’s what I thought I heard when he introduced himself.”

“You met him?” Noraelise squealed. “Tell me more!  What’s he like?”

“Oh, you know, tall and beefy, dark hair, charming and handsome as all get out,” Mahyna said. “A bit too pale and hairless for my taste, mind.”

Noraelise sighed.  “Why didn’t you bring him with you, Lari?”

“He’s going to visit his own family,” Larianna lied. “And, anyway, I’m not sure if I’m ready to introduce him to Anador yet.”

“Ah, gotcha,” Noraelise said.  “Still, I’d like to meet him sometime. See if he’s really all that.  Has Morinasong met him yet?”

“She’d have to show up in Northrend for that,” Larianna said.

“Where is that little slut you keep telling me all about?” Mahyna said.  “I thought maybe I’d finally get to meet the girl after hearing all those legendary stories about her.”

“She’s on some sort of retreat in the Eastern Kingdoms,” Larianna said.  “Recentering herself or something. She sends her love, though.”

“Aww, I miss her,” Noraelise said fondly. “I should send her a letter sometime.  I heard she’s quite the correspondent.”

“She certainly is,” Larianna said, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief at the change of subject. “Now, here’s your gift.”

“Ooh!” Noraelise said, looking at the titansteel and saronite daggers in the box.  “These are gorgeous!  I haven’t seen these on the auction house lately.  Did you hire a blacksmith?”

“Well, sort of,” Larianna said, and Mahyna rolled her eyes.  _ So much for a change of subject. _

“Oh, my God, he’s a blacksmith, isn’t he?”  Noraelise said, turning the daggers over in her hands. “These are awesome!  And he made them, didn’t he?”

“Yes, Michael made them,” Larianna said, blushing slightly.

“Oh, wow, Lari,” Noraelise sighed, and took Larianna’s hand. “This guy… this is all seeming so familiar.”  The sisters shared a fond and knowing glance as Mahyna looked at them curiously.

“It is,” Larianna said, “but he’s… different from Valereth.  Noble, engaging like he was, but…” 

“Yeah, well, no two loves are the same, are they?” Mahyna said, realization dawning on her face.

“No, they’re not,” Larianna said softly.

“Still, though,” Noraelise smiled. “Something tells me you’re going to get a pretty ring to go with that amulet as soon as Love Is In The Air rolls around.”

“Maybe,” Larianna murmured, trying not to look at Mahyna. “It’s still early, though.”

“Hey, when it’s right, it’s right,” Noraelise said.  “Not that I would know. I usually pick out Mr. Right Now.”

“Aww, a gorgeous girl like you will find someone to stick around,” Mahyna said.

Noraelise looked puzzled. “Who said I wanted that?”

“That’s my little sister,” Larianna said affectionately.  “Now who wants another round?”  

“Is it almost sundown?” Mahyna said, standing up. “I’ve got to be getting to Thunder Bluff for dinner with the fam.  Walk me out, will you, princess?”

“Of course,” Larianna said, bracing herself a bit. “I’ll be right back, Nora.”  Noraelise rose to give Mahyna a hug goodbye, and Larianna and Mahyna walked toward the exit, Larianna a hesitant step behind.

“Well, happy Winter Veil, Mahyna-” Larianna said quickly, raising her arms for a hug.

“Nuh-uh, girl,” Mahyna muttered, taking her arm and pulling her behind the tavern. “You are not getting away that easily.”

“Mahyna, I know what you’re going to say, and trust me, you’re not saying anything I haven’t told myself,” Larianna hissed. “But it’s… it’s all happened so fast… and I haven’t been this happy in a long time.”

“Oh, I can tell,” Mahyna said in a low voice. “And I covered for you with your sister. But I know you know what I mean when I tell you that you had better watch your pretty little ass.”

“Michael would never hurt me,” Larianna said.  

“I ain’t worried about him,” Mahyna said. “I’m worried about all his…” She looked around. “All his baggage, you get what I’m saying?”

“Yes, I know what you’re saying, and I’ve got this, Mahyna,” Larianna said insistently.  “Trust me.  Love isn’t the danger I’m facing in Northrend, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“I know, baby,” Mahyna sighed.  “You’re brave.  Braver than you are smart sometimes. Keep your head down and don’t let those Scourge monsters or those Alli assholes get you, all right?”

“I’ll do my best,” Larianna said. “Now come on. It’s Winter Veil.  Give your friend a hug before you go, huh?”

“All right,” Mahyna said, hugging her. “I’d rather stay here with you and and Nora, but Manicola’s expecting me.  If she invited Lohtotah, we’re going to be having steak for dinner, and I don’t know whether it’s gonna come from her ass or his.”

“You think she invited your ex?”

“My dumb little sister doesn’t seem to know what ‘ex’ means,” Mahyna muttered. “She’s always telling me I should just talk to him, kiss and make up.  That ship has sailed long ago. If she weren’t my sister, I’d tell her where to go… but, well, blood is blood.”

“You’re right,” Larianna said wistfully.

Mahyna looked at her, concern in her eyes.  “I’m sorry, princess.  I just stuck my hoof in my mouth, didn’t I?”

“No, it’s all right,” Larianna said.  “I miss Mori, but I’m sure she’s… well, I don’t know if ‘celebrating’ is the right word, but I’m sure she’s spending time with her big new family in Undercity.”

“Her big brotherhood of dead folk.” Mahyna shook her head. “This world, huh?”

“Yeah,” Larianna said. “So… you understand why I want to find happiness where I can, right?

“Of course I want you to be happy, girl,” Mahyna said. “I also want you to be safe.  But that’s probably too much to hope for, huh?”

“I’m fighting with the Horde and the Argent Crusade.  What part of that is ‘safe’?” Larianna snorted.

“And I’m proud of you,” Mahyna said quietly.  “I don’t tell you that enough.  But I am so proud to have you as my friend.”

“Oh, Mahyna,” Larianna said, giving her another hug. “Thank you. I’m so happy to have met you.  And this will all be over soon.  One way or another.”  She pulled back. “I’d better let you go. Say hello to Manicola for me, and try not to shed blood at the dinner table.”

“No promises,” Mahyna muttered.  “Love you, princess.  Like I said, keep your head down.”

“Love you, too, Mahyna.”  Larianna watched the tauren walk away, then sighed and made her way back into the tavern.


	30. Chapter 30

“Undercut again,” Larianna muttered to herself, looking over her auction house statements at the mailbox near the Filthy Animal in Dalaran. “These people are just giving it away these days, and I’m stuck relisting stacks of this shit and barely making a profit…”

“Hi, Larianna,” a deep and amused voice came from behind her, and she jumped. “Still dominating the materials market?”

“Rogilak!” she said, turning to look at him. “Fancy meeting you here.”  _ Ugh. Awkward much? _

“Just arrived from Orgrimmar.  Apparently the march toward Icecrown Citadel is much more pressing than keeping an eye on our logging interests.”  He opened his arms for a hug, and she hesitated, then stiffly embraced him.  

“It’s good to see you,” she said.

“It’s very good to see you.  And Mokitra is in Durotar,” he said, causing Larianna to smile and relax into his arms for a moment before stepping back. “Shall we get a drink before I head out into the field?”

“That would be nice,” Larianna said. “It’s been too long since we spoke.”

“Do you recommend this place?” Rogilak said, nodding toward the entrance of the Filthy Animal. “The name doesn’t seem very promising.”

“The staff is friendly enough, and booze is booze, but I have to be honest. I prefer the Legerdemain Lounge in the center of town,” she replied, lowering her voice.  “Even if it is run by Alliance types.  The atmosphere is a bit nicer and the people watching more interesting.”

“Lead the way,” Rogilak said. “I haven’t had the chance to see much of the city.  Not used to being surrounded by such a… diverse crowd.”

Larianna chuckled as they left the Sunreaver’s Sanctuary. “You mean, you didn’t spend much time in Shattrath when you were in Outland?  Morinasong had all sorts of interesting interactions with the Alliance.”

“I’m sure she did,” Rogilak said dryly. “But the city was almost deserted when I got there. I understand the need for cooperation in this campaign, but I’m not surprised fighting has broken out again.  You can’t keep a lid on mutual hatred for very long. Even the Kirin Tor has some factional division, am I right?”

_ Change the subject,  _ Larianna thought. “Well, Anador seems to be getting along well enough with his cohort,” she said as they entered the lounge. “Hello, Arille.  I’ll take a snowplum brandy and my friend will have a caraway burnwine,” she said to the high elf behind the bar.

“Here you go, Lari.  On me,” Arille said in a low voice as he handed her the drinks.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” Larianna smiled.  “Thank you.”  She handed the burnwine to Rogilak and led him over to a table.

“Well, that was interesting,” Rogilak said.  “Do you have that kind of rapport with all high elves?  I didn’t think the relationship was amicable, if you don’t mind me bringing it up.”

Larianna glanced over at a woman standing by the door who was busy pretending not to see her, then leaned in close to Rogilak’s ear.  “Arille and I dated when we were younger,” she whispered. “The innkeeper over there is his wife.  I don’t know if she’s figured out why he’s so friendly to me, but it doesn’t really make a difference.  Ancient history.”

“The human?” Rogilak whispered back. “Interesting. I don’t know why it still surprises me when elves and humans pair up.” 

_ Oh, Lord.   _ “Elves and orcs are an even more unlikely pairing, aren’t they?” Larianna said, sitting back and winking at him.

“Indeed,” Rogilak said, taking a swig of his burnwine, then coughing violently for a second. “Blood and thunder, this is strong!  Does everyone drink to forget up here?”

“More like keeping warm,” she shrugged, sipping her brandy. “You’ll get used to it.  Is your tour of duty up here indefinite?”

“For the time being,” he replied.  “How about you?  Anador tells me that you officially rejoined the Horde.”

“I have,” Larianna said, contemplating how to continue the conversation. “But I’m on special assignment with the Argent Crusade.”

“The Argent Crusade?  The paladins?” Rogilak said with surprise.  “I worked closely with the Argent Dawn in the Plaguelands, and I heard about their new order up here. What led you to work with them?”

“I find their cause to be more compelling than…” Larianna dropped her voice, “other Horde interests up here.  They are on the front lines against the Scourge, and they’re not letting themselves get distracted.”

“I see,” Rogilak said. “The fight against the Scourge is personal for everyone, I suppose, but I can see why it would be especially personal for you.  And working with paladins must feel comfortable to you.”  He took a cautious drink of the burnwine as Larianna gave him a blank stare.  “Because of Valereth.”

“Yes,” Larianna said softly, averting her gaze.  “I suppose that’s true.  Except… he’s not a paladin anymore, of course.  But he is in Icecrown with the Ebon Blade.”

“Really,” Rogilak said. “I heard about them as well. It shouldn’t surprise me that Sunwinder would find his way back to the fight no matter what.”  He swallowed hard. “And on that subject… I owe you an apology.  I know that I overstepped my bounds by telling Anador about his father. I felt he should know, but I should have left it to you to decide when.”

“Well, I was angry,” Larianna admitted.  “But you were right.  He needed to know, and now he has a chance to understand more fully what has happened.  You were acting in what you felt were his best interests, just as you were when you encouraged me to send him to Dalaran.”  She reached across the table and placed her hand on his, looking into his eyes. “I never thanked you for that. Anador is thriving here, just as you predicted. You saw his potential, and you helped me reach beyond my fear to give him the best chances possible.  So… thank you.”

Rogilak returned her gaze. “I miss you, Larianna. And I’m sorry for the way things ended.”

She took a deep breath. “I miss you, too, Rog. Some things aren’t meant to be forever, I guess.  And just because it’s over doesn’t mean I regret it.  I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” She smiled. “Besides, it’s not like we’ll ever really be disconnected.  Even though our marriage ended, you’re still Anador’s stepfather, and you always will be important to us.” 

“Thank you for saying that,” Rogilak said gruffly. “I’ve tried to give you space, but don’t think for a moment that you haven’t been on my mind.”

_ The burnwine is going to his head,  _ Larianna thought.  “Are you and Mokitra doing all right?”

“It’s getting better,” Rogilak said, seeming to snap out of a trance. “Whatever happened to her was traumatizing, and she tries to hide it with anger. But she’s opening up to me more and more.  She intends to come to Northrend just as soon as the Horde clears her for duty.”

“I know from experience that you have the compassion and patience she needs,” Larianna said, patting his hand.  “For a warrior, you’re an awfully good healer, you know that?” 

Rogilak chuckled. “Thank you.  And are you doing all right?  I know the Argent Crusade must be keeping you very busy, and you must be seeing some horrific things out there. But you seem… content, somehow.”

“I am,” Larianna said, sitting back with a smile. “The work I’m doing is difficult, but it gives me a sense of purpose. It helps that I have a very good rapport with the people I’m working with.”

“And do you have a special rapport with anyone in particular?” Rogilak asked with a slight smirk on his face.

“What makes you think I have time for that sort of thing?” Larianna said, trying to keep her tone light.

“If you’ll pardon my saying so, I can’t imagine someone hasn’t tried to keep you warm up here yet,” he said, finishing off the burnwine. “Even paladins aren’t immune to worldly comforts.”

“I am familiar with paladin desires,” Larianna said, “seeing as I was married to one for thirty years. And if you’ll pardon  _ my  _ saying so, I think you’d better sober up a bit before you report for duty.”

“Did I offend you?” Rogilak said, frowning.  “My apologies if I was prying inappropriately.  I just want to see you happy, Larianna. There is more to life than war, and you deserve to enjoy companionship.”

“I understand,” she said, “and I’m not offended.  It’s just… strange, somehow, to be talking about this with you.  I’m not sure I’m ready for it, to be honest.”  

“Of course,” he said.  “I am being an insensitive oaf.  You can tell me as little or as much as you’re comfortable with.”

“There’s nothing much to tell,” Larianna said.   _ Nothing much that I should tell you, at least,  _ she added mentally.  “I have friends, I have Anador, I keep busy with work.”

“‘Work,’ you say, as though you were a simple shopkeeper,” Rogilak said. “You’re fighting an incredibly dangerous battle every day.”

“As you will be,” Larianna reminded him.  “It’s what needs to be done. I promised Anador I would do everything I could to make the world a better place for him, and if it means killing Scourge and helping to salvage all the souls that I can, then that’s what I have to do.”

“Your bravery inspires me, little ranger,” he said. “I am due to report to Warsong Hold in an hour, so I should probably sober up, as you say.”

“Here,” she said, pulling a container of Northern Stew out of her bag.  “Have something to eat. One of the cooks at Warsong taught me to make this as soon as I arrived, and it’s pretty tasty. Don’t ask me what the meat is, though.”

“What?” Rogilak said, looking at it warily. “It’s not gnome, is it?”

Larianna burst out laughing. “Everyone asks that!  No, it’s not gnome.  It’s a blend of different meats from various game animals.  Sometimes I lose track of which ones I’ve killed lately, but they all taste pretty similar.”

Rogilak took a bite. “This is very good. I’ve missed your cooking.”

“You’re not a bad cook yourself,” Larianna said. “There’s a chef over in the Filthy Animal that can give you some recipes for the native animals.  His name is Awilo Lon’gomba.”

“Lon’gomba… a troll?” Rogilak said, spoon hovering over the stew. “You’re sure this isn’t gnome?”

“Just eat it,” she laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

“Hey, you,” Larianna said, walking up behind Michael as he worked at an anvil near the Argent Crusade camp.  She rested her head on his shoulder briefly. “I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Hey,” he said, smiling.  “I actually saw you in Dalaran earlier. I thought it wouldn’t be a good idea to come up to you when you were talking with someone.”

“I suppose not,” she said, walking to his side to see his face better. “But you could have passed close by to give me a cheap thrill by seeing you.”

“You seemed pretty engaged in conversation,” he shrugged. “Was that… Rogilak, is it?”

“Yes,” Larianna said. “He’s reporting for duty and wanted to catch up a bit first.”

“I see.” Michael finished the armor piece he was working on and held it up to inspect it. “And did you have a nice time catching up?  It seemed like a rather intimate conversation.”

Larianna looked at him for a moment. “Are you jealous?  You certainly don’t need to be. And I didn’t think you were the type.”

“No,” Michael said, putting the armor down and staring at it, then whirling around to face her.  “Yes,” he said in a husky voice. “I am jealous, but not in the way you’re thinking. I’m not worried about you and anyone else. I know what we have together, and I trust you. But I’m jealous that he gets to sit across from you in public. I’m jealous that he gets to hold your hand. I’m jealous that I can’t be near you every time I want to be. And it’s not your fault, Larianna.  Not at all. But I’m frustrated that whenever someone else is around, I can’t even say hello to you.  I can’t tell you that I love you.  I can’t…”

Larianna felt herself start to tremble. “Michael… I’m sorry…”

Her apology was cut off abruptly by his mouth on hers as he grabbed her, kissing her with total abandon, leaning her up against the anvil. “I can’t tell the world that you’re mine, and I’m yours,” he said between kisses. “And I want to, Larianna. I want to tell everyone on Azeroth-”

“I knew it!” a loud blood elf male voice crowed from behind them.  “They are definitely doing it!  Ten gold, Nicholson. Pay up.”

“They’re just kissing,” a protesting human voice answered.  “You don’t know that… ugh, fine. I still say you only guessed that because she shot you down.”

“A bet is a bet,” the unfazed blood elf replied.

Michael and Larianna looked at each other. “Damage control?” she whispered.

“Damage control,” he answered, releasing her and turning around.  “Nicholson! Dawnheart!  Don’t you have some soldiers to heal in the medical camp?”

“You seem to be off duty yourself, Riverton,” Dawnheart said in a snide tone. “Are you and Sunwinder working on a diplomatic mission in your spare time?”

“Need I remind you that the Argent Crusade is a neutral organization?” Michael said smoothly. “You and Nicholson seem to be getting along quite well across factional lines.  We’re all here to fight against the Scourge, aren’t we?”

“True,” Nicholson piped up, “but you seem less concerned with chasing Scourge than you are chasing skirt.”

Larianna stepped forward. “Care to repeat that?” she said in an ice cold tone.

“Too far. She isn’t a paladin. She was a Farstrider,” Dawnheart said nervously to Nicholson. “And she has a tiger that could castrate you in one bite. You do not want to get her angry.”

“Quite right,” Michael said. “So how about you two go about your business, forget what you saw here, and start acting like bearers of the Light instead of nosy gossips turning on your fellow soldiers?”

Dawnheart glared at him. “Riverton. Sunwinder. Have a nice evening,” he muttered, pulling Nicholson by the arm and skulking away.  

“I never knew that paladins could be so petty,” Larianna said in an amused tone as she and Michael watched the two walk off, sniping at one another.

“Ah, they’re just kids,” Michael said, putting his arm around her shoulder. “Whatever the Light may call us to do, we’re still flawed mortals at the core.  Including me,” he said, sounding embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Larianna. I acted like a spoiled child a moment ago.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Larianna replied. “In fact, I would say you acted like a man in love. And it was sexy as hell.”  

“Really?” he said, looking at her.

“Really,” she said, gazing into his eyes and grinning. “I only wish there were a more private place with an anvil, because you gave me all sorts of ideas.”

“Mmm,” Michael said, glancing around and kissing her. “We’ll have to make do with the furniture at the inn.  The bed… the chairs… the table…”

“Or we can find a cave with a big rock…” Larianna leaned in to murmur in his ear.

“Rustic. I like it.”

“You don’t think that they’re going to go back to camp and tell everyone about us, do you?” Larianna said nervously.

“They might,” Michael said. “They probably already have. There’s a reason why Dawnheart guessed what was between us - did he really hit on you, by the way?”

“He may have tried,” Larianna frowned.  “I don’t remember.  I probably ignored him.”

“Because you only have eyes for me now, am I right?” Michael smiled. “And I only have eyes for you. And no matter how careful we are, it’s probably obvious to everyone how much I love you whenever I look at you.”

“And the same when I look at you,” Larianna said. “So… what are we going to do?”

“Let it be,” Michael said. “Not saying we should start making out in front of Tirion Fordring or anything, but the Argent Crusade has more important things to worry about than two people in love.  There’s nothing in the paladin code against being with someone… even without the benefit of marriage.”  He kissed her forehead. “All that’s required is that we are honorable and true of heart.”

“So sneaking around must really hurt you,” Larianna sighed.  

“I’ve never lied to anyone about you,” Michael said.  “A technicality, since no one has ever asked.  But I’m not ashamed of loving you. I wish we could be openly in love anywhere in the world… and I wish…”  

Larianna’s heart began to pound.  “What do you wish?”

“Marry me, Larianna,” Michael said suddenly, standing in front of her and holding her shoulders. “I can find someone who will perform the ceremony discreetly. Will you share your life with me, be my companion, my strength in this broken world?”

“Oh, Michael,” Larianna murmured. “I want so badly to say yes…”

“Then say it,” he urged her.  “Whatever life throws at us, we can handle it together.”

“I have a child to think about,” she said, feeling dazed. “I have to make sure he’s safe. I’m a soldier of the Horde. I don’t know where I’m going after this war ends.  I don’t know if there’s any safe place for us to be together.  I just…” She began to cry. 

“Shh... shh...” Michael said, holding her. “It’s all right. I’m sorry… we don’t have to decide anything right now.  And even if we can never make that promise officially, I want you to know that I intend to love you for the rest of my life.  I don’t think I could stop loving you if I tried.” 

“The Light knows the depth of our love,” Larianna said, lifting her head and wiping her tears. “And we both know as well.  That’s all that matters for now, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he said, kissing her, then hugging her tightly. “It’s getting dark and cold out here.  Should we go to Dalaran, or is there somewhere else you’d rather be tonight?”

“Anywhere,” she said, leaning her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat, “as long as I’m with you.”


	32. Chapter 32

Larianna squeezed Michael’s hand as the two knelt next to the still body of Crusader Bridenbrad. “He’s gone, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Michael whispered back, closing his eyes and bowing his head slightly.  “We should take his personal effects back to Fordring-”

A bright light suddenly shone in front of them, and the soul of Bridenbrad ascended before their eyes, his plague-afflicted body disappearing.  Michael put his hands on Larianna’s shoulders as they watched, transfixed, staring upward until the light faded and the two were surrounded once more in darkness.  

Larianna shook her head.  “We’ve seen it before,” she said quietly. “We’ve been saving souls.  We’ve purified bodies, unlocked chains, made sure that Crusaders were not taken by the Scourge.  But I don’t think it’s really hit me this hard before.”

“I know what you mean,” Michael said. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt the urgency I felt today while we were traveling, searching for answers.  It wasn’t because Fordring asked us personally, I don’t think.  Something about interacting with Bridenbrad, knowing his story, seeing his valor carry through to the very end… I wish we could have kept him here in this world, whole and pure as he was. But praise the Light that everything we did kept him uncorrupted.” Michael stood up and extended a hand to her, pulling her up from the ground and giving her a long hug.

Larianna returned the embrace, then sighed.  “Yeah… about that…” she murmured.

“Something on your mind?” Michael said, pulling back and putting a hand on her cheek.

“At Winter Veil,” she began, “you were talking to me about the Light.  You told me you believed that love was the Light, that it was all around us, not something separate from us to be called upon in need.”

Michael cleared his throat, then averted his eyes slightly. “Well, I may have overstated things a bit,” he said.  “I mean, we do see the Light as a force outside of ourselves every day, and we do call upon it…”

“Seeing A’dal was a bit overwhelming, isn’t it?” she said with a small smile.

“Yeah, it was,” Michael said. “And at the same time comforting in a way I hadn’t experienced in a long time.”

“I know,” Larianna said. “But I don’t think you were completely wrong. I think that everything we did today was an act of love.  A’dal may have welcomed Bridenbrad’s soul, but we fought for it, just has he fought all his life for the souls of others. I don’t think you can be a conduit of the Light without love in your heart.” She frowned.  “Of course, I’m not sure how that explains the Scarlet Crusade.”

“They may seem driven by hatred,” Michael said, releasing Larianna and putting his arm around her shoulder as they turned back to the Argent Crusade camp, “but they are completely convinced of their righteousness. Their interpretation of the Light doesn’t allow for compassion toward the afflicted, but that doesn’t mean they have no love for this world. At least, not in their own minds. Whether their interpretation of ‘love’ bears resemblance to reality is another question.”  He gazed out into the night sky. “Even paladins who aren’t part of the Scarlet faction aren’t immune from their own interpretations of love and the Light. I have acted out of vengeance at times, even if I told myself I was trying to better the world.  And the fact that every Horde and Alliance battleground on the planet has paladins flinging the Light at one another would point to… different interpretations.”  He shrugged somewhat helplessly.

“Then there are the Blood Knights,” Larianna sighed.  “What they did to the na’aru, and how A’dal told them it was all preordained, a willing sacrifice… these questions all seem so complicated. But I do believe that most sin’dorei paladins have found their way again.  Still, something A’dal said is bothering me.”

“Oh?” Michael said.

“‘The Light does not abandon its champions,’” Larianna said. “And in the case of Bridenbrad, that’s absolutely the case.  He didn’t deserve to be corrupted after all he had done for the Light.  But there are so many others that we haven’t been able to save.  I know that there are death knights out there who were turned willingly, but what of those who were captured?  What of the souls that are still wandering around Icecrown, lost?  What about…”  She trailed off, a lump in her throat.

“Valereth?” Michael said gently. 

Larianna gulped and nodded.  “I know he lost his way for a while.  But when he was taken, he was a healer.  He was fighting the Scourge and saving lives of dedicated Horde fighters.  He was a good man, a good father. Was that not enough for the Light?  Or is that a selfish question?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Michael sighed.  “I wish I could answer that.  It’s not selfish; it’s perfectly natural to wonder.  I don’t understand why some of my fellow Crusaders are in darkness and I’ve been spared. All I know is that the darkness in this land is not a sign of the Light’s indifference.  I can’t believe that it is, though I understand why Liadrin and the Blood Knights may have felt that way.”  They had reached the edge of the Crusader camp, and Michael stopped for a moment, turning toward Larianna.  “I can give you my honest opinion. It’s the opinion of an imperfect mortal man, so take it for what it’s worth.”

“It’s worth a lot to me,” Larianna said. “You know that.”

“My opinion is that it’s not over,” Michael said. “Valereth’s soul was damaged through no fault of his own, and the Light knows that.  He may be in darkness now, but I don’t believe the Light has abandoned him, or any of the fighters we couldn’t get to before they were taken.  And honestly?  I have no idea what will happen to any of us after we die. I don’t know what corruption really means in this context.  I know it’s something we fight against, something we try to correct. But to say that we have the power to correct it up to a certain point, and to condemn others because we couldn’t get to them?”  He shook his head.  “It doesn’t make sense to me.”

“The longer I live, the less things make sense to me in general,” Larianna muttered.

Michael pulled her in for a hug, then kissed her forehead, ignoring the Crusaders milling around nearby. “That may be true, but you live your life with conviction regardless,” he said.  “And, for that matter, so does Valereth.  The Ebon Blade may have their own motives, but it’s undeniable that they’ve been instrumental in the fight in Icecrown.”

“I told him once that I would help them,” Larianna said. “But I’ve been avoiding it. Even when the Crusade has missions that involve the Ebon Blade, I just haven’t brought myself to go over to their base.”

“And I’ve been avoiding it as well, I suppose,” Michael says.  “Nobody questions it, but I know it’s a form of cowardice.  I don’t know who I’ll see over there, who I might have presumed lost.”

“It’s difficult to see someone you care about in that condition,” Larianna said softly. “I understand. I barely recognize Valereth, but I want to. Not for my own sake, but for Anador’s.  He wants to know his father, and I’m still not sure it’s a good idea.”

“Does Valereth know that?” Michael said.

Larianna nodded. “I told him the last time we spoke.  It was a while ago, though. He kind of creeped me out, to be honest.”  _ By warning me about associating with you,  _ she remembered, but did not say.

“That must be so hard for you after being with him for so long,” Michael said. “I can’t imagine, ranger.  And of course you want to protect your son from that feeling.”

“Anador is strong willed, though.  Can’t imagine where he got that from,” Larianna said wryly. “If he wants to get to know Valereth, and Valereth agrees, there’s not much I can do to stop it.  And I’m not sure if I should.”

“Anador sounds like a remarkable young man,” Michael said.

“He really is,” Larianna said proudly.  “You should meet him sometime.”  _ Oh, my God, did I just say that?  But then again… why wouldn’t I? _

Michael’s face lit up. “I would love to,” he said, grinning. “Only when you’re ready, though.”

Larianna paused, then returned his grin. “Soon,” she said. “Very soon, I think.  But for now, I think I’d just like to find a warm bed.”

“And we won’t find it in the camp,” Michael said, then leaned in to murmur in a low voice, “Meet me in the inn at Dalaran?”

“You’ve got it,” she murmured back.

“I can’t wait until we get to the room,” he said.  “I’ll get that cold armor off you, take you into my arms, and…”

“And…?”

“And we can sleep for about five days straight.”

“You read my mind,” Larianna sighed with relief, raising her arms to hearth.


	33. Chapter 33

“It’s not like he could have missed the hearts hanging up everywhere,” Larianna muttered to Mahyna, as the two sat in the Legerdemain Lounge sipping wine.  “The goblins have been flogging this holiday for weeks.”

“Maybe his, uh…  _ family  _ doesn’t celebrate Love is in the Air?” Mahyna said.

Larianna looked blank for a moment.  “He doesn’t have… oh, his  _ family.  _ No, I’ve been around his  _ family,  _ remember?  And they definitely do. Valereth and I celebrated every year.”  She sighed. “Damn, did we celebrate.”

Mahyna chuckled. “It’s been too long since I gave anyone a box of chocolate.  Or candy, if you know what I mean.”

“Haven’t met a nice taunka up here yet?” Larianna said.

Mahyna shuddered. “Girl, you were right about those poor folks getting hit with the ugly stick. Man. I guess they need extra layers of fur to keep warm up here, but no thank you.”

“Aww, too bad,” Larianna said. “What about tauren?  There are plenty of soldiers up here.”

“It’s like they say, princess, all the good ones are taken, gay, or both,” Mahyna said, finishing up her wine, and Larianna giggled. “Did I say something funny?”

“I’m sorry,” Larianna said, trying not to smirk. “It’s just that I’ve never contemplated the existence of gay tauren before.”

“They exist,” Mahyna said.  “What?  You have something against that sort of thing? I wouldn’t think you did, being a blood elf and all.”

“No, I don’t have anything against it,” Larianna said.  “And what do you mean, ‘being a blood elf and all?’.  Are you talking about all those things people say about blood elf men?  They’re not true.  Well. Mostly not true. Somewhat untrue?”

“That, and I’m sorry, girl, but the high elves got a bit of a reputation back in the day,” Mahyna said. “I didn’t hear about it all the way over in Kalimdor, but those dead folk that used to be human like to talk.”

“And they never have anything nice to say,” Larianna said with a sigh. “It’s not entirely undeserved.  Our society could be a bit decadent. There were plenty of us that, well, liked just about everyone.”

“Us?” Mahyna said, grinning.

“Well, us, high elves, blood elves in general,” Larianna said quickly.

“So you’re saying you never got it on with a lady elf?” Mahyna said, signaling for another glass of wine.

“No!” Larianna said. “No. I was married for a good chunk of my life, and Valereth and I didn’t play around.  And I don’t think I would have been interested, anyway.”  She looked down.  “I don’t think so, at least.”

“You don’t sound too sure,” Mahyna said teasingly.

“Well…” Larianna paused, then smiled slightly.  “There was one night when Morinasong and I got drunk… and I have to admit, she was looking pretty damn good…”

Mahyna gasped.  “You and Morina?  No shit, princess!  What happened?”

“No, there was no ‘me and Morina’,” Larianna said.  “I was married, and I wasn’t about to bring it up to her and make things all weird.  And it was just a moment, a brief drunken moment of wondering.  Don’t you ever wonder about that kind of thing?”

“Nope,” Mahyna said. “Nothing wrong with it, but nope.  Did you ever tell your hubby about it?” 

“I did,” Larianna said. “I thought it would be dishonest somehow not to.”

“And let me guess, he said you could invite her over sometime?” Mahyna said.

“Actually, no,” Larianna said. “He said that Morina was beautiful, but she was like a sister to him, and he was surprised that I didn’t see her the same way.  And then he told me that he wasn’t sharing me with anyone… and we sent Anador over to Noraelise’s house for the night…”  She swallowed hard.

“You miss him, don’t you, baby?” Mahyna said quietly. “It’s okay. I miss Lohtotah too, sometimes. But don’t you ever tell anyone I said that.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Larianna said. “God knows you’re keeping enough of my secrets.  And, yes, I miss Valereth. It’s hard not to after spending so much of my life with him. But I’m happy.  As happy as I can be in the middle of a war.”

“Because you’ve got a man who adores you keeping you company through it,” Mahyna said. “Even if he’s not good about remembering holidays. And even if his…  _ family  _ don’t approve of you.”  She shook her head.  “I don’t know if your man really forgot about this holiday, but it might be just as well if he did.  Sometimes men get foolish ideas about grand gestures on days like this. And if you’re as deep in it as you seem to be, he might be asking you a question you can’t answer.”

There was a long pause. “He already did,” Larianna admitted.

“Oh, my gawd, girl,” Mahyna hissed. “Oh, my  _ gawd!  _ What did you do?”

“I turned him down,” Larianna said sadly. “Not because I wanted to. Because I have to think about Anador, and I have to think about the future realistically.”

“You did the right thing, princess,” Mahyna said. “You don’t think he’s holding a grudge, do you?  He’d better not be.”

“No, not at all,” Larianna said. “He understood. It was an impulsive thing, I think. But… I don’t know.  I don’t know what I’ll do if he asks me again. I don’t know if I’ll have the strength to say no.”

“Yes, you will, Larianna, because that man is  _ Alliance,”  _ Mahyna said urgently, dropping the pretense of caution. “You cannot plan a future with him. Not now.  Not while things are this fucked up. Have you even introduced him to your kid?”  Larianna didn’t answer, and Mahyna sighed.  “I didn’t think so.  Because you know this can’t work.”

“I want to,” Larianna said. “Michael would be an amazing father. And he may be Alliance, but he has no real ties other than to the Argent Crusade. I don’t know how we could make it work, but I’m not ready to say that we can’t.”

“Oh, baby,” Mahyna sighed again. “You follow your heart everywhere, but please keep your head on this one.  Enjoy your time with him, have him love you up tonight the way he does every damn night, keep fighting the Scourge, but don’t forget who you are.  And don’t forget who he is.”

“I’m sorry, Mahyna,” Larianna said, dropping her head. “I feel like I’ve gotten you into the middle of a mess by telling you about all this.”

“Tell me whatever you want,” Mahyna said. “I ain’t gonna be very good about sitting back and saying nothing, but you can talk to me, and I’ll listen. That’s what a good friend does.”

“And you are a good friend,” Larianna said.  “But why do we talk about me all the time?”

“Because I ain’t got shit to say,” Mahyna said, waving a hand.  “I’m freezing my ass off here, making glyphs, picking herbs. Got my mind on my money and my money on my mind.” 

“Have you tried auction house arbitrage?” Larianna said. “I could give you a few tips. Only a few, though.  I don’t want too much competition.”

“You do seem to be rolling in it these days,” Mahyna said.  “You never did tell me.  What did you give your man for Winter Veil?”

“I gave him a flying mount,” Larianna said, then blushed as Mahyna hooted. “Shut up.”

“Oh, I’ll bet you did, princess,” Mahyna said, laughing.

“A horse, Mahyna.  A flying horse.  Shut  _ up  _ already.”

****

“It’s getting dark,” Larianna said to Michael later as she wiped sweat from her brow and checked her ammunition supply. “Should we call it a night?  Maybe, oh, have some dinner somewhere? Alone?”

“That’d be nice,” Michael said. “But I’m kind of tired, so I was thinking of heading to Dalaran tonight, turning in early.  Do you want to join me?”

“Of course,” Larianna said.   _ Son of a bitch, did he seriously forget...? _

“Sunwinder!” Nicholson’s voice rang out behind them.  “There you are!  I’ve been looking for you.” Larianna and Michael turned around to see Nicholson and Dawnheart trotting toward them.  “Listen, you specialize in beast taming, right?  I saw the most amazing bear out in Grizzly Hills when I was visiting Ambermill.  It was a spectral bear - never seen anything like it.”

“You saw Arcturis?” Larianna gasped, disappointment momentarily forgotten. “That bear is legendary!  Hunters everywhere have been trying to tame him!”

“If you want, I’ve got a rocket,” Dawnheart said. “I can show you where he is. There’s a stable master at Conquest Hold where you can drop Pietro off.  But we’d better hurry.”

Larianna glanced at Michael. “Sounds like you should go get your bear,” he said, grinning at her.   

“Right,” Larianna said, trying not to glare at him pointedly. “I’ll, uh, see you later?”

“See you later, ranger,” he said casually, giving her a kiss on the cheek and hearthing.

Larianna stared at the space where he was, slightly stunned, then shook her head.  “Right.  We should move before someone else gets him.  Thank you, Nicholson,” she said, impulsively giving him a hug, which he returned awkwardly. “Ready, Dawnheart?”

“Ready,” Dawnheart said, waving his arms and making his rocket appear.  

As they took off, Larianna muttered to herself, “He could have at least kissed me goodbye.”

“In front of his fellow Crusaders?” Dawnheart called back to her.  “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help but overhear. Are you having problems?”

Larianna cleared her throat. “Let’s just go find this damn bear.”

****

“Oh, my God, he’s stunning,” Larianna gasped, watching the ghostly bear swat lazily at salmon in the stream.  “I love Pietro, but I have to have this guy.  Do you see any other hunters around?”

“No,” Dawnheart said, sounding as awed as Larianna felt.  “There may be some bounty hunters around, though. It would be a shame to lose him.  Are you ready to tame him?  Can I help in any way?”

“Heal me if it looks like I’m in trouble,” Larianna said, walking toward Arcturis with arms raised.  “Otherwise, stand back, don’t let him see you. I need his whole attention on me.”  The bear looked up, startled, as Larianna began to chant the spell that would put him under her command.  He snarled, swatting at her, causing painful gashes as Larianna steeled herself, continuing to chant and wave her arms.  Before the pain got too intense, she felt Dawnheart’s healing Light wash over her, heard his quickly muttered spells somewhere in the back of her mind. 

Arcturis finally roared, then shrunk in a flash of light, bounding over to her and snuffling at her hand. “You did it!” Dawnheart said, coming up beside her and casting one last healing spell at her. “That was amazing. You showed no fear facing him down.”

“What, you think this little teddy bear could scare me after all the Scourge I’ve taken out?” Larianna smiled, tossing Arcturis a fish. “Thank you so much for helping me, Dawnheart.  I could have spent hours waiting out here and never encountered him.”

“My pleasure,” Dawnheart said, smiling at her.  He cleared his throat.  “Uh… Sunwinder… Larianna…”

“Yes?” she said, looking at him.   _ Oh, shit.  I’m out here alone with him, aren’t I?  And the moon is shining… and men get foolish ideas on these holidays… _

“I don’t know if this is appropriate,” Dawnheart said, digging around in his bag. “But I made something to give to Lor’themar Theron as a tribute, and I don’t know that I’ll make it back to Silvermoon anytime soon. Honestly, it would look much nicer on you.”  He held up a charm bracelet. “I know we didn’t get off to the best start, but will you accept this as a token of friendship?”

“Oh!” Larianna said. “Of course.  How sweet of you.” She extended her hand, and he slipped the bracelet on her wrist. “This is so lovely,” she said, examining the finely polished bone charms.  “Are you sure you want to give this to me?”

“There is really no one else I’d like to give it to,” Dawnheart said, almost bashfully. “I would give it to Nicholson, but he might get the wrong idea.”

“Indeed,” Larianna chuckled.  “Thank you, Dawnheart.” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and she saw his fair skin turn crimson as she stepped back.  

“Call me Lornaeris,” he said. “But it’s getting late… you’d better get back to Dalaran and find Riverton.”

She looked at him. “What makes you think-”

“Larianna, you know that I know,” Dawnheart said. “And your late night trips to Dalaran are the worst kept secret in the Crusader camp.”

“I suppose so,” she sighed. “But I’m not sure he’s expecting me tonight.”

“Of course he is,” Dawnheart scoffed.  “And even if he’s not, there is no one else you want to see tonight of all nights, is there?”

“You’re right,” Larianna said.  “There isn’t.”

“So go to Dalaran,” he said.  “Find him, remind him of what tonight is, and tell him that I said he should remember what a lucky man he is.”  He coughed.  “Maybe not that last part.”

“Thank you, Lornaeris,” Larianna smiled. “See you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” he replied.  “I suppose I had better get back to the Crusader camp before Nicholson drinks all of my brandy.”  

“Have fun, and tell him thanks again for me.  Good night!” Larianna raised her hands to hearth back to Dalaran.  _ Nice kid,  _ she thought.  _ If only he wasn’t closer to Anador’s age than mine. _


	34. Chapter 34

_ He’s probably snoring away already,  _ Larianna thought as she reached for the door of their regular room.  _ I’ll sneak in and bitch him out as nicely as possible in the morning. _

When the door opened, however, she was not greeted by the dark room that she was expecting. Instead, every available surface appeared to be covered with lit candles, with a fire burning brightly in the fireplace. The bed was covered in rose petals, the table set with a bottle of wine and a vase full of flowers carefully placed.

And there, standing in the middle of the room, was Michael, wearing a black tuxedo and holding a bouquet of roses. “Did you really think I would forget?” he said, smiling at her radiantly.

“No,” Larianna said, dazed. “Yes. Maybe. I’m sorry… God, I’m still in my armor…”  She put her hand up to her mouth as her eyes scanned the room and she walked toward him.

“You are beautiful no matter what you’re wearing,” he replied, “but I thought of that.”  He set the roses down on the bed and reached behind it to pull out a large wrapped box. “Now, this will be as much of a surprise for me as it is for you.  I know that it contains a dress, but I have no idea what color it is. Let’s find out.”

She took the box from him and sat down in the nearest chair, carefully unwinding the ribbon and lifting the lid. “Purple,” she said. “It’s beautiful, Michael. I don’t think I’ve ever owned a purple dress before.”   _ Purple with green eyes?  _ she thought.  _ Let’s see how this goes. _

“I’m glad it’s something you don’t already have,” he said. “I don’t know much about these things, but I know you’ll be gorgeous in it.  Put it on?”

“Turn your back first,” Larianna said, smiling up at him.

“Turn my back?” Michael frowned. “Ranger, it’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

“Be that as it may,” she said, raising an eyebrow, “I want to give you the full effect of seeing it on me for the first time. Straighten up my hair a bit, get some nicer shoes on, you know?”

“All right,” he said.  “Why don’t I go out into the hall for a moment?  I’m afraid I’ll be too tempted to turn around and peek if I’m in the room.”

“Sounds good, if you don’t mind.”  She stood up and gave him a kiss. “Thank you, baby. I wasn’t expecting this… this is… overwhelming.”

“What, some decorations and dinner? You deserve the world, Larianna,” he said, kissing her back. “And I’m sorry if trying to surprise you made you doubt for a moment how much I love you.”

“It wasn’t really that… well… we’ll talk when you get back in the room,” Larianna smiled. “I’ll call you when I’m ready.”  She watched him leave, then turned back to the box, lifting the dress up.  _ Oh, wow,  _ she thought, examining the cut of it.  _ If this looks like what I think it’s going to look like, it’s not going to matter what color it is.   _ She removed her armor and put it in her bags, and, after a moment’s thought, removed her bra and underwear.  

Slipping the dress over her head, Larianna looked down in disbelief at the way it hung on her body.  The back plunged scandalously low, and the long skirt was held together at the hips by strings of fabric, leaving her feeling decidedly exposed.  The neckline was heart-shaped, showing off her cleavage, and there was a heart-shaped cutout that revealed most of her torso below her breasts.   _ Is this a dress, or lingerie?  I suppose it doesn’t matter, but, still…  _ She reached in her bag and pulled out a pair of black heels, then quickly reached up and twisted her hair into a bun, leaving her shoulders and neck bare.  Looking in the mirror to make sure her makeup wasn’t smeared after her day’s work, she put her hand up to the heart amulet around her neck and watched the colors change for a moment.  _ I’m well coordinated, at least,  _ she thought, then turned to the door.  “Ready!” she called, positioning herself in the middle of the room where Michael had stood.

Michael opened the door, and stood stock still for a moment. “Oh, wow,” he finally said, walking toward her and putting his hands on her waist. “Look at you. You… wow.”  He laughed as he looked down at her body, then looked up into her eyes.  “Every time I think you couldn’t possibly be more beautiful, you surprise me.”

“Do you like the color on me?” she said, smiling.

“Color?  It has a color?”  He leaned in and kissed her. “No, really, the color looks amazing on you.  It goes well with your amulet, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Larianna said. “Whoever picked all this out must have very good taste.”

“Or maybe he’s just the luckiest man on this planet,” he murmured. 

Larianna suddenly felt her legs weaken a bit, and she swayed slightly.  “Are you okay, baby?” Michael said, steadying her.

“Just a bit dizzy,” she said, putting her arms around him. “Someone must be making me lightheaded.”  

“Perhaps it’s because you’ve had a hard day out in the field and you forgot to eat again?” he said, mockingly waving a finger at her.  “Let’s get you over to the table and get some food into you before I forget about dinner myself.”

“Good idea,” Larianna said, walking over to the table and sitting down in front of the lidded dishes.  “Did you cook, too?  You are a man of many talents.”

“I did have a bit of help on this one,” he admitted, sitting across from her and pouring her a glass of wine. “A lot of help, actually. The whole plan required a couple of accomplices.”

She lifted the lid off of the dish and gasped.  “Lynx steak?  How did you know?  And how in the hell did you get lynx up in Northrend?”

“So, funny thing. You know how the other night we were all sitting around the campfire bullshitting about how homesick we were?  And Dawnheart started talking about how much better the food was in Silvermoon?”

“Oh, right,” Larianna said. “And I said I’d kill for some lynx. Did you hear me say that?”

“The conversation wasn’t by accident, ranger,” he smiled. “You may not have noticed, but Nicholson started it. Once we got that information out of you, Dawnheart took the next morning off to port to Silvermoon and pick up the necessary ingredients.”

“They were in on it?”  Larianna fingered the bracelet around her wrist absentmindedly. 

“Yes, they were.  The dinner was Dawnheart’s idea, and it was Nicholson’s idea to fake you out by pretending to see the bear in Grizzly Hills so that you’d be away for a while this evening while I set things up.”

“Pretending?” Larianna looked at him, puzzled.  “What do you mean, pretending?  He was there. I tamed Arcturis just before I got here.”

“Holy shit!” Michael laughed. “The bear was actually there when Dawnheart took you?  That’s hilarious.  So you even got one hell of a pet out of it, huh?”

“I did,” Larianna said. “That was so sweet of Nicholson and Dawnheart to go to all that trouble.”

“They’re good kids,” he said. “And easily bribed.  But, no, it was really all Dawnheart’s idea to begin with.  He asked me what we were doing for Love is in the Air a couple of weeks ago, I said I didn’t know yet, and he said rather threateningly that I had better come up with something.  Then he threw out a few ideas, and, well, here we are.”

“I see,” Larianna said softly, taking a bit of lynx and a sip of wine. “Silvermoon port. Of course.”

Michael pointed at her wrist with his fork.  “That’s new.  Did you make that?”

“Oh… no,” she said, twirling the bracelet around her wrist. “Dawnheart actually did.  He said he made it as a tribute for Regent-Lord Theron, and he wasn’t going to be in Silvermoon… except he was just in Silvermoon, wasn’t he?”

“He was,” Michael said.  “I have a feeling the Regent-Lord was never the intended recipient for that.  Poor kid.”

“Poor kid?”

“Well, it’s obvious that he’s got a major thing for you, isn’t it?”  he said.  “I should have figured that out, and instead, I took advantage of it.”

Larianna looked at him. “So another man just gave me a piece of jewelry, and you’re the one feeling guilty about it?”

“It’s not like I have anything to worry about, do I?”

“No,” Larianna said. “You don’t. He’s too young for me, and why would I want anyone else when I have you?”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Michael said.  “I am annoyed about one thing, though.”

“What’s that?” she asked.

“That little bastard stole my thunder,” he said, pulling another charm bracelet out of his pocket and handing it across the table to her.

“Ah, well, then,” Larianna smirked, putting the bracelet on the same wrist.  “Thank you. And you know… there is room for both here?  They do complement one another nicely.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Michael said, rolling his eyes and finishing his lynx.  “He can have real estate on your wrist. I’ve got the rest of you. Right?”

“You do indeed,” she said, letting one of the straps of her dress travel down her arm slightly.  

His eyes lingered on her face for a moment before traveling down to her chest, then back up to her eyes.  “I do have dessert planned, you know.”

“I’m sure you do,” she purred.

“Dessert as in food,” he said.  “I know about your weakness for chocolate.  I have a cake…” he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie slightly as she leaned forward, “...and some bonbons.”

“It sounds wonderful, baby,” Larianna said, standing up and walking behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slid her hands down his chest, feeling his breath change and his heart pound.  “But I think it can wait until later, don’t you?” she said, reaching up to pull his hair aside so she could line his neck with kisses.

“You know,” Michael said, sounding breathless, “I really didn’t intend to rush you into bed tonight. Not that I don’t want you.  I always want you. But we have all night, and I want to take my time with you…”

“Whatever you want,” Larianna said, kissing his cheek and stepping back. “I’m sorry.”

He stood up and faced her, his eyes burning hungrily.  “Don’t  _ ever _ apologize,” he growled, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him, “for being irresistible.” He caught her mouth in a hot, probing kiss, running his hands up and down her bare back before letting them rest firmly on her ass, kneading, sliding the soft satin against her skin as she clung to him, pressing her body against his.

“Still want to take it slow?” she gasped when the kiss finally ended.

Michael stared intensely into her eyes, still holding her.  Then he smiled, released her, and went to the window, opening it slightly.  “It’s getting a bit hot in here with all these candles,” he said. “And… yep, I hear music.  I was hoping there would be musicians out there tonight. Dance with me?”

“All right,” Larianna said, walking over to him and standing in front of him.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve danced with anyone.”

“Me, too,” he said.  “But I’m sure moving together will be no problem for us.”  He put an arm around her waist as she lifted one to his shoulder, and they laced the fingers of their other hands together at the side as they began to sway to the faint strains of music from the streets below.

“Who do you think is playing?” she asked.

“I’m not sure.  Someone hired by the cafes, no doubt.  At least it’s not the goblins,” he said. “Their music is not the most romantic.”

“Nor is Orcish music,” she said.  “Though those pounding drums can be kind of sexy. Same with troll music.”

“Primal, huh?” 

“A good word for it,” Larianna said, smiling wickedly.  “What do Alliance types listen to when they want to get down and dirty?”

“Down and dirty?” Michael asked indignantly. “My lady, surely you don’t suggest that the noble Alliance engages in less than the purest and classiest of romantic interludes?”

“Bullshit,” she laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right, that was bullshit,” he replied, kissing her with a grin. “Honestly? We have dark and seedy cafes where troll music is played.”

“And did you frequent those cafes?”

“I did not, but I heard about them from others,” he said.

“If you were any other man, I would think you were lying,” Larianna said.  “But I believe you.”  She thought for a moment.  “So… can I ask you a question?”

“Anything,” he said.

“Well, I have to tell you… the first time we were together, I knew damn well that you weren’t a virgin,” she said, flushing slightly. “You are far too good looking to not have attracted female attention in the past, anyway. But you’ve never told me.  Have you ever been in love before?”

“Not like this,” Michael said without hesitation. “Never like this. There were a few women I dated briefly, a couple that I thought I was in love with when I was young.  One of the girls I dated…” He trailed off.  “I’m not sure I should tell you this.  But it was Nicholson’s mother.”

Larianna burst out laughing.  “So is that why he seemed pissed off at you when he saw us together?”

“Well, it was a teenage fling, and obviously before he was born, but I have a feeling he might have heard about me. In a lot of ways, Darrowshire is a small town… well,  _ was _ a small town.”

“Right,” she sighed. 

“And how about you?” Michael said. “You’ve been married twice before, but was there anyone else before Valereth?”

“I dated a few boys,” she said. “Including Arille Azuregaze, the bartender at the Legerdemain Lounge. It’s strange.  A few of my closest friends remained high elves, and it seems as though overnight, we just… stopped acknowledging each other’s existence.  I was kind of surprised that Arille was friendly to me when I saw him again in Dalaran.”

“I’m sure you made a lifelong impression on him,” he said, kissing her forehead. “You certainly have on me.”

They swayed silently for a few moments, and Michael broke his gaze to look out the window for a moment.  “It’s a beautiful night,” he said. “Full moon, clear sky full of stars.  And tonight, all over Dalaran, all over Azeroth, lovers are spending time with one another, forgetting the rest of the world.”

“Love wins tonight,” she murmured.

“That’s right,” he said, smiling at her.

“But not everyone is as lucky as we are,” Larianna said. “I imagine that this night could be very lonely for someone who doesn’t have anyone.”

“And until tonight, it was for me,” Michael said softly. “I told myself every year that I didn’t care. I spent time in prayer, maybe would share a campfire with a few friends.”

“Nicholson and Dawnheart are probably soused by now,” she chuckled.  

“Eh, maybe someday they’ll figure out they’re perfect for one another,” Michael said, then laughed as Larianna rolled her eyes. “I’m kidding.  Or am I?”

“Can’t two people just be close friends without wanting to boink each other?” she said, giving him a mock glare.

“You and I couldn’t,” he said.

“That’s different, obviously,” Larianna said. “Even if I didn’t admit it right away, we weren’t ever meant to be platonic from the first day we met.  But I have plenty of friends that I love and am not at all attracted to.  Mahyna, for one.”

“She’s a tauren. I would be somewhat alarmed if you were attracted.”

“And Morinasong, who is also an elf?”  _ Well… but, no, not getting into that tonight. _

“All right, so Nicholson and Dawnheart just have brotherly camaraderie. It happens a lot among Crusaders, because we work so closely together.  But we’re not the only ones sneaking off at night… and it’s not always mixed gendered pairs sneaking off, either,” Michael said.  “We don’t talk about it, but it’s an open secret.”

“Two hot paladins, taking off their plate armor, watching each other in the firelight, exchanging stolen glances, until one night they just can’t deny what they’ve been seeing…” Larianna trailed off, staring into space for a moment.

“You’re getting awfully red,” Michael said. “Should I ask who you’re picturing right now?”

“Does it matter?” she said.

“I think I want you back in reality with me,” he said, enveloping her completely in his arms and kissing her. 


	35. Chapter 35

“I think the music’s stopped,” Larianna said, leaning on Michael’s shoulder.  “How long have we been dancing?”

“Quite a while,” he replied. “It must be midnight already. Should we get some sleep so we can get out into the field early tomorrow?”

She looked up at him.  “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“Of course I am,” Michael muttered, grabbing her face and pulling her in for a passionate kiss, his fingers sliding into her hair to undo her bun.  “The night is still young, ranger, and you are all mine, all night.”

As they kissed again and again, Larianna reached up between them and tugged at his tie, casting it aside and unbuttoning his shirt so she could sweep her fingers over his chest.  With a fluid motion, she pushed his arms back and slid both his shirt and his jacket off at once, their kiss remaining unbroken as she wrapped her arms around his bare torso and ran her nails lightly over his back.  He reached down to her hips and began to hike her skirt up, and they stumbled together toward the bed, still kissing, groping at one another.

When Larianna felt the back of her legs reach the end of the bed, she stopped, breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes.  “I love you, Michael,” she whispered.

“And I love you,” he said, then bent down to pull her dress up her body and over her head as she lifted her arms to help him. “I love you, Larianna. I love your smile, I love your face, I love your body, I love your mind, I love your heart, I love your soul,” he murmured, stretching her out among the rose petals on the bed and taking off her shoes. He stood upright for a moment, gazing down at her, then unbuckled his pants and slid them off, climbing onto the bed. “Lie there,” he whispered, stretching out on his side next to her and softly running a finger over her collarbone.  “Lie exactly as you are, perfect as you are, so I can remember this moment forever.”

“We have so many moments to remember already,” she whispered back. “And so many more memories to make. A lifetime of memories…”

Michael froze for a moment, then leaned in closer to her, his hair hanging down like a curtain around her face. “Are you saying what I hope you’re saying, ranger?”

“Yes,” Larianna said, the words coming out almost faster than her thoughts.  “I’m yours forever. I have no idea how we’ll make this work, or how we should make it official… there’s so much I just don’t know.  But what I don’t know, most of all, is how I could ever think of being without you now.”

“So… let me make this perfectly clear, because I feel like I’m having a fever dream right now,” he said, moving his body over hers and holding himself up on his hands and knees.  “Will you marry me, Larianna?”

She swallowed hard.  _ Light help me… how will this ever work… how…  _ “Yes, Michael. I want to be your wife.”

He remained hovering over her, trembling, until he closed his eyes and let out a joyful cry, something she didn’t quite understand. “Was that Common?” she asked as he fell onto his back in a flutter of rose petals, then grabbed her and pulled her body on top of his.

“It was,” he gasped, kissing her. “Or maybe I’m speaking in tongues.  I don’t know.  Larianna, I’m delirious.  I’m ecstatic.  I’m…”  He looked at her. “Are you all right?”

“Of course I am, baby,” Larianna said, tears pouring down her face. “I love you so much. I’m just overwhelmed right now. And I don’t know what happens next.”

“That, my love, should be obvious,” he said, kissing her neck before moving up her ear with his lips. “I don’t know what the future will bring, but we’ll be together.  And right at this moment, I want to make love to my fiancee.” He kissed her face, kissed her tears away, met her lips again. “Unless you need to talk first? Or do you want me to just hold you for a while?”

“Talking can wait,” she said, lowering herself slightly to kiss his neck, then moving her hips and spreading her thighs.  

Before she could take him inside her, however, he reached up and put his hands firmly on her hips.  “Not yet,” he said. “There’s something I want to do.  Lie on your back beside me.”

Larianna did as he asked, and he held her hand for a moment as they both stared up at the ceiling.  Then he leaned over and gently touched her face, pulling her in for a kiss. He took her hand and kissed each of her fingertips, kissed the back of her hand, then kissed his way up her arm to her shoulder.  As she watched, he kissed her collarbone, kissed her neck, then dipped his head to wrap his lips around one of her nipples.  She moaned as he sucked, nibbled, flicked his tongue against her breast, reaching up to gently knead the other as his hair brushed against her skin.

“This is an awfully nice breast,” Michael mumbled, nipple lightly clenched in his teeth. “But I think the other one might be getting jealous.”  He moved over to her other nipple and repeated the same motions, this time with his hand drifting down her side to her hip, then under her leg to pull her knee up as she writhed against him. After a time, his mouth left her chest to travel down her stomach, placing kisses around her navel, down to one hip, across to the other. 

Larianna propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. “God, you’re amazing,” she said, throwing her head back as she arched her back and tilted her pelvis in anticipation of his next move. 

Michael stopped kissing her.  “Are you in a hurry, ranger?” he said, lazily drifting his fingers over her cunt in a feather-light touch.  “I told you that we have all night. And you told me we have the rest of our lives. So I’m going to enjoy every inch of you.  Lie back down.”  

His tone was loving, but more forceful than usual.

Larianna decided she liked it. 

“Whatever you say,” she murmured, lying flat on her back and stretching her legs straight onto the bed as he kissed her thigh, her knee, her calf.  He knelt at her feet and lifted one to his face, kissing her foot and taking her toes into his mouth one by one, sucking gently as she tossed her head to one side. He kissed her ankle and set her foot down, then picked up the other.  _ I’ve never enjoyed this before,  _ she thought as he sucked more urgently at her toes.  _ But, damn, he knows what he’s doing. _

By the time he had kissed his way back up to her hip, Larianna was a quivering mess. “Please, baby,” she whispered. “You’re killing me here.”

“Almost done,” Michael murmured, putting his hand under her shoulder and pushing gently. “Lie on your stomach.”

She groaned, but did as he asked, shuddering in pleasure as he kissed the nape of her neck.  His lips moved down her spine as he rubbed her shoulders, then gently kissed each of her ass cheeks. “So damn beautiful,” he murmured, alternating his kisses on the back of both of her legs down to her ankles. “Did I miss any spots?”

“Oh, for the love of…” Larianna growled and flipped over onto her back, spreading her legs wide as Michael smiled and dove down toward her cunt.  She cried out as his tongue found her clit and began flicking at it, his hands flying up to grab her thighs tightly.  Soon, the urge to arch her back and roll her hips overcame her, and she moved her cunt against his mouth, welcoming his loving assault on her senses. He licked, he sucked, he moaned with her as his lips covered her cunt and his tongue worked over her.  “Come for me, love,” he said as he came up for air. "Let me hear you scream my name.  Let me feel you clench around me.”

“No,” Larianna gasped, and he looked up at her. “Not yet. I’m close. But I want you inside me. I  _ need  _ you inside me. Get up here and fuck me.”  She reached down and grabbed his hand, and he scrambled up to cover her body, plunging his cock into her as he met her mouth in a possessive kiss.

“Oh, my God, Larianna,” Michael gasped. “Nothing else could feel this good. Nothing at all. What do you need, baby?  How can I make you come?”

“Just keep going,” she said, lifting her knees and rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. “I’m almost there. Almost…” She stopped her movement for a second, gazing into his eyes. Time stood still as they stared at one another, both breathing hard, both with glistening eyes from unshed tears. Then, with a banshee’s shriek, Larianna grabbed his ass and pushed him deep inside her as she rubbed her throbbing clit against him.  She called out his name, felt her body convulse with the force of her orgasm, felt a sense of unreality wash over her. He thrust into her again and again, pushing on her shoulders, whispering her name.  She felt his eyes on her as she tossed her head back and forth, clutching his back, letting her breasts bounce with the animal force of their movement. 

“Hey, you,” Michael said breathlessly. “Are you all right?  Still with me here?”

Larianna turned her head to look up at him. “I… I feel like I’m drifting into space, somehow. Like you’re taking me somewhere I’ve never been. Does that make sense?”

“Take me with you, then,” he murmured, kissing her neck.  “Hold me close. Tell me everything you feel. Everything you want from me.  Everything you think we could be. Do you want to live with me?”

“Of course.”

“Do you want to be my wife?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to have my baby?”

Larianna gasped.  _ I hadn’t even thought about…  _ “Yes, I do, if I can.”

“Do you want to wake up next to me every morning and tell me about your dreams? Do you want to hold me every night and tell me about your day? Do you…” His voice trailed off suddenly.

“Something wrong?” Larianna murmured, arching up to press her body closer to him.

“I was about to ask if you want to grow old with me,” Michael said, looking into her eyes. “But… you won’t grow old, will you?  You’ll be eternally beautiful and young.”

“I’m not immortal, Michael,” she said, reaching up to touch his face.  “To tell you the truth, I have no idea how long I’ll live.  The sin’dorei don’t know yet how much we’ve been changed.”

“But there’s a real possibility that I’ll grow old and decrepit while you stay the way you are.  Will it matter to you?  Will you still love me?”  

“You’re seriously worried about this, aren’t you?” Larianna put her hand behind his neck and pulled his head gently toward her for a kiss. “I will love you no matter what. You will never be old and decrepit to me. You will be my husband, the man that I love, the man that I desire. I promise you that you have my heart forever.”

Michael smiled and reached down to fondle her breast, then placed his hand over her heart. “That almost sounded like a vow.”

“It did, didn’t it?” Larianna smiled back at him.

“Then I promise the same. You’re my strength, my light in the darkness, my hope in a hopeless world. I will give you all of me for the rest of my life, and I will share your joy, your pain, your triumphs, your ordeals.  You never need to doubt my love.”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, then snorted with laughter. “I love you so much, Michael… but did we just marry each other in the middle of having sex?”

“You know, I think we might have,” he said with a grin. “It seems appropriate to me, though.  Making love to you has always felt like a sacred bond, no matter how playful, or imaginative, or lustful it might be.”

“And it certainly has been all of the above,” she murmured. “I think we’ve covered every zone in Northrend so far, either the trees… or the lakes… or the caves… or the inns…”

“Next we’ll do the Eastern Kingdoms,” he said, kissing her right cheek. “And then we’ll cover Kalimdor.” He kissed her left cheek. “We’ll explore the whole world together if you want, or we can stay in one place.”

“One place… where we can both live safely…”

“We’ll find it, ranger. I swear we will.”  He began to move faster inside her, lifting his torso and tilting his head down to look down at her as he glistened with sweat.

Larianna smiled shyly. “Um… baby… could you do the thing?”

Michael stopped thrusting and sighed. “You know what that’s supposed to be for, right?”

“I know.  It turns me on so much every time I see it on the field.  The way you swing your mace harder and move faster, the way you turn to look at me with your jaw clenched and your eyes full of fire, and your face just glows…”

“One of these days I might accidentally hurt you, and I don’t ever want that to happen.”

_ It might be fun if you did.  _ “Please, baby?” she cajoled.

He closed his eyes, shook his head, then smiled.  “Anything for you, my love.”  On his next thrust, he muttered something under his breath and pushed his head and shoulders back. He roared, and two brilliant wings of light shot out from his back, fluttering, illuminating his entire body. Larianna laughed in delight and threw her own head back, and he lowered himself to her, kissing her frantically, surrounding them both in blinding light.  

Larianna put her hands on Michael’s waist, entwining her legs around his and pressing upward, rocking her body to match his rapid thrusting. “It will always be like this,” she whispered in his ear. “You have my body, my soul, my heart.  All of me.” She clenched her thighs and squeezed her cunt around him, dropping the tone of her voice to a growl.  “And I want all of you, Michael. Right now.”

“You have it,” Michael gasped.  “You have me, you have me…  _ Larianna!”   _ He buried himself deep inside her as he cried out her name, and she felt his warmth flow into her as his body shook around her.  He kept moving his hips with a low moan, slowing, finally stilling as he was spent.

The wings of light faded, and he rolled onto his side next to her, still holding her.  They lay in each others’ arms, breathing hard, both crying in emotion and ecstasy.  “You’re really mine forever?” he finally whispered.

“Really,” she whispered back. “As long as you’re mine.”

More silence as they touched each other everywhere, eyes full of wonder. 

“We’re sleeping in tomorrow, right?” Michael said, kissing her on the nose.

“Uh-huh,” Larianna said, smiling sleepily.

“Round two?” he said, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him.

“Already? You’re not tired…  _ ohhhh…”  _ her eyes widened, “...guess not,” she said, reaching down to guide his hard cock inside her again.

“Suddenly, you don’t seem tired, either.”

“Wide awake.”

“I’m going to have a fun time keeping up with my voracious wife, aren’t I?”

“You started this one!”  

“You always start me up, ranger. And you always will.”


	36. Chapter 36

“You know what your problem is?” Larianna said a few mornings later, waving a bonbon in Michael’s face.  The two of them were stretched out in bed, watching the sunrise outside the window.

“Always an interesting start to a conversation,” Michael replied, taking the bonbon from her and popping it into her mouth.  “What’s that?”

She chewed and swallowed. “You’re too damn perfect,” she said, licking the remnants of chocolate from her lips, then reaching down to grab another bonbon and toss it at him.

He caught it in his mouth, then grinned at her. “That is something that I have never been accused of,” he said as he chewed, giving her a quick kiss on the lips after he swallowed.

“Really?” Larianna said skeptically. 

“Obviously I’m not perfect,” he said.  “I just talked with my mouth full, didn’t I?  But you’re right, I guess people have said that about me.  Except in those instances, they were talking about me being too pious or being a hardass.  And I certainly don’t feel as though I act pious around you.”

“Of course not,” she said with a wicked grin.  “I feel as though I’ve positively corrupted you.”

“I didn’t know corruption would feel this divine,” he said, putting a hand up to stroke her face. “Anyway, so that’s not what you mean. But surely you can’t mean I’m not flawed.”

“You seem flawless to me,” Larianna said, leaning into his touch.  “You always know exactly what to say and what to do.”

“Not true.  I tell horrible jokes.”

“They make me laugh.”

“I snore like a buzzsaw.”

“Almost melodically. It lulls me to sleep.”

“I’m an oblivious klutz sometimes. We met because your tiger almost ate me, remember?”

“That was just fate. If you had been paying attention, we would have missed out on each other.”

“And I nearly took myself out just the other day when I slid off that ledge.” 

“You wouldn’t have died. And that mage caught you with her Safe Fall.  Even your klutziness is adorable,” she said, stretching out and leaning back into his arms.  

“Okay, well… I’m probably one of the most theologically questionable paladins out there.”

“Better than being a pious hardass.”

“You know what, ranger?” Michael said, turning his head to look at her. “I submit to you that perfection, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. I can sit here all day and tell you reasons why I’m not perfect, and you won’t hear any of them.  And I understand, because to me,  _ you _ are perfect.”

“Oh, you know damn well I can be a total bitch sometimes,” Larianna said, shaking her head and blushing.

“That is not even remotely possible.  And even if it were, which it is not, do you think I would ever say that?”

She looked at him.  “So you’re saying you would lie to me?”

“Depends. Does that count as a flaw?” he asked.  “Actually, it’s called diplomacy. But never mind that.  We may be perfect for each other, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m only human.” He blinked. “Wait. That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, no, you’re right,” Larianna said teasingly. “Come to think of it, you  _ would _ be more perfect if only you were a blood elf.”

“You know…” Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head exaggeratedly.  “You could never, ever  _ be _ a bitch, Larianna.  But that was kind of a bitchy thing to say, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Larianna said.

“Besides, I thought you liked my body hair,” he said, grinning and rolling over to tickle her as she squealed.  

“Stop that!” she yelled. “Stop being so damn cute!  And stop tickling me before I wet the bed!”

“Don’t you blood elves piss glitter and sunbeams?”

_ “Eeeewww!” _

“Still think I’m perfect?” Michael stopped tickling her and gave her a long kiss.

“No,” she muttered, then smiled. “Yes. But I’m serious. This could be a problem if we're going to get married.”

“Are you afraid that my perfection will eventually annoy the shit out of you?” he said, brushing a strand of hair off of her face.

“No, it’s not that,” Larianna said. “It’s that I don’t think we’ve ever even had a serious argument. Any problems we’ve had were misunderstandings or circumstances.”

“So… we don't fight, and that's a problem?” He raised an eyebrow. “Weren't we just arguing?”

“We may have been disagreeing, but ‘you’re-perfect-no- _ you're _ -perfect, I-love-you-more-no-I-love- _ you _ -more’ does not count as a fight,” she replied.

“What does count as a fight?” Michael said. “Can I pick one for us?”

“No, that’s not… you’re being cute again. Stop it,” Larianna said as she he continued to grin at her.

“I’m being a smartass, that’s what I’m being. Another terrible habit,” he replied. “But what’s really terrible is that you want to discuss something serious and I’m deflecting it. So talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, when you live with someone for a long time… sometimes you disagree. Sometimes you annoy each other. And sometimes you fight. What we’ve had has been a dream so far…”

“...but what happens when the honeymoon is over?” Michael asked. “I swear I’m not trying to be cute when I say that I can’t imagine that right now.”

“I can’t either,” Larianna said. “And that scares me, maybe?”

“If I were to take this at face value, I’d wonder if you were trying to borrow trouble,” he said. “But the outside world already gives us plenty of that. So…” He looked at her. “That’s it, isn’t it? It’s you and me against the world, and you're afraid that we won’t know what to do if we’re suddenly not on the same side?”

Larianna stared at him. “Yes. That’s it. You understand, then?”

“Perfect, remember?” he said, kissing her. “Or maybe just tuned into you. But, see, here’s the thing. It’s  _ not  _ just you and me against the world. There’s no one else in the world that I love more than I love you, but I wasn’t completely adrift before you came along. And you… from what you’ve told me, you have some pretty amazing friends. You have a sister - two sisters. And you have a son who believes you hung the sun, moon, and stars for him. He’s not wrong, either. I will do my best to keep from hurting you, and I will give you whatever you need from me, but you know that other people are also in your corner, right?”

“When you put it that way…”

“But now we come to another serious discussion,” Michael said, some of the joviality leaving his voice. “Are we going to share our story with more people now? Your friends, your family, they're important to you, and so they're important to me. Do you want them to share in it when we make this official…  _ if  _ we make this official?”

“I told you I would marry you, and I meant it,” Larianna said. “And I’m not ashamed of you, Michael. I’ve just spent so much time being afraid of the bad things that could happen that I haven’t figured out how to shift gears.”

“That, and you don't want to burden anyone with dangerous knowledge?” Michael said softly, rubbing her arms.

“There is that,” she said. “But the Crusaders don't seem unduly burdened by knowing about us.”

“Something about being up to your ass in Scourge all day kind of puts things into perspective, wouldn't you say?” he replied.

“True.” Larianna stared at the ceiling for a moment. “Okay. First things first. Obviously, you’ll need to meet Anador.”

“I can’t wait,” Michael grinned. “I don't know him, never met him, have never even seen him, and I love that kid already. Is that weird?”

“No, that’s good,” she said, beaming at him. “Because you’ll be his stepfather very soon.” Michael looked ready to burst with happiness at those words, and his excitement was contagious. “And then, of course, you’ll need to meet Noraelise. She might be a little disappointed at first that you’re not the studly blood elf she’s been picturing, but I’m sure she will warm up to you.”

“You’re saying I’m not studly?”

“Of course I’m not saying that, darling! Then, there’s Morinasong. She has no problem at all with humans, if her wanton letters are to be believed, and she will  _ definitely  _ love you. But don’t worry. She’s my best friend and wouldn't dream of doing anything inappropriate. Well, she might dream, but that’s all.”

“You’re the only woman on Azeroth for me,” Michael reminded her with a kiss. “Now, obviously, we all speak Thalassian, so those introductions should be simple enough. But your other friends…”

“We’ll wait on introducing you to Rogilak,” she said dryly. “Since we’re all going to be involved with raising Anador, I don't think I can keep you a secret forever. He is a dedicated officer of the Horde machine, so I’ll have to approach things carefully, but… he’s a good man.”

“Seeing as I’d never heard of an orc marrying an elf before I met you, I have to imagine he has a fairly open mind,” Michael shrugged. “Or at least a very intelligent one to realize how lucky he was to have you, even if he was foolish enough to let you go.”

“Life’s strange sometimes, isn't it?” Larianna said tritely.  _ Not really wanting to dwell on my ex-husband right now… and, oh, fuck. Do I have to tell Valereth? He’s still Anador’s father… and he’s probably still following me... _

“You just got awfully quiet there,” Michael said. “And I think I know why. Maybe we can figure the whole thing out later, depending on what happens with Anador and his wishes?” 

Larianna looked at him with relief. “You're right,” she said. “So that leaves Mahyna, and you’ve already met, sort of. But we should probably try that again.”

“She probably thinks I’m the biggest idiot in the world,” Michael sighed, smiling ruefully. 

“Oh, I don't think she thinks that,” Larianna said. “She just worries about me. A lot. And she’s very protective of me. You’ll know she’s truly accepted you when she tells you to be good to me or you’ll get a hoof up your ass.”

“I will take that warning seriously,” he said, “but will I understand it? Does she speak Thalassian?”

“She does not,” Larianna said. “She calls it ‘jibber-jabber’. I will have to translate for you and perhaps edit for content until she softens up a bit.”

“Good, because as you know, my Orcish is non-existent, except for that strange clicking sound that seems to be laughter.” Michael thought for a moment, then looked at her and slowly uttered a sentence.

Larianna laughed. “Sorry, baby, that wasn’t Orcish. Well, it was, but I think you mixed some Zandali in there. Maybe Gutterspeak?”

“Yeah, you go ahead and translate,” he said, blushing slightly. “And if you need a Common translator, I’m your man… wait, did you ever know Common? It was pretty widespread when I was in Quel’thalas, and you were Alliance, weren't you?”

“We… don’t really talk about that,” Larianna muttered, looking away for a moment. 

Michael cleared his throat. “Subject dropped,” he murmured, tilting her head back toward him and giving her a kiss. “I will say that it’s amazing we all can communicate as well as we do in the Crusade. And I will also say that all those years of learning Thalassian could never have prepared me for hearing anything as beautiful as when you speak to me.”

She kissed him back. “There you go being perfect again.”

“What can I say?” He nuzzled her nose, then looked out the window with a sigh. “They’ll be expecting us in Icecrown, won’t they?” 

“They were expecting us yesterday. Nicholson tried to cover for us last night at the campfire by saying we were laid out with some sort of bug, which apparently got a big laugh and a few minutes of bawdy wordplay.”

“Shit,” Michael groaned, covering his face for a moment, then looking at her. “Wait, how do you know that?”

“I checked the post late last night to look at my auction statements,” Larianna said, “and Dawnheart had written me an urgent note asking when we would be back.”

“I see,” he said. “And did he sign it with Xs and Os and were there suspicious kiss prints on the envelope?”

“And here I thought you weren't jealous.”

“Nah, it’s cute. Sort of. And sort of annoying. But at least those two have our backs.” Michael got up from the bed and pulled Larianna to her feet, pulling her body tightly to his. “Do we have to leave? I’ve never been one to shirk my duties, but I’m not sure I have the will to put my armor on and leave this-”

“Armor!” Larianna yelped, and Michael looked at her, startled. “Sorry. But how could I forget? I had something arrive in the post last night. Call it a late gift for Love is in the Air.” She unwound herself from his arms and bent down to dig in her bag. “It’s not a ring,” she said, “because I figured we’ll get to that later. But, well, I carry you with me everywhere I go, and I thought I should return the favor.”

“You didn't have to give me anything for me to carry you with me, ranger,” he said, “but… oh, wow, thank you.” Larianna held out a thick gold chain with an amulet disc, and he took it from her, examining it, smiling broadly. 

“It’s a functional one,” she said, “and I don’t know if it’s any better than the one you already have, but - well, then.” She laughed as he ripped his current amulet from around his neck and flung it over his shoulder, where it fell behind the bed with a clatter.

“I suppose I could have sold that to a vendor, or had it disenchanted,” Michael shrugged, “but I don't care. Help me out?” Larianna smiled and walked behind him, fastening the gold chain around his neck. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against the back of his shoulder as he stood up. “How’s that, baby?” she murmured.

He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. “It’s like I’m always telling you, Lari,” he said, his voice deep and thick with emotion as she pressed her face to his chest. “You're my strength.”

“I love you, Michael.”

“And I love you.” He stroked her hair for a moment, then pulled back, lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes before leaning in to give her a long, slow kiss. 

“Back to work?” Larianna sighed when the kiss ended.

“Back to work,” Michael grumbled, crossing the room and picking up his armor. 


	37. Chapter 37

“Take that, motherfuckers,” Larianna yelled later that morning, sending a volley of bullets toward a group of ghouls that Pietro had conveniently rounded up in a circle for her. Eight bodies in all crumbled to the ground in a sickening crack of bones.

Michael hurried over to them, scattering holy water over the area.  “Nice shot, ranger, but perhaps with a little less glee next time?”  he said, as eight confused souls rose from the ground and thanked him before floating away.

“Sorry,” Larianna said. “I know, they deserve more respect, and I get carried away.  But we do work so well together as a team, don’t we?”

“We do,” Michael grinned. “I think we should try clearing out one of the Scourge holdouts around here sometime.”

Larianna looked skeptical as she fired off a shot, indicating to Pietro where to find the next group of ghouls. “Doesn’t that usually take at least five people? I can never find a strong enough team.  There’s always at least one total idiot.”

“Hey, I used to be that total idiot in the groups I joined,” Michael protested with a chuckle, crouching at her side while pointing his mace and sending torrents of punishing Light down on the charging ghouls, disabling their progress. “But you’ve really upped my game, ranger.  And you and Pietro can take on anything.”

“Maybe,” Larianna smiled, finishing the group off with another volley.  “It would be nice to have a totally cleared area to ourselves for a little while… but maybe we should practice on strongholds back in the Eastern Kingdoms?”

“Interesting idea,” he said.  “It’s been awhile since I’ve been back there for any length of time. Are you proposing a vacation? Perhaps even a honeymoon?”

“A strange sort of honeymoon in which we kill things, I suppose,” she smiled, lowering her gun and facing him.

“There are always things to kill… but it’s more satisfying to save,” he said.  “And on that subject...”  He looked down at the bottle in his hand with concern.  “Ah, dammit, I’m out. Poor guys.  You don’t have any, do you?  Maybe I can still get them if I hurry back to-” 

His sentence was suddenly cut off by a thudding noise, and Larianna screamed as his head dropped and she saw the troll rogue behind him raise his dagger.

“That was a close one, lady!”  the troll said, giving his second dagger a thrust as Larianna fell back frozen in shock, then finished, wiping Michael’s blood off his face.  “He was right up on ya.  You’d best be careful out here.  Lotsa fighting going on.”

“Get away from him, you fucking  _ idiot!”  _ she cried, disarming and shoving the confused troll back with a furious kick, flinging the daggers away as she crawled over Michael’s inert body.  “Michael… oh, God, Michael…”  She felt for his pulse. He was still alive, but just barely.  “Oh… oh, no... I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Hold on, baby,” she whispered.  “I’m going to help you.  Can you heal yourself at all?”   _ No… this can’t be happening again. _

“Larianna…” he whispered back, his throat gurgling with blood.  “Not your fault… but... too late.  Please remember… our promise…”

“Our promise?  We made so many promises,” Larianna whispered.  “I…”  She let out a strangled cry as the memory suddenly came to her.

_ Finish the job. Kill me, Larianna, and burn my body to ashes if you have to.  _

“No, Michael, not today,” she said, desperately clutching a length of frostweave.  “I love you. Stay with me. We’ve saved so many, baby. Not going to lose you today.”

“I’m sorry. Please… now, my love,” he whispered.  And she knew he was right, but… still, she hesitated as she reached for the sword on her back…

_ How can I lose my future again?   _

“Oh, fuck!” the troll yelled suddenly.  “More Scourge.  Get the fuck gone, crazy elf bitch!”  The troll vanished, and Larianna looked helplessly at her dying fiance.  

“Come, Pietro,” she cried, but her tiger was already wrapped up in a dozen rising ghouls. Soon there was darkness.

****

**_It’s time, Larianna._ **

_ Whose voice is that? Where is it coming from…? _

_ I’m in water.  I’m floating.  This water is cold, colder than the lakes of Wintergrasp.  Deeper than the lakes of Sholazar Basin.  It’s pulling me harder, faster than the current of Southfury. So strong… so heavy… am I sinking? _

_ Why am I not swimming? _

_ I can’t breathe.  It doesn’t matter.  The water is holding me down, but I’m not resisting.  It’s so dark, so cold, but it feels like home somehow. _

_ Quel’thalas. _

_ The frost of winter replacing the glow of autumn.  So many souls.  My people.  I feel pain all around me. I feel confusion. I feel terror. But I feel unity. _

_ We were united… before everything happened… _

**_You escaped your destiny that time. Time to answer for that._ **

_ Mother, are you here?  Moriadria, are you here?  Do you remember the shores off Silvermoon? The warm blue sea reflecting rainbows, sunlight?  We would stay until the sun sunk low in the sky. Some days it seemed like night would never, could never fall. _

_ The night doesn’t end here, does it? _

_ The pain is surrounding me, choking me, pulling at my soul, pushing my body down deeper.  I should swim upward. But I’m tired.  I want to surrender, find rest at the bottom of this endless pool. _

_ Michael, my love, are you here? _

_ You are my forever, and I will follow you anywhere… _

A chorus of voices pierced the eerie muffled rumblings surrounding her thoughts. 

Thalassian, Orcish, Common, Taurahe, Forsaken. A few other languages she didn’t recognize. She understood them all as they issued a sharp, short, desperate command.

**NO, RANGER.**

**STOP. STAY. FIGHT.**


	38. Chapter 38

The darkness faded, and Larianna saw the candlelight of the hospital at Dalaran.

“Michael?” she muttered, then tried to sit up with a start. “Michael?”

“Oh, thank the Light, you’re awake!”  Noraelise walked to her bedside and clutched her sister’s hands tightly.  “You scared us badly, Lari.  If it hadn’t been for that troll who found you…”  She shook her head.  “First you almost got killed by the Alliance, and then the Scourge came up. Do you want me to go get Anador?  He’s outside, worried sick about you.”  

“Anador… yes, I want to see him.  But Nora, where is Michael?”  Larianna croaked.  “He was with me.  What happened?”

“Lari… there wasn’t anyone with you.  You were out there alone with Pietro - he managed to escape, they think, if you want to try summoning him,” Noraelise said, her brow knit.  

“Michael…”

“I know, he should be by your side.  I asked Mahyna if she knew where to find him, and she turned into a bird and flew off toward Icecrown like a bat out of hell.  So she should be back with him soon.”

“But he was with me,” Larianna said, trying desperately to clear the clouds from her mind. “He was hurt. I need to find him.”

“Oh, I think I know what happened,” Noraelise said, shaking her head.  “The troll said you were talking with the Alliance soldier who almost killed you, and you became agitated for some reason after he stepped in to help you.  He was about to call in the Kor’kron to have you questioned for spying.  I managed to convince him that you had just gotten mind controlled in the battle or something… and that’s what must have happened, right?  You thought he was Michael?”

“The… Alliance soldier?”  Larianna began to shake.  “What happened to him?”

Noraelise looked confused.  “What do you mean, what happened to him? Scourge must have got him.”

_ “No!”   _ Larianna cried. “Nora, no… no…”

“Lari,” Noraelise asked, “What’s going on?  Why do you care?  I mean, no one wants to be Scourge food, but...”

Larianna’s body was wracked with sobs. “Nora… I couldn’t tell you… they read our mail before it goes out,” she hiccupped.  “Mahyna is the only one who knows… she saw him.”

“Knows what, Lari?  You’re not making any sense,” Noraelise said, looking around the room quickly. 

“Yes, I am,” Larianna said.  “You know what I’m about to tell you, or you wouldn’t have just done that.”  

“Lari, please-”

“I told you about Michael, the paladin.  I told you about him in my letters.  I told you all about him at Winter Veil. We fell in love. He asked me to marry him. And I never told you…” Larianna’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I never told you that Michael was human.”

Noraelise sighed.  “Oh, my God, sweetie,” she whispered, drawing an obscuring cloud around the bed and pulling her disconsolate sister into a tight embrace.  “I am so sorry.”

_ “Mom!”  _ Anador’s voice echoed through the room and Larianna jerked her head up as her breath caught in her throat.  She nodded, and wiped her eyes as Noraelise waved her hand to remove the concealment shroud. 

“Young man, people are trying to rest!” An annoyed nurse followed Anador to Larianna’s bedside, but Larianna barely registered the stern face as she threw her arms open and her son flew onto the bed, burying himself in her embrace.  She was dimly aware of Noraelise shooing the nurse away and moving to the foot of the bed to patrol for other potential intruders, but other than evoking a faint sense of gratitude, it didn’t stay in her attention.  All of her mind was suddenly focused with laser precision at the sobbing boy… young man in her arms.

“They told me you were hurt in Icecrown,” Anador said through hiccups. “They told me you weren’t waking up right away. I was so scared. I love you, Mom.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured against the top of his head, kissing his hair. “I am so sorry for scaring you like that.  I’m here. I love you, too.”

“I heard you crying,” Anador said. “I couldn’t wait anymore. Mom, did you get hurt really badly?” He sat up quickly. “Am I hurting you now?  I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that.”

“Oh, no, baby,” Larianna said, moving over in the bed and patting the space next to her, inviting him to lie next to her so she could hold him more easily. “You’re not hurting me at all.  I just got a little bruised up.  That’s all.  No broken bones or anything.”

“But you were unconscious for hours,” Anador said. “Did you hit your head?”

Larianna swallowed hard.  “I ran into the Scourge out there,” she murmured. “I got a bit… confused for a while, bogged down.  But I’m back here with you.”

“Oh, God, Mom,” Anador whispered.  “This is my fault.  You were safe in Dalaran, and I told you to go out there and fight them.  Why did I do that?”

“This isn’t your fault,” Larianna said, shaking her head. “Of course it’s not, baby.  I made the choice to go out there. And it was the right one. These things happen.  I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Next time?” Anador looked up at her with terror in his eyes. “You’re seriously going back out there?”

_ I have to find him. Or I have to make them pay for taking him.  _

“Not for a while,” she said, squeezing him tighter.  “I’m going to need some time to heal up, rest, clear my mind out. A lot of rest, I think,” she continued, closing her eyes for a brief moment, until the darkness jolted her and caused her heart to pound.

“Mom?  Are you okay?” Anador said. “You just started shaking. Should I get the nurse?”

“I’m fine, baby,” she lied. “Stay next to me for a while.”

Anador snuggled in tighter to her and closed his own eyes, and Noraelise turned around, getting Larianna’s attention.  _ Are you going to tell him?  _ she mouthed, jerking her head toward Anador. Larianna shook her head slightly, trying not to disturb him.  _ No point,  _ she mouthed back, and Noraelise looked at her skeptically, but turned her attention back to the hallway. She knew what Noraelise was asking, but there was no point. Anador didn’t know of Michael’s existence, and what would she say?  _ I was engaged earlier this week, but your future stepfather just died in front of me and got taken by the Scourge. I’m sorry I never introduced you.  _

“I heard you crying,” Anador repeated, mumbling against her shoulder. “You sounded like your heart was breaking.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Larianna said. “You know that I’ve been working with the Argent Crusade, right?  Well, someone got me out of the field and into the hospital after the Scourge came through, but… not everyone made it out today.”  She felt bile rising in her throat at those last words, at the understatement and injustice of them.

“Your friends died?” Anador said. 

“One of them, yes,” Larianna said, sniffling slightly. 

“I’m really sorry, Mom,” he said.  

“It’s war,” Larianna said. “And I’m going to do everything I can to keep you from having to lose any more to it than you already have.”

“I almost lost you, Mom,” Anador said, voice cracking, and the impact of his statement left her momentarily breathless.

_ I almost surrendered,  _ she realized.  _ I almost left my baby alone. How could I have forgotten that he needs me? _

“I’m here,” she said, allowing the tears to fall again as she held her son and rocked him slightly. “You can stay here with me as long as you like.”

“Can I sleep here?” Anador said. “Or will they need to kick me out? It’s getting late.”  

“Of course you can, baby. Right, Nora?”

“Damn right,” Noraelise said, pulling up a chair.  “Nobody’s going to make you go anywhere, kiddo.”

“Aunt Nora,” Anador looked up as though he were seeing her for the first time that day. “Aren’t you going to need sleep?”

“Sleep? Me? No way. I’m on guard,” Noraelise said, walking over to the bed and squeezing him on the shoulder as she leaned down to kiss Larianna on the forehead. As she pulled away, Larianna locked eyes with her, and she saw her own pain sympathetically reflected in her sister’s gaze. But Noraelise didn’t betray her sorrow as she continued in a confident voice, “Your Aunt Mahyna should be here soon. And your Aunt Morinasong will be here in a few days.”

“Good,” Anador said, sighing heavily. He turned back to Larianna. “Rogilak was the one who told me you were here.  He sends his love, and wants to know if he can visit you later this week.”

“I’d like that,” Larianna nodded, wiping her nose as Noraelise handed her a bandana to use as a handkerchief. 

“A bunch of us love you a whole lot, ranger,” Noraelise said quietly. “Lean on us.  Let us know what you need.”

“Thank you, Nora. I love you, too.” She reached behind Anador to squeeze Noraelise’s hand, and watched as Noraelise put out a few candles around the bed to dim the amount of light in the room before settling into the chair nearby.

_ He’s growing so fast,  _ Larianna thought as she wrapped her arm around Anador and watched as his breathing slowed.   _ It almost seems silly to do this.   _ But her lips parted, and she began to softly sing a Thalassian lullaby, one she had sung to him many times since he was born.  It was one she knew in her youth, one she had sung to Noraelise… to Moriadria… one that her mother had sung to all of them. She watched as Anador’s eyes closed, and he drifted off to sleep, lying slack in her arms.  

A sudden shuddering breath from nearby caught her ears, and she looked up to see Noraelise’s shoulders shake, her hand lifting up to her face to quickly wipe something away.  _ Sneak,  _ she whispered, and Noraelise turned her head as her heightened senses registered the word.  _ Thank you. _

_ Love you, ranger,  _ Noraelise mouthed back, then turned to keep her watch. 

Larianna stared straight ahead, grateful for the one candle that Noraelise kept lit.  She knew she needed to sleep, knew that sleep would eventually take her, but she wasn’t ready to close her eyes. For the first time in years, she was afraid of the dark. No wonder, really.

She kissed the top of her sleeping son’s head, regret and determination filling her all at once.

_ Stop. Stay. Fight. _


	39. Chapter 39

The hospital released Larianna after less than a week, saying her wounds had healed and that there was no more they could do for her.  Noraelise held her hand and guided her through Dalaran as she walked stiffly, slowly, staring into some middle distance.

“Here,” she muttered as they came the doorway of an inn.  “I can stay here for a while.”

Noraelise glanced up at the sign. “Huh… I’ve never noticed this place before. It looks kind of shady, even by a rogue’s standards. Larianna, are you sure you want to stay here?”

“I know the innkeeper,” Larianna said.  “Thank you, Nora, for everything.  I’ll be all right.”

“Let me at least get you settled in -”

“Thank you, Nora,” she repeated.  “But I need to be alone for tonight.  Come see me tomorrow, if you’d like. I’ll be here… room 8, most likely. I’ll send a post to Anador so he can drop by after his lessons.”

“All right,” Noraelise said reluctantly.  “Larianna… if you need anything…”

“I’ll find you,” Larianna said.  

Noraelise kissed her on the cheek.  “Goodnight, sweetie.  Rest well,” she said, giving her one last squeeze on the hand, hesitantly looking back a few times as she walked away, before turning the corner and disappearing.

Larianna watched her go, then entered the inn.  The innkeeper looked up from his bookkeeping.  “Madam,” he murmured to her with… emotion?

“Just me tonight, Leonard… indefinitely, if you have the room,” she said, slipping a purse laden with gold coins across the desk.

“Of course.  Room 8.  It is good to see you again, madam,” he nodded.

Larianna ascended the staircase and walked down the dark hallway to the familiar door hidden around a corner. _Does he know?_ she wondered, before dismissing the thought as insane. She and Michael had practically lived at the inn for weeks on end, but there was no way for the innkeeper to know why she was here alone tonight.  

_Why she would be alone every night._

The thought crashed into her like a wave, knocking her breathless with pain for a moment, freezing her hand on the doorknob as she braced herself against the door.  She closed her eyes, waited for the pain to subside to a bearable level, and turned the knob.

The room was clean enough, appointed with creaky furniture, unremarkable in every way.

 _Exactly as it was,_ she thought, stretching her body across the bed, _when it was my paradise._

She lay still for several moments, perhaps longer, trying to will herself to rise again and pick the things out of her bags that she would need for her nighttime ritual. Several times she felt herself nodding off, jerking awake as the sensation of falling overcame her, somehow surprised by where she found herself each time her eyes opened.

Finally, she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She crossed the room to the table where she had set her bags, hating the silence that surrounded her, hating the way her footsteps broke it.  She dug through her bags, considering what she might need.  

Of course she didn’t want food right now, not even her beloved chocolate. _Especially not chocolate_ , she thought.

She reached for a flask of rum, took a swig, and put it down on the table to bring back to bed with her. Exhaustion would overtake her soon, but she could certainly help it along.

She withdrew a hairbrush, reflecting that it might be a comfort to run it over her scalp and through her hair, even if she couldn’t care less about what she looked like.   _Spun gold,_ she heard his voice saying, remembering the feel of the brush moving down her back as he lovingly tended to her.  She put the brush back.

Finally, she took out her white silk nightgown and held it up, considering. After a moment, she draped it across the chair. _I’ll put it on tomorrow morning, before anyone comes to visit,_ she thought as she began to strip her clothing off.  Tonight, all she wanted to feel on her skin was a blanket cocooning her.  If she could just fall asleep that way, lie there naked, she could almost pretend that she wasn’t alone. He was just in another room attending to his needs, or maybe he had slipped out to get them another bottle of wine. She would be naked, sleepy, waiting for him to return so that he could wake her with a gentle kiss, slide into bed next to her, put his arms around her and move with her as they began to make love again...

She crawled back into bed, wrapping the blanket around her, and discovered the problem with her plan: the space in the bed next to her was, of course, cold. Nevertheless, she drank the rum, letting the warmth of the liquor spread throughout her body.  As her vision began to grow fuzzy, and the shadows on the wall moved as clouds passed over the moon outside her window, she waited for oblivion to descend.

_No, not oblivion.  I know the meaning of that word now._

She shook her head and finished the rum in one long drink, derailing that train of thought. Tossing the empty flask to the floor, she put her head down on the pillow, drawing the blankets as tightly around her body as she could manage.

“Good night, Michael,” she whispered, and closed her eyes with a resigned sigh.


	40. Chapter 40

“You have got to get out of that bed, baby,” Mahyna growled as she paced the room two weeks later. “Your pretty blonde hair is matted to your head from all the people who come up here to sit beside you and pat it.  You haven’t eaten a damn thing worth mentioning in weeks. And your boy needs you.”

Larianna did not reply, but stared blankly forward, petting Pietro’s sleeping head. The cat had not left her side since she summoned him the first morning at the inn, and growled angrily when anyone mentioned dismissing him… as though he could understand.

“I know you’re hearing me, Larianna.  They sprung you out of that hospital too soon.  Just because your bones and your skin ain’t broken don’t mean that you ain’t.”

“I’m fine, Mahyna,” Larianna said in a monotone.  “I just need to rest longer…”

“You’ve rested enough, princess. Or maybe you haven’t rested at all.  I don’t know what’s going on inside that head of yours, but I don’t think it’s any good for you to keep sitting here day in and day out like a zombie, keeping everything bottled up inside you.”

“What do you want, Mahyna?”  Larianna said.  “Tears?  I’m out.  I’m dry.”

“I want you to be angry, baby,” Mahyna said. “I barely knew the man, and I am incensed as all hell.  A paladin, wearing the tabard of the Argent Crusade with a bottle of fucking holy water in his hand, plowing down Scourge and raising up lost Crusaders… and some goddamn troll straight off the zeppelin thinks he’s a  _ target?   _ What the fuck is  _ wrong _ with this world?”

“He was next to me,” Larianna said.  “The troll thought I was in danger. If it hadn’t been for me...”

“Oh, fuck that, Larianna,” Mahyna spat. “I wasn’t there, but I can tell you one thing.  That fucker did  _ not _ see you.  If he had, he would have seen what you two were working on, and if he had any brain in his head, he would have left you alone. He stabbed first, asked questions later, and decided to use you to make himself into some sort of goddamn hero. Pietro, why didn’t you  _ bite  _ that asshole’s  _ face  _ off _?” _

“Because he was Horde,” Larianna said.  

“Because he was Horde,” Mahyna repeated, shaking her head. “And that’s all that matters, huh?  Some of these so-called soldiers they’re bringing up here are as mindless as the goddamn Scourge.  All they do is kill, and kill, and they don’t stop for a second to think about what the hell they’re doing.”

“Since when did you become such a pacifist?” Larianna muttered.

“I believe in fighting, princess, when there’s something worth fighting for.  I believe in fighting to keep my people safe.  I believe in fighting for my home. I do not believe in fighting and taking someone’s life away for no goddamn good reason.”

“You sound like Michael,” Larianna said.

“There, baby,” Mahyna breathed, her voice gentle suddenly.  “There you go.  You said his name. That’s the first time I’ve heard you say it aloud in weeks.”

“It hurts, Mahyna,” she mumbled.  “It still hurts too much… and nobody will understand.”

“They know you lost a friend somehow, baby.  Nora knows who you lost, and she told Morinasong. They maybe don’t know everything... hell, I don’t know exactly how it all happened.  I saw how deep things were getting at Winter Veil, I saw you in a tizzy a few weeks ago, and other than that, I’ve barely seen you at all the past few months.  And that’s enough for me to guess," Mahyna said.  

“And what do you guess, Mahyna?”  Larianna looked at her.  “You always seem to know me better than I know myself.”

“It’s my job,” Mahyna shook her head.  “While everyone else is sending you flowers, stroking your hair, wiping your tears away… I’m the one who’s supposed to tell it like it is, cut through the bullshit, get you to talk about what’s happening inside you.  And then I’m supposed to explain it all, share some wisdom, wrap it all up with a neat little red fucking bow.”  She began to pace again.  “But you know what, Larianna?  This time… I got nothing,” she said, throwing up her hands in a gesture of futility.  “I got nothing at all.  This is one of those  _ oh-seriously-what-the-fuck-universe  _ things that keep happening to you, princess, and it sucks, and I wish to every deity that Azeroth has that I could make it stop for you.  Make it stop for all of us.”

“Mahyna,” Larianna whispered, “are you all right?  I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Hell, no, I ain’t all right.  I am sick of being all right.  Being all right is no longer a reasonable response to this fucked up planet.”  Mahyna looked at Larianna and sat down on the mattress, causing Pietro to awaken briefly with a startled growl before warily lowering his head again.  “You know, I’m supposed to be talking you out of staying in that bed.  But I’m starting to think maybe you’re the one with the right idea,” she said.

Larianna looked down, clutching the bedsheets to her.  “Do… do you know why I’m here, Mahyna?  Why this room, in this inn?”

“Like I said, princess, I can guess.  And if these walls could talk…” she looked around, chuckling a bit.  

“This was our escape,” Larianna said.  “There was no Horde, no Alliance, no Scourge. Just…the two of us… in our own world.”

“Sounds real nice, baby,” Mahyna said. 

“I didn’t think you would ever really approve,” Larianna said. “I wanted to tell you more. I wanted to tell you the truth, that I was going to accept his proposal. He was going to be my husband. But after what you said-”

“Yeah, fuck what I said,” Mahyna muttered. “Just because I’m a loudmouth don’t make me right. The truth is, baby, I know that you were scared.  And I was scared for you.  But you know something... they really don’t string people up just for having friends, or even lovers.  Not even in the Horde.  If they did, then our goddamn Warchief’s head would’ve been up on a pike along with his little blonde Theramore chickie a long time ago.”

“I hadn’t thought about it in that way, but you’re right,” Larianna said.

“What, you’re telling me you and the orc-man didn’t ever play Thrall And Jaina Sitting In A Tree? You disappoint me, princess,” Mahyna said.

“Umm….” Larianna shifted her glance upward for a moment in recollection, then lowered it, smiling softly. “I think I’m going to leave that one alone.” 

Mahyna shook her head. “And here I thought I was being original. Heh. Who knew?  Anyway.. you ain't the first to fall in love across enemy lines. Of course you ain't.  It’s a tale older than time.”

“And it usually ends badly, doesn’t it?” Larianna said.

“All love ends, baby. One way or another,” Mahyna sighed.  “I was scared for you… because when that man walked into that inn, I saw his face for, what, five seconds?  I saw him just long enough to see that he was handsome, and Alliance, and nervous as hell… and he looked at you in a way that no man has  _ ever _ looked at me, or any other lady I know for that matter.”

“We were just friends at the time,”  Larianna said.  “I wasn’t lying.”

“You weren’t lying to me, princess, but you may have been lying to yourself.  If he looked at you that way when you were ‘just friends’, well, then…” Mahyna looked around the room. “I am surprised you two didn’t manage to burn this motherfucker down.”

Larianna’s throat tightened for a moment, and she took a breath. “Well… there was this one time… we were so into it that he accidentally fired a Flash of Light off.”  Her soft smile broadened into a grin.  “And his timing was… impeccable,” she giggled.

“Oh, lawd, story time,” Mahyna said, kicking her feet up on the bed.  “Come on, make me all jealous.”

“So, you know how paladins sprout those wings when they cast Avenging Wrath?”

****

“How did you know that talking like this would make me feel so much better?” Larianna whispered a while later, resting her head in Mahyna’s lap as the two sat side by side in the bed..

“Oh, baby, you should know that yourself by now,” Mahyna said. “This ain’t your first go around.”

“No, it’s not,” she said. “But it took me… longer to talk about Valereth.”

“You did get to it, though, and it helped you back then. Orc-man did something right by you,” Mahyna said with a smile, stroking her hair.

“I thought hair patting wasn’t in your job description?” Larianna asked.

“This will always be my job, girl,” Mahyna said gruffly. “As long as I’m on this stupid planet and you need me to.”

“What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?”  Larianna mused.

Mahyna was quiet for a moment, then asked, “Do you know why I lived next door to you in Durotar?”

“Your ex-husband still lives in Thunder Bluff, right?  And you said that town wasn’t big enough for the two of you.”

“That’s the truth,” Mahyna said, “but only part of it.”

“What’s the rest of it?” Larianna asked curiously.

Mahyna sighed deeply.  “We had… a baby girl.  Eloni.  She was the cutest damn thing you ever did see when she was born.  Have you ever seen a tauren baby?  Cuter than hell, right?”

“You have a daughter?” Larianna said. “Why… why didn’t you ever tell me about her?”

“She made it to eight years,” Mahyna said.  “So pretty… prettier than I ever was when I was a little girl.” She closed her eyes. “Already wanting to be a hunter like her daddy.  One day, the two of them went out, and only Lohtotah came back.  Turned his back for one minute, and she was gone.”

“Oh, God, Mahyna,” Larianna gasped.  “What happened?”

“Centaurs,” she spit.  “Fuck every last one of them into the coldest darkness of Hell.  She wandered off for a second, and they grabbed her, and they killed my baby.”  Large tears began to spill down Mahyna’s face, and Larianna quickly sat up to envelop her in a hug

“I can’t even imagine,” Larianna whispered,  “I… how did you bear it?”

“Booze,” Mahyna said, pulling back from the hug to wipe her eyes. “Screaming at Lohtotah. Getting a cold heart. Wasn’t really his fault, and I knew it.  But… he didn’t wanna talk about her.  Hurt him too much, he said.  Nobody ever said her name around me... afraid of hurting me, like I could hurt any more than I did.”  

“I’m so sorry, Mahyna.”

“Me, too, baby,” she sighed.  “Anyway… I moved out of Thunder Bluff, wandered around the planet, ended up back in Durotar.  Orcs ignored me, I ignored them, it all worked out for a while.  But then one day the orc next door came home with two little blonde elves, one cute boy and one gorgeous lady, and I thought, hmm, now what the fuck is going on here...?”

“Then I showed up at your door the next day with a casserole and a bottle of wine,” Larianna smiled.  “I was trying to be all domestic, get used to the ingredients in Kalimdor.”

“And it was the nastiest-ass food I’d eaten in a long time, girl,” Mahyna grinned.  “But you tried real hard, and you and your boy were so sweet.  I’d always heard that blood elves were all stuck up and snooty.”

“Oh, we can be, no doubt about it,” Larianna said. “I used to be more that way… but having Anador changed me somehow, and being in the Horde has changed me even more. Now sometimes when I’m in Silvermoon I want to punch some of the vendors in the face.” She smirked. “‘State your business!’ ‘Do not loiter!’  Yeah, fuck you, too, bitch…”

Mahyna snorted.  “You ain’t like the rest of them, princess.  I only call you that because you were the fanciest thing that Durotar had seen in a long time.”

“I don’t mind it,” Larianna smiled.

“Until you and that little boy of yours - who ain't so little anymore, is he? - until you came along, I was just gonna let the world pass me by.  Spend the rest of my days as a cat, or a bear, or something that nobody would give a second glance to, much less wanna talk to.”

“That’s right, you came to the door as a cat!” Larianna said.  “I was startled, but Anador just reached right out to pat you on the head.”

“‘Hello, kitty cat! This your house? Nice kitty! You eat fish or birds?’” Mahyna laughed. “I was a goner. I fell right in love with that little dude trying to practice his Orcish on me. And it didn’t take me long to love his mama, too.”

“The feeling is mutual, Mahyna,” Larianna said, drawing her in for a tight hug.  “I don’t know what I would do without you… honestly.”

“And I don’t ever wanna find out what I’d do without you,” Mahyna said, rocking her back and forth.  “You’re a survivor, baby. You make me want to be one, too.”

“Eloni,” Larianna murmured a moment later as the hug ended. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl.”

“Michael,” Mahyna replied.  “I told you a force of nature was gonna find you up here, girl.  Don’t you let his fire die… you take it, and you carry it in you right alongside yours, you hear me?”

“As if I have a choice?” Larianna sighed. “I miss him so much, Mahyna, and I can’t believe I’ll never see him again. I feel as though I am never going to be the same after just a few months by his side.”

“None of us are the same after loving someone, baby,” Mahyna said quietly. “We just gotta figure out how to make that into a blessing.” 

Larianna smiled.  “And here I thought you said you were all out of wisdom.”

“It’s just bullshit, princess,” Mahyna said.  “All just bullshit. But I hope it helps.”


	41. Chapter 41

“Do you have all your things packed up?” Noraelise asked as she looked around the room at the inn. “The guy down at the desk said you could take all the time you need here.”

“No, that’s fine. It’s time for me to go,” Larianna said listlessly, her eyes staring ahead without really seeing. Since Mahyna’s visit the week before, there had been good days and bad days. More accurately, there had been bearable and less bearable days. But she knew that staying in the inn, waiting for a ghost to come along and comfort her, would never heal her.

“Have you decided what you want to do with the flowers?” Morinasong said softly, gathering them together on the table. “Did they all come with you from the hospital?”

_ Throw them in the fucking fire.  _ “Let’s see,” Larianna said, beginning a monotone recitation she had been going through in her head for days. “The big bouquet is from Mahyna. She’s in Kalimdor right now. I think she’s talking with her ex. The flowers are from all over Azeroth, so there may be some Mageroyal that I can cook with. The tiger lilies are from Rogilak. And Mokitra, I guess. They were for both me and Pietro. That's kind of cute. Talendra’s Rose, those are from Nicholson and Dawnheart. Josh and Lornaeris. Nice kids. I hope they’re safe in Zul’drak. The wildflowers and white roses are from Anador. He’s been doing his homework by my bedside while I nap. I hope I haven’t scared him too badly. And the black roses didn’t come with a card, but I’m pretty sure Moriadria didn’t send them, so I think there’s only one possibility.”

“I was going to ask about those,” Noraelise said. “You think they’re from Valereth?”

Larianna nodded. “He has eyes and ears all over Icecrown. If the Crusaders know that I was… injured, then someone in the Ebon Blade knows, which means he knows.”  She walked over to the table, and ran her fingers over the flowers, contemplating.

_ You know that you have other people in your corner, right? _

She looked up. “They’re all beautiful. And it was lovely of people to send them. But I think they shouldn't wither and go to waste. I’ll take any Mageroyal and then… you can take whatever you can use for alchemy, Morina. If there’s any you don’t want, let me know and I’ll set them aside for Mahyna to mill for inks the next time I see her.”

“All right, sweetie,” Morinasong said. “I think I can use most of these. Here’s the Mageroyal. Are you sure you don’t want to keep any others?”

“They were a comfort when I needed them,” Larianna said. “I’ll remember that. Now they should be put to good use.” She looked around. “I think that’s everything, then.”

“Wait,” Noraelise said, walking over behind the bed and bending down, and Larianna’s stomach sank. “There’s something shiny back here - an amulet. Did you drop…oh,” she trailed off, looking at the chain dangling from her fingers.

Larianna walked over and took the jewelry from Noraelise. “You’re a jewelcrafter, Nora,” she said quietly. “You recognize this as a strength amulet, right? Something a paladin might wear?” She laced the chain around her hand, holding it up before her eyes. “This was Michael’s. He wore it up until the morning he was killed. I gave him a new one that morning, and he cast this one aside. ‘You’re my strength, Lari,’ he said. Isn’t that so sweet? Corny, maybe. But sweet, just like him.” She stopped and looked over at Nora and Morina, who were standing close by, listening silently.

Slowly, Larianna walked over to the fireplace. 

“You… son.. of… a… _ bitch!”  _ she shrieked, raising her arm to throw the amulet into the fire. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Morinasong moving to stop her, and Noraelise quickly putting an arm out to block Morinasong. It didn’t matter, however; Larianna couldn’t bring herself to follow through, which enraged her even more. “ _ How could you do this to me?” _

“Lari…” Morinasong began, voice quavering.

Larianna whirled around. “Are you going to tell me he didn’t want to leave me? That he didn’t mean to die? I’m not stupid. I know he didn't ask to get stabbed in the back by some goddamn motherfucking troll  _ rogue _ ,” she spat, and Noraelise flinched and looked slightly abashed.

“But guess what? After that? He  _ meant _ to die. His last words to me weren't ‘I love you’ or ‘we’ll meet again’ or ‘goodbye’! No! He fucking begged me to  _ kill _ him, to put him out of his misery and destroy his corpse, so that the Scourge wouldn’t get his soul and his body first! He actually expected me to do that, and I couldn’t. You know why? Because he had just spent months convincing me that we were forever. I told him that we shouldn't make promises. I told him we might not be safe together. I told him that we should just enjoy the time we had. I knew it was stupid to love him. And he made me love him. He made me need him. He…” Larianna felt like she was about to hyperventilate, and Noraelise and Morinasong moved to either side of her, holding her steady. “He promised me he would love me for the rest of his life. And then he expected me to  _ end _ that life. How the  _ fuck _ could he do that? How am I supposed to sleep with him loving me in every dream, dying in every nightmare? How do I forget that his body is God-knows-where having God-knows-what done to it, because the one promise I didn’t want to keep was the only one that mattered?” She sank to her knees, clutching the amulet. “Michael… Michael… I’m sorry…”

“Let it out, honey,” Noraelise murmured as she and Morinasong followed Larianna to the floor, still holding her. “We’ve got you.”

“My God, Lari,” Morinasong whispered. “I had no idea. I’m so sorry, sweetie. Please… come back to Silvermoon with me. Anador will be all right here until the end of the term.”

Larianna swiveled her head between Noraelise and Morinasong, noticing that both of them had tears running down their cheeks.  _ Why are they crying?  _ she thought.  _ They didn’t know him at all. It must be because I’m… _

_ Wait… _

“I’m not crying,” she said, shaking her head. “I’ve wasted enough time already on tears. And I’m not leaving Northrend. It’s not over, and I’m going back to Icecrown. Some way, somehow.”

“Are you sure?” Noraelise said. “Do you really want to rejoin the Crusade?”

“Oh, hell, no,” Larianna growled. “I am not going back and seeing looks of pity on every face.”

“Then what do you want to do, sweetie?” Morinasong said. “You don’t have to go right away. We’re here with you no matter what you decide.”

_ This is all starting to seem so familiar… _

“The Ebon Blade,” Larianna said, staring straight ahead. “I think they could use me right now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, author note! I don't typically do this because I prefer to stay out of the way of my story. You may have noticed that the updates have been coming more quickly lately than in the past; momentum is a beautiful thing. But I may take a leeeetle break here to go back, correct some proofreading/style inconsistencies here and there, maybe add chapter titles because even I'm losing track of what happened in which chapter. ;) 
> 
> If you're enjoying this, don't worry. There's still a lot more to come. And if you're not, tell me about it! The basic structure of the storyline and character trajectories are pretty much already written. In other words, I know where this thing is eventually going. But I am not above adding scenes if you want to know more about one of the characters, clarifying plot holes, relevance to lore, or timelines (without revealing spoilers), that sort of thing. I'm afraid the answer to some of the questions might be "a wizard did it" or maybe "Chris Metzen did it", but hey. Doesn't hurt to ask.
> 
> Thanks for reading. It warms my heart every time the hit count goes up! :)


	42. Chapter 42

“Larianna,” Valereth nodded, acknowledging her presence as she walked into the Shadow Vault.  “It is good to see you well.”

“And you, Valereth,” she said stiffly. 

“Anador is also well, I hope?”  

“He’s amazing,” Larianna said.  “Mastering every spell the Kirin Tor can teach him.”

“Bright like his mother,” he replied, and Larianna smiled despite herself to hear the now-uncharacteristic praise from him.  “Now, I imagine you are ready to get down to business. Do you have any questions before we discuss the mission here?”

“I do,” Larianna said.  “Though they’re mostly just out of curiosity.  Feel free to let me know if they’re inappropriate.”  She weighed her next words carefully.  “Do you ever receive… new recruits here?  I know the Ebon Blade was formed after the Battle for Light’s Hope Chapel. I was told a bit about it when I was with the Argent Crusade.”

“Indeed,” Valereth said. “I escaped before that time, somehow.  But the vast majority were released from Arthas’s power at Light’s Hope and defected with Highlord Mograine.  Some of them are just now finding their way up to us after wandering for a bit.”

“Are there any who were converted after Light’s Hope?”

“Yes,” Valereth nodded.  “Not as many, but I believe you have seen the converters and necromancers at work?  And you have attempted to rescue Crusaders from that fate, have you not?”

Larianna fought to keep her voice steady. “I believe that we… I have done that.  But, of course, I couldn’t get to everyone in time.”

“Some of them may be here, if that is what you are asking,” Valereth said.  “But the ones converted after Acherus are somewhat different. They are even more volatile, less likely to remember any of their previous life.  Once Mograine and others left, the training of death knights became a bit less orderly.  One poor bastard nearly took out most of the other recruits a few weeks ago while practicing his techniques.  Sometimes the ones who were most holy in life become the ones whose hatred is hardest to control.  No doubt that appeals to Arthas’s sick sense of humor.”

“Oh,” Larianna breathed.  “Was he a Crusader, do you think?”

Valereth shrugged. “Hard to tell.  He doesn’t remember anything about himself, not even his own name.  After that incident, he’s been spending most of his time at the forge, working on armor and weapons for the others.  But, yes, I believe we do get former Crusaders, especially former human paladins.”  He shook his head. “The noble human male, chiseled to perfection, muscular and righteous... sacrificial lambs. They all start to blur together after a while,” he muttered.

A flash of anger rose sharply within Larianna, then dissipated.  “So… the mission here. You were saying?” she said, her voice colder.

As Valereth and Larianna talked, a hooded death knight making saronite bars at the forge nearby looked up from his work to push a lock of black hair out of his face. Hearing their voices, he glanced in their direction for a moment, but his glowing blue eyes went straight through the blonde ranger, and the conversation in Thalassian did not register in his mind.  

With a shrug, the human death knight with no name returned his attention to his saronite and began making another sword, unnoticed in the shadows.       


	43. Chapter 43

“Madam Sunwinder, are you sure you have this tally right?”  The death knight peering down at her from atop his skeletal horse frowned.  “Sixty cultists, twenty Yrimjar, twenty Scourge Converters - more than the rest of the volunteers combined for this week - ten gargoyles, uncounted Frostbrood whelps…”

“The little shits move too fast for me to count them,” Larianna grunted as she reloaded her gun.

“...and this was all this morning?”

She shrugged.  “Had to stop for lunch.”  She reached into her pack and tossed Arcturis a fish, then a second as soon as he had gobbled the first one down.  “Anything else?”

The death knight stared at her for a moment, then looked back down at the tally sheet. “You don’t seem to have anything down for geists, ghouls, reanimated corpses, converted souls, or abominations.”

Larianna looked at him coolly. “Can’t get them all.  I leave most of those for the Argent Crusade to see if there’s anything left to salvage.” This earned her an echoing laugh from the death knight, and she pushed down the fury rising within her.  _ Of course this fool thinks saving souls is a joke. _

“Well, Madam Sunwinder, I’m impressed,” the death knight said begrudgingly. “When our brother Valereth said that you were looking for work after leaving the Crusade and that we should welcome you into the fold, I thought he had lost what was left of his mind. But you have carried out more than we have asked for… in some categories,” he sniffed. 

“Just doing my job,” she said stiffly. “Any place in particular I should focus this afternoon?”

“As it happens, I do have a task that would be most helpful, if a bit less than challenging,” he replied.  “We need to deliver a report to Fordring, and we believe that he will be in the Argent Crusade camp for the duration of the afternoon.  Most of our volunteers avoid going over to the camp, because the concentration of Light there tends to cause…  _ headaches. _ But for you, it should be a simple task, no?  Perhaps a reunion with old friends?”  The death knight did not bother to conceal his sneer at the last word. “You seem to have earned an easy afternoon.”

Larianna’s carefully cultivated facade threatened to crumble, and her next words were not as icy as she would have preferred. “You have no other non-afflicted volunteers available?”

“Not at this time,” the death knight said, sounding annoyed. “Is there some reason why you are unable to travel to the Crusade camp?  You certainly don’t seem indisposed.  And you received nothing but the highest praise when we inquired about your background, so I am sure they would be delighted to see you.”

“So is this supposed to be a favor to me?” 

“Madam Sunwinder,” the death knight said impatiently, “are you going to go or not?  We need this report taken over before Fordring goes off to his eternal reward and we all fall to entropy.”

She glared at him. “I will take the report,” she said, extending her hand to receive it.

“Most grateful for your cooperation,” the death knight muttered, leaning forward and handing it to her. “Don’t worry. I am sure the other volunteers will leave you a few more things to kill when you come back.”

“Prick,” Larianna muttered as she mounted, the word drowned out by the engine of her rocket.

***

The Argent Crusade camp was… not exactly as she left it a few months before, Larianna realized.  The setup was the same as ever, but new volunteers milled about, new Crusaders tended to their armor, healed soldiers in the medical tents, fought off nerubian onslaughts here and there. Of course, the more seasoned veterans would be out in the field.

_ Or may never have come back from it,  _ a pained voice in her head reminded her.

“Larianna!” Her survey of the camp was interrupted by a familiar voice yelling her name in an unfamiliar way. She looked over to see Nicholson running toward her, and her heart leapt unexpectedly. 

“Josh,” she replied, her icy demeanor cracking as she extended her arms toward him. She took his hands, then allowed him to pull her into a bear hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“I am so glad to see you,” Nicholson said. “We’ve all missed you. And we’ve been totally worried about you.”  He pulled back, still holding her shoulders. “Are you all right?  I’m sorry, that was a stupid question. I mean, is everything going all right with the Ebon Blade?”

“Things are going fine,” Larianna said. “I just came over to deliver a report.”

“Oh, of course. Highlord Fordring is up at the command post… but do you have a few minutes?” She nodded, and he led her over to a log and quickly set up a campfire nearby. “I have some tea here in my bag if you’d like.”

“Thank you,” she said, taking the proffered beverage and sipping carefully.

“Larianna… I… I can’t tell you how sorry I am about Michael,” Nicholson began.  _ Apparently we’ve completely dropped the custom of surnames,  _ Larianna thought. “I know I wasn’t always kind to the two of you, but I admired him so much, even before I met him. He trained with my uncle, did you know that?  I heard so many stories growing up about the two of them, all the things they did to defend our land.  My mother never had anything but good things to say about him.”

_ I’ll bet she didn’t.  _ “So you grew up in Darrowshire, then?”

“Well…” Nicholson cleared his throat. “I did for a time. But I was pretty young when it fell. My family survived and relocated. Growing up, I knew that I wanted to become part of the Argent Dawn and reclaim my family’s home someday. And then the campaign in Northrend started, and the Crusade took me in…”

“Josh,” she said quietly. “How old are you?”

He blushed slightly. “Nineteen.  I came up here as soon as my training was far enough along for me to be useful.”

A maternal ache surged through Larianna, and she touched his arm. “You’ve done very well for yourself,” she said. “I know Michael had grown fond of you and Lornaeris.”

“Thank you for saying that,” he said, bowing his head. “I couldn’t believe it when he came to the camp for the first time.  I didn’t know I was going to get to meet him, let alone work with him. But then after all those years of hearing about what a hero he was, it was strange to see him and realize that he was…”

“Human?” Larianna said, a small smile coming to her lips despite herself.

“Yeah,” he said, shaking his head.  “Dumb of me, I know. But I’m glad I pulled my head out of my ass eventually.”

“It’s not easy to see our heroes become mortals,” she said, then swallowed hard as her phrasing hit her. “So, how was Zul’drak?” she said brightly, eager to change the subject.

“Um… you didn’t hear, did you,” Nicholson said, and Larianna’s heart sank when she saw the expression on his face. 

“Josh, where’s Lornaeris?” she asked, taking his hand.  _ How in the hell didn’t I notice? _

“He’s up in one of the medical tents,” he said, pointing up toward the ridge. “He’s been there about three weeks. They were talking about moving him to Dalaran, but I managed to convince them that he wouldn’t get any better care there than I - than we could give him.”

“What happened?” she said, moving closer to him.

“I’m sorry. I should have written to you.  Maybe I thought someone else would, or maybe I thought you had enough to deal with.”  Nicholson blinked several times, obviously trying to hold back tears. “They sent us out to let the troops know we were falling back. One of them was hurt, and Lorn stopped to heal her, and he didn’t see the gargoyle coming up behind him.”  He shook his head. “Guy devotes his life to using the Light to heal others, and he ends up getting dropped on his head by a giant fucking bat.”

“Oh, my God,” Larianna gasped. “I’m so sorry. But… he’s alive? Is he recovering?”

“I picked him up and got him over to the Argent Stand as soon as I could,” Nicholson said, the words coming out painfully. “It was all I could do to keep him alive. They cleansed him of any lingering corruption from the gargoyle, healed him so that he would be strong enough to be transported back here. Since then, we’ve done all we can, though there are so many others that the priests are overrun. I should be back in the field, but…”

“You can’t leave him,” Larianna said, putting an arm around his shoulder. 

“He’s awake a bit longer every day,” Nicholson said, almost smiling. “They don’t know how well he’ll be able to move around, whether he’ll ever go back into service in the field. But they think he’s starting to heal himself here and there. And I’ve been able to have conversations with him. Not long ones, but he knows who I am, and he’s remembering things.”

“Of course he knows you,” she said.  “You’re his best friend, aren’t you?”

Nicholson paused. “When I was taking him back to the Argent Stand, right after he got hurt… he woke up for a moment.  He looked at me, but I don’t know if he was really seeing me.  And he spoke to me.”

“What did he say?”

“He said, ‘I love you. I’m sorry. I love you,’ until he passed out again.”  He raised his hands in a shrug. “Honestly?  I figured he was hallucinating and he saw you.”

“I really don’t think so, Josh,” Larianna said.  “I’m certain that he saw you.  Did you say anything back to him?”

“What could I say but the truth?” Nicholson swallowed hard.

“You told him that you loved him, too,” Larianna said, running her hand up and down his arm.

“If he really did see me, and he said that, I don’t know what he meant by it. I don’t think he meant it the way I did.” He laughed, a short, mirthless laugh.  “Funny. They always suspect the blood elf guy of that sort of thing. I manage to stay hidden.”

_ Not entirely.  _ “It’s going to be a long road back for him,” she said. “I don’t need to tell you that, because you’re there with him, and you’ve been there the whole time.  He’s going to need his best friend, Josh. I can’t tell you if it can ever be anything else other than that, but it’s obvious to anyone who spends time around you two that you mean the world to each other.” 

“I’ve never known someone like him before,” Nicholson said. “I don’t care how long it takes for him to recover, I don’t care if he’s never like he was before, I don’t care if he never looks at me the same way as I look at him. We’re a team. As long as he wants me there, I’m not leaving his side.”

“Good for you,” Larianna said quietly, dropping her hands to her lap and looking down.

“Oh… dammit. Larianna, I’m so sorry,” he said.

“No, it’s all right,” she said, bracing herself against a wave of sorrow. “But I need to ask you… have you heard if anyone has seen him?  Recovered his soul, found his…” She trailed off, unable to choke out the words. 

“I haven’t heard anything,” Nicholson said apologetically. “The new recruits don’t always know who they’ve recovered, though. I promise you, if I hear anything, you will be the first to know.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, then patted his hand. “Do you think it would be possible for me to see Lornaeris before I go?”

He smiled. “I think he’d like that a lot.”

****

“Lorn?” Nicholson said quietly as he led Larianna into the tent. “Are you awake? You’ve got a visitor.”

“Hey, you,” Larianna said, kneeling by the side of the cot where Dawnheart lay prone.  His silvery hair had been partially shorn, and a large bandage covered one side of his head.  Alabaster skin now appeared ghostly, and his green eyes seemed dull, unfocused. At the sound of Larianna’s voice, however, they darted over in her direction.  

“Lari?” he said, his voice barely audible.

“You’ve gotta learn to duck, kid,” she said, tears coming to her eyes as she smiled and took his hand, kissing it and clasping it in both of hers.

“Sorry.” He looked down at their hands and gave a weak smile, then closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them back up again, the smile was gone. “We miss you. It’s not the same.”

“I know,” she said, squeezing his hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I just found out what happened.”

“You didn’t know?  Josh… you dipshit,” he slurred. “Why didn’t you write her?”

“I think he’s been a little busy taking care of you,” Larianna said with a raised eyebrow, glancing over at Nicholson. 

He was grinning. “That’s the first time I’ve heard you insult me in weeks,” he said. “You must be feeling better.”

Dawnheart grunted in response.  “Kind of better. Definitely hungrier,” he said.

“I’ll go get you some lunch,” Nicholson said, turning toward the opening of the tent. “Larianna, can I get you anything?” 

“Thank you, Josh, but I’m all right,” she said. 

“I’ll be right back,” Nicholson said, backing out of the tent hurriedly. 

“Take your time,” Dawnheart said, but Larianna couldn’t help but notice that his eyes followed Nicholson as he left and stayed staring at the tent flap for a moment. Then he shifted and looked at Larianna. “How are you?  Are you okay?”

“You’re laid up in this bed and you’re asking me if  _ I’m  _ okay?” she said, finding a small stool behind her and perching on it, still holding his hand.

“I worry,” he said simply. “Still so sorry about Michael. He loved you so much.”

“Thank you,” she said.  “And… I don’t know if you remember, but you helped make my last week with him very special.  I don’t think I thanked you for that properly.”

He closed his eyes, then looked upward, as though trying to access his thoughts. “I went to Silvermoon for food and wine. I helped him find out what you wanted.”

“That’s right,” she said.

“Did we get it right?”

“Perfect,” she said, smiling through tears.

“Good,” he replied. “You deserved it.” He was quiet for a moment. “He wanted it to be perfect. Like home. When Josh comes back… the food he brings… isn’t from Northrend.”  

“No?” Larianna said.

“No.  Fruit, different cheeses, honey bread. Sometimes lynx. He says it’s from Dalaran. I don’t think it is. I know it’s not.”  He smiled with difficulty. “He would bring me port if I asked. I can’t have it yet. But he would bring it.”

“You know, don’t you?” she said, squeezing his hand.

“Known for a long time,” Dawnheart said, sighing. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that kind of thing right now,” Larianna said. “All he wants is to help you recover, and to be the best friend he can.”

“I tried to tell him,” he said. “When I fell. He picked me up, and I tried to talk. I thought I did. But now I think it was a dream.”

Larianna’s eyes widened slightly. “What did you try to tell him?”

“He thinks I love you,” Dawnheart said. “And I do. Sorry. Not real good at filtering right now. But he thinks because I love women…”

“That you can’t love him?”  

“Yes.”  

“And... that’s not true, is it?”

“No. It isn’t.”  He nodded at her wrist.  “I gave that bracelet to you. It was safer. I wasn’t afraid he would get the wrong idea. I was afraid he’d get the right idea.”

“I understand why you would be afraid,” she said softly. “He’s human.  You’re sin’dorei. But you’re both Crusaders. You don’t have to take sides the way others have.”

“I guess not. But...” He gestured down at his body, up at his head. “What good am I to him now?”

Larianna’s breath caught. “You’re everything to him,” she said. “Don’t you see that?”

“Maybe… or I used to be...”

She looked at the entrance to the tent. “I don’t know how much of this will sink in,” she said quietly, turning back and leaning close to his face. “I’ve probably tired you out too much already. But let me tell you something. Don’t you  _ dare _ throw this away out of pride. Don’t you lose something that people spend lifetimes looking for… and would kill to get back once they’ve lost it. It won’t be easy, and it might not be forever, but it will be worth it.”  She smiled. “You have a crush on me. You are in love with him. And you may be young, but you know the difference, don’t you?”

Dawnheart smirked. “Maybe you can kiss me to make sure?”

Larianna rolled her eyes. “Dawnheart…” she muttered, backing away from him and settling back onto the stool. 

“Kidding,” he said, his eyes now half shut. “Sort of.”

She looked at him for a moment, then walked to the front of the tent and poked her head out of the opening. Nicholson wasn’t in sight.  Quickly, she went back to Dawnheart.

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ tell anyone else about this,” she hissed, and leaned in to put her lips on his. The kiss was supposed to a brief peck, almost a joke, but she was surprised by his lips parting, his hands going up to her waist, his tongue gliding gently along her lips.  She was even more surprised to find her hand going up to his shoulder, sliding along his neck to gently cradle the back of his head, stroking his hair as her lips parted to deepen the kiss. 

The kiss ended, and she moved back slightly, but didn’t move her hand from behind his head. His hands didn’t leave her waist, but slid down to rest on her hips.  They stared at each other for a stunned moment.

“You weren’t thinking of me, were you?” Larianna finally said.

“No. And you weren’t thinking of me,” Dawnheart replied.

They chuckled softly, and Larianna kissed him on the cheek and squeezed him on the shoulder before sitting back down on the stool. “I have to admit, that was pretty hot,” she said, still chuckling. “Josh is a lucky man, you know?  Or will be if you two get your act together.”

“Someday,” Dawnheart said as he settled back into the pillow, his voice starting to fade. “Soon, I hope. I’m too tired today.”

“Well, yeah,” Larianna said. “I’m sure you are. Your recovery comes first. But he’s not leaving your side.  He’ll be there when you’re ready.”

Dawnheart tilted his head toward her. “Come back to the Crusade, Lari.”

She smiled, but shook her head. “You know I’m not a holy warrior. Michael was the conduit for the Light. I was only his partner in directing it.”

“Not true,” he said.

“No, really.  I knocked down the evil, and he raised up the good. Without him…” Larianna looked up at the ceiling of the tent, eyes glistening. “I’m being put to better use by the Ebon Blade now.  I knock down what can’t be salvaged, and I move on.”

Dawnheart looked slightly distressed, but too tired to argue. “When the shadows hurt, come to us,” he said, reaching for her hand.  “We’ll be here.”

She took his hand. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Did I miss anything?” Nicholson said as he entered the tent, arms laden with fruit, bread, and cheese.

“Took you long enough,” Dawnheart said, smiling weakly at him.

“And I’m still holding this report for Fordring,” Larianna said, letting go of Dawnheart’s hand and standing up.  “I will leave you to your lunch, and I promise, I will be back to visit.”

“Wait,” Dawnheart said. “Before you go…”  He grabbed her hand again, and then gestured to Nicholson, who put the food down and stood on the other side of Dawnheart’s cot, taking his hand and reaching across to take Larianna’s other hand. “If you don’t mind, Lari?”

“Of course I don’t,” Larianna said, squeezing both their hands. She closed her eyes and heard Nicholson murmur familiar words, words she did not quite understand but felt intimately acquainted with. A feeling of warmth… of peace… of love washed over her. 

_ You would be so happy right now, Michael. _

“Thank you,” she said, opening her eyes and smiling at both of them after Nicholson finished the blessing. “Take care of each other, all right?  And write to me. Let me know how things are going.” She dropped their hands and started gathering up her bags.

“We will,” Nicholson said. “Take care of yourself, Larianna. And Light be with you.”

“Light be with you both,” Larianna murmured, then turned to leave the tent.  She glanced back as she went through the opening, and saw Nicholson bending down to pick up a piece of fruit and handing it to Dawnheart, who smiled at him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

And as Nicholson sat down next to the cot, Dawnheart reached out to him, and the two linked hands again. 


	44. Chapter 44

Larianna was tempted to go to Dalaran for the rest of the day once she left the Argent Crusade camp, wanting the feeling of peace within her to last as long as possible before vengeance took hold once more.  But the Highlord had given her a reply to deliver, making a return trip to the Shadow Vault necessary. 

She was surprised to find that the death knight who had given her the assignment was not perched upon his horse at his usual station. Instead, Valereth was standing there, looking impatient. “Larianna,” he said. “I trust you have brought back Fordring’s reply?”

“Yes,” Larianna said, handing it over to him. “How did you know…?” 

Valereth looked at her as if it were a stupid question. “When I came looking for you, your commander let me know that you had been sent to the Argent Crusade camp quite some time ago. He wondered if you might have defected permanently back into their ranks.”

“There’s no chance of that,” Larianna said. “And I wouldn’t have done so without talking to you first, anyway.  I was visiting a sick friend.”

“Yes, Lornaeris Dawnheart,” Valereth said casually as he placed Fordring’s report into his bag. “I was acquainted with his father. It would seem he has grown into a bright young man with refined taste in women, though questionable taste in men. Something you could sympathize with, no doubt,” he said with a smirk that made Larianna’s stomach turn. 

“You’re not even pretending that you’re not spying on me, are you?”

“Have I ever?” Valereth shrugged, and Larianna was left speechless as she pondered that question. “At any rate, it is good to hear he has not become a simpleton, as they feared when he was first injured.”   

“Valereth, you came looking for me. Is there something you want to talk about?  And, by the way, you can do that if you want to know what’s going on with me. You don’t have to have me followed. Maybe you could, oh, I don’t know, join me for a drink?  Come out into the field with me one morning instead of skulking around in the shadows?”

“Yes, your work in the field,” he said. “You’re getting well known, do you know that?  ‘Larianna, the Avenging Angel of Death.’ I will say, I think some of the men around here are getting quite taken with you.  Impressive, considering their current state of existence.”

“Avenging Angel of Death,” Larianna said. “I think I like that.  A bit long, doesn’t really reflect my vocation, but ‘Dark Ranger’ has already been taken, I suppose.”

Valereth narrowed his eyes. “A group of death knights is awed by your prowess at killing ruthlessly, and you don’t find that worrisome?”

“I wouldn’t say my killing is ruthless,” Larianna said, finding her voice getting deeper and her poise becoming steelier. “I have pity on those who deserve it.”

“The problem with that statement, Larianna, is that everyone believes it to be true of themselves. Even those we’re fighting against.” 

She lowered her eyes in a brief moment of shame at those words, then raised them again. “Are you here to speak of ethics in wartime with me, or was there something else you needed?”

“There are a few things we need to discuss, if you have a moment,” Valereth said. “Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere more private?”

_ No,  _ her instincts told her. “Fine,” she said. “What did you have in mind?”

He took her by the arm and led her into the vault, pointing toward a small enclave that she hadn’t noticed. After looking around to make sure nobody was nearby, he fixed her with a steady gaze. “It has come to my attention that you have been taking particular interest in some of our new recruits,” he began.

“Interest?  I’m not sure what you mean,” Larianna said. “Am I not allowed to be friendly?”

“I don’t think anyone would call your demeanor ‘friendly’ around here,” Valereth muttered. “In that regard, you fit in quite well. What I am referring to is the way you seem to drop whatever it is you’re doing when a new human recruit walks in.  Particularly male recruits of a certain build with dark hair.”

_ Don’t cry, goddammit. Don’t let him see you break.  _ “So you’ve heard that I’m looking for someone,” she said evenly. “It’s true.  As you are no doubt aware, I worked closely with certain Crusaders for months, and there was one in particular who was killed during the incident in which I was injured, but his body was not recovered.  If he arrives here, I would like to know.”

“Does he have a name?”

_ Fuck. Why not.  _ “Michaelan Riverton.”

If Valereth’s eyes showed a spark of recognition, it was quickly extinguished and covered with his usual cold glow. “Haven’t heard of him. But I am neither Highlord Mograine nor the census taker. Honestly, I have very little to do with the former Alliance recruits. If they don’t speak Thalassian or understand my fractured Orcish, then we are not much use to one another.”

“He spoke Thalassian,” Larianna replied. “How do you think I was able to work with him in the Crusade?”

“And here we come to my purpose in bringing this up,” Valereth said. “You are expecting a man who you recognize, and who recognizes  _ you _ , to walk into the hold one day. I want to warn you, Larianna, that the chances of that are very slim.” He paused. “Do I seem to be the same man you were married to?”

“I don’t know how to answer that…”

“Of course I don’t,” Valereth snapped. “You, of all people, know how deeply I have been altered. If I hadn’t come to you in the first place, you might have been able to pass me by without a hint of recognition. And I am one of the  _ luckier _ ones, if you want to call it that.  My face was not broken.  My skin did not have a chance to rot before they raised my body, nor do I have any physical wounds that would not heal.  It took months of effort, but I recovered my memories, retained most of my faculties after I regained my will. The others who come here?” He shook his head. “We get the ones who were lucky enough to remember  _ one _ language, let alone two.  Most of them come in with some degree of amnesia, which I think you are well aware of. Do you think these people were born with names that sound like they came from a Hallow’s End children’s play?  They came to us _ without _ names,  _ without  _ pasts, without anything but the training they were given by those who would use them to spread pain and poison everywhere.  If this man who means something to you comes through here, do you want to see his disfigured face?  Do you want to speak his name and have him not know who you’re talking to?  Do you want to have him look at you blankly, or with hatred?”

“Like the way you’re looking at me right now?” Larianna said through clenched teeth.

“This isn’t hatred, Larianna,” Valereth said. “It is frustration. Perhaps disappointment. The Ebon Blade is not a repository for lost souls, and while we may be an instrument of vengeance, we are not yours.  If you cannot keep your mind on the greater goal, I would suggest you go back to the Argent Crusade and pray that you find him while you have the means to purify his soul.  If you find him here, it is too late.”

“I don’t believe that,” Larianna said, almost involuntarily.

Valereth laughed bitterly. “So you think you can save him? You think that he’ll remember you, that you can just pick up right where you left off? You think that you could be anything to him other than, possibly, a cruel reminder of who he used to be and what he lost?”

“Is that why you want me to leave?” she said quietly.

He looked away for a moment, then turned back to her, eyes piercing like daggers. “I wouldn’t have asked you to join our cause if that mattered to me anymore. Obviously, it hasn’t mattered to you in a long time.”

Larianna returned his piercing glare for a long moment, her heart pounding furiously. “Am I dismissed, Commander Sunwinder?”

“I am not your commander,” Valereth growled.

“Are we done here?”  She phrased her question in anticipation of a typically curt dismissal, but he did not respond. Instead, the two remained facing off, eyes locked, jaws set.  The anger within her made her blood feel as though it were beginning to boil, made her skin flush and burn. She could feel her pulse throb throughout her body, feel her breath becoming more shallow as the tension built between them.  Seconds that felt like hours passed, neither one willing or able to move or speak.  

Larianna broke the standoff by bending down to pick up her bags.  “Fine. I’ll be going.”  She gave him one last glare and turned to walk out of the hold.

“Lari.”  She stopped at the unexpected use of her name. Valereth’s voice was still echoing, still with a strange flatness, but somehow utterly unlike the voice he had just been speaking to her with. “Wait a moment. There’s something else I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.” 

Larianna turned back toward him. “Yes?”

“Anador,” he said. “When I heard that you were in the hospital, I wanted to go to him. I wanted to make sure he was all right.  I didn’t, because I knew your sister and the damned orc had a handle on the situation.  But I realized that he could easily have been… orphaned, in a sense.”

“He wouldn’t have been,” Larianna said quietly. “You’re still his father.  And he still wants to know you.”

“So you’ve said,” he replied. “I am not sure how much of a father I can realistically be to him. But if you believe that my presence in his life would not be a greater burden than my absence, then I would like to see him again, and under better circumstances than your life being in peril.”

_ I suppose that’s about as warm of an overture as I can expect.  _ “Can you come to Dalaran this weekend?” she asked. “I will talk to him tomorrow night at dinner. If he agrees, and I am certain he will, then perhaps the three of us could spend the next afternoon together.”

“That soon?” Valereth said, sounding momentarily flustered.  _ Does the death knight fear a twelve year old boy?   _ “Yes, of course, I can be there. If that’s what he wants. Let me know.”

“Thank you,” Larianna said. “I know it will mean a lot to him.”

“I hope I won’t be too much of a disappointment to him.”

“Never,” she said, reaching out and touching his shoulder briefly, and he looked down at her hand with surprise.  “You could never be a disappointment to our son, Valereth.”

His face was doubtful, but he nodded. “Larianna…”

“Yes?”

“As a member of the Ebon Blade, I thank you for your service to us.  But personally, I am asking you to please be more careful.  We cannot afford to lose you.” 

_ We?   _ “I will keep that in mind. Thank you. I’ll let you know what Anador says.”


	45. Chapter 45

_ “You have a son!” the midwife proclaimed, and Larianna lay back onto the pillow with a momentary gasp of relief, followed by a quick motion to sit up and stretch her arms out to receive the crying infant. “One moment and I will wrap him up for you. Sir, would you like to step outside and inform the family of the birth?” she asked with a pointed glance at Valereth. _

_ “I’m sure that everyone from here to Lordaeron could hear him squawk,” Valereth said joyfully, his hand not leaving Larianna’s shoulder as he watched the midwife work. “I am fine right here next to my wife.” _

_ The midwife sniffed, but finished her bustling and presented Larianna with a tiny whimpering elf swaddled in silk. “Here you are. He’ll be hungry soon, so you can put him to your breast as soon as you feel you have the energy to feed him.” _

_ “My mother did this three times,” Larianna said, her eyes wide as she cradled her son. “She told me the drill.  She told me everything except how she was able to do this three times.”  _

_ “We are talking about your mother,” Valereth said. “I love her dearly, but she could make an Amani raiding party flee in terror with a perfectly arched eyebrow. She passed that down to her daughters.”  He kissed the top of Larianna’s head and held out a finger to stroke the baby’s cheek. “Hello, little one.  I think you already know your mommy here. I’m your daddy.” _

 

“Do I look all right?” Anador said, tugging at the crimson and purple sleeves of his silk robes. “I just got these a couple of days ago. The old ones were getting too short.”

“You look fine,” Larianna said, straightening his cloak a bit. “In fact, you look wonderful. The Sunreavers do outfit their apprentices well, don’t they?”

“The Silver Covenant thinks that our outfits are too showy.”

“Yeah, well, fuck the Silver Covenant,” Larianna muttered, and Anador gasped and giggled. “You didn’t hear me say that, Anador, and you certainly aren’t going to repeat it.”

“Repeat what, Mom?”

“Good boy.  Are you ready to go?”  

 

_ “If you have no further need of me at this time,” the midwife said, wiping her hands on a length of linen, “I will go into the other room and prepare some fortified milk in case you have any difficulty later.” _

_ “Thank you, Kyradine,” Larianna said, glancing up briefly to watch the midwife go before turning her attention back to the bundle in her arms. “Hi, baby! I’m so happy to finally see you. Welcome to the outside,” she said, lifting him up to her face and kissing his forehead. _

_ “I don’t believe Kyra thought we were giving the occasion the solemnity it deserves,” Valereth said, winking at her.  _

_ “Oh, whatever,” Larianna replied, then smiled and said in a singsong voice, “I hung the stupid ar-cane crys-tals! I lit the candles ev-er-y-where! I made your aunties ring-the-gold-chimes!” The baby had stopped crying, and now was blinking sleepily as his mother rocked him back and forth in rhythm with her words. _

_ “About that,” Valereth said. “Moriadria was doing it right, but what was Nora playing?” _

_ “Some dwarven drinking song, I think. The baby came out all right anyway, didn’t he?” _

_ “More than all right,” Valereth said.  “He’s beautiful.  He’s so little, but he looks just like you.” _

_ “Are you kidding?” Larianna said, looking between the boy in her arms and the man by her side. “He’s the spitting image of you, Val.” _

 

“Now, remember, when you see your father, he might not look exactly how you remember him,” Larianna said nervously, putting her arm around Anador’s shoulders as they walked through the streets of Dalaran. “His skin is paler, more ashen.  His eyes don’t glow green anymore; they’re more of a… bright white, or maybe intense pale blue glow.”

“Like quel’dorei? Or kal’dorei? Or draenei?”

“Um…” Larianna thought for a moment. “You’ll see.”

“I know what you’re talking about, Mom,” Anador said. “I see death knights in the city all the time, remember?  And you said he doesn’t have any nasty scars or anything like that.”

“Right.  He’s more gaunt than he used to be, but his face is pretty much the same.”

“So… he looks different, but not really?”  Anador looked up at Larianna.  “I probably look pretty different from the last time we saw each other, don’t I?”

Larianna smiled. “Now that you mention it, yes.”  

“He’s not going to be wearing one of those creepy hoods where you can’t see anything but glowing eyes, is he?”

“No, he doesn’t wear one of those. And even if he did, I’m sure he wouldn’t wear it today,” Larianna said. “I suppose what I’m trying to say is… it’s not so much what he looks like. It’s the way he carries himself, the expressions on his face, his gestures… and, of course, his voice.”

“Deep and echoing, right?” Anador said. “I’ve heard them speak. It sounds really weird. But it’s actually pretty cool.”  He grinned.

“You think so, huh?” Larianna said, then shrugged. “All right.  I guess I can see that.” 

 

_ “Would you like to hold him?” Larianna lifted the bundle up to her husband, who took it from her with slightly trembling hands. “Got him all right?” _

_ “I do,” Valereth said, shifting the baby around to cradle him. “I think I do. He’s just so small. I wasn’t expecting that.” _

_ “Yeah, well, you wouldn’t think he was so small if you were on this end of the deal,” Larianna said with a tired yawn. _

_ “Little ranger,” Valereth said, kissing her on the forehead, “you were magnificent. I never doubted you would be, but… thank you for letting me be here.” _

_ “I don’t care what the rituals say. I wanted my husband by my side through this.”  She smiled. “Especially when he tosses some damn good heals,” she whispered conspiratorially. _

_ “It was the least I could do,” he whispered back. “Sorry if I overdid it.” _

_ “No, I think I managed to convince Kyra that it was just my natural glow.”  _

 

They approached the park bench that was their designated meeting place and sat down. “We’re a little early,” Larianna said. “I think he should be here any minute, though. Are you doing all right, baby?”

“I’m fine,” Anador said, though his voice shook a little. He looked down at the ground for a moment, then said quietly, “Mom? Do you think I could give him a hug when I see him?”

“Oh, Anador,” she sighed. “I want so much to say ‘of course you can’. But… maybe you should follow his lead.  Start with a handshake.” 

 

_ Larianna moved over slightly so Valereth could sit down next to her. “Does he seem hungry?  Oh… guess not, since he’s fast asleep.“ _

_ “Closed his eyes right as you were handing him to me,” Valereth said quietly. _

_ “You must be a natural,” Larianna murmured, leaning on his shoulder. “So what’s his name?  You get to do the honors, just like I promised.” _

_ Valereth peered down at his sleeping son for a moment. “Anador,” he said with a radiant smile. “Your father had so much hope for this world. His grandson should carry his name.” _

 

“Anador.”

The voice was deep, echoing, haunting. 

And for the first time in years, Larianna heard something other than pain in it.

Anador looked up, then rose to his feet, extending his hand to the man in front of him with a radiant smile. “Hi, Dad.”


	46. Chapter 46

“Valereth!”  Larianna called as she rushed up to him one afternoon a few weeks later. “Is it true what I’m hearing?  Is the final push through Icecrown Citadel happening?” She looked around carefully to make sure she hadn’t been overheard.   _ The cultists are still dangerously close,  _ she thought.

“Yes,” Valereth nodded, looking preoccupied. “According to what I’ve heard.  Fordring and Mograine are there right now, among others.  If all goes well, this battle ends tonight.”

“This battle?” Larianna said.  “Valereth, this could be the end of the war.  The war we’ve been fighting for so damn long.”

“We can’t be sure of that, Larianna,” Valereth said quietly. “The Scourge was always bigger than Arthas.  The Lich King himself is more than Arthas.  We may kill one body, destroy a corrupted soul, and have a bigger mess than we ever imagined on our hands.”

“I’m going to hope for the best,” Larianna said. “I have to.  Is there anything I can do?”

“The chosen groups of soldiers and adventurers have already set out into the Citadel.”  He looked at her as though he were having an internal debate for a moment, then continued. “I inquired about who had been chosen to see who from our group might be among them.  There are several of the Ebon Blade.  But in the course of asking, I also discovered that Moriadria is among the fighters.”

Larianna gasped.  “Mori… she’s going after the Lich King?”

“Have you spoken with her recently?”

“No,” Larianna said.  “She doesn’t want anything to do with me.  I’ve tried to respect that.”

“I can understand why she would be eager to fight that son of a bitch.  I wish I were there,” Valereth muttered.

“I wish I were, too,” Larianna said.  “But I imagine the best of the best are going… and still, the danger…”

“If anyone can do this, your little Zap can,” Valereth said, putting a hand on her arm. Larianna’s eyes filled with tears at the gesture, and he quickly withdrew, looking embarrassed. “For now, the best thing would be to distract yourself.  Head toward the Citadel, but don’t enter.  Just keep doing what you’ve been doing.  Deprive them of reinforcements.  If you feel as though things are changing, that the situation is leaving your control or that you are becoming fatigued, then fall back to the Argent Crusade camp immediately.  We have no idea what will happen with the Scourge if desperation sets in.”

“The Argent Crusade camp?”  Larianna frowned.  “Not here?”  

“I… wouldn’t recommend it,” Valereth said with difficulty.  “We are free from the command of the Lich King, to the best of our knowledge. But I don’t know what effect his defeat might have on us.”

“Oh…” Larianna said, momentarily lost for words.  “Are you going to to be all right?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Valereth said, waving a hand and looking away.  

“Valereth, I’m always going to worry about you,” Larianna said quietly, realizing the truth of her statement.  “If you need anything, come to me.”   _ What, exactly, am I offering him? _

“Worry about yourself.  And if anything should happen, take care of our son, as you always have.”  

If Valereth intended to sound dismissive, his voice betrayed him at the mention of Anador, sounding more like his natural state than ever.  Impulsively, Larianna reached out and squeezed his hand.  “I’ll see you soon,” she said.  “And we’ll both be fine.  I know it.” Valereth nodded with a sigh, and Larianna summoned her mount and turned toward Icecrown Citadel.

****

“Dammit!  Again?” Larianna threw down her cards with disgust later that evening. Nicholson did the same, shaking his head.  “You’re brutal, Dawnheart.  But I am going to get you.  One more round?”

“Lari, Josh, you know I love your company,” Dawnheart said with a sigh.  “And I don’t want you to go anywhere.  But I am so fucking sick of playing cards I could shit.”

“Hey!  Watch your mouth! There’s a lady present!” Nicholson said, punching Dawnheart on the arm lightly.

“Who the fuck are you calling a lady?” Larianna snorted, looking around the tent.  “All right, no more cards, then.  Any good gossip from around the campfire, Josh?”

“I haven’t been there much lately,” Nicholson said with a shrug.

“This lightweight keeps falling asleep in my tent,” Dawnheart said.  “One glass of wine and he’s sawing logs in that chair.”  Nicholson shifted uncomfortably at those words, and Larianna glanced between the two of them.

“Are you so sure it’s the wine that keeps him here at night?” 

“Lari…”  Nicholson muttered as he and Dawnheart blushed slightly and looked away from one another.

“You two -”  Larianna’s teasing admonishment was suddenly cut off by a cry from outside the tent.  First in Common, then Orcish, then Thalassian, then other languages.  

_ It’s over!  He is defeated! _

“Oh, my God,” Larianna gasped, standing up and opening the tent to look outside, where cries of joy were breaking out.  Crusaders embraced one another before kneeling together in prayers of gratitude and reflection.   She turned back to Nicholson and Dawnheart, who were already holding hands and both extending their other hand to her.  Kneeling beside Dawnheart’s cot, she closed her eyes and felt tears of joy stream down her face as both he and Nicholson murmured a blessing.   

When the prayer ended, Larianna fell into Dawnheart’s waiting embrace, and Nicholson did the same, the three huddled together in a group hug on the cot, shaking with tears and laughter. After a moment, the laughter ended, and Larianna quietly unwound herself from their embrace and stepped back from the cot.

The two men were still in each other’s arms, staring at each other intensely, as she expected. If they noticed her sudden absence from the hug or her continued presence in the tent, neither of them gave any indication.   _ Lorn, I think you’re going to have to be the one to… oh, well, there you go,  _ she thought, as Dawnheart’s hand traveled up behind Nicholson’s head to pull him into a kiss.  Nicholson returned the kiss shyly at first, then hungrily, and soon Larianna found herself flushing red.   _ I should give them privacy.  But, wow, they’re putting on a fun show... _

After the two finally broke off the kiss, they both glanced over at Larianna.  “Lari… uh…”

“About damn time,” she said with a grin.

“That’s never happened before,” Nicholson said. “Really. We…”

“But it’s going to happen again, right?” Dawnheart said, putting his hand on Nicholson’s chin and turning his face back in his direction.

Nicholson gulped, then smiled. “Yeah,” he said softly.  “I think it’s going to have to happen again. If you want it to.”

“Of course I do,” Dawnheart said, leaning up to kiss him again.

“I think I’m going to head to Dalaran,” Larianna said, still grinning.  “I’ll leave you to discuss this… or whatever else you want to do. Lorn, are you allowed to drink yet?”

“I haven’t asked, but I’m clearing myself to drink tonight,” Dawnheart replied, tearing himself away from Nicholson to beam at Larianna.

“Good,” Larianna said, pulling a bottle of Silvermoon port out of her bag and handing it to Nicholson. “Enjoy this, you two.  I’ll be in touch.  Do you want me to tell the priests to leave you alone tonight?”

“No!” Nicholson yelped.  “I mean, yes… but...”

“Fuck yeah, we do,” Dawnheart grinned.  “Just tell them that I’m asleep and Nicholson has the situation in hand.  So to speak.”  

“Lorn, you know…” Nicholson muttered, but gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  He stood up to give Larianna a goodbye hug.  “Have a fun night in Dalaran, Lari. We love you.”

“Love you, too,” Larianna said, squeezing him and then going over to give Dawnheart a hug. “Be gentle with him, okay?  Go slow. I have a feeling this one’s a virgin,” she whispered in his ear.

“Oh, I know he is,” Dawnheart whispered back, and she could hear a smirk in his tone. “We’ll take it slowly. I’ll be gentle. For now.”

“Good,” she said, kissing him on the cheek as she stood up.  “Let me know if you need anything,” she continued, addressing both of them again. “I plan on being hungover for the next week or so, but I can always shake it off and come here.”

“Don’t worry,” Dawnheart said, pulling Nicholson back over to the cot and putting his arms around him.  “I think we’ll be just fine here.”

Larianna smiled and raised her hands to hearth to Dalaran.  “I’m sure you will be.  Goodnight, boys.”

*****

Dalaran was usually a bright city, but on this particular night it was in rare form.  All over the city, fireworks were being set off, random hoots of joy were heard, and excitement filled the air.  The news had spread quickly that a group of intrepid adventurers had joined various Alliance and Horde leaders and had conquered the Lich King.  Arthas was finally dead.

Larianna returned from the mailbox to the dingy bar where one of many impromptu parties had started.  If she had worried about her two best friends getting along, she need not have; Mahyna and Morinasong were sitting close to one another, thick as thieves as Morina spun some wild tale.

"Oh, you did not.  You did not. I do not believe you," Mahyna said, gasping for breath.  "Orcs, trolls, even fucking goblins I would believe.  But you did not do that with a tauren.  I know tauren men, and you did not."

"As my witness," Morinasong smirked, taking a long swig of beer.  "In that hidden cave off the cliffs of Mulgore?  Oh, yeah.  Well, we didn't do... everything.  But I made him very, very happy.  And he returned the favor.  Those huge tongues of yours?  Very useful," she nodded.

"Oh, my gawd," Mahyna said, shaking her head.  "I am scandalized.  Scandalized by this conversation.  I need an adult.  Larianna!"  she called out.  "There you are!  Now, you told me your friend was a ho, but you didn't tell me she was a  _ crazy _ ho!"

"I am what I am," Morinasong shrugged as Larianna sat down.  "Lari... are you okay? Is Noraelise going to show up?"

"She's on her way," Larianna said.  "She sent me a message from Sholazar Basin. Apparently they're hitting the Kungaloosh pretty hard down there."

"I'll bet," Morinasong said.  "But you don't look happy.  What's wrong?"

"Oh... it's nothing," Larianna said.  "I just heard a rumor that disturbed me a little bit."

"The motherfucker's dead, ain't he?"  Mahyna said.  "He didn't pop back up, all 'this was just a setback' or anything like that?"

"No, not that," Larianna said.  She lowered her voice slightly.  "I heard a rumor that when they took his body, they found... Jaina Proudmoore's locket around his neck."

The two stared at her. "So?" Mahyna asked.

"Don't you see?  He still loved her," Larianna said.  "All this time, after everything he did... he loved her."  Her throat tightened, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes once more.

Morinasong patted Larianna's hand sympathetically, while Mahyna rolled her eyes.  "Oh, Lord," she said.  "I know this is a real sore subject for you, princess, but the psycho murderer who killed and desecrated all those people we love is dead.  Dead.  He can't hurt us anymore.  Can't we have one night to celebrate without getting caught up with some romantic bullshit about some jewelry he may or may not have been wearing at the time he was slaughtering our people?"

"It's not bullshit," Larianna said.  "Arthas, before everything he did... he was a person.  A prince, a hero.  And he became possessed somehow.  If that could happen to him, what could happen to any one of us?"

"I don't think the story is quite that simple, Lari," Morinasong said gently. “I don’t think you can just chalk it up to ‘a demon did it’ and absolve… everything that happened.”

"I suppose it’s not simple at all," Larianna sighed. 

Mahyna looked up.  "Bartender!  Another drink for this poor girl, and make it something different than what she already has.  Whatever it is, it ain't working."

Larianna blinked a few times.  "Excuse me, ladies."  She went up to the bar where a Forsaken woman sat alone, seemingly lost in thought.  "Moriadria?"

"Hello, Larianna," Moriadria murmured.  "I am not sure why I'm here.  It seemed like the thing to do.  But it's not like drinking does much for me these days."

"I heard that you were there, Mori," Larianna said.  "Is it true?"

Moriadria nodded.  "I was determined to see him fall… for myself… for my people... for Sylvanas.  I thought it would be... supremely satisfying."

"And was it?" Larianna whispered.

Moriadria looked down.  "No," she muttered.  "If anything, I feel even more of a void.  I did not think that was possible."

Larianna put her hand on Moriadria's, and was filled with emotion when Moriadria did not pull away.  "I am so proud of you, Mori," she said.  "And I am so sorry."

Moriadria was silent for a moment.  Then she parted her lips, and sang in a quiet, ethereal voice.   _ “Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore...” _

_ “Sin’dorei…”  _ Larianna sang in response.   _ “Shindu falla na… Sin’dorei...” _

Noraelise had walked into the room, and after a moment’s hesitation, she gestured to Morinasong to follow her up to the bar.  She gently put a hand on Moriadria’s shoulder as Morinasong went to Larianna’s other side.  Moriadria continued to sing her lament quietly, but her gaze remained blank and her eyes remained dry. It didn’t matter, though. The three sin’dorei women surrounding her wept more than enough tears for her, for the past, for all they had lost.

After Moriadria fell silent again, Mahyna came up to the bar.  “Bartender,” she said in an unusually throaty voice, “a round for these girls here.  Aw, hell, for the whole house.  On my tab.”

“Mahyna,” Larianna hissed, “are you sure?  This place is packed.”

“Relax, princess.  Ain’t no thing,” Mahyna murmured back, waving a hand.  “And I’ll settle up now,” she added in the bartender’s direction.

“Very good, Madam Grimtotem,” the bartender nodded.

“Wait, what?” Larianna blinked.

“Craziest thing,” Mahyna chuckled quietly in her ear, accepting the bill and scrawling MAGATHA GRIMTOTEM in bold letters across the bottom.  “They seem to think we all look alike.”

******

It was well into the late hours of the night when the foursome left the bar.   Mahyna insisted on getting back to Orgrimmar, while Noraelise was going back to Sholazar Basin, undoubtedly to track down one of the Nesingwary party she had struck up a flirtation with earlier that day.  Larianna asked Morinasong if she would like to go to an inn nearby with her to crash, and was slightly surprised when Morinasong muttered an excuse and made a hasty exit.   _ Hmm,  _ she thought _ , odd.  Well, whatever. _

As she walked the nearly empty streets of Dalaran, lost in hazy thought, she was surprised to bump into a familiar heavily armored death knight walking up the path from the Sunreaver’s Sanctuary.  “Valereth?” she said.  “Oh, good, you’re here in town.  Things must have gone all right at the Shadow Vault, then?  Are you celebrating?”

“Larianna,” he said, in a low, pained voice.  “I… can’t talk right now.”

“Valereth, what’s wrong?”  she asked.  

“Please… just leave me…” he muttered, turning away from her.

_ Death knights need to inflict pain,  _ a thought flashed through her mind, a remembered snippet from her agonized studies.   _ It is in their nature.  Without it, they will go insane.   _

“Come with me,” she whispered, taking his hand and leading him toward the sewers.


	47. Chapter 47

“What are we doing here, Larianna?” Valereth said as she led him into a cold, damp stone chamber adjoining Cantrips and Crows.  “You shouldn’t be near me right now.”

“I need to be, and you need me to be,” she said in a low voice.  “You’re the only one who can understand what I’m feeling… what we lost… all of the darkness in our lives.”

He looked at her coldly.  “You’re looking to me for empathy. Have you forgotten what I am?  Because if you don’t leave soon, you’re about to get a harsh reminder.”

“I know what you are, Valereth, and I also know that’s not all you are.  But for right now… I need that anger from you.”  Larianna said, putting her bags aside and standing close to him. “I need you to hurt me tonight, in any way, shape or form, and I will not stop you, nor will I want to stop you. I need to choose my pain for once.”

Valereth backed away, looking horrified.  “You are not making any sense, little ranger.”

“This world doesn’t make sense, Valereth.”  She paced around the room slowly, thinking, plotting. “It doesn’t make sense that you were dead, and I mourned you, and suddenly you were in my bedroom in Durotar again.”

“Why are you reminding me of that now?” he growled.

“Because I need you to remember, and I need to take all of your ice cold fury tonight,” she said.  “I am angry, too, Valereth, and my anger burns.  I am so fucking angry about the life that we lost.  I am so angry that every time I love something, or someone, it’s taken from me.  I am so angry that my entire life revolves around being pursued, marked for death, kill or be killed, and that I can’t seem to stop or get away from it for long without feeling an aching void in my soul. And I am so angry that nothing I kill, nothing I hurt, and nothing I heal can ever fix things.”

“It never stops,” Valereth hissed.

“No, it doesn’t.”  Larianna said. “All these years, we blamed one man.  One horrific force.  And he’s gone, and the world is still cold, and we kill one another in the name of honor.”

“You don’t need to tell me all of this, Larianna. I know,” Valereth muttered.  “But for all your righteous anger… when I returned to you, when I tried to fight my darkness to be by your side again… it was not Arthas possessing your bed.”

“It wasn’t,” Larianna said.  “It was Rogilak.  An orc. Your best friend.  The man who led you into death, who couldn’t save you, who left you in the darkness.”

“I asked him to look after you,” Valereth said, starting to shake.  “I asked him to be your friend… and he…” 

“He took me, and he loved me.” Larianna said.  “I was not stolen. I gave myself willingly… time and again…”

“Stop this, Larianna.  I don’t know what you think you’re doing.”

“I chose him,” she purred in a voice she hardly recognized.  “He told me I didn’t have to do anything.  But I chose to do everything.  I chose to love him.  I chose to  _ fuck _ him.  I chose to be his toy.”

“My God, shut  _ up _ , woman -”

“And then, after he left me,” she continued, coming near him again, backing him up against the wall, “I came up here.  But I didn’t seek you out, Valereth.  I chose differently.”

He was breathing hard.  “What are you trying to do to me?” he whispered roughly, flexing his hands, raising his head upward.

“Michael. The human I was looking for. You know he meant something to me, and I know you saw him with me before he died. I don’t know what you saw…” Larianna brought herself to her toes, putting her hands on his tensing shoulders for a moment, brushing her hair against his neck as she lowered her head to his chest.  “But he was the most…  _ satisfying  _ lover I have ever had in my entire life,” she murmured mockingly as she looked up, staring him directly in the eye.

The last of Valereth’s control finally shattered. “ _ You little whore,”  _ his angry voice growled as he knocked her to the ground.

Larianna fell carefully, splaying her body out before him _. Time to switch.   _ “Valereth, I didn’t-”

_ “Slut,”  _ he spat furiously.  _ “Whore…”   _ He was towering over her, cold fire burning in his eyes.  “I am going to do to you what whores want.  What they deserve.”  

Powerful hands reached out and ripped her dress away.  She lay prone on the ground, naked, trembling, aching.  She braced herself.

_ Slap.   _ “You belong to me, little ranger.  You were always mine.  And I am going to take you back.”   _ Slap.   _ The blows to her face were getting harder.

She turned her head deliberately.  “I’m sorry, Valereth,” she whimpered.  “Do what you will… do what I deserve.”

His hand reached out to yank her hair, and she squealed with pain.  He forced her up to her knees, and she looked up at him, eyes wide.  “Do… do you want me to…” she whispered, reaching for his greaves, lips parted.  

Valereth looked down at her, considering.  “You would enjoy that too much, whore,” he growled, pushing her shoulders down so that she was on all fours.  She stayed in that position, shaking slightly, as he walked behind her.

She heard the clang of metal as armor fell to the floor.  “You… belong… to  _ me. _ ”

“Yes,” she hissed, closing her eyes, drifting into another plane of consciousness as pain and pleasure overtook her.  All she knew, all she could feel was a cold hardness thrusting roughly into her hot aching flesh, her head being yanked back with another sharp pull of her hair.  “Take me, Valereth.  Punish me. Hurt me.”  

****

Larianna lay motionless on the floor for a moment, trying to grasp what had just happened.  Valereth had abruptly retreated to a corner of the room and put his armor back on, and was sitting silently on the floor, glaring at her.   _ I guess we’re done, even though he didn’t actually… huh.  Death knights probably can’t, the poor bastards.   _ She sat up and did a quick assessment of her body.  Bruises, cuts, sprains, but nothing broken, nothing irreparable.  Two healing potions made quick work of the aches, and she silently began to attend to the external evidence with a roll of bandages.

Valereth shook his head as she he healed herself.  "I could have killed you, you little fool," he finally muttered.

"No, you couldn't," Larianna said, placing the last of her frostweave bandages on her skin and beginning to rummage through her bags.  Her dress was torn beyond repair, but she could have sworn she was carrying another at some point in time. "You wouldn’t have. Everything you did, I wanted. I was in control... mostly."

"I was not, and you knew it," Valereth growled. "You planned it. And what would have happened if I had killed you?  Anador would have been left motherless, with your blood on his father's hands."

"That wasn't going to happen," Larianna said.  "I've... done this before, and I know how to protect myself.  Granted, we should have talked a bit more clearly beforehand, but you had a need.  And, for that matter, so did I."

Valereth regarded her incredulously.  "A need."

"A desire, a drive, call it what you will," Larianna said, pulling a simple robe over her head.  "I can't quite explain it, but you needed to hurt me, and I needed to be hurt, as I told you."

Valereth shook his head.  "And this was the manner you thought prudent.  You would rather have this be the memory of our last encounter than what we had before."

"Last encounter?"  Larianna blinked.

"You don't think this is going to happen again, do you?" Valereth said. "You are poison to me now, Larianna."

"Please stop," she whispered.  She was beginning to realize the games she had once played with Rogilak were in no way preparation for or in comparison to what she had just done, and what was happening at this moment. As rough as those games had been, they were always followed by tenderness, passion, loving reconnection.

_ Tenderness... from a death knight? _ a voice in her head sneered.   _ You stupid girl. _

"Stop?" Valereth said.  "Strange, that doesn't seem to be a word you're familiar with."

"Shut up," Larianna growled, anger rising within her.  "I get the message.  This was a mistake.  I won't bother you again." She stood, picking up her bags with shaking arms, and made her way to the door of the chamber.

"Larianna..." Valereth stood up and crossed the room to her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here," she replied.  “I’m done.”  

"No," he said, grabbing her arm.  "You're not going.  Not like this."

Larianna looked at him.  "What do you want from me, Valereth?"

"I want..." Valereth stopped, and looked... vulnerable?  Was that even possible?  "I need... you to stay with me. I don't know why I want you, or need you, after everything you said, everything we did… but... I'm so cold, Lari."

"I can make you a fire," she said.

"Please," his echoing voice whispered. He walked over to the wall and sank to the stone, huddling where he had just violated her compliant body. "I am so cold, all the time, and it won't stop. It never stops.  I need your fire, Larianna, that flame that you hold within you, for just a little while longer. Please… stay with me."

"All right," she murmured.  With a wave of her hand, she made a campfire appear, and then crossed the room to drape her arms around Valereth's shaking shoulders.  "I'll keep you as warm as I can."

They sat in silence for a few moments. “I didn’t mean the things that I said, Larianna.”

“Perhaps not, but you felt them, and they were exactly what I wanted you to say. I didn’t mean the things that I said, either,” Larianna said.  “Not... all of them, at least.”

"Little ranger," he moaned, burying his face in her hair. "What have I done?"

"We’ve loved each other," she whispered. "Brokenly, imperfectly. In the only way we can.”


	48. Chapter 48

Larianna checked her bags for the third time.   _ Heavy frostweave bandages, runic healing potions, my armor set, wine, fortifying food.   _ Satisfied that she was as prepared as she possibly could be, she straightened her short black dress, took a deep breath, and walked down into the Dalaran sewers, past the goblins, past Cantrips and Crows, into the dungeon she was starting to know well.

Valereth was crouched in the corner, wearing only black cloth.  “You are sure about this.”  It was a statement he made every time, and he waited for her to nod her assent.

He stood up, stepped forward, and suddenly Larianna felt a choking sensation around her neck.  She gasped for air as she flew across the room with a wave of his hand.  When she landed in front of him, her fists beat against his chest involuntarily until her entire body froze, chilled to the bone.  

“Nowhere to run, little ranger,” he hissed in her ear, circling her before reaching out and ripping her dress off, leaving her completely naked. His clothes fell away as she moved in slow motion, having no intention to escape but knowing he liked to see her helpless attempt.  Just as she was about to regain her speed, she lost her breath again with another wave of his hand, stars appearing in her vision as he walked up to her and grabbed her body from behind.  

“You will be mine tonight,” Valereth murmured, one cold hand grasping her breast and another plunging toward her cunt. “You will give me whatever I want. You will let me use you and let me control you. If I summon a demon from hell, you will get down onto your knees and suck his cock on my command.”

She turned her head. “You’re… not actually going to do that, are you?” she said in a stage whisper.

“Of course not, you fool. What do you take me for?  A warlock?” he whispered back. He gave her a quick kiss on the ear, and she smiled at the brief glimpse of her old husband. Her smile died and turned into a groan as he bit at her sore neck and cast some sort of spell that made her freezing blood suddenly boil hotter than she had ever experienced.  “I am much…  _ much  _ more dangerous than that.”

“Yes,” Larianna whispered, sweat pouring down her skin.

“The fever is rising in you, isn’t it?  I can feel it,” Valereth said, putting two fingers inside her, then a third. “I can feel your body melting, feel you growing weaker in my arms. You can’t say a word, can you?” he said, reaching up to yank at her hair as she cried out. “Your speech is gone.  Your will is shattered. I will remake you, Larianna. I will make you into what you were meant to be. My slave, my whipping girl, my puppet.”

Her head dropped as he released her hair, and he lowered her down onto the ground, continuing to work his fingers inside her. A fourth, and then the fifth. She trembled and moaned as she felt herself stretching out, felt the burning inside her blood rush to the sting of pain from her cunt as he moved his hand. Pain… and almost unbearable pleasure. 

Just as she could feel herself nearing climax, however, he stopped. “My little slut,” he whispered. “So ready to be taken.  But I don’t think I want you down here tonight.”  He withdrew his hand and knelt beside her, putting his arms under her to lift her limp body and carry her across the room to a stone table.  He sat her down on the edge of the table, then pushed her back onto the flat surface, her legs dangling off the end. 

Tendrils rose from out of nowhere, spreading her legs, lashing around them and rendering them immobile.  He took her wrists and put them over her head, and she felt her arms being pulled backward and bound, felt her abdomen being compressed by the same force.  The tendrils cut into her skin, stinging, drawing blood. He loomed over her, a satisfied look on his face.  “How far will you go, little ranger?” he hissed, taking a shortsword from under the table. “Shall I take you to the brink of death?  Do you trust me to stop?  Do you trust me not to make you my sacrifice?”

_ Holy fuck, he’s serious,  _ Larianna thought fleetingly, then let the thought go.  _ He’s the father of my child.  We’ve been here. He can control this.  And so can I. _

“Make me whatever you will, my lord,” she whispered. “I am yours.”

Valereth dropped the sword. “You are fortunate that your body is worth far more to me alive than dead,” he murmured, placing his hands on her thighs and thrusting inside her. The icy coldness of his erect cock sent a shockwave through her at first, then began to ease the burning and soreness in her cunt. As he moved his hips and slammed into her immobile body, she felt him twist ever so slightly to grind his pelvis against her clit. 

_ He’s thinking of my pleasure,  _ Larianna realized through the haze in her mind.  _ That’s one way to tame me.  _ The haze then enveloped her completely again, as thought was replaced by sensation, as she felt herself detach and drift into a different plane of existence. She was no longer Larianna, and she was not bound by her cares, her grief, or even her desires. She was Valereth’s toy, his sheath… part of his body… part of his tortured soul.

She cried out in an almost agonized wail as her climax took over her body, her muscles bucking up against the restraints, her cunt contracting, grabbing hungrily for him. “Under my spell,” he growled.  “My command.  My -” He cut off his sentence abruptly, and Larianna’s eyes flew open to look up at him as much as she could from her position.  

Valereth’s body was shaking violently, and his glowing eyes were wider than perhaps she had ever seen them.  He seemed to be staring into some void she could not perceive, his mouth gaping, his hands clutching her thighs, leaving bruises. Pushing hard against her, he let out an unearthly echoing roar, body seizing as smoke and light filled the room, his coldness inside Larianna suddenly flashing red hot.  

As darkness returned and the smoke cleared, he stood stock still for a moment, then staggered backwards.  The restraints around Larianna disappeared, and she sat up quickly, jumping off the table to hold onto him as he sat heavily on the floor.  “Was that… did you…”  She surreptitiously reached down between her legs as she sat down behind him.  _ Just my own wetness,  _ she thought.   _ But, damn.  That was definitely an explosion of some sort. _

“It… was not like before,” he said slowly. “And yet it was.  I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Neither was I,” Larianna said, wrapping her arms tentatively around his shoulders, feeling a wave of emotion crash over her as he reached up and clutched onto her arm.  “Was it pleasurable?”

“I don’t know if that’s the right word,” Valereth replied, head drooping slightly. “It was powerful. A power I haven’t experienced before.  Not… in that context at least.”  He turned his head to look at her. “Were you injured?”

“No,” she murmured. “At least, not more than usual.”  

“I had no idea I could feel like that,” he said, reaching up to brush a tear from her eyes. “I thought this would only bring me the pain that I need, the pain that you seem to need.  I don’t know what this means.”

_ It means you’re coming back to me,  _ Larianna thought, but did not say.  She couldn’t be sure it was true, and couldn’t bear to hear him deny it.  She kissed his cheek, then disentangled herself from him. Standing up, she reached for her bags to withdraw the bandages that would heal her cuts, the potions that would ease her aches and bruises.

Valereth looked up at her, then rose to his feet.  “May I?” he said quietly, reaching for the bandages in her hand.  

Larianna looked at him with wide eyes, and handed him the bandages.  “Yes, of course.  How…”

“Lie down,” he said, and she lowered herself to the floor. He knelt beside her, looked over her body, and began attending to her cuts.  “I wish… I wish I could still heal you, little ranger.”

_ You are healing me,  _ Larianna thought, closing her eyes and drawing in a deep breath.  _ More than you could know. _

****

“I saw Anador again this afternoon,” Valereth said.  They were sitting on the floor of the dungeon in front of the fire, both having put their regular armor on, and Larianna was attempting to relax in his stiff embrace. 

“You did?”  She sat up and turned around, facing him.  “Did you speak with him?”

“We spoke briefly,” he said. “I’m afraid I don’t quite know what to say to him these days.”

“Well, you know, he is turning thirteen soon,” Larianna said. “Perhaps that might have something to do with it?”

Valereth shook his head. “Thirteen. That seems impossible.  But, no, I don’t think that was it.  He tried engaging with me, but… I saw fear in his eyes.  I’m used to that from others these days. I’ve grown to enjoy it… even from you, little ranger,” he said quietly.  “But in my son’s eyes, I’m reminded that what I’ve become is a terrible aberration.”

“That’s not true, Valereth,” Larianna said. “You escaped the Scourge. You fought bravely throughout this campaign.  You became a leader among those who had lost hope.  That’s not something small.”

“You call it bravery.  We call it vengeance,” he muttered.

“Some things need to be avenged,” she replied. “I was part of that, remember?  What you became was not your doing. And it doesn’t erase all that was before, all the good you did for our world.”

“You are remembering me in romanticized terms, Larianna,” Valereth said. “I was not perfect. I faltered in my faith many times, and it nearly tore our marriage apart and cost you your career. I failed you, and I failed Anador.”

“Your loss of faith was understandable, and I made the choices I wanted to make,” Larianna said. “You did not fail us. The world failed us. It failed you. But you press on.”

“You say that last phrase as though you’ve heard it hundreds of times over the past few months,” he said. “The Ebon Blade does need to come up with more catchphrases, don’t we?”  

Larianna smiled.  “And after everything, you can still make me laugh. You are still in there, Valereth. You never left.  And Anador will adjust to who you are now. It may take time.  We grieved for you, and none of us knew what to expect once you returned.  We still don’t, I suppose.  But you’re trying.  I can see that.”

“And this?” he said, gesturing to the dungeon.  “Is this me trying, or giving into weakness?”

“This is both of us trying,” she said, taking his hand. “There are things about me that you didn’t know, that even I didn’t know when we were married.  I am not doing anything I don’t want to do. Everything we do here, I want very…  _ very _ much.”

Their eyes met, and Valereth began to tremble slightly.  Larianna felt her skin start to burn again, and thought,  _ do I have enough energy for another round?  I can manage… _

“You need to leave, Larianna.  Now,” he growled, dropping her hand and turning away from her.  

“Are you sure?” she whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

“I am serious,” he said urgently. “I can’t…”

_ Oh.  Pain isn’t enough, is it?   _ “Icecrown,” Larianna said, scrambling to her feet and offering her hand. “My rocket.  Come with me. Let’s find some fucking Scourge and Vry’kul and kill the shit out of them.”

Valereth stood up and looked at her with mounting terror for a moment. Then he grabbed her hand, and the two of them ran toward the exit of the sewers.


	49. Chapter 49

“Fuck,” Larianna whispered a week later in the dungeon, sliding down the wall she was pressed face up against.  Her body was still quivering from her… third?... orgasm of the session, which had gone on much longer than any of their previous encounters.  She lay down on her side in a fetal position, still facing the wall, trying to catch her breath.  As her sexual endorphins wore off, she realized that her face was aching, and her eye swollen.

“Are you all right, Larianna?” Valereth murmured, sitting up from where he had collapsed moments before. He put a hand on her shoulder and rolled her over onto her back, then sucked in his breath.  “I see.”

“It’s all right,” she said. “It doesn’t hurt as bad as it looks, I’m sure. A potion and a bandage should take care of it.”

“Before you do that…” He paused.  “You like to play games, don’t you, little ranger?”

“Games?”  Larianna said.  

“Imaginative games,” Valereth said. “Role playing, if you will. It is what we’ve been doing, to an extent. But would you enjoy bringing it outside of this room?”

She sat up.  “What did you have in mind?”

****

_ Now this is completely fucking stupid,  _ Larianna thought, curled up on the ground in a back passageway of the sewers.  Her dress, which Valereth had ripped to shreds earlier, was barely covering her body, and she felt a motion in any direction would result in instant indecent exposure.  _ This place seems deserted, but it’s close to the bar. Anyone could find me like this humiliating position.  Anyone at all.  Which is probably what he likes about the idea.  Where the hell did he… _

“Larianna?” a familiar voice called. “Oh,  _ no.  _ Larianna…”  Rogilak was suddenly crouched at her side, having run down the passageway as soon as he saw her.  “What happened?  Who did this to you, little ranger? Is he still around?”  He gently tried to lift her into his arms.

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck...   _ “Rog, I’m fine,” Larianna said, sitting up and carefully adjusting her dress. “I’m totally fine. Thank you. But you really should go now.”

“Larianna, you are not fine, and I am not leaving you like this,” Rogilak said insistently. “Now, what happened? Do you need a medic?”

“No!” she cried, looking around nervously. She dropped her voice and spoke quickly.  “Do you remember when we used to play those… games?”

Rogilak stared at her.  “That’s what this is?”

“Yes,” Larianna hissed.  “And you need to go before… oh, God…”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you,” Valereth growled from behind Rogliak.  His hand was at his sword, and his eyes flashed with fury.

Rogilak’s mouth dropped open briefly. He closed it with a sigh, then rose slowly to his feet, turning to Valereth.  “Sunwinder,” he said in a gruff voice.  “I would say that it is good to see you, but…”

“Get the fuck away from my wife, orc, before I put this sword somewhere very dark and painful.”

Rogilak turned and glanced down at Larianna, eyes still full of concern. She nodded. “I’m all right, Rogilak. Please...”

He shook his head, sighed again, and turned back to Valereth, spine stiffened.  “I have missed you, Sunwinder. My eternal apologies for my failures. But if you break her, I will personally send you to hell myself,” he said in a low warning tone, his hand hovering at his axe.

Larianna stood up shakily, moving to stand between them, putting a steadying hand on Valereth’s arm.  “Stop this. Right now. Both of you.”

“I will leave you to your plans,” Rogilak said, looking between the two of them. “In the future, you may wish to keep others out of them.”  He turned and strode away.

Valereth looked as though he were still contemplating murder.  “You still have affection toward him, don’t you?” he muttered.

Larianna swallowed.  “Yes. Not what you may be thinking right now. But he is a good man who cared for me and Anador when we needed it, just as you asked him to do.”   _ And if you kill me for my honesty, so be it. _

He continued to glare down the passageway, even though Rogilak had turned the corner and left the area. “For you, and for my son, I will spare his life.” 

“So… I suppose this should be goodnight, then,” Larianna said quietly, trying to cover herself as best she could. “Do you have my bags-”

“I don’t think so,” Valereth said, turning to her and shoving her against the wall. “You owe me, whore.”     

She put her arms up in surrender.  “I suppose I do,” she said in a husky voice.  Reaching back down, she gave a tug at the neck of her dress, and it finally fell open completely and left her exposed. “Take your payment.”

****

Larianna was at lunch with Anador a few days later when she noticed that he was being quieter than usual.  “Anador?  Is everything all right?”

“Sure, Mom,” he said. “I was supposed to give you a message from Rogilak, but I’m not sure what it means.”

Larianna’s heart sank into her stomach.  “What did he say?”

“He said, ‘remind your mother that if she needs me for anything, anytime at all, I will be there for her.’”  Anador looked at her curiously. “I mean, that’s nice of him to say, but do you know why he did?  Are you sick or something?”

“No, sweetheart,” Larianna said, taking a long sip of her wine. “I’m fine. Rogilak and I just had a misunderstanding, that’s all.  It’s all cleared up now.”

“All right,” Anador said. “As long as you’re okay.”

“I’m happy to be spending time with you,” Larianna said with a smile.  “Now how are your classes going?”  

“Fine,” Anador said. “Nothing exciting.” He paused. “There’s something else.”

“Oh?” Larianna said. “What’s that?”

“I’ve been spending time with Dad lately,” Anador said.  “Ever since the Lich King fell, he’s been in town more.  He still acts… pretty weird.  But I guess that’s normal.”

“I guess so,” Larianna said, taking an even longer sip of her wine.  “Are you all right with spending time with him?  Or is it too difficult?”

“No, I want to,” Anador said.  “I’m glad that I can. And I think I see a little more of his old self every time I do.  In fact…” He played with his food for a moment. “When I saw him yesterday, he was asking about you.  A lot.  He wanted to know when I saw you last, whether you were okay when I saw you, if I knew anything about your plans for the week...”

“Huh,” Larianna said, finishing her glass and gesturing to the waiter. “I just saw him myself a few days ago. He was really that concerned?” 

“Are you sure you’re all right, Mom?” Anador said. “You can tell me if you’re sick, or if something’s happening with you.  Do you need to leave Northrend?”

“No, baby,” Larianna said. “Eventually, I suppose.  The Horde’s operations are ending here, and they’re even talking about moving Dalaran, aren’t they?  But I’m in no hurry to leave.  And I’m not sick, sweetheart.  I promise you.”

“Okay,” Anador said, still looking skeptically at her. “But Dad really was talking about you a lot. Do you think -”  His face lit up. “He misses you, doesn’t he?”

“As I said, I did just see him a few days ago,” Larianna said, taking her second glass of wine from the waiter. 

“No, I mean, he  _ misses  _ you,” Anador said, almost gleefully.

Larianna sighed.  “Don’t get your hopes up, Anador,” she murmured. “I do still love your father, but he’s a death knight.  He’s not who I married.  And I’m sure he loves you, as much as he is capable of love, but I don’t think…” She found herself lost in thought, contemplating the end of the statement.

“You don’t think he still loves you?” Anador said.  “Why wouldn’t he?”

“There’s concern, there’s caring, there’s love… and then there’s the type of love I’m pretty sure you’re talking about,” Larianna said.  “Not always the same thing. But these are questions that someone your age shouldn’t have to worry about. These are, in fact, questions that most adults have no idea how to answer.”

“Are you going to see him again soon?” Anador asked.  

“I don’t know,” Larianna said. “Maybe. Probably. How about you worry about your studies and let me worry about all this complicated adult crap?” she said, ruffling his hair. 

“Seems like this whole world is just one complicated adult crap thing after another,” Anador muttered, straightening his hair.

“You’ve got that right, sweetheart,” Larianna smiled sadly.


	50. Chapter 50

“Hey, Josh,” Larianna said with a smile as she dismounted from her wind rider at the Argent Crusade camp. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s actually out in the field with our commander,” Nicholson smiled back. “She wanted to make sure that his abilities were at one hundred percent before clearing him for our next mission.  I wanted to go with them, but she knew damn well I wouldn’t be able to stand back and just let him do his thing on his own.  I’m not worried, though.  I know he can do it.”

“That’s wonderful!”  Larianna exclaimed. “He has recovered amazingly well.  And I hope you know you had everything to do with that.”

“He did all the hard work,” Nicholson said. “I was just by his side, exactly where I wanted to be.”

“I know. I’m so happy for you,” Larianna said, giving him a hug. “Are things going well with you two?”

“Better than I ever could have imagined,” he said in a dreamy voice. “I never knew he felt the same way about me.  I missed all the signs, even when he looked me right in the face and told me.  He told me that you talked to him about it, that you knew.”

“Michael actually saw it before I did,” she said.  “I thought you two were just partners in crime. But he saw it, somehow…” 

“The way Lorn saw what was between you and Michael,” Nicholson said. “It’s obvious now that I know. I still can’t believe the look in Lorn’s eyes when he looks at me. Even when we’re trying to be careful. Not that the Crusade cares about… well, about two guys being together.  But we’re afraid they might try to separate us if they think it’s not safe for us to be in the field together.”

“In case they’re afraid that your feelings might get in the way of doing your job,” Larianna said sadly.  “You’ll have to keep your guard up to make sure that doesn’t happen.  And keep your guard up to make sure this stupid factional bullshit doesn’t get in your way.”

“I’m so sorry, Larianna,” Nicholson said.  “I keep saying that. But I still can’t believe Michael’s gone. Does it bother you to talk about this?  We can change the subject.”

“No, it’s fine,” she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. “He’s always going to be a part of me, and I don’t mind sharing his memory with you. And if there’s anything I can do to help you and Lorn navigate this whole thing, maybe learn what worked and what didn’t… I would be glad to do that.”

“Well… there is one thing,” he said, blushing deeply and looking downward. “Lorn only just recently left the medical camp.  And it’s been difficult for us to have any privacy.  We’ve… managed some things, but not everything. We want to have a night alone before we leave for the Eastern Kingdoms. I know you and Michael used to go to Dalaran, but we weren’t sure which inn you went to?  Some of them will literally eject one of us if we try to go near them.”

Larianna grinned. “I know just the place.  Do you have a map of Dalaran?”  Nicholson pulled a parchment out of his bag, still blushing, and she looked it over.  “There,” she said, pointing at an alleyway.  “It’s not the most elegant place, but it’s pretty cozy.  The proprietor is named Leonard.  He’s a goblin, so as long as you’ve got the gold he’ll give you the room. A bit snarky, but really, he has a kind heart.”

“Wow,” Nicholson said, peering at the map.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been in that corridor before.” 

“It’s easy to miss,” Larianna said. “Do you want me to go to Dalaran with you and show you where it is?”

“No, I think I’ve got it,” he said quickly. “Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure,” she said, digging in her bag and pulling out a few gold coins. “This should cover your room with a generous tip.  Consider it my gift to you two.”

“Lari, you don’t have to do that,” Nicholson said, though his eyes showed gratitude.

“I want to,” Larianna answered, smiling. “I’m a sucker for young love. What can I say?”

“Thank you,” he said, giving her another hug.  “I am going to miss you a lot.  Are you staying in Dalaran with your son?”

“For the time being,” she said. “Dalaran itself might be taking another trip now that the worst of the war is over here. Eventually I might have to return to Orgrimmar if the Horde calls me up for duty.  You said you’re going to the Eastern Kingdoms?”

“We are,” Nicholson said, voice swelling with pride.  “The Crusade is working on cleaning up the Eastern Plaguelands.  I’m going to Darrowshire, Lari.”

“Oh, wow,” Larianna said softly.  “Are you ready for what you might see there?”

“I think I am,” he said nervously.  “Michael and I talked about it before he died.  It was really difficult for him, I know.  And Lorn has told me about what it was like to be in Quel’thalas after everything that happened there.”

“It can be heartbreaking,” she said. “Walking down the paths you once knew, dodging ghouls, wondering if you once knew who they were before they were taken. Seeing the empty buildings, seeing where nature took over and the overgrowth consumes, seeing where nature couldn’t take root and blight set in.  But every once in a while…” Larianna looked off in the distance with a smile.  “You’ll find a place you knew, that you loved.  It may be a tree, it may be a bench, it may be a spot by the water.  And it will be uncorrupted, just the way you left it, and you can sit and breathe and remember.  Or you’ll find a place where people have been working tirelessly to remove the corruption, and have succeeded, and you’ll have hope again. Most moving of all is when you find a corrupted place, and something in you stirs and you think, ‘I can change this. I can  _ fix _ this.’  And you do.  And you remember that the Light isn’t gone from even the most desolate places.”

Nicholson had been listening to her with wide eyes that filled with tears.  He raised a hand to flick at them, embarrassed.  “If you ever want to join the Crusade in our mission, we’d be honored to have you again.”

Larianna smiled and patted his arm.  “Maybe someday.  I will definitely visit you and Lornaeris any time I have business in Silvermoon or the Undercity.  I’m still not sure what the Horde has in mind for me, but I’ll take it one day at a time, like I have been.”

“You’ve been doing all right, then?” 

“Oh, you know.  Spending time with my son.  Being an auction house mogul.  Distracting myself with some new hobbies.”  _ Which I don’t think I am ever going to tell you about.  _ “Mostly I’ve been - are you all right?”  Larianna frowned at Nicholson, who was suddenly staring in another direction.

“We’re being watched,” he said quietly.  “There’s a death knight that’s been watching us for quite some time.  I was ignoring him at first, figuring he was looking somewhere else, but… glance to your right quickly if you can.”

Larianna sighed and glanced to her right, glaring at Valereth, who returned her glare from the cliff he was perched on. “No worries.  I know him.  He’s just being nosy.”

“Wait. Is that Valereth?” Nicholson said, leaning toward her slightly.  “I knew you were working with a Commander Sunwinder in the Ebon Blade, but I didn’t put two and two together until Lorn told me about what happened to your husband.”

“Yes, that’s Valereth,” Larianna said, shaking her head.  “He’s been spending time with Anador so that the two of them can get to know one another.  And we’ve been… spending more time together lately.”

Nicholson gave her a strange look, then shook his head.  “Not going to ask any questions.  But if you need to talk before I leave, let me know.  I wish I could write to you, but the Alliance mail system has gotten weird lately.”

“The Horde mail system always was, if you get my drift,” she said dryly. “But I’ll write to Lorn. Maybe we should come up with some sort of code name for you?”

“Hmmm… well… he calls me…”  Nicholson cleared his throat.  “He calls me ‘Rainbow’.”

Larianna smiled.  “I haven’t heard that as an endearment before, but it’s sweet.”

“The funny thing is, he called me that a few times when we were just friends. But I didn’t know what it meant, because I hadn’t heard it in Thalassian before.  I asked him, and he lied and said it meant ‘dumbass’.  He always said it affectionately, though. The first night after we kissed, he told me what it really meant, and now…” Nicholson swallowed hard, then smiled.  “Now it’s the most beautiful word I’ve ever heard.”

“It is beautiful,” Larianna said.  “You know, there are rainbows all over the waters bordering Quel’thalas.  And rainbows are a gift from the sun after the storm. You know how much the sun means to us symbolically, so… it’s like you’re his sunshine.”

“Okay, now you’re making me blush.  And maybe a little bit nauseated,” Nicholson chuckled. “But I shouldn’t say that, because he’s my sunshine, too.”

“So, Rainbow it is, if you don’t mind,” Larianna said, grinning.  “And look who’s come to join us.”

“If it isn’t two of my favorite people,” Dawnheart said with a smile as he walked up to them. He looked around to make sure his commander wasn’t in sight, then gave Nicholson a kiss. “Hey, you. Missed you out there.”

“Missed you, too,” Nicholson said, putting his arms around Dawnheart’s waist and giving him a quick squeeze. “Lari and I were just catching up.”

“Always a pleasure to see you, Lari,” Dawnheart said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey, Sunshine,” she said, kissing him on the cheek and winking at Nicholson.  “Rainbow here was just giving me the details on your new assignment.”

“Is that so?” Dawnheart said. “And apparently a few other details as well. Any chance we could persuade you to join us?”

“Not just yet,” Larianna said, shaking her head. “I’ve still got some business in Dalaran, and I need to see where the Horde wants me next. But I’ll see what I can do to get assigned to the Eastern Kingdoms, at least.  How did things go out there with your commander?”

“Passed with flying colors,” Dawnheart replied proudly. “I even managed to save a few souls that she thought were hopelessly lost. It almost made me wish that I could stay here a bit longer with the skeleton crew that the Crusade is going to keep around.  But I know someone wants to get home,” he said, putting his arm around Nicholson’s shoulder. “And I want to be there with him. I only wish I could show him Quel’thalas.”

“Well, you know, supposedly there is an object that can disguise humans as sin’dorei,” Larianna said. “Not for long, but maybe one day if you want to go sailing up the coast, you can keep it on you in case someone spots you. I’ll keep an eye out on the auction house to see if anyone might have found one.”

“That would be amazing, Lari,” Nicholson said. “I really appreciate all that you’ve done for us.  And speaking of which,” he said, turning to Dawnheart with a small smile.  “I asked Lari that question about Dalaran.  She gave me a suggestion.”

“Fantastic,” Dawnheart said, looking not the slightest bit embarrassed. “I can’t wait to see it.  In fact, even though we don’t leave until next week… maybe we should go scout it out tonight?”

“I think that could be possible,” Nicholson said with a look that Larianna had never seen in his eyes before.   _ Suddenly, I feel quite invisible,  _ she thought.

“Well, I think I will leave you to it,” she said, clearing her throat and grinning. “I have some business in Dalaran myself tonight.  Dinner with an old friend.”

At that, Nicholson looked over at her.  “Lari, thank you for everything. And please… be careful,” he said with soft concern, causing Dawnheart to look between the two of them with curiosity.

“You be careful, too,” she said, pulling the two into a group hug.  “Sunshine, I will be writing to you soon.  You can explain the code name idea, Rainbow,” she said. 

“Maybe we’ll come up with some other ones,” Nicholson said, blushing. “Did you want a code name?”

She smiled.  “Just call me Ranger.”

****

Larianna checked her bags for her preparatory materials, though she wasn’t sure if she would be in the mood for the usual ritual of the dungeon.  _ Still _ , she thought,  _ you never know where the night takes you. _

Valereth was waiting.  “You are sure about this.”

“Not yet,” she replied, gritting her teeth, and he looked at her with surprise. “First you are going to tell me why the hell you are still spying on me.  I tell you everything, Valereth.  Are you still questioning whether I tell you the truth?  What have I ever done to deserve that?”

“I wasn’t spying on you,” Valereth said. “I didn’t set out to, at least.  I was in the area mining and I saw you speaking with that human.  Are you returning to the Argent Crusade?  Or did you have personal business with him?”

“If you’ve been paying attention at all, you would know that was Josh Nicholson, and you would also know that he is gayer than a Noblegarden party,” Larianna said. “And he is completely devoted to Lornaeris Dawnheart, who I assume you also saw.”

“So are you giving them tips on cross-faction dalliances?”

“Do you really want to get into this right now?” Larianna said.  “I thought we’d gotten past your jealousy.”

“Never,” Valereth said, crossing the room to her and grabbing her by the wrist. “You are mine, Larianna.  And I do not like seeing you associating with humans.  Haven’t you invited enough trouble into your life over them?”

“Let’s get something perfectly clear,” she said, yanking her arm away. “When we are together in this room, I am yours to control.  I will  _ do  _ whatever you want,  _ be  _ whoever you want,  _ give  _ you anything you want.  But outside this room? I will  _ not  _ be controlled.  I am my own woman.  I always have been.  And once upon a time, you loved me for that.”  She shook her head.  “Have you forgotten who I was before I married you?  Before I was Larianna Sunwinder, I was Larianna Silverbinder.  Daughter of Anador Silverbinder, one of the most devoted diplomats Quel’thalas ever had.  He loved humans, brought them in when our entire society wanted to block themselves off from the world.  And you admired him.  You, and the son you named for him, made me more like him.”

“And what did it get him?” Valereth snarled with disgust.  “Killed by orcs while his beloved humans did nothing.  DId you ever think of that, by the way, when you were lying with that mongrel?”

“That  _ mongrel  _ was your best friend before I ever met him,” Larianna growled. “And he was a child when that happened.  Josh Nicholson wasn’t even born yet.  Do you really think everyone should pay for the sins of their races? Do you want to pay for the sins of Kael’thas Sunstrider?  Do you want to pay for the sins of Liadrin, who you followed, or any of your other sins of the past?”  She put a hand to her mouth as she realized what she had said. “Valereth, I’m sorry.”

He was looking at her with wounded eyes.   _ No anger _ , she thought.  _ Just pain. _  “Why are you apologizing?  As you’ve said, you always tell me the truth.”

“What I said wasn’t fair.  I’m not trying to make you angry this time.  I’m just confused right now,” she said, sitting down by the wall.  “I don’t know what I’m doing with my life.  I don’t know what we’re doing here.  And I don’t know how to reconcile all the ways we’ve changed sometimes.  Not just you. I’ve changed,” she said softly. “I’ve had to in order to survive.”

Valereth looked down at her.  “You’ve had to turn to others.  Not just your own people.  Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“Yes,” Larianna said. “And you have as well. I know how much your unit in the Horde meant to you before you were killed.  I know the brotherhood you have with the Ebon Blade.  Others can isolate themselves in Quel’thalas, but that isn’t us.”

“I don’t want to return to Quel’thalas,” Valereth said. “I would probably be about as welcome there as a necromancer would be.  But the danger in being involved with the races of the Alliance cannot be overlooked.”

“I know that danger all too well,” she said quietly, looking down.

“What did that human you were seeking mean to you?”

Larianna looked up at him again. “Again, do you really want to get into this?”

“I want to know,” Valereth said, taking her by the arm and pulling her upward.  “I want to know who is on your mind when your eyes turn dim.  I want to know where you were all those months I couldn’t find you.  I want to know why I can’t have all of you anymore. And it’s not the orc.”  He backed her up against the wall.  “I can feel that.  There’s someone else there.”

She began to breathe heavily. “Do you even love me?” she whispered.

“I can’t answer that,” he hissed.

“If you can’t, how the hell do you expect to have all of me?”

“Because you possess me, Larianna,” Valereth said, beginning to kiss her neck. “You broke the possession that evil once had over me, but you took over. You are under my skin, in the black blood in my veins. You’ve taken over the mind that I fought so hard to control.” His mouth traveled upward to her ear, biting hard, drawing blood, making her gasp.  “You are my salvation, my damnation. I can’t dream anymore, but you fill my visions every night.  You are the poison that cripples me. You are the potion that heals me. You call me your master, but I am your slave, and you know it.”  He pulled away from her for a moment, then lunged in and kissed her, sliding his hands behind her back, drawing her so close to him that she felt as though she were being crushed.  “I can’t call it love, Larianna,” he finally said after the kiss ended, leaving her struggling to catch her breath.  “I don’t think I am capable. But it is obsession.”

She looked up at him, trembling.  Then she began to laugh.

“What… why are you laughing?” Valereth said, looking wounded but not letting go of her.

“I am not laughing at you,” she said, reaching up to wipe a tear from her eye.  “It’s just… you have had me in every corner of this room.  You have manipulated my body in every way I could possibly think of. I don’t think there’s a spot on me left untouched, unbruised. And that… that was the first time you’ve kissed me on the lips in this room.”

Valereth stared at her for a moment, then closed his eyes and began laughing himself.  “I suppose we have gone about things strangely,” he said, putting his hand behind her head and pulling her to his chest as they shook with laughter.

“Not so strange,” Larianna murmured.  “We’ve given each other what we need.”

“So you really do need this?” Valereth said.  His gentle stroking of her hair suddenly stopped, and his hand twisted into her hair, yanking her head back.  “You are sure about this.”

“Yes, my lord,” she said, moaning as he began to cast his spell on her.

*****

They lay silently on the stone floor next to one another, both naked.  Larianna had taken a potion to ease her aches and pains, but neither of them had moved to bandage her wounds. They were motionless except for the rising and falling of Larianna’s chest as she caught her breath.

“He was my fiance,” Larianna said in a quiet voice. “I loved him.  And now he’s gone.”

She braced herself for an angry reaction.  

Instead, Valereth reached over and took her hand.  “I know what it is to lose who you need,” he said, still staring up at the ceiling.  “And I am sorry, little ranger.”  

Silence once more.

“Could you ever truly love me again?” Valereth said without looking at her. “Even the way I am?”

“I never stopped,” Larianna said, turning to look at him with shining eyes.

He tugged slightly at her hand, and she rolled over to rest against his chest, his cool skin easing the rush of pain that consumed her body once more.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, chapter 50! This was originally a 50k word story written for NaNoWriMo 2013, but two years after I stopped writing, Larianna and her companions wouldn't stay out of my mind. (It also might have something to do with the fact that I have rolled all of them in WoW since then.) I started back up again last summer with a sequel of sorts, and based on what I wrote there, I decided I needed to go back and expand on the storylines I had already written. As I did that, certain characters sprang into existence, existing characters demanded more attention, and this thing is becoming one big beast. And I'm loving every minute of writing it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, sent feedback, given me warm and wonderful compliments and kudos. I know the story has taken a few abrupt turns here and there, but I hope you're enjoying the ride as much as I am. Much more to come!


	51. Chapter 51

“And so I told that fool, if he wanted a glyph from me, he was gonna have to pay market price.  I ain’t running a charity here,” Mahyna snorted. 

“Good for you,” Larianna murmured distractedly, poking at her dinner.

Mahyna looked at her.  “You okay, girl?  You seem out of it… aw, hell,” she muttered. “What the fuck is that thing on your neck, poking on up out of your chestpiece?”

Larianna jolted, then touched her neck guiltily.  “Sorry,” she said, reaching into her bag to see if she had a bandage or a potion available.  “I thought I had gotten all of them.”

Mahyna shook her head.  “I told you a long time ago, way back when you were doing that shit with the orc, do what you want in your bedroom.  Just cover it up when you see me.  I see bruises, I see red, some damn fool is gonna get dead.”

“It’s not like that,” Larianna said.  “I’ve explained this to you before.  I never do anything I don’t want to do.  It gives me pleasure.”

“It’s fucked up, is what it is,” Mahyna said.  “I know, I know, who am I to judge?  But honestly, princess, you’re getting your kicks by getting the shit beat out of you, and it concerns me.  Who is it this time?”

“It doesn’t matter, does it?”  Larianna muttered.

“There you go again, holding your cards close to your chest,” Mahyna said.  “I promise you, girl, I won’t go kick his ass.”

“Mahyna, if I had come back with bruises from the battlefield, would you be all up in my business like this?” Larianna said.

“That ain’t a battle bruise, girl!  I can tell the difference!  Unless you been doing combat in the buff like an idiot,” Mahyna said, leaning in to look closer. “If anything, it looks like the grip of a - oh,  _ fuck, _ ” she swore.  “Oh, no, baby. Did Michael come back to you all Scourged up?”

Larianna looked down.  “No, not Michael.”

“ _ Some _ death knight, though.  A new one…”

“Valereth,” Larianna said in a low voice.

Mahyna looked startled.  “Valereth?  Shee-it!  I almost forgot about ol’ creepy-ass.  Your babydaddy is back in the game?  Ancient history repeating itself?”

“Not so ancient,” Larianna said.  “And it’s not the same.  But it seems to be working.”

“Working,” Mahyna snorted.  “How long has this been going on?”

“Several weeks now,” Larianna admitted.  “Ever since the night of the Lich King’s fall.”

“Well, I don’t like it, but I guess it’s none of my business.  Just don’t let Nora or Morina see that.”

“Are you kidding?  Morina could probably give me tips.”

“Uh-uh, girl.  Morina might be a ho, but even she thinks that shit is fucked up.”

“What… have you guys been gossiping about me behind my back?” Larianna said.  

“Naw, princess, not everything in the world is about you,” Mahyna chuckled.  “We’ve bullshitted around the fire a few times, sent some letters back and forth after she went back to Silvermoon.  She’s a hoot, that girl.”

Larianna smiled.  “She is, isn’t she?  I should go see her sometime.”

“Get out of Dalaran,” Mahyna agreed. “Away from this cold hellhole, away from your dead husband, away from these ghosts everywhere.  Anador will be okay for a while.  These ol’ wizards up here got him so busy he don’t know whether he’s coming or going, anyway.”

“You’re right, and he’s only a portal away.  The thing is, my ghosts always seem to follow me,” Larianna sighed. “And… I don’t want to escape this one, anyway.”

Mahyna looked at her critically.  “This thing going on… it ain’t just rough sex, is it?”

“It’s not,” Larianna said.

“You’re falling for him again.” Mahyna sighed.  “Baby, are you sure that you are falling for the death knight and not the paladin you loved for so long?  I mean, shit, thirty years is a long-ass time to be together.  Even if it is different for you elves.”

“It’s still him, Mahyna,” Larianna said. “He’s still in there. He’s different, but… I know him, and I know who I’m seeing.  And I’m learning to love the differences.”

“And does he love you?”

“It’s… the words aren’t…”  Larianna floundered. “It’s not that simple.”

“Are you going to keep on loving someone who can’t love you back?  Seriously, girl?  You can’t live like that, can you?” Mahyna shook her head. “It’s not his fault, I know, but the death knights... they’ve got darkness.  Broken souls.  Pain that we can’t know.  Not just the kind of pain you think is fun. You should know all this better than I do. You fought so hard to save people from it.”

“And I can’t leave him alone in that darkness,” Larianna said softly. 

“I know… well, I don’t know, baby,” Mahyna said, patting her hand. “I don’t know what it’s like to love a man the way you do.  I loved Lohtotah, sure.  But you put yourself all in. You  _ lose  _ yourself. And I don’t want to see you so far gone that you don’t realize when you’re in danger. I mean, he probably don’t want to hurt you permanently, but can you really trust him not to lose control?”

_ How far will you go, little ranger?   _ “I am not going to get myself killed, if that’s what you’re asking,” Larianna said. “Anador needs me.  I know that.  But he needs his father, too, even if we already resigned ourselves to living without him once.” She looked down at her hands.

“So what are you going to do, princess?”  Mahyna asked.  “Are you going to stay up here in this wasteland while you try to play savior to this man?”

“For now,” Larianna said. “I still want to stay with the Horde.  God only knows why, but I have a feeling I’ll be needed.  So if I’m deployed, I’ll have to leave, but I’ll deal with it when that comes.” She lifted her eyes back up to Mahyna, trying to smile. “And what about you, Mahyna?  What will you do now that our work in Northrend seems to be coming to an end?”

Mahyna shrugged.  “Who knows.  I heard some crazy shit about my little sister considering becoming a paladin.  Maybe I should go back to Thunder Bluff for a visit and find out what that’s all about.”  

“Tauren paladins?”  Larianna said, confused. “I… guess I don’t see why not… but it seems kind of strange to me.” 

Mahyna grabbed Larianna’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “You see, princess, that’s the thing about this world.  Every time you’ve got things figured out, it all fucking changes on you.” 

*****

“You’re thinking of leaving Dalaran?” Valereth said later that night.  “Where are you going?”

“Back to Silvermoon, at least temporarily,” Larianna said.  She was lying naked in the dungeon, allowing him to apply bandages to her bruised and torn skin.  It might have been her imagination, but it seemed as though there were fewer and fewer open wounds to attend to after each of their sessions, though the intensity of them had not lowered.  “I could go back and forth for a while.  Eventually I’ll probably need to go to Orgrimmar.  I might look for advancement within the Horde, now that Anador is further along in his studies.”

“I see,” Valereth murmured.  “You should have a bright career ahead of you.  There is no sense in staying where there is no further opportunity.”

“Come with me,” she said, raising herself up on her elbows.  “At least follow me to Orgrimmar. Your leadership in the fight against the Lich King should not go unnoticed in your career, either.”

Valereth shook his head.  “I have no further allegiance to the Horde.  Or any organization aside from the Ebon Blade.  And though Arthas may be gone… in case it has escaped your notice, the Scourge is not.”

“Right,” she said, lying back down.  She stared up at the ceiling, surprised that tears were not coming to her eyes.   _ Maybe,  _ she thought,  _ I’m really fucking done with crying.  About damn time. _

“That should be the last of them,” Valereth said.  “Did I miss anything?”

“No,” she said, rolling over to collect her clothing.  “I’m fine now.”

“Larianna,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  She looked up at him, and he gently pushed her back into a prone position on the floor.  

“Valereth,” she said, “what are you doing?”

“I wanted… to...” He was kneeling above her now, both still naked.  Slowly, his cold hands ran over her arms, touching her softly.  “Close your eyes,” he whispered.

She complied, and she felt his hands travel over her body.  But instead of the cold, soulless touch she might have once experienced, she felt his touch as a gentle breeze, causing her skin to rise in goosebumps wherever his hands trailed.  Across her breasts, puckering her nipples, then across her stomach and between her legs, causing a contrast between his cool touch and her liquid heat.  He lingered there as she breathed heavily, and he expertly found exactly where she needed to be stroked and teased and probed.  

When she cried out, her body shuddering in release, his entire body covered hers, and she clung to him as he entered her.  “My true allegiance is always to you, little ranger, keeper of my flame,” he murmured, catching her mouth in a kiss. It was not a kiss of possession, of desperation.  It was erotic… yet tender… it was  _ loving. _

“Goddamn it, you son of a bitch,” she hissed after his lips left hers.

“Larianna?” he said, confused, stroking her hair as he moved rhythmically in and out of her.

“I’m bound to you,” she whispered, looking up at him with tears flowing from her eyes. “And I don’t know how say goodbye again.”


	52. Chapter 52

Larianna awoke the next morning in a different inn than usual, bundled in furs while wrapped in the cool arms of a man she had not seen asleep in years.  “Valereth?” she whispered.

His eyes snapped open. “Larianna,” he said, eyes scanning the room. “Is it morning yet?”

“I didn’t realize that you still slept,” she said, resting her head on his chest.

“I don’t, usually,” he said.  “I have no need to. But after you drank your way through the bar at Cantrips and Crows last night…”

“Oh,” Larianna groaned.  “Right.  Sorry about that.”

“No apologies needed, little ranger.  You are even more amusing than you used to be while drunk,”  Valereth said dryly. “I only intended to make sure that you found your way safely to sleep.  But I ended up spending most of the night keeping watch over you, and remembering all those years when you slept beside me.”

“And you wanted to be there again,” she said softly, reaching over to stroke his arm.

“Silly, sentimental gesture,” he said. “And the most peace I’ve felt in a very long time. Thank you, Larianna.”  He kissed the top of her head.  “Did you sleep comfortably?  I know I am not as… warm as I used to be.”

“I slept like the d-… I slept very well, thanks,” Larianna said, cringing. 

Valereth let out an echoing laugh. “You would think by now that you would have taken that phrase out of your vocabulary.  It hasn’t applied on Azeroth for years.”

“Sorry. Sorry.  I’m so sorry,” she said, blushing and burying her head under the furs while he stroked her back and continued to chuckle.  

“Slept like a peon, maybe.  Slept like a feral druid in the sun. Slept like Malfurion Stormrage, for that matter.  Slept like an Exodar navigator. Slept like a troll in an herb garden. Slept like a dwarf after Brewfest.  But for you, little ranger, we’ll go with the truth: slept like a drunken elf.”  He pulled the covers off of her head and leaned down to kiss her.

Larianna was giggling helplessly under the furs, but as their lips met, her laughter died and she looked up at him with wonder.  “You were just being  _ silly.” _

“Is that so strange?” he murmured.

“It’s not something I’ve seen in a very long time,” she said.  “I’ve missed your sense of humor.”

“Yes, I suppose I have been rather dour since my death.”

“Understandably so,” Larianna said. “But every time I see you, you seem less… burdened, somehow.”

Valereth cleared his throat.  “There are two gnomes who stand around outside this inn every day. Shall I go pick them off so we can be sure I’m still a death knight?”

“That won’t be necessary,” she said with a smile.

“Not even a particularly ferocious and potentially disembowelling punt?” he said.

“Very funny… oh, you’re not joking this time, are you?” Larianna frowned.

“I don’t have any desire to get thrown into the Violet Hold,” Valereth assured her, though he still seemed distracted. 

“Do we have the room for a while longer?” she said, sitting up and unwrapping herself from the furs. “Let me keep your mind off of those stupid little gnomes.” 

“An intriguing proposition,” he said, reaching for her body, “but I’m not sure -”

“And after you fuck me senseless, we’ll go rip some animal’s head off and throw it at the D.E.H.T.A. camp.”

Valereth grabbed her and threw her down on the bed as she laughed. “Are they even still in Northrend?” he asked, pinning her down by her shoulders and pushing inside her roughly.

“Ah… that’s a good question,” Larianna said, raising her knees to take him in deeper. “We’ll find them, or find some poachers to shove into mammoth traps.  Or we can find some nerubian nests to set on fire, or some eggs to step on.  Or find some blue dragons to torture. Those were all good times in Borean Tundra.” 

“And they say I’m twisted,” he muttered, putting his hands to her neck and pressing down slightly.

“Are you complaining?” she gasped.

“Not at all.”

****

“I thought you said you wanted to torture things?” Valereth said as Larianna met him near the shoreline of Borean Tundra.

“I can’t help myself when I see the murlocs,” she said sheepishly.  “Their babies are so cute.  They need rescuing.  You could have come and helped me.”

“I have a feeling they would have fled in terror from me,” he said dryly.

“Well, they might have the way you look right now.  What the hell have you been up to? You’re covered in blood.” Larianna wrinkled her nose.

“I was getting you some meat.  I know that you enjoy cooking.  And there are animals all around here for the taking.”

“I see.  And I did propose ripping their heads off, didn’t I?  Thanks for the meat,” she said as he handed her a sack. “You didn’t kill the babies, did you?” 

“Only when they were in the way,” he said, smirking.

“Ah, crap.  I think I see some D.E.H.T.A. druids coming.  We should get this blood off you,” Larianna said, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him toward the water.

“You don’t think I could take out every last one of them?” Valereth said.

“I’m sure you could, but this is easier.  Come on.”  Larianna tugged at his hand, and somewhat to her surprise, he followed.  When they got to the shoreline, he hesitated, and she let go of his hand and playfully pushed him.  She used just enough force to cause him to lose his balance, and he fell forward with an indignant roar as Larianna laughed. Her laugh turned into a shriek as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him, and they hit the water with a splash.

Larianna was still giggling as they tussled in the water for a bit, the blood washing off of Valereth and forming a pool around them.  Her laughter died as she ended up on her back in the shallow end of the shore, head just above the surface, and he moved over her with a burning look in his eyes.

“Take your chestpiece off for me.  Slowly,” he said, staring down at her.

“There’s someone in stealth nearby,” she whispered, turning on her sixth sense.

Valereth smirked again.  “Good.  Whoever they are, I want them to see you exposed for me.  I want them to see what I’m about to do to you.  Now unlace your chestpiece.”

Trembling, Larianna felt her resistance fall away as she raised her hands to her chest.  She heard a roaring in her ears, smelled the blood surrounding them, felt the cold water lapping against her body.  Her eyes remained fixed on Valereth, watching his intense stare, feeling his commanding presence taking over her will.

Just as the air, then the water, hit the top of her breasts, Valereth pressed a strong hand to her shoulder.  “Wait,” he hissed, looking around them, then shaking his head.  “Sneak!” he yelled, standing up. “Come out of the shadows before your sister puts on even more of a show for you.”

Larianna scrambled to a sitting position, hurriedly relacing her chestpiece as she heard Noraelise emerge from stealth.  She looked over to where Noraelise stood, seemingly frozen as Valereth approached her.  “I never could put one over on you, could I?” Noraelise said in a quavering voice.

Then, to Larianna’s astonishment, Valereth opened his arms.

Noraelise ran to him, and Larianna began to cry as Valereth embraced her.  “I didn’t think we would ever see each other again,” Noraelise said with a hiccup, her own tears streaming down her face.

“Did you think I would go another lifetime without seeing my little sister?” Valereth said.  “I am only sorry that I didn’t let you see me sooner.”

“Have you been following me?” Noraelise said with mock outrage, but didn’t leave his arms.

“I learned subterfuge from the best,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Oh, God,” Noraelise said, finally stepping back from Valereth and wiping her eyes. “I am so sorry, guys.  I’m obviously interrupting something, and I totally didn’t mean to creep on you two, but I was just looking for Larianna and I saw you and I wasn’t sure what was going on when you were falling in the water and  _ why didn’t you tell me? _ ” The last part of her quickfire babbling was hissed at Larianna, who had walked up next to them and put an arm around her sister’s shoulder with a smile.

“You don’t tell me everything, do you?” Larianna said sweetly. “We haven’t caught up in a while, I know.”

“Yeah, apparently,” Noraelise said. “That’s why I was trying to find you before I leave Northrend.”

“Leaving already?” Valereth said. “I can’t imagine why everyone’s leaving this paradise behind.  Beautifully freezing weather, exquisitely diseased wildlife, only half-filled with plague these days.”

“It sounds like the party in Kalimdor’s even more fun,” Noraelise said, shaking her head.  “It’s getting bad. I’ve been called back for… reconnaissance. You heard about Thrall, right?”

“Wait, what?” Larianna blinked.

“You didn’t hear?  Garrosh Hellscream came back to Orgrimmar waving his dick around triumphantly, and Thrall’s decided to leave the entire fucking Horde in his hands while he goes off and plays with the elements in Nagrand.”

“You’re kidding,” Larianna gasped, and even Valereth looked mildly concerned at the news.  “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Nope. Garrosh Hellscream, Whiny Little Bitch Turned Badass, now Acting Warchief.”

“Vol’jin and Cairne must be  _ pissed _ ,” Larianna said.

“More than pissed,” Noraelise said.  “In fact… well, you know how dramatic Mahyna can be when she gossips. But there may be some seriously nasty shit going down soon.”

“When isn’t there?” Valereth said.  “Ladies, I think I’ll leave you to talk.”

“You sure you don’t want to hang out with us and catch up?”  Noraelise said.

Larianna glanced over at Valereth, knowing that his eyes would show a storm not evident in his voice.  “You should get back to the Shadow Vault,” she said quietly, eyes lowering to his sword.  “I think you have some business to take care of.” 

“I will catch up with you in Dalaran later,” Valereth said.  “Sneak, take care of yourself.  Or at least make sure the other guy gets it worse.”

“I always do,” Noraelise said, looking at his face curiously for a moment before patting him on the arm.  _ She can see it’s not the time for another hug,  _ Larianna thought.  “And you take care of yourself, too.  Will I see you again?”

“I’m not leaving Northrend any time soon, but I imagine we’ll cross paths.”  Valereth waved his hand, and a skeletal winged steed appeared. “Larianna… our usual meeting place, midnight?”

“Yes,” Larianna said, wondering if Noraelise could see how flushed her skin became at his words.  “I’ll be there.”

“Until then.”  Valereth flew off quickly toward Icecrown without a glance backward, though Larianna’s gaze didn’t leave him until he disappeared into the distance.

“So,” Noraelise said, and Larianna jumped, startled. “It’s lunch time.  Would you care to dine with me in Dalaran?  And by ‘dine’ I mean ‘drink a bunch of wine until we’re wasted while you tell me what the hell’s going on in your life’?”

“Sounds good,” Larianna said.  “Still hearthed in Dalaran?”

“Until tonight I am,” Noraelise said, raising her hands to hearth as Larianna did the same. “I’ve got a few things to tell you, too.  Legerdemain Lounge?”

“As long as you promise not to call Arille ‘Sir Sexypants’ in front of his wife again.”

“No promises.”  Noraelise vanished from view, and Larianna sighed as she finished her hearthing spell.


	53. Chapter 53

“It’s not that I’m not happy for you, Lari,” Noraelise said later that afternoon at the Legerdemain Lounge.  “At least, as long as you’re happy.  But I have to ask you something.  It’s so soon after you lost Michael.  Are you sure you’re over him enough to move on like this?”

Larianna stared into her wine for a moment, then looked back up at her sister. “Can I be totally honest with you?”

“Of course,” Noraelise said, nodding.

“I will never -  _ never  _ \- be over losing Michael,” Larianna said. “The pain may fade to a level that I can deal with, but he was supposed to be mine forever.  And that doesn’t go away. He’s always going to be with me. But the thing is, Nora… Valereth was supposed to be mine forever, too.  I really thought he was lost to me, and I tried to deny that he was still in my soul the same way he always was.  Now, he’s back, and I can’t deny it anymore.  He’s different, but I love him, if anything more than I ever have before.  And loving him doesn’t take away the love I have for Michael.  Love doesn’t have to replace itself. It can multiply as you learn what it is to be with different kinds of people, as you learn who you are and what you want. But at the end of the day, I can’t be with Michael.  I can be with Valereth, and as long as he wants me to be there, I will be.”

Noraelise’s eyes were wide.  “I’ve never thought of love in that way before. It’s always sounded like romantic nonsense to me. Loving someone like that sounds pretty amazing when you describe it. Not sure it’s for me, though.”

“You’ve really never loved anyone, Nora?”

She shrugged. “I’ve had some intense experiences.  There were times when I thought I was just having a good time, and I was surprised to find myself aching when it was over.  Some might-have-beens.  But nothing lasting.”

“I won’t tell you to wait until you find the right one,” Larianna said, “because you don’t have to. Your life is your life, and I’m just your big sister.  Take me as an inspiration or a cautionary tale. You choose.”  She patted Noraelise’s hand.

“We’ll see where life takes us,” Noraelise said, a sad smile on her face.  Her smile faded, and it was her turn to stare into her wine.  “Lari… I don’t know how to ask this.  I probably wouldn’t if this wasn’t our third bottle.  I’m not trying to hurt you, but… have you thought about what you’ll do if Michael comes back to you?  Like Valereth did?”

“I can’t know that,” Larianna said, shaking her head. “I don’t know what happened to him. I’m assuming the Scourge has him.  I don’t know if they left him dead, or converted him, and if they did convert him, what happened to him afterward, especially after Arthas was killed.  I would like to believe he could fight against them and find his way back, but…”  _ Sometimes the most holy become the most corrupted.  _ “Anyway, when the death knights come into the fold of the Ebon Blade, often their memories of their past lives aren’t there anymore. There’s no saying that even if Michael is out there, if he was converted, and if he overcame it, that he would even know me anymore.  I can’t explain it, but somewhere in my soul…”

“You believe he would have come back for you by now if he could,” Noraelise said softly, finishing the sentence that Larianna’s choked voice would not.

“Yes,” Larianna said, drinking her wine. “I have to believe that.”  She fell silent, not wanting to give voice to the turmoil in her head.

_ Because if that’s not true… if he’s still out there fighting to remember me, looking for me… how could I possibly not want to be found?   _

_ But how could I choose someone else over Valereth again? _

“Valereth accepted his fate,” Larianna said as she tried to work through her thoughts. “Not willingly.  But he became part of the Ebon Blade.  He learned to channel his anger, his affliction, into something meaningful. And I’ve learned to work with that as well.”

Noraelise smirked suddenly.  “Yeah, Mahyna told me about the bruises.  Whips and chains, eh?  Didn’t think you were the type, but then again, any girl who can hang with an orc-”

“Okay, okay,” Larianna said, raising her hands and laughing despite herself.  “I cannot fucking believe Mahyna told you that.  I can’t believe she told anyone, but did she forget you were my  _ sister?” _

“Oh, come on, now, sis,” Noraelise said, laughing in response.  She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Who covered for you when you were out playing in the woods with Sir Sexypants over there?  Who blackmailed you into giving details when you got back?  And who sat me down and gave me the talk about how to avoid making little elves?  Speaking of which, do you need any more herbs while I’m in Silvermoon?”

“Yeah, that’s not really a problem, Nora,” Larianna said wryly. “Death kind of puts an end to procreation.”

“Oh, right.  I’m a dumbass,” Noraelise said, shaking her head. “Sorry about that. Not that I really understand how all that works… and it’s not like I’m going to ask Mori or anything.” 

At the sound of her sister’s name, Larianna sobered slightly. “Mori.  Have you spoken with her recently?  I wrote her a letter after the night of Arthas’s fall, but she never wrote me back.”

“I have,” Noraelise said with a smile.  “I have to go to Silvermoon to consult with a few of my sin’dorei contacts before I report to Orgrimmar.  She’s giving me a portal to Silvermoon tomorrow… and she’s going with me.  Not to visit for long. I think it’s still too painful.  But she said, ‘Well, the translocation orb to the Undercity is right there, and I can see you off, I suppose.’ I think she might be aiming to get a glimpse into Sunfury Spire to report back to Sylvanas, but whatever.  It’s not like they’re discussing anything important there.”  She stopped.  “She hasn’t written you back?  That’s strange.”

“Not really,” Larianna replied. “I fucked up, Nora. I knew where she was all this time. I saw her in the Undercity, and I ran. And I was supposed to be the older sister.  I was supposed to protect her.  I can’t blame her for not forgiving me.”

“Lari, you can’t beat yourself up,” Noraelise said firmly. “We do what we have to do to survive. Sometimes all we can do is get to the next day. Sometimes people get fucked over by life and death and they don’t make it.  And I don’t know what I would have done if I had been the one to find her in the Undercity.  I probably never would have unstealthed, to be honest.  She’ll come around someday.  She’s still our sister.”

“I wrote to her about Valereth,” Larianna said, sighing.  “Not about the two of us, but I didn’t know if she knew what happened to him.  And I thought maybe they could find some common ground.  They’ve been through things we can’t understand.  Maybe I could have him write to her.”

“Maybe that will help,” Noraelise said.  “Do you want me to tell her anything when I see her tomorrow morning?”

“Just tell her that I love her,” Larianna said.  “That I always will.  And I love you, Nora.”

“I love you, too, Lari.”  Noraelise reached over and put her arms around Larianna, and the two engaged in a long hug, both sniffling slightly.

When the hug ended, Arille walked over from behind the bar, carrying two goblets of water. “I thought you ladies might need this.  Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Thank you, Arille,” Larianna said, taking the water gratefully.  “I think we’re all set.”

“Well, you can walk back to the bar extra slowly and show off those breeches for us…”

“ _ Nora!”  _ Larianna hissed, mortified, but Arille merely raised an eyebrow, chuckled, and returned to the bar with a noticable swagger.  “You are impossible.”

“Oh, what?  His wife left to run errands hours ago.  I’m sorry.  You know how I used to act when you brought him around the house,” Noraelise said.

“Yes, you went from little girl to shameless flirt overnight, as I recall.  If you weren’t so young at the time and Arille didn’t find it hilarious, I might have been pissed off,” Larianna said.

“Such a pain when hormones come along before we know what to do about them, huh?” Noraelise said.  “Does Anador have any girlfriends?”

“He had a little orc girl that he hung out with back in Durotar, but  _ girlfriends  _ and  _ hormones  _ and he is twelve years old and I cannot even think about this right now. ”

“Thirteen next week,” Noraelise said.  “Things are different these days, Lari.  And he is going to school with humans.  They grow up more quickly than we used to.”

“Still,” Larianna said, “I didn’t meet Arille until I was thirty, and Valereth until I was thirty-five. Even that was whispered about.”

“But by the time I turned twenty…” Noraelise grinned.  “I wonder what Faltherian Sunstriker is up to these days.”

“Do you think he’s still alive?” Larianna said.

“I saw him a few years ago.  We had a fun time catching up one night.  Let’s just say he grew up nicely, in a particularly naughty sense of the word ‘nicely’.”

“Well, so have you,” Larianna said, rolling her eyes.  

“And apparently, so have you,” Noraelise giggled.  “I still can’t get over it.  Does Anador know you two have gotten back together?”

“Up until recently, there was absolutely nothing I would have wanted to tell my son about,” Larianna said.  “It’s only been a short time since it turned more… romantic in nature.  I still don’t know what’s going to happen when I have to leave Dalaran and go to Orgrimmar to report for duty.”

“I’ll try to give you a heads up beforehand if I can,” Noraelise said. “Valereth won’t be going?”

“He’s not part of the Horde anymore,” Larianna said, shaking her head. “The Ebon Blade still has work to do up here. If he does decide to leave Northrend, I would imagine he would head toward the Plaguelands, and I don’t know where I’m going to end up.”

“Even if you end up in Kalimdor, I’m sure you could make it work,” Noraelise said.  “You’ve gone through too much to let Garrosh Fucking Hellscream come between you.”

“Say that a little louder, would you, Nora?”

“I don’t care who hears,” Noraelise said with a smirk and toss of her hair.  “That’s who he is in my mind, and that’s what I’m calling our esteemed Warchief.”

“Maybe we should give the guy a chance.  Thrall picked him for a reason,” Larianna said, though doubt was in her voice.

“Whatever,” Noraelise shrugged. “I just don’t think he’s going to be any good at solving the bullshit that’s popping up with the Alliance these days. From what I’ve heard about his behavior, he could be making things worse.”

“God, Nora. I just don’t want to fight them anymore,” Larianna said quietly with a glance over her shoulder at Arille.  “I used to take it all so seriously.”

“It’s not surprising things have changed for you, Lari, after everything you’ve lost to this stupid war,” Noraelise said gently. “But if it’s any consolation, and I know it’s probably not, I get the impression that there will be plenty of other things for us to fight, and plenty of other people.  The Twilight’s Hammer people who have been showing up in Orgrimmar are downright  _ whacked. _ ”

“Great,” Larianna muttered.  “Fighting a bunch of cultists. That was so much fun in Icecrown. Still, at least it’s for a purpose.”

“So you’ve decided for sure that you’re sticking with the fight?” Noraelise asked. “It’s not too late for you to retire again.”

“I can’t,” Larianna said. “It was one thing when Anador was young and I was still living with the ghosts of Quel’thalas.  But now I’ve been back out in the field, and it’s in my blood. It always has been. I wish it weren’t true, but as long as the world I know needs protection, I don’t feel like I can stand by with my bows and guns collecting dust.”

“My daggers call to me when they’re not drawing blood, too,” Noraelise said, finishing her water.

“Okay, Nora, the way you said that was just fucking creepy,” Larianna said with a shudder followed by a laugh. 

“What?  It’s true,” Noraelise said. “Maybe it’s the saronite in them. But I have to say, Michael did an amazing job making them.  I’m so sorry that I never got to thank him in person.”

“He was so talented,” Larianna said softly.  “Sometimes I wish I could be a crafter. Valereth is still skilled at blacksmithing as well, and you do beautiful work, too…”  A thought occurred suddenly to her.  “It’s getting toward sunset, but do you happen to have a couple more hours before you call it a day?”

“Sure,” Noraelise said. “I’m not meeting Mori until later in the morning tomorrow. What do you have in mind?”

“I think I have a little jewelcrafting project I’d like to have done,” Larianna said.  “It’s one you’ve done before, and it should be simple for you this time after all the years of experience you’ve had.”

“And I think I know exactly what you’re talking about,” Noraelise said, grabbing Larianna’s hands and squeezing them. “Let’s go.” 


	54. Chapter 54

_ Why am I nervous?  _ Larianna thought as she walked through the streets of Dalaran at midnight.  It was not a question she usually asked herself, because the reason behind her anxiety was obvious.  Every time she approached one of her interludes with Valereth, she was reminded of how much she both enjoyed and feared losing control of her body and mind to him.  Her surrender was complete, but she never lost sight of the fact that she was surrendering to a shattered soul that lived for pain.

And yet… that wasn’t what was making her nervous tonight.  Something else was bothering her.

_ Tonight will be different,  _ she thought.

_ He loves me again. I know it. _

_ How does that change things? _

She entered the dungeon, and Valereth was waiting for her, as per usual.  She waited for him to speak.

He looked at her with hungry eyes and waved his hand.  She gasped as she flew across the room, pounding her fists against his chest.  He put his arms around her, but not affectionately; he was reaching for the back of her dress to rip the fabric apart.

“That’s right.  Fight me.  Keep fighting me. You know that you will lose, little ranger. You know that you have no choice but to surrender. But do your best and show me your fire.”

“You… didn’t… ask,” she finally spat as her breath came back.  Her hands stopped beating him, but they didn’t leave his chest.  Instead, she curled her fingers, her nails clawing at his cold skin, ripping at his shirt.

“I must have forgotten,” he chuckled. “Do I need to?”

“Please,” she moaned as her blood began to heat up.  _ Is he doing this, or is it just my desire? _

He spun her around to slam her back up against the wall, then pulled her torn dress off of her, gazing at her naked body for a moment.

Then, to her astonishment, he knelt in front of her.

His deliberate breath was cold against the folds of her cunt.  “You are sure about this.”

_ This is hardly pain,  _ she thought.   _ What is he doing?  _ “Yes,” she murmured, then cried out as his hand slid up her thighs and parted her roughly, and he knelt forward to put his mouth on her. As his tongue found a rhythm against her clit, her mind traveled back to Quel’thalas, to nights when her paladin would come back from his long journeys, eager to shed his armor and the burdens of divinity.   _ Is this how it’s going to be from now on?  And why is that disappointing… _

Suddenly, she screamed as his teeth clamped down firmly on her clit, and a shockwave shook her body.  His hands pressed harder on her thighs to keep her from wavering, and he returned to his rhythmic licking as she stared down at him.  Her brain was overloaded with the contrast between her pain and her mounting pleasure, between her fire and his ice.

She began to moan again as he sucked at her clit.  One of his hands left her thigh, and two fingers slid inside her.  Just as her moan became a whimper, he bit again, and she found the muscles of her cunt involuntarily contracting around his fingers as the shock ran through her body. “You’re close, aren’t you?” he muttered against her.

“Yes,” she whispered, her hands reaching up to pinch her own nipples as she felt her climax approach.

Abruptly, his mouth left her cunt, and he moved away from her as she watched him in confusion.  “I may be the one on my knees,” he said, “but you are the one who is going to beg tonight.”

Her ragged breath slowed, and she felt her blood cool slightly.  “Please,” she murmured.  “Please keep going.”

“Is this what you want?” he said, his hand moving up her thigh.

“Yes,” she said.  “Please… please touch me.”

He slowly began to rub her clit.  “And is this all you want?”

“No,” she moaned, closing her eyes.  “Please… please go back to what you were doing…”

“Oh, my little whore,” he murmured.  “I think you can do better than that.  Tell me exactly what I should do to you.”

“Please…” Coherent thought was leaving her.  “Please make me come.  Make me come with your mouth.  I want your hand inside my cunt.  It’s aching for you.”

“And my teeth?” he hissed, baring them.

“On my clit,” she gasped.  “Hard. Then your tongue.”

He leaned forward again and bit down on her clit roughly, as her hand parted her and she felt his fingers working into her cunt one at a time.  She felt tears of pain streaming down her face, felt the tension in her body ebb and flow between pain and comfort.  The pleasure of his tongue relieved her, frustrated her, caused her mind to spin.

He withdrew again. “There is more than one type of pain, Larianna,” he said, rising to his feet and pacing the room.  He was bare chested, but still wearing his pants, strained from arousal. “I can tell how badly you want to come.  But I’m not going to let you.  Not yet.”  He approached her again, putting his hands on her shoulders and dragging his lips across her neck. “You’re not going to come until I command you to. And when I do, you are going to come immediately. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” she said, tossing her head back.  “I am at your mercy.”

He smirked.  “A dangerous place for you to be.”  His mouth dropped to her breast, and his lips wrapped around her nipple, his tongue darting out.  Light licks, teasing, almost tickling…

“I can taste your blood,” he murmured as she cried out in pain from his sudden bite. “And I want more. I want to hear you scream for me again and again. But most of all…” He moved down her abdomen, nipping here and there. “I want to hear you  _ beg  _ for me _.”  _

He kept her on edge for what felt like hours, bringing her to the brink of climax again and again, stopping just short of where she needed to be.  His gentle, teasing licks and caresses alternated erratically with his rough ravaging, groping, biting, leaving her body unable to anticipate his next move.  Tears of pain soon gave way to tears of frustration, and her pleas for mercy became incoherent whispers.

Finally, he stood up, ripping his pants away and pressing his erection firmly against her cunt. Lifting her body slightly, he put the tip of his cock at her entrance, grazing against her throbbing, aching clit. “Who are you, Larianna?”

“I’m your toy,” she whispered, eyes closed.

“And what are toys good for?”

“Being played with,” she said, trembling.

“And you’ve been such a very, very good plaything tonight. Shall we stop playing now?”

“What… what do you…”  _ He’s not leaving me like this, is he? _

“Open your eyes, Larianna.”  The two stared at one another for a moment, and time seemed to stand still as he held her up against the wall.

“ _ Now come _ ,  _ slut, _ ” he growled as he thrust his cock up into her, and her body exploded, leaving her senseless as he drove into her again and again.  Eventually, he sank back down to his knees and slid her down the wall, still holding her, still inside her.  She moved her legs so that she was straddling him, frantically sliding up and down his cock as he grasped her waist and controlled her movements.  

“My toy,” he whispered.  “My girl.  My woman.  My everything.”  He brought his hands up to her cheeks and pulled her face to his, kissing her, letting her taste herself on his mouth.  His arms wrapped around her, and she felt herself being pulled downward as they rolled together on the floor, still kissing, his cock still inside her raw, slick cunt.  

She could feel him begin to shake in her arms, feel his thrusting turn into throbbing.  Quickly, she stopped them mid-roll, holding his shoulders down on the floor.  

“You… what… what are you doing?” he said.

She knelt up so that her cunt was hovering above his quivering cock.  “Your turn,” she whispered.

“What the fuck…?” he muttered, half to himself.

“I believe I have something you want,” she murmured.

“And I am going to -” His thrust upward was impeded by her strong thighs gripping his body.  

“Nuh-uh,” she purred, leaning forward to brush her breasts against him, moving up to lick and kiss his ears.  “It’s time for you to beg.  What do you want?”

“This is not what we do,” he growled.

“Not what I asked you,” she replied, her voice growing steelier.  “What. Do. You. Want?”

He stared up at her.  “You are playing with fire, little girl.”

“I am your fire,” she reminded him, sliding down to take his tip inside her.  “Do you want more?”

“Yes,” he finally murmured.

She slid down an inch.  “How much more?”

“All of you,” he said.  “Now.”

“I don’t think I heard what I want to hear,” she said, pulling her body upward.

“ _ Please,”  _ he ground out, grabbing her waist.  “Please, Larianna.  Finish me.”

“You can do better than that, my lord.” She sat up and fondled her own breasts, tossing her hair and smiling down at his increasingly bewildered and desperate face. 

“I want you,” he said in an echoing moan. “I want your cunt on me.  I want to come inside you.  Please, God, Larianna, just…  _ fuck me.” _

She smirked, and leaned to brush her lips against his.  “I thought you’d never ask.”  With a violent swing of her hips, she took him deep into her body, grinding her clit against him as he roared. She rocked against him, drawing his orgasm out, mercilessly riding him as she took her own pleasure once more, the waves of her climax crashing into his as they both cried out.

Exhausted, she collapsed across his body, her hair plastered to her with sweat, the bite marks all over her beginning to sting.

“Are you all right, little ranger?” he murmured.

“Mmm,” she murmured back, kissing his neck.  “How about you?”

He was silent.  Then he muttered, “I let you do that, you know.”

She laughed. “Sure you did.” 

“I could have just pushed you over and had my way with you at any moment.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Are you trying to goad me into proving it?” 

“Of course not.”  

“Because I will.  I won’t hold back next time.”

“I’m counting on that,” she smiled, then gave him a long, slow kiss.

“You know…” he said, pushing the hair back from her face after the kiss ended.  “We were interrupted earlier today.”

“We were indeed,” she said. “Are you saying you want to go swimming?”

He shook his head.  “But there is something I do want...”

“What’s that?”

“I want you to come with me,” he said, rolling her off of him and standing up, pulling her to her feet.  “Put your armor on. I’ll tell you where to take the rocket.”

***

“The view up here is stunning,” Larianna said as she settled back into Valereth’s arms. The two were sitting on a balcony of the exterior of the Shadow Vault, a million night stars above them.  “But are you sure that there won’t be any stray gargoyles or banshees coming around to take us out?”

“None of them bother to come up here.  No one does.  I’ve spent many nights out here, nights when there was nothing but silence and memories that I never wanted running through my head.”

“How did you get through those nights?” she said softly.

“I could probably ask you the same thing,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head, and she swallowed hard. 

“We still have time,” she said quietly.  “Any night you want to spend by my side, I’ll be there. Or any other time you want me.”

“Until you have to leave,” he said.

“It won’t be forever,” she said, resting her cheek against the cold plate of his chest armor. “We’ll figure it out.  Like we did before.”

He was quiet. “If there’s one thing we know from before, it’s that nothing is guaranteed,” he finally said, his arms tightening around her. 

“I know that,” she replied, the tightness in her throat intensifying.

“You know it all too well, don’t you, little ranger?”  His hand came up to stroke her hair. “I have so many hazy memories of our life before.  They were nothing but painful until now. But there’s one that keeps coming into my head, one that I would like to make clearer.”

“Which memory is that?”

“Do you remember the picnics we used to have by the river before Anador was born?”

She smiled.  “I do remember those.  Very, very fondly.”

“I remember a few from when we were first married.  You were so young, and so playful. I remember one afternoon we were taking a lazy nap under a tree, and I awoke to find you stretched out next to me wearing nothing but a smile.” 

“I’m pretty sure there was more than one occasion where that happened,” she said, giggling.

“I remember thinking how bold, how wanton, and how absolutely stunning you were.  And I couldn’t believe you were mine.”

“You took my breath away throughout our whole marriage,” she said.  “And you do again now. Literally and figuratively.” 

“Your body was so beautiful in the sunlight,” he said. “I wanted to see it again today in the water, just like those late afternoons when you would pull me from the shade into the river.”

“Yeah, sorry about Nora’s timing there.”

“It’s all right,” he murmured.  “It was about time that I saw her, anyway.  Now that we’re here, though…” He nudged her forward out of his arms.  “Lie down here.” She did as he asked, and he knelt beside her.  “I want to see you in the moonlight, Larianna,” he said, gazing down at her. “Unlace your chestpiece. Take it off for me.”

Larianna removed her gauntlets and did as he asked, feeling the cold night air hit her skin as she undid the laces of her armor.  He made no move to touch her, so she slowly peeled the armor away, her nipples immediately stiffening as her breasts were exposed.

“Now take off your boots and your belt and unlace your pants slowly.  I know you’re not wearing anything under them.  But I want you to peel them away inch by inch.  Reveal yourself to me.”

Her hands shook from the cold as she kicked off her boots and reached for her waist. Casting the belt aside, she unfastened her leg guards, lifting her hips and sliding the mail slowly down her legs, feeling every inch of the frigid stone below her as her armor came away.

When she was naked and trembling, he looked at her for a long moment.  

“As beautiful as I remember,” he said simply, then shook his head.  “Also as crazy.  You could die of exposure out here, you know that?”

“I just did what you told me to do!” she said indignantly, rising up on her elbows.     

“And if I told you to jump from this balcony, would you do that, too?”

She sat up and crawled into his arms to kiss him.  “You should know by now that my life is in your hands,” she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. “But if it’s all the same to you... could I start a campfire?”


	55. Chapter 55

“You’ve said your goodbyes to Anador, then?” Valereth said, holding Larianna’s hands in front of the portal to Orgrimmar in the Sunreaver’s Sanctuary.

“Yes,” Larianna said with a heavy sigh. “He knows that I don’t want to leave him, but the situation in Kalimdor is getting out of control.  Elementals attacking the cities, doomsday cultists sowing dissent and confusion, uprisings... it can’t go unchecked. I’m still duty bound to my Warchief, even if I can’t fucking believe who it is,” she said, muttering the last phrase under her breath.

“The Horde needs you, and you must answer the call,” he said. “I’m sure Anador understands.”

“He understands too well,” Larianna said.  “That’s the problem. He’s put on a very brave face all of his life, but… he’s thirteen, Valereth.  We were barely babies at that age.”

“That was another lifetime in another world, I’m afraid,” Valereth said. “But I will be sure to look in on him when I am in Dalaran.”

“Thank you,” Larianna murmured.  “I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’m not going to leave him behind completely.  And…” she looked into his eyes. “I’m not going to leave you behind, either.” 

“No?” he said. 

“No,” she said, releasing his hands and reaching into her bag. “We haven’t… talked about this. But I wanted you to know before I left.”  She withdrew a sapphire and diamond ring from her bag, gleaming from a recent polishing. “This ring was on my hand for over thirty years.  I never wanted to take it off. And now…” She put it on her finger. “It will remain there, and you will remain in my heart.  Wherever we are, whoever we become, whatever the world does to us. I belong to you.”

“Larianna…” Valereth appeared stunned.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Larianna said quietly.  “Or do anything. I wanted you to know.”

“Little ranger, you should know that I belong to you as well,” he said, embracing her. “I don’t know what this twisted heart is even worth anymore, but it’s yours.  I wish I could do what you just did for me, but when I awoke… the Scourge…”

“I thought that might be the case,” she said, reaching down into her bag again and withdrawing a gold band, ornately engraved.  “Nora was young when she made the first one for us, so this one might look slightly different, maybe a bit more polished.  But she did her best to stay faithful to the original design.”     

“Noraelise made this?”  Valereth looked at the ring, then looked up at her.  “You asked her to make this for me?”

“I did,” Larianna said softly.  “And I hope you’ll accept it.” He held out a trembling hand for her, and she slipped the ring on his finger, then grasped his hand in both of hers.  

“Larianna,” he said, his echoing voice choked with emotion.  “I don’t know when I’ll see you again, do I?”

“It will feel like forever,” she said, tears falling from her eyes.  “But I promise you, I will return to you as soon as I can.  We have another lifetime to share together, and another chance to be a family again.”

Valereth kissed her passionately, and the Sanctuary, Dalaran, Northrend, the entire world disappeared for a moment as she lost herself in his embrace.  The moment ended, though, when he pulled back and turned his head with a chuckle.  “Speaking of family…”

“What - Anador!” Larianna gasped. “I thought you were returning to your classes!”

“I… had something else to tell you, so I came over to see if you’d left yet,” Anador said, staring wide eyed at his parents.

“No, I was just… what did you need to tell me, sweetheart?” Larianna said, stepping back slightly from Valereth as she tried to compose herself.

Anador shook his head.  “No clue now. Sorry,” he said with a grin.

“Yes, well,” she said, walking over to give him another hug. “Now I really do have to leave.  I’ll write to you when I get settled in at Orgrimmar, okay, baby?  I love you.” She kissed him on the forehead.

“Sure, Mom. I love you, too,” he said, hugging her tightly.  “And… uh… we’re still catching up later tonight, Dad?”

“Looking forward to it, son,” Valereth said.

“Cool. Going back to class now,” Anador said.  “Have a safe trip, Mom. Sorry for interrupting!”  He practically skipped out of the Sanctuary.

“Well, that cat’s out of the bag,” Larianna sighed.

“I think giving our son something to be happy about isn’t a bad way to leave things, wouldn’t you agree?”  Valereth said. “I will try to handle his questions carefully.”

“Thank you,” Larianna said, putting her arms around him. “Okay. I just need to step through that portal.  Any second now.”

“It won’t be the last portal you ever walk through,” he said, holding her tightly. 

“That statement seems like it’s tempting fate a bit,” she said.

“Would you rather take a zeppelin from Warsong Hold?”

“That actually would be tempting fate,” Larianna said. “I can do this.  Just…”  She kissed him one last time, then pulled back to look at him. “I love you, Valereth.”

“And... I love you, Larianna,” he replied, swallowing hard. “I didn’t know if I would ever be able to say that, or able to feel that again.  You gave that back to me, little ranger.”

“Any time you need those words from me, let me know,” she said, then leaned forward with a wicked smile. “And anytime you need the words ‘do what you will’ from a naked and prone woman,  _ definitely _ take the portal and let me know,” she purred in his ear.

“You’d better get going through that portal before I do damage to one of the Horde’s valued assets,” he murmured back in her ear, looking over her shoulder before giving her a sharp tug on her hair.

“Right,” she gasped. “Farewell, my lord, until we meet again.”

“Until we meet again, my love,” he whispered.


	56. Chapter 56

_ My lord, my love, my life -  _

_ It feels so strange to be in Orgrimmar after so long in Dalaran and Silvermoon.  Chaos doesn’t even begin to describe the daily routine here.  You’ll be going about your business, visiting the vendors and the banks, auctioning your materials… and suddenly, a battalion of elementals will appear out of nowhere, hell bent on destruction and death. They are powerful enough to kill inexperienced soldiers and civilians with a single strike, and so it’s the job of the veteran fighters to protect those who can’t protect themselves. I’ve had a few close calls so far, but the healers are always close by.  (And, of course, I have my bandages at hand.) I’ve come to notice that the attacks are on a regular pattern, almost like clockwork.  I could easily escape them… but something in me can’t leave the city to suffer. I can’t save everyone, but if I can protect someone, then I’m preventing children from being orphaned, perhaps preventing a business and someone’s livelihood from being burned or washed away. _

_ The chaos is being complicated by strange cultists roaming the city. They talk about the end of times, about a master that must be followed, and a future with horrors beyond imagining. They remind me of the cultists we fought so hard against in Icecrown, with their senseless worship of death.  That part I don’t understand, but the warnings about the end of times… sometimes I wonder. Then again, there were many times when I thought what we faced down in Northrend was armageddon. So many - they say hundreds of thousands - didn’t survive. But Azeroth still spins, and our existence goes on. _

_ Enough about Orgrimmar. Even in the midst of chaos, I find my heart and mind drifting back to Northrend, longing for Dalaran in a way I never would have expected. Are you spending much time with Anador? He hasn’t been writing as much as I was expecting, but I know he must be busy with his studies. I know that Dalaran will be relocating at some point, and my heart aches at the idea of our boy literally adrift somewhere. I can only hope that wherever he’ll be will be accessible. Duty or not, I need to see my baby every once in a while. _

_ Of course, our son isn’t the only one I miss.  I wish I had the words to tell you how much I long for you. You were always the poet between the two of us; I can only be in awe of your eloquence and passion. I wish I were close enough to show you all the passion I have for you, all the desire, all the need I have to surrender to you. All day long I have to be on guard, completely in control of my actions in an uncontrollable environment. I ache to be in your arms, at your feet, losing my mind and my soul to your will. I want to lose control with the man who understands my need, will take me beyond rationality, beyond sense, beyond my inhibitions. The pain of being without you is almost intolerable; it makes me crave the sweeter pain your hands so generously give me. _

_ I would describe in more detail what I long for, but you never know whose eyes may be reading. (Not that it stops some people.  Remember the letters from Morinasong I used to share with you?  I seem to recall that we got a few ideas from them.)   _

_ I know that Dalaran is only a port away, and I do want to see you and Anador before it relocates from Northrend.  I’ll risk a zeppelin ride if that’s what it takes.  All I need are a few days away from the Horde war machine, and I’ll be back in your arms.  Hoping the chance comes soon. _

_ All my love, _

_ Larianna _

_ *** _

_ My dearest pet - _

_ “You never know whose eyes may be reading”?  I have a feeling I know what you’re referring to. If that is the case, then I probably should not describe what I want to do to a brave fighting soldier of the Horde.  After all, it might impede her fitness for duty if I were to take her long alabaster legs and fasten them tight to… _

Larianna was only dimly aware of Morinasong and Noraelise entering the bar, and jumped slightly when Morinasong came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  “Ooh, is that letter from Valereth?” she said, kissing Larianna on the cheek quickly before turning her attention back to the letter.  “Mmm-hmm… nice… ouch, wouldn’t that  _ hurt? _ ”

“Haven’t you heard?  That’s the way she likes it,” Noraelise smirked, signaling the goblin bartender.  “A bottle of your best rum.  We’ve got a few hours of R&R coming.”

“You know,” Larianna said indignantly, “there is such a thing as privacy.”  She paused.  “Anyway, I would have shared the letter, but I was afraid you might find it disturbing.”

“I’m not sure if disturbing is the word…” Morinasong said thoughtfully.  “Intriguing, but not really?  I guess all that stuff is your thing and not mine. And part of you wants to show off, because you didn’t put the letter away when I came up behind you, did you?  I thought I saw my name toward the end.”

“Huh, I didn’t get to that part,” Larianna said, scanning it. Judging from Morinasong’s nervous giggle, they reached the sentence at the same time.

_ Did this letter reach the high standards that Morinasong’s letters have set for you?  Perhaps when I see her again she could teach me a thing or two, or we could exchange tips. _

Morinasong cleared her throat.  “I’m sure he just meant writing,” she said, patting Larianna’s shoulder as she sat down beside her.

“He better have,” Larianna muttered, though her mind was suddenly filled with unbidden images that made her blush. She folded the letter and put it back in her bag as Noraelise slid a glass of rum toward her, still smirking.  “So, any news from the Eastern Kingdoms?”

“Did you hear about the worgen?” Noraelise said, dropping her voice slightly.  “Gilneas got overrun!  Half their population got turned, but they’re managing to… keep themselves under control, I guess?”

“Holy shit,” Larianna said. “So there’s just an entire region of worgen hanging out by the Undercity right now?”

“That’s the other part of the news,” Noraelise said. “Sylvanas immediately started picking a fight with them over the land.  Most of the Gilneans went running off somewhere, but there are still some fighting to take their land back, so now we’ve got another faction in the north that are pissed off at the Horde.”

“Fantastic,” Larianna muttered. “Because we don’t have enough shit to deal with right now.  Are you guys going to be backing her up, or are you staying in Kalimdor?”

“I’m not getting involved with that mess,” Morinasong said. “I’ve already reported in to Orgrimmar. I know I haven’t been there in a while, but I wasn’t expecting all that construction.”

“Yeah, the fire elementals keep burning shit up,” Larianna sighed.  “And what they don’t burn, the water elementals flood. It’s just one big fucking mess that Thrall left behind.” She dropped her voice. “With the biggest mess of all at the helm.”

“No shit,” Noraelise said. “How is Mahyna doing?”

“She’s recovering,” Larianna said. “She got a nasty swipe to the leg from one of the Grimtotem during the battle at Thunder Bluff, but she managed to heal herself pretty well. I think she’s more emotionally wrecked than physically hurt.”

“I can imagine,” Morinasong said.  “I was so sad to hear about Cairne Bloodhoof.  That is so fucked up.  First their leader gets killed, then their city gets sieged by another tribe?”

“And the fucker who killed their leader is still Warchief,” Larianna said, her voice now a low hiss.

“Well… in fairness, the old bull did kind of goad him into it,” Noraelise said.  “Not that I’m sticking up for that asshole, but Mak’gora isn’t something to fuck with.”

Larianna looked around nervously.  “Maybe we should change the subject,” she murmured, nodding slightly toward the Kor’kron guards milling about the bar.

“What are they doing here, anyway?” Morinasong whispered.  “I thought this town was neutral.”

“They could be here getting a drink,” Noraelise said.  “Or it might have something to do with the shitload of Alliance troops that keep creeping further and further north.”

Morinasong froze.  “Did you guys hear that?”  

Larianna was about to answer when a shockwave suddenly rocked the bar, sending glasses and bottles flying everywhere and knocking the women off of the benches they were sitting on. She could sense that people were screaming, but she couldn’t hear; whatever had made the shockwave happen had also made a resounding explosion that temporarily deafened her. 

The bar was dark, then filled with blinding light for a moment, and Larianna squeezed her eyes shut, feeling Noraelise take her left hand, reaching blindly for Morinasong with her right.

As the light dissipated, Larianna opened her eyes and saw Morinasong and Noraelise staring back at her through the dust and the haze of sudden scorching heat.  Their glowing eyes were filled with the same panic and confusion that she felt building inside her.

“Everyone all right down here?”  One of the goblin workers poked his head under the table.  He had a bleeding cut on his forehead, which he swiped at absently.

“I think I’m fine,” Larianna croaked, kneeling up and finding no bones broken. “Morina, Nora, you okay?”  They nodded mutely.

“Good,” the goblin said.  “Now we need to get the fuck out of here, because the whole area is on fire and it’s only a matter of time before it gets here.  Dammit,” he muttered as he walked away to check on other patrons. “I just paid off the new furniture.”

“On fire?” Noraelise said as they climbed out from under the table.  “What in the hell was that?”

Morinasong was first to the door. “Oh, my God,” she gasped as other patrons joined her at the doorway, gazing in disbelief.  “We have to get out of here.”

“Where are we going to go?” Larianna said.  “Is Orgrimmar burning?”  She looked to the north, but all she could see was smoke in every direction.

Noraelise produced bandanas and goggles from her bag.  “Put the bandana over your mouth and nose,” she said urgently.  “It won’t protect us completely from the smoke, but it will help.”

Larianna slipped the goggles on, then fumbled awkwardly with the bandana.  “These aren’t meant to be worn together, are they?”

“Desperate times,” Noraelise said grimly, putting her own goggles and bandana on.  She looked around.  “I don’t know how well you’re seeing through these goggles, but what I’m seeing… holy shit.  Holy fucking shit.”  She stared out off to the southwest. “Lari, Morina… are your eagle eyes working?”

Larianna and Morinasong looked at each other, then looked in the direction that Noraelise was gazing in.  “Is… that…”

“Lava,” Larianna finished Morinasong’s sentence.  “Lava. The Barrens… looks ripped apart.  What the fuck happened?”

“Dragon!” a shaman suddenly yelled, pointing to the south.  “This is dragon fire!”  His words caused the panic in the crowd to grow, a din of terrified voices in various languages rising.

Noraelise made her way over to the shaman, leading Morinasong and Larianna.  “What kind of dragon was it?  Can you see the color?”

The shaman trembled.  “Black,” he muttered.  “It was black.”

Before they could register the significance of those words, Larianna saw a red aura surrounding the nearest mailbox.  “Did that mailbox just catch fire?” she frowned.  

Noraelise and Morinasong exchanged worried glances.  “It looks normal, sweetie,” Morinasong answered.  “What made you say that?  Are you okay?”

“The mailbox is surrounded by red,” she replied. “It kind of looks like the magical aura that happens when you have a delivery waiting, but it’s bright red… you don’t see it?”

Noraelise put a hand to her bandana-covered mouth briefly. She then extended her shaking hand to Larianna’s shoulder.  “We don’t see it right now, but I’ve seen it before.  And I’ve only seen it do that once,” she said.  “Larianna, you need to go check your mail right now.”

“Nora, what’s going on?  When did you see it like that?”

“Larianna, check your mail,” Noraelise said urgently, pushing her slightly forward.  “It did that for me when you got hurt in Northrend.”

Larianna blinked.   _ Anador?  But… my baby’s in Dalaran.  Where is Dalaran now?  Oh, God…  _

She ran for the mailbox, her heart lodged in her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the timeline on this story was already confused, but I officially have no idea how the timeline around the end of Northrend operations/the Shattering/Cataclysm actually worked. I tried re-reading Christie Golden's book on the subject, but somehow came out of it even more confused, probably because game mechanics make everything weird. This timeline is somewhat AU anyway, because I'm stretching it out to let Anador age a bit in later chapters. 
> 
> The chapters have been slow in coming because I'm back in college again. I'm taking summer classes as well, but if I can find more time to write this term, I'll definitely be turning my attention back to this story. I've missed these characters.


	57. Chapter 57

“ _ Where is my son?”  _ Larianna screeched, running through the makeshift medical camp in the Barrens. “I received an emergency post. They told me he was taken here.  Someone has to have seen him.  Anador Sunwinder, mage, blood elf, thirteen years old.  Anyone?  God _ damn  _ it!”

“Mommy?” a weak voice called out, and she whirled around.

_ “Anador!”  _ She ran to the cot where her son was being tended to by a murmuring priest.  “Oh, my God, you’re burned.”

But he did not seem to notice.  “Mommy,” he said, staring ahead in shock. “He…”

“My baby,” she cried, kneeling next to his uninjured arm and clinging to his hand. “I’m so sorry… I couldn’t find you... but I’m here now. I’m not leaving you. It’s going to be all right.”

“No, it’s not,” he said.  “It’s not.  Dad… he was with me…”

Larianna stared at him.   _ No. No. He’s in Northrend, isn’t he? So…  _ “Rogilak was with you?”

“No…  _ Dad _ … Valereth,” he said, words coming painfully.  “He was with me. I was on break from my studies, and I ported to Orgrimmar for lunch with Rogilak.  I was going to send you a post after, but then I saw Dad. He was in town for some reason… and he asked me if I would show him some of the places where I spent time when I was growing up around here.”

“Oh… oh, Anador,” she whispered.  “Where is he?  Is he in the camp?”

“No,” Anador said, sitting up and beginning to shake.  

The priest looked up, alarmed.  “Madam, I don’t think your son should be put into this distress at the moment-”

“No,” Anador continued, as if in a trance. “We flew here… I showed him the hunting grounds.  We were walking… there was the loudest noise ever.  The ground opened up underneath me… and I started falling into the fire.  And he grabbed me, and threw me to safety…”  Tears started to run down his face.  “Mommy… he fell. The ground took him, the lava. The roar was so loud, but… I heard him screaming. The fire…”

“Lie down, Anador,” the priest murmured.  “I’ll give you something for sleep.  You need to heal.”

“The fire,” Anador sobbed quietly once more, then was still as the tranquilizing effects of the priest’s spell brought him to sleep. 

“He’ll be all right,” the priest said. “He appeared to be partially protected by a Death Coil, and we were able to get to him quickly, so he should heal completely... physically, at least. My sincere condolences.  It sounds like the poor boy witnessed something no one should ever have to bear.”  She shook her head, turning away from Larianna to tend to Anador’s burns again.  “Then again, haven’t we all...” she muttered, half under her breath.

Larianna wasn’t listening.  She was sitting on the ground, still clinging to her son’s hand, eyes staring at his sleeping face.  But she didn’t see Anador.  

She saw a young paladin shyly bringing flowers to her family’s front door.  She saw a handsome groom standing at an altar, waiting for her to join him for their vows.  She saw a proud father holding his newborn son, kissing her sweat-glistened brow.  She saw a frightened but determined man leading his family to safety, away from the marching Scourge.  She saw a prisoner raging against injustice, leaving the bondage their supposed allies had put them in.  She saw a newly enlisted Horde soldier heading off to battle.  She saw an orc commander telling her that her husband was lost.  She saw a ghost looming at the foot of her bed, whispering poetry.  She saw a bitter death knight leading others to righteous revenge.  She saw her master, her conqueror, her lover, her husband, her soul… 

“Oh, my love,” she whispered into the hot wind, stroking the face of their son.  “You deserved so much better from this world.”

*****

_ My dearest Larianna, _

_ I am coming to Orgrimmar to find out if the Horde will have me again.  The Scourge will always be among us, it would seem.  I grow weary of their constant onslaught in this frozen place, and I am longing for another way to improve this wretched world for my son. _

_ It would give me no greater pride than to fight beside my little ranger once more. _

_ Yours eternally, Valereth _

Larianna looked at the short scroll in her hand, received at the same time as the emergency missive, almost forgotten in the chaos of the cataclysm that had torn apart Kalimdor.  Reading it, rereading it… crumbling it.  

The primal keening of grief that finally left her lips for all that she needed, and loved, and that was torn from her, was something she had not heard or felt since the Fall of Quel’thalas.

****

“Mahyna,” Larianna said quietly as the tauren sat beside her at a bar in Orgrimmar.

“Princess,” Mahyna murmured.

They sat staring into their drinks silently for a few minutes.

“Fuck Azeroth,” Larianna finally spat.

“Fuck it straight to hell,” Mahyna muttered in reply, turning to Larianna and throwing her arms around her as the two of them began to sob hysterically.

“Are they all right, you think?” an orc at the other end of the bar asked the bartender.

“Buddy, you t’ink dis place ain’t been fulla people doin’ da exact same t’ing all week?” The bartender shook his head and poured himself a glass of his own whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Partly because of school, and partly because... well... yeah, this chapter, man. Killing your babies always hurts, even when you didn't intend to fall in love with them when they first came onto the scene.
> 
> After several weeks away, I'm back in WoW, and still devastated over the Broken Shore scenarios after two days and running five characters through them. With any luck, a little time in Azeroth will help inspire me to get my posting back on track.


	58. Chapter 58

“What day is it?” Larianna slurred to no one in particular in the bar a few days later. “I’ve got to find out what my new orders are.”

“No, you don’t, little ranger,” Rogilak’s voice rumbled from behind her, and he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him standing next to Mokitra, both of them looking at her with concerned eyes. 

“Larianna,” Mokitra said in an unusually soft voice. “I am very sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” Larianna murmured, slightly taken aback.  The unexpected kindness sobered her and caused a lump to rise in her throat, and she struggled for words.

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Mokitra said, glancing at Rogilak. “Please, send Anador my love.”

_ Love? Who is that orc, and what has she done with Rogilak’s mate?  _ Larianna thought as she watched Mokitra leave the bar.  Rogilak sat down next to her and ordered a beer. “Larianna… how long have you been here?”

“I don’t know,” Larianna mumbled, looking at her empty glass. “It’s been a couple of days.  I know, I’m probably AWOL.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Rogilak said, taking her hand. “And neither should you be. Go back to Dalaran and take care of Anador.  You two need each other now.”

Larianna shook her head. “I’m not the only widow out there.  The Horde forces must be decimated. Everyone lost someone to that fucking dragon. I need to get back to duty.”

“No,” Rogilak said, this time with more emphasis, “you don’t.  The Horde needs you, but the fallout from this will be going on for a very, very long time.  When you are ready to return to duty, there will be work to be done and we will be glad to have you.  But in the meantime…” He paused.  “You do not need to worry.”

“Rog,” Larianna said, “did you…”

“I was able to talk to your commanding officer.  Go back to Dalaran,” Rogilak said, squeezing her hand, “and take care of our boy.”

Larianna opened her mouth to protest, but then groaned and started to cry again, allowing him to take her into his arms.  

“I am so sorry, Larianna,” Rogilak murmured, holding her.  “I can’t tell you how sorry I am that you’re going through this again.  If there is anything I can do for you and Anador, please tell me.”

“Thank you,” Larianna sobbed.  “And… I am sorry about the last time…”

“In the Underbelly?”  Rogilak stroked her back.  “That was not the last time I saw him.  He wrote to me several days later and asked to meet with me.”

Larianna sat back, breaking the embrace and wiping her eyes.  “Really?  He never told me that.”

“He asked me not to tell you,” Rogilak said. “We didn’t exactly apologize to one another.  But he wanted to know more about your life, and about Anador’s life, during the time he was gone.  I would have thought it would be too painful for him, but he listened.  I didn’t tell him everything, of course…”

“That was probably wise,” Larianna agreed. 

“But he and I talked for a good long while, and even began to reminisce about our time together in the Horde.  By the end of the evening, it felt... as though we were around the campfire again.” Rogilak swallowed hard, then turned his attention to his beer quickly.

Larianna put her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.  “You’ve had a loss, too,” she said quietly. “Forgive me for not remembering that.”

“The thing is, little ranger, I thought I had already mourned him,” Rogilak said, putting an arm around her. “I thought the man who was my friend had been lost long ago.  And yet, as bizarre as it was when I saw you with him again… I should have known that if anyone could bring him back from the depths of hell, it would be you.”

“And where is he now?” Larianna said, feeling her anguish ebb into anger. “He came back to us.  He came back to Kalimdor for me.  He saved our son’s life, but neither one of them would have been in danger if… I don’t know.  Maybe he would have been better off if I had just left him alone.”

“You can’t believe that,” Rogilak said.  “Maybe he would still exist.  But what kind of existence could that have been for him, knowing nothing but pain and anger?”

“I’m starting to wonder that myself,” Larianna said.  “Starting to wonder what kind of existence any of us could have on this planet.”

Rogilak let out a heavy sigh.  “You are not the first I have heard saying such things in the wake of the shattering.  But, Larianna, don’t you understand?  Focusing on that despair is what causes destruction, of ourselves and of others.  And I do not want to see a person I love destroy herself that way.”

Larianna looked up at him.  “You still love me, then?”

“Always,” Rogilak said, kissing her on the forehead. “You should know that, even if things have changed.”

“And I will always love you,” Larianna said.  “Are you and Mokitra… happy?”

“We are,” Rogilak said, then looked pensive.  

“You look like there’s something else you want to tell me,” Larianna said.  “What is it?”

“I didn’t know if it would be appropriate to tell you right now… but… Mokitra is pregnant,” Rogilak said, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

“Rog!” Larianna gasped.  “That’s wonderful!  When is she due?”

“In a few months,” Rogilak replied.  “We’ve been keeping it quiet with all the uncertainty and chaos, but she won’t be able to hide it much longer.”  He paused.  “You couldn’t tell?”

“No, it’s dark in here,” Larianna said.   _ Actually, she did look a bit fat, but I wasn’t about to say that, was I?  _ she thought.  “Have you told Anador yet?”

“We’ll be visiting him tomorrow for dinner in Dalaran,” Rogilak said.  “We thought we would tell him the news then.  Would you like to join us?”

Larianna smiled.  “I would love to.”

“There’s the light I wanted to see in your eyes,” Rogilak said, turning to give her a full hug. “You’ll get through this, little ranger.  We all will.”  


	59. Chapter 59

Not wanting to go back to Dalaran early, Larianna rented a room for one more night in Orgrimmar, intending to get a long night’s sleep before departing in the morning.  When sleep eluded her, she sent a post to Morinasong and Noraelise, telling them to come quickly with as much liquor as they could carry.  The three of them were now sprawled around the hearth, with Larianna’s head resting in Morinasong’s lap.

“I am a black widow,” Larianna sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she took a long swig of whiskey.  

“No, you’re not, Lari,” Noraelise said, slurring her words slightly.  “Not at all.  This world just…” She gestured vaguely, then muttered, “It just fuckin’ sucks, ya know?”

“No, seriously,” Larianna said, turning her head slightly to look at Noraelise as Morinasong continued to pat her hair.  “I love a man, he fucking dies. Michael loved me, and he died for it.  I killed Valereth  _ twice _ . That shouldn’t even be fucking possible.”

“Rogilak’s not dead,” Morinasong said brightly, “if he counts?”  Noraelise narrowed her eyes at Morinasong, but Larianna chuckled and sat up.

“He does.  But he’s happy with another woman, and he’s going to have a passel of orc babies, a normal life.  He was smart enough to get away from Hurricane Larianna.”

“Oh, stop that,” Noraelise said. “You were a once in a lifetime chance for that dumbass, and he blew it.  I mean, seriously.  How many orcs can say they got to fuck a gorgeous blood elf, let alone have one in their bed every night?”

“Wait,  _ what?”  _ Morinasong said, her jaw dropping slightly. “Are you serious?”

“You didn’t tell her?” Noraelise asked Larianna.

“I guess it never came up?” Larianna said sheepishly. “Yeah, I mean… he was my husband, and we fell in love…”

“And you didn’t tell me,” Morinasong said, playfully pushing Larianna on the shoulder.  “I mean, I knew you were upset when you guys broke up, but you didn’t tell me that you actually did the  _ deed.   _ Spill, girl.  What was it like?”

“Well, you should know,” Larianna said, pushing her back. “You were walking funny all over Outland after the Mag’har rode you hard and put you away wet, as I recall.”

Morinasong looked blankly at her for a moment, then shook her head, grinning.  “Oh, right. It was only one of them, by the way. I don’t even remember his name. You make it sound like I was the camp spit roast or something.”

“No, that was on the Isle of Quel’danas,” Larianna said. “The warrior and the rogue, right?”

“Hey, I just wanted to find out if what they say about rogues is true -”

“And it is,” Noraelise shrugged.  “But it’s not like the rest of you don’t do it from behind, too.”

“Fair enough,” Morinasong said. “How did we get to talking about me, anyway?  You were going to tell me about Rogilak. He seems so sweet for an orc. Was it romantic, or primal, or even savage?”

“All of the above,” Larianna said wistfully. “There are certain fences in Durotar that I will never be able to look at without getting hot and bothered.  My wrists and ankles and other places probably still have scars, and I wouldn’t trade any of them away.” 

Morinasong raised an eyebrow.  “That… uh… well, whatever gets you off, I guess?  Were you always into that?”

“Rog definitely taught me a thing or two,” Larianna said.  “I wasn’t expecting any of it when I married him, but it happened.”

“Bullshit,” Noraelise piped up, and Morinasong and Larianna looked over at her. “First it was, ‘Nora, I picked out my wedding dress. It’s not quite perfect - do you know anyone who can lower the neckline?’ Then it was, ‘Nora, do you know any cooks who can do something with boar ribs? Rog is coming home and I want to surprise him.’  And  _ then  _ it was, ‘Nora, do you think I need to gain some muscles?  I’ve been feeling kind of skinny lately.’ I was  _ sooo  _ surprised when you sent me the letter asking for the herbs.  Except totally not.”

“Herbs?” Morinasong frowned.

“Contraceptives?” Larianna said.  “What do you call them?” 

“Um… I don’t use them,” Morinasong said, looking at the floor with a blush.

“Morina!” Noraelise yelped. “What do you mean, you don’t use them? Are you trying to get knocked up?”

“There are other ways,” Morinasong said defensively. “And, anyway, half the time I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t happen because they’re not blood elves.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Larianna said, eyebrows raised. “I mean, you have seen Rhonin and Vereesa’s twins, right?  And that dude running around claiming to be Turalyon and Alleria’s kid?  And Garona -”

“Okay, you’re right,” Morinasong said quickly. “I’ve been using other methods, but I should look into herbs. Can’t be too careful.”

“I can hook you up,” Noraelise said, digging through her bag and pulling out a satchel. “This’ll cover you for a while.  Put this in a cup of tea every... wait, you’re an alchemist, aren’t you?  Don’t you already know this stuff?”

“No,” Morinasong said. “Where would I have learned about this?”

“Oh, honey, you’ve been going to the wrong trainer,” Noraelise exclaimed. “Next time we’re in Silvermoon, I’ll introduce you to Malidana. If you haven’t been working with her, then you probably don’t even know about the Venoms of Highly Altered Visions, do you?”

“The what?”

“She’s just fucking with you on that one,” Larianna said.  “Aren’t you, Nora?”

“Man, you girls have got to get out more,” Noraelise giggled.  “But, no, seriously, unless you want a halfling, you’d better see Malidana. We go way back.”

“And you were really worried about having a… halfling, Lari?” Morinasong said.

“Well, to be honest, I didn’t know how it would turn out,” Larianna said. “I mean, elves get all shitty about us having babies with humans, let alone orcs.  I wasn’t in the market for a kid just then, anyway.”

“And you had a hard enough time having Anador,” Noraelise said.  “Can you imagine what it would be like to have a big ol’ orc baby head popping out of there?”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t have been fun,” Larianna said. “If it were even possible.  But if we had stayed together…” She sighed. “It might have been worth trying anyway.”

Morinasong suddenly reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment, along with a pen and a few bottles of ink.  “Did you get the urge to make a glyph or something?” Noraelise said as she began to sketch. “Since when are you a scribe?”

“Mahyna tried to teach me one night when I was complaining about being bored with alchemy,” Morinasong said, looking up at Larianna and back down to her parchment. “I couldn’t make any glyphs worth a damn, but the inks were pretty, so I kept them.”  

“So what are you up to?” Larianna said. “It doesn’t look like you’re writing.”

“I’m drawing,” Morinasong shrugged. “Just trying to see if I can figure out what your kid with Rogilak would have looked like.”

“Rubbing a little salt in the wound there, Morina,” Larianna muttered, but scooted over to watch her progress.  

Noraelise moved to Morinasong’s other side. “Okay, do you really think our ears are that big?  Don’t you think the orc ears would balance them out?”

“Like you said, who knows how we’d blend together?” Morinasong said. “I’m just putting in obvious features. And my ears are always my most obvious feature when I look in the mirror,” she scowled.

“Your ears are fine,” Larianna said, stroking one affectionately.  “So this kid has my ears, and… Rogilak’s tusks?”

“They’re not huge, right?” Morinasong said, putting them in. “The face and body should be a bit wider than ours, but probably not as wide as theirs. Eyes… let’s put our eye shape.  But what color?  Blue, or green?”

_ Valereth… Valereth… wake up. Our baby is changing. His eyes… what have we done? _

“Green,” Larianna said softly. “There haven’t been many babies born recently, but even the ones born since the Sunwell came back seem to have inherited their parents’... afflictions. Bluish-green, maybe.  The green glow might not have been as obvious.”

“And the skin - greenish too?” Morinasong said, stirring a little bit of brown into the green ink she had used for the eyes. “I think little orc kids are green.”

“The ones I’ve seen, yes.”   _ How many generations are going to carry our scars and our sins?  _ Larianna wondered. __

“Almost done,” Morinasong said. “So, let’s see what we have here.”  She held it at arms length, then cleared her throat.  “Um… does that look kind of like…”

“A fucking troll,” Noraelise said in disgust.  “You drew a greenish creature with long ears and tusks.  And it looks like a fucking troll.”

“I guess maybe I should have picked different features?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Larianna said, then looked at the picture thoughtfully.  “But I would have loved my little troll.”

“As long as it didn’t have that stupid accent, I guess,” Noraelise muttered.

“‘Ey, mon, what be wrong wit’ a troll accent?” a lilting male voice said beside them, and the women jumped.

“Goddammit, how long have you been there, Lightblade?” Noraelise said, getting to her feet to punch the red-haired blood elf in the arm as he came into view.

“Not that long,” Lightblade said. “Sorry to interrupt your evening, ladies. Nice artwork - Morinasong, right?”

“That’s right,” Morinasong said, putting the parchment aside and standing up, offering her hand. “Have we met? I think I’d remember meeting you.”

“I would definitely remember meeting you,” Lightblade said, taking her hand and bowing slightly to her. “Keloranis Lightblade. I’ve heard many stories about you from Nora.”

“I’m sure you have,” Larianna said dryly as she got up and outstretched her arms. “How are you, Keloranis?  It seems like just yesterday you were falling out of trees and into my picnic.”

“That only happened once, Larianna,” he replied, hugging her. “And Valereth certainly taught me a lesson afterward.  People still remember my underpants hanging from the spires years later.”  He sobered. “I am sorry for your loss.  How is your son?”

“Recovering, thank you.”   _ Silvermoon is a small town,  _ she thought,  _ and getting smaller all the time. _

“Good. Send him my regards.” He clapped his hands together, then looked at Noraelise. “Partner, I really hate to do this…”

“You’re calling me partner?  It must be pretty urgent,” Noraelise said. Lightblade motioned her over, then leaned in her ear and whispered something. “Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ she muttered. “Are you serious right now?”

“Afraid so,” Lightblade said. “You know I wouldn’t pull you away if I weren’t.”

“Shit. Shit. I’m sorry, Lari,” Noraelise said as she gathered her bags. “I’ve got to go. Give Anador a huge hug and tell him his Aunt Nora will be up to visit as soon as she can.  Which… might be a while.” She glanced at Lightblade, who nodded grimly.

“Stay alive, Nora,” Larianna said, giving her a tight squeeze, then stepping aside to allow Morinasong to give Noraelise a hug.  

“I always do,” Noraelise said, though with less conviction than usual. “Shall we, partner?”

Lightblade nodded again.  “Larianna, always lovely to see you. Morinasong…” his gaze lingered. “I do hope we meet again under less pressing circumstances.”

“I would like that,” Morinasong said coquettishly, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Love you girls,” Noraelise said, rolling her eyes slightly as she pushed Lightblade to the door. “Take care of one another.”

“What in the world was that about?” Morinasong said after the door closed.

“Keloranis trained with Nora back in the day, and they were thick as thieves, if you’ll pardon the expression. They worked side-by-side until Nora decided that being a rogue was more of a lone wolf occupation.  Apparently they still have their code words and secret missions, though.”

“So he’s not an ex-boyfriend or anything?” Morinasong said. “He was awfully cute.” 

“And he’ll be hung up on Nora until the day he dies,” Larianna said. “I’m not supposed to know that, and Nora pretends that she doesn’t, but… well.”

“I bet I could take him off the hook for a night or two,” Morinasong smirked.  “That is, if Nora wouldn’t mind.”

“Hey, she’s had thirty years.  Fair game,” Larianna shrugged. 

“So, you’re leaving for Dalaran tomorrow?  I should let you get some sleep-”

“You don’t have to go,” Larianna said suddenly.  “I mean, unless you have somewhere else to be.  You could… stay here?  I mean, there’s enough room.”

“Do you need me here tonight?” Morinasong said softly, taking Larianna’s hand.

Larianna gulped. “The nights… they’re just so dark,” she said. “It’s ridiculous. I’m acting like a little girl. But I’ve been drinking myself into a stupor just to get any rest, and it’s not working.  I don’t want to face the dark alone. Just… maybe until I can fall asleep?”

“I’ll stay with you, sweetie,” Morinasong said as tears began to fall down Larianna’s cheeks. She pulled her in for a hug. “You don’t have to be alone. Let’s go over here and talk until we fall asleep.”  She sat down on the straw bed, and Larianna sat next to her, allowing herself to be pulled into a cuddle.   

“I’ve missed you, Morina,” Larianna murmured, nestling into her as they stretched out in the bed. “I’ve been so wrapped up in my own life, and the only time I seem to reach out is when I need to cry on your shoulder.”

“I wish the world would stop making you cry,” Morinasong said. “I’m so sorry, sweetie. This is… just…”

“Fucked,” Larianna said.  “That’s the only word for it. And you know what’s really fucked?  My story is being echoed all over the planet.  Lives constantly being snuffed out, hearts being shattered, everything we know constantly being pulled out from under us.”  

“Maybe that’s why I never get attached,” Morinasong said. “Nothing to lose, nothing to fear.  Except… that’s not true.”  She paused.  “I was so afraid when you were hurt in Northrend, Lari. I didn’t know right away how much you had lost, but I was terrified when I thought I might never see you again.”

“I know,” Larianna said. “And I was terrified when you almost got killed. I knew you were all right, but I just kept thinking… what if?  Day to day, I try not to think about it… you, Nora, Mahyna… we’re all putting our asses on the line. I block it out, try to tell myself that everything will be all right…”

“And then... it's not,” Morinasong said sadly. “It feels like it never will be again. But we go on, and we heal…”

“...until the next time,” Larianna sighed. “Some days I don't know how many more next times I can take. But I think about Anador, and how much he's been through in such a short life. How extraordinarily strong he’s been.”

“He learned it from his mama,” Morinasong said, kissing the top of her head. 

“I don’t feel strong right now, Morina.”

“I know, sweetie. And you don't have to be. I’m here.”


	60. Chapter 60

Larianna awoke with a stiff neck the next morning, lying curled on the bed where Morinasong had been cradling her.

Morinasong, however, wasn't there. Larianna could smell a hint of her perfume in the air, see where the curves of her outline displaced the bedsheets, even feel a trace of warmth where she had been. What she couldn't determine is when Morina had left, or how she had managed to leave without disturbing Larianna's sleep.

_Maybe this headache might explain it,_ Larianna thought. _But I was sobering up when we were lying down. And I don't even remember falling asleep. Why... damn, my head is groggy._

"Rise and shine, blondie," a gruff voice came from the doorway. A female orc was peering into the room. "Sorry about that, but I need to get the room cleared out for tonight. Unless you want to rent it again?"

"No, no, sorry," Larianna said, shaking her head and straightening her dress. "I need to get to Dalaran anyway. Guess I slept in... did you happen to see another blood elf leave the room this morning?"

"Nope, been pretty quiet today. Some fools tried to tell me that a bear invaded the bar last night, but I just slapped them upside the head and told them they saw a druid." The orc looked at her with a sympathetic smile. "Did you lose a pretty boy? They're all worthless, blondie. Orcs and elves alike."

"Nothing like that," Larianna said, picking up her bags. "My friend was here with me last night, but I guess she had to leave early."

The orc chuckled. "I got you. Say no more. We don't ask questions."

Larianna opened her mouth to correct the impression she had just made, then closed it. "Anyway, thank you for your hospitality." She handed the orc a few coins. "I paid upfront, but here's a little more for your trouble."

"You're welcome anytime... sorry, what was your name?"

"Larianna."

"I'm Senarka. Good to meet you, Larianna..." She frowned. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I used to live in Durotar," Larianna said, edging toward the door. "You've probably seen me around Orgrimmar."

"Wait... you're Rogilak's ex, aren't you?"

Larianna cringed, remembering what Rogilak had told her about orc reactions to their marriage. "Yes, I am. I should be going -"

To her surprise, Senarka's face softened. "So you're Anador's mother, then."

"I am," Larianna said. "Have you met him? Are you friends with Rog?"

"Rogilak is my brother-in-law," Senarka said. "I don't know if Anador has mentioned me at all."

"Oh! You're Mokitra's sister," Larianna said, eyes widening. "Are you the mage?"

"I was," Senarka said, "until I opened my tailoring shop and married an innkeeper. Anador's had me pull out a few of my old tricks."

"Wow. What a small world," Larianna said. "I was just about to go to Dalaran to meet up with him. We're having dinner with Rog and Mokitra, in fact."

"Tell them I said hello. Tell Anador that his Aunt Senarka has got a few new fabric patterns for him to try out."

_Aunt Senarka?_ "I'll be sure to pass the message along."

"I am sorry for your loss," Senarka said, putting a hand briefly on Larianna's shoulder. "Rogilak told me about your husband. I hope Anador is feeling better."

"He is," Larianna said. _Sorry again. Everyone is so sorry. Nobody can actually do anything._

"As I said, you're welcome here anytime," Senarka said, quietly slipping the gold coins back into Larianna's bag. "Tell my husband you're family. And sorry for my big mouth earlier."

"No, no worries. You're very kind." Larianna felt the cloudiness swirl in her head once again, a dullness flooding her senses, and she gave Senarka a weak smile. "It was good to meet you, Senarka. I hope we'll meet again soon." _Time to leave_ , she thought, _before I start blubbering on my new family member._

****

"I already lost one dad," Anador sighed as he sat on his bed next to Larianna later that night. "Now I have to lose the other one."

"Anador," Larianna said. "It is not like that at all. Rogilak loves you. For all intents and purposes, you are his son, and you always will be."

"Yeah, but now, he'll have a real son," Anador said. "A son who will be an orc. One that will look like him. One that will live with him all the time."

"One that will cry a lot and make messes in diapers and probably destroy his hut," Larianna said. "Babies are adorable, but only so we won't kill them before they grow up."

Anador looked at her. "You wanted to kill me?"

"Never!" Larianna said quickly. "Not for a second. You were perfect in every way."

"Yeah, right," Anador said, a tiny smile coming to his lips. "I remember you threatening to give my toys to Aunt Morina's sabercat if I left them out again."

"You remember that, huh?" Larianna put her arm around Anador and pulled him close. "So you probably remember me feeling bad and buying a bunch more after that?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Anador said.

"Well, I don't have any toys for you tonight," Larianna said, reaching into her bag, "but I think you'll have fun with this." She pulled out a tome, newly purchased, and handed it to him.

"Tome of Polymorph: Cat," Anador read. "Whoa! Where did you get this, Mom? They're always out of stock at the shop!"

"I have my sources," Larianna said. "Do you like it?"

Anador was already poring over the pages. "Hey... uh... can I try this out?"

"What, do you mean..." Larianna paused. "...You want to turn me into a cat?"

"I'm pretty sure I've got it," Anador said. "It's just a simple switch on the spell I already know."

"Pretty sure?"

"Almost positive," Anador said, rummaging around for his wand. "If I mess up, you'll just become a sheep. You've been a sheep before, right?"

"It's not the most pleasant experience," Larianna muttered, but turned to face him. "It's only for a minute, I guess... as long as I don't get stuck."

"You won't," Anador said, raising his wand. "If you do, I'll see if I can find one of my professors. They're usually around."

"Wait!" Larianna said, but there was a flash of light, and her cry turned into a panicked _meeeow_!

"I did it!" Anador said, his voice suddenly loud and booming, and Larianna stared up at him. _He's so huge,_ she thought. _Wait. I'm so small. What... huh..._ She felt her thoughts become simpler, less coherent, and she stretched her paws in front of her, arching her back with a yawn.

"Good kitty!" Anador laughed, dangling a leather string from his gloves in front of her, and she batted at it reflexively. Suddenly, the weight, the troubles, the anxieties were stripped away, replaced by a simpler view of the world. _I like being a cat_ , she thought.

"Oh, wow," Anador said, startling her by picking her up. "You're purring! I guess that means you're happy, huh?" He scritched behind her ears and ruffled the fur on her head. "Polymorphed people usually just run around scared."

"This is weird," Larianna tried to say, but only managed a trilling _meeeew_. As enjoyable as the sensations of being a cat were becoming, she was also becoming more in control of her thoughts, more aware that the spell would end soon, and...

"Whoa!" Anador cried as Larianna materialized into an elf in a flash of light, then fell to the ground with a thump as Anador lost his grip on her. "Mom! Are you okay? I'm sorry..."

"I'm fine," Larianna said with a laugh, standing up and brushing herself off. "That was kind of fun! But don't do it again," she said, holding her hands up. "Are you going to show your professors what you can do tomorrow?"

"Well... we're on break," Anador said, looking down at his feet. "A lot of the students and instructors went home after..."

"Oh," Larianna said quietly. "Of course."

"Are you going home?" Anador said.

_Where the hell is home?_ "I'm here for now, baby," she said quietly, putting her arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere. How long do you think you'll be on break?"

"Two more weeks," Anador said, resting on her shoulder.

"Did you want to go back to Orgrimmar with me? Your Aunt Senarka said she has some new tailoring patterns for you."

"She's not my aunt," Anador said with a sigh.

"Well, she certainly seemed to be under that impression when I talked with her this morning."

"Did she actually say that?" Anador said, turning his head up to look at her.

Larianna nodded. "She specifically called herself your Aunt Senarka. And Mokitra's even being pretty nice to me lately, so she must like you a whole lot, too."

"I think she does," Anador said. "But when the baby comes..."

"You'll be a fantastic big brother," Larianna said, squeezing him and kissing him on the side of his head. "You've got yourself an extended orcish family, whether you like it or not."

"I like it," Anador said.

"So do you want to come to Orgrimmar with me sometime this week to visit?"

There was a long silence. "I'm not ready," Anador finally answered in a tight voice.

Larianna rested her head on his. "I know, baby. I'm not, either."


End file.
